


Не для печати

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, New York City, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Крис всегда старался быть честным. Но отвечая на неудобные вопросы интервьюера и вспоминая их с Заком непростую историю, он не мог быть полностью откровенен. Даже с собой.





	1. Как вы познакомились?

**Author's Note:**

> История начинается, когда Крису - 12, и охватывает весь период его взросления.  
> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157684056171730

_2017 г.  
Интервью для журнала   
New York Reporter_

_В полдень в маленькой кофейне Вильямсбурга тихо и немноголюдно, что, несомненно, радует моего собеседника. Крис Пайн, работать с которым стремятся самые именитые режиссеры, не любит публичности. Добиться интервью с ним не так просто, но нам повезло. В Нью-Йорк, город своей юности, он прибыл на несколько дней, и я безмерно рад, что в плотном графике молодого, но уже успевшего сделать себе имя сценариста, нашлась пара часов для беседы с нашим журналом.  
Крис приземлился в аэропорту Кеннеди еще утром и после длительного перелета выглядит устало, но уверяет, что чашка крепкого эспрессо приведет его в норму.   
Пока он делает заказ и сонно улыбается официантке, мы болтаем о всякой ерунде вроде кошмарных ночных перелетов, жизни на два города и невыносимой жаре, уже неделю стоящей в Нью-Йорке. Крис оказывается приятным собеседником, в очередной раз доказывая, что умеет строить прекрасные диалоги не только на бумаге. Он улыбчив и расслаблен, но ровно до тех пор пока наш разговор не касается Закари Куинто и его недавнее высказывание, успевшее наделать немало шума.   
— И все же, Крис, — я осторожно перехожу к главному. — Вы не сразу согласились на это интервью. Почему?  
— Я, ну, знаете, — он задумчиво чешет бороду и опускает взгляд, — не был уверен, что это кому-то интересно. До сих пор сомневаюсь.  
— Наши читатели думают иначе, — да, обычно на первых полосах красуются исключительно кинозвезды, а операторы, сценаристы и порой сами режиссеры остаются в стороне. Но это не тот случай. — Заявление Закари Куинто о том, что в своем новом сценарии вы описали продолжение вашей с ним общей истории, стало для всех неожиданностью (прим. редактора — в прошлом году Закари Куинто исполнил главную роль в фильме по сценарию Криса Пайна).  
— Не стоит так серьезно относиться к словам Зака, — Крис улыбается. — Порой, чтобы понять, что он на самом деле имел в виду, нужно пропустить их через призму... скажем так, реальности.  
— То есть вы действительно хорошо его знаете?   
— Боюсь разочаровать, но мы давно не общаемся.  
— И все же нашим читателем интересно, — я чувствую, что Крису становится неловко, но наконец начинаю интервью. — Как вы познакомились?  
_  
***

1992 г.

Переезд из Лос-Анджелеса в Питтсбург был необходимостью. Даже в свои двенадцать лет Крис понимал, что семья срывается с места и отправляется на другой конец страны не от хорошей жизни и не из-за жажды приключений. Сестра еще как-то пыталась повлиять на решение родителей: устраивала истерики, отказывалась от ужина, молчала по несколько дней, а Крис... Он попросту чувствовал себя обманутым. Но, увы, в нем не было столько смелости и бунтарского духа, чтобы тоже высказать родителем свои неловко замаскированные под недовольство страхи, и поэтому он молчал, послушно собирая вещи.  
Из нечаянно подслушанных разговоров Крис уже давно знал, что отец принял предложение Университета Карнеги-Меллон, и что переезд всего-навсего вопрос времени. Вот только он и подумать не мог, что окажется так трудно попрощаться с солнечным Лос-Анджелесом, со школой, с пляжем, с приятелями по соседству, с любимым магазином комиксов. Со всем...  
Крис был умным ребенком и прекрасно понимал, что родителям в этой ситуации еще труднее, что отец ради них променял актерскую карьеру на скучную преподавательскую, что мать закрыла частую практику. Но несмотря на переезд у них оставались друзья, какие-никакие связи, опыт и, в общем-то, неплохие перспективы на новом месте, в то время как Крису в прямом смысле предстояло начать в Питтсбурге «новую жизнь».   
Какое-то время после переезда, обживая комнату и знакомясь с соседями, он действительно наивно воображал себя героем подросткового романа, в котором юноша прибывает в мрачный дождливый город и тут же оказывается втянут в водоворот немыслимых событий. Но, увы, в первый же учебный день ему пришлось спуститься с небес на землю и признать, что от перестановки мест слагаемых сумма не меняется.  
Никто не заинтересовался новеньким, который, стоя перед классом, так ничего и не смог рассказать о себе. «Я Крис Пайн. Из Лос-Анджелеса. Буду учиться здесь». Никто не подошел к нему на перемене и не позвал за свой столик в кафетерии.   
Поначалу Крис еще убеждал себя, что в реальной жизни в отличие от книг ничего по мановению волшебной палочки не случается, и для того, чтобы влиться в коллектив, всем нужно время. Но сестра, вскоре объявившая за ужином, что в ближайшие выходные идет на вечеринку к новым друзьям, окончательно убила в нем надежду и убедила в том, что и на новом месте, в этом унылом промышленном городе он точно так же будет маяться от скуки и одиночества. Только на этот раз необжитый дом еще больше усугублял ситуацию. Голые стены, пустые полки, коробки, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше, нагоняли тоску.   
Родители не справлялись со свалившимися заботами, а от Кэтрин, пропадающей с новыми друзьями, пользы не было. Так что все прибывающие со службой доставки вещи так и простояли нетронутыми всю неделю.  
Только к субботе, когда количество не распакованных контейнеров, коробок и чемоданов превысило все допустимые пределы, и в холле уже ступить было некуда, началось хоть какое-то движение. Работа кипела с самого утра. Отец переносил вещи с первого этажа на второй, мать бросила все силы на благоустройство, распаковывая утварь, Кэт пыталась придать их новому дому хоть какой-то уют, а Крис... К собственному удивлению, он не получил никакого задания, кроме разве что не мешаться под ногами. Его раздражало, что родители все еще относятся к нему как к ребенку. Крис хотел и, главное, мог помочь. Домашние преувеличивали его неуклюжесть, превращая истории о неловких падениях или сломавшихся в его руках вещах в семейные байки. В конце концов, не все коробки были наполнены тяжелыми книгами или хрупкой посудой, а со всем остальным он вполне мог справиться.   
Хотя стоило только Крису покинуть свою комнату, как он тут же едва не полетел кубарем вниз по лестнице, врезавшись в...  
— Смотри, куда прешь, — он не сразу сообразил, что парень, тащивший наверх очередные вещи, их вещи, обращается к нему. — Эй, отойди. Ты глухой, что ли? Не видишь, я с коробками.  
Крис хотел возмутиться такой наглости, но не смог придумать колкий ответ, а незнакомец не собирался его дожидаться. Пихнув Пайна плечом, парень как ни в чем не бывало направился в родительскую спальню, оставив его в растерянности стоять на лестнице.  
С каких пор по дому разгуливают незнакомцы? Кто его вообще сюда пустил?   
— А кто это? Ну, парень там, наверху, таскает вещи? — чтобы получить ответы, Крису пришлось отыскать отца, выгружающего на улице очередное добро из багажника.  
— Парень? Какой парень? — отец смахнул пот со лба. — А, ты, наверное, о... Не запомнил, как зовут. Он вроде живет неподалеку, увидел, как я тут один мучаюсь и предложил помочь. За пару баксов, конечно.  
— И ты согласился? — Крис настороженно глянул на отца.  
— Лишняя пара рук не помешает.  
Спорить с отцом он не стал, хотя перспектива наблюдать этого парня все выходные ему абсолютно не нравилась. Ну как можно впускать в дом постороннего человека, да еще и доверять ему свои вещи? Нет, Пайн не боялся, что их обкрадут или что-то в этом роде, просто... Сама идея, что он сидит в своей комнате, читает, делает уроки или вообще бездельничает, в то время как какой-то незнакомец перетаскивает с места на места его вещи, казалась странной.  
Хотя с этим еще можно было смириться, а вот с тем, что тот роется в этих вещах — нет! Ладно, пусть не совсем роется, но того, что парень стоял в комнате Криса с книгой, вытащенной из очередной коробки, и с интересом листал ее, было вполне достаточно.  
— Эй! Это мое. Положи на место, — Крис хотел, чтобы его голос звучал твердо, но, увы, в двенадцать лет это не так просто.   
— С удовольствием, — даже не извинившись, парень презрительно бросил книгу обратно в коробку. — Ты серьезно читаешь это дерьмо?  
— Не твое дело, — Крису хотелось осадить хама, но тот был старше и явно лезть за словом в карман не привык. — Выйди из моей комнаты!  
— Чтобы не мешать тебе и дальше задротить в обнимку с «Унесенными ветром»? — парень шутливо поднял руки. — Окей, без проблем, — он усмехнулся и вышел.  
С тех пор странный парень больше не появлялся в их доме. Переезд с горем пополам завершился и его помощь больше не требовалась.  
Со временем жизнь в Питтсбурге начала входить в свою колею. Что в случае Криса означало такие же долгие скучные вечера как раньше в компании тв-шоу или книги. Конечно, можно было пойти в бассейн или записаться в драматический кружок, но то ли из-за природной стеснительности, то ли из-за банального страха к таким радикальным мерам Крис пока был не готов. А вот прогулять школу и как обычный подросток вместо уроков отправиться в кино — запросто!   
Это сложно было назвать первым шагом к активной социальной жизни. Крис по-прежнему чувствовал себя комфортней в пустом зале кинотеатра, а не среди шумных одноклассников.  
К тому же подобное «бунтарское» поведение возвышало его в собственных глазах. В Лос-Анджелесе, в одной из частных школ, Крису постоянно приходилось бороться с комплексом отличника, зато теперь благодаря разнице программ можно было не только расслабиться, но и навсегда забыть о зубрежке проклятого испанского!  
Однако расслабиться посреди недели решил не только он. Зайдя в полутемный зал, Пайн, с удивлением, заметил на первом ряду того самого парня, помогавшего им с вещами на выходных.   
Меньше всего Крису хотелось с ним пересекаться. На какое-то время даже показалось, что погасший свет и начавшийся фильм уберегли его от необходимости в случае чего изображать дружелюбие и здороваться. Но не тут-то было.   
— Эй, задрот! — после сеанса Крис рассчитывал по-тихому улизнуть, но оклик со спины не дал этого сделать. — Да подожди ты! Стой.  
Ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива останавливаться и вести светские беседы с этим хамом, но и трусливо убегать он не собирался.   
— Чего тебе?  
— Просто хотел узнать с каких пор такой примерный мальчик прогуливает школу? Я думал, ты из дома вообще не выбираешься.  
— Думал? Тебе вообще какое дело? — огрызнулся Крис. — За собой следи.  
— Я занятия не прогуливаю, — парень улыбнулся, но выглядело это скорее хищно, чем приветливо. — У нас сегодня... выходной, скажем так.  
— Ну да, конечно, — Крис был уверен, что не видел в школьных коридорах этого приметного парня. Но они вроде как жили на одной улице, а значит, должны были ходить в одну муниципальную школу. — Сегодня все классы учатся, я видел расписание.   
— Говорю же, задрот, — тон смягчился, но слова по-прежнему звучали обидно. — Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но я учусь в католической, в паре кварталов отсюда.  
— Католической? — глупо переспросил Крис.   
— Да. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? — парень нахмурился, сдвинув свои угрожающие, просто ужасные брови-тучи.  
— Нет, извини, — Пайн мысленно отругал себя за несуразный ответ. Он не знал, как к этому относятся в Питтсбурге, и насколько это религиозный город, так что нужно было следить за языком. Только лишних проблем не хватало.  
— А вот у меня есть, — буркнул под нос парень, так тихо, что Крис подумал, что ослышался.  
— Что?   
— Говорю, дальше мне направо, — тот кивнул на перекресток. Как-то незаметно они проделали половину пути до дома вместе. — Еще увидимся, задро...  
— Уже несмешно. Хватит меня так назвать!  
— И как тебя назвать? — парень ухмыльнулся, выжидающе уставившись на Пайна. — Ну?  
— Я Крис.  
— А я Закари, но можно просто Зак, — тот махнул рукой на прощание и, перебежав дорогу на красный, направился вниз по улице. Учитывая, что отец назвал Зака «парнем живущим по соседству», а улица находилась в противоположной стороне от дома Пайнов, это было странно. Впрочем не более чем их спонтанный разговор, который не шел из головы до самой ночи.  
Закари стал первым человеком, познакомившимся с Крисом в Питтсбурге.  
И теперь Пайну казалось, что они сталкиваются постоянно. Зак выходил из подъехавшего автобуса, шел по противоположной стороне улицы, оказывался за соседним компьютером в библиотеке. В этом, конечно, не было ничего странного. Крис читал о подобном феномене, когда новый знакомый, предмет или слово начинает казаться всюду. В этом не было магии или проведения, подсознание лишь цеплялось за знакомое лицо из толпы.  
В какой-то степени Пайну даже льстило то, что едва завидев его, поймав любопытный взгляд, Зак кивал или даже приветливо махал через всю улицу. И пусть новый знакомый выглядел странно, а его поведение могло показаться подозрительным, он был единственным, кто заприметил Криса — двенадцатилетнего прыщавого пацана в круглых очках, не избалованного вниманием сверстников.  
То, как быстро неприязнь к Заку переросла в интерес, одновременно пугало и радовало. Несколько раз он даже думал подойти, попробовать завести приятельский разговор, но так ни разу и не осмелился. Во-первых, потому что банально стеснялся парня, который мало того, что выглядел лет на шестнадцать, так еще и вел себя так самоуверенно. А во-вторых, завидев Зака, Крис вспоминал его обидные комментарии и издевки и тут же выкидывал эту идею из головы.   
Вот и в следующий раз, стоя у кассы и роясь в кошельке, пытаясь найти еще десять центов, чтобы оплатить бутылку колы, Пайн вздрогнул, услышав позади голос Закари. Каково же было его удивление, когда вместо того, чтобы отпустить едкое замечание, тот, тяжело вздохнув, протянул ему монетку.  
— Нет, не нужно, — и без того неловкая ситуация становилась еще более дурацкой. — Я не возьму.  
— Ты задерживаешь очередь, — Зак цокнул языком. — А я спешу.  
— Хорошо, я... ты не подумай. Я отдам, — Крис понимал, как глупо звучат его слова, но слишком растерялся, чтобы выдать нечто внятное.  
— Куда денешься.  
На этом разговор был окончен. Пайн как можно быстрее расплатился за колу и, схватив бутылку, сам не зная почему, поспешил убраться из магазина. Наверное, со стороны его поведение казалось странным, но ему почти физически было трудно находиться рядом с Закари.   
Хотя еще труднее оказалось заставить себя искать с ним следующей встречи. Крису хотелось скорее отдать несчастные десять центов и не чувствовать себя в долгу.  
Чтобы отыскать Зака, хватило и той скудной информации, которую ему удалось узнать. В округе была всего одна католическая школа, найти которую не составило труда.   
Не решившись зайти во внутренний двор, Крис остановился у ворот и принялся ждать. Он не знал, во сколько здесь заканчиваются занятия. Но, к счастью, не прошло и десяти минут, как прозвенел звонок, и на улицу высыпала толпа. Поначалу Пайн даже растерялся, подумав, что никогда не сможет отыскать Зака среди одетых в одинаковые рубашки и жилеты школьников, но не заметить его или спутать с кем-то другим оказалось попросту невозможно. Да, ссутулившийся, с расчесанными на пробор волосами парень в идиотском галстуке мало походил на того Закари, с которым познакомился Крис. Но в том, что это именно он, сомнений не было.   
— Эй! Постой! — едва нагнав, Пайн схватил его за рукав. — Зак!  
— Ты? — тот выглядел не то ошарашено, не то испугано. — Какого черта? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Хотел отдать деньги. Ну, тогда в магазине, помнишь...  
— Да-да, — словно боясь привлечь лишнее внимание, Закари ловко свернул в ближайший переулок. — Только в следующий раз не нужно караулить меня у школы, а то еще подумают, что мы друзья.  
— Я... я думал, ты... — в этот момент Крис готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Что может быть в нем такого отталкивающего, чтобы стыдиться его компании?  
— Эй, расслабься. Ты чего? Я же просто шучу, — нагнувшись, Зак заглянул ему в глаза. — Я же вижу, что ты хороший парень. Серьезно, мы даже можем подружиться.   
Это обещание и простая, по сути, похвала прочно засели в мыслях Криса. Услышать такое от парня, который старше на несколько лет, представлялось Пайну чем-то из области фантастики. Он понимал, что не стоит забивать себе голову и относиться к этим словам серьезно, что Зак наверняка бросил фразу мимолетом, особо не задумываясь о том, какой эффект она произведет... Но уже очень скоро Крису представилась возможность убедиться в обратном.  
— А вот это крутая книжка, — он вздрогнул, услышав в библиотеке знакомый голос. — Я же говорил, что ты классный парень.   
И вновь сказанные слова подтвердили, что в первый раз они не были брошены случайно. Зак, из ниоткуда появившийся в библиотеке, подошел к нему специально, чтобы повторить их. Крис понимал, что это странно и, может, даже нездорово, но, кажется, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько значимым, никогда не гордился тем, что оправдал ожидания едва знакомого человека. Слова Зака стали для него важнее, чем одобрение учителей или родителей, важнее, чем очередная грамота или первое место в конкурсе эссе.  
Крис впервые готов был признаться себе, что ему действительно нужен друг.  
Теперь, встречая Закари на улице, он старался здороваться первым и про себя радовался, когда до того самого перекрёстка или до остановки они шли уже вместе. Заранее не сговариваясь, они сталкивались в той же библиотеке, в кино, в видеопрокате... Однажды Зак даже окликнул Криса на выходе со стадиона после игры местной студенческой команды, и они отправились в закусочную съесть по бургеру и обсудить бейсбол. Который, как выяснилось, оба терпеть не могли.  
Они проводили все больше времени вместе, и Пайн часто ловил себя на том, что исподтишка разглядывает Зака. Он ничего не смыслил в красоте, но ему казалось, что Закари пусть и не в общепринятом смысле, но можно назвать симпатичным. По крайне мере, Криса притягивал тяжелый взгляд темных глаз. А почти черные аккуратно причесанные волосы и чистая бледная кожа добавляли образу какой-то загадочности. Которую, правда, разрушали отвратительные огромные свитера, из которых Зак не вылезал в свободное от учебы время. Складывалось ощущение, будто эти растянутые и вылинявшие чудовища достались ему по наследству от отца или, может, брата... Хотя о существовании того или другого Крис понятия не имел.  
По прошествии нескольких месяцев общения он по-прежнему не знал о Закари практически ничего. Казалось, что новый приятель читает его как открытую книгу, в то время как самому Пайну приходилось довольствоваться крупицами информации. Он знал, что фамилия Зака — Куинто, что она, вроде бы, итальянская, знал, что ошибся с возрастом, и тому лишь недавно исполнилось четырнадцать, знал, что приятель родился и вырос в Питтсбурге и... все. Большего Закари о себе не рассказывал, что, впрочем, только подстегивало Криса общаться с ним.  
И Зак, кажется, разделял это желание. Совершенно неожиданно он предложил Пайну прийти на благотворительный концерт в своей школе, зачем-то заранее предупредив, что ничего интересного там не будет. Правда, сказал он это так, что отказаться даже в голову не пришло. Крис будто попал под влияние Куинто, был согласен со всеми его словами, всеми идеями и, конечно же, принял приглашение. Тем более до этого Зак никуда его не звал: ни к себе домой, ни в кино, ни просто погулять.  
Субботним вечером они должны были встретиться у ворот школы, и Крис несмотря на то, что жил рядом, собирался так долго, что умудрился опоздать. Пока он со всех ног бежал к школе, то успел придумать с десяток едких комментариев, которыми при встречи наградил бы его Зак, но в назначенное время того тоже на месте не оказалось. С одной стороны, Крис обрадовался, что пришел первым, а с другой, опоздание Зака выглядело, по крайней мере, некрасиво. Он даже допустил мысль, что вся затея с приглашением была лишь шуткой, поводом посмеяться над ним. И поэтому едва не ушел, но, к счастью, вовремя заметил, что Куинто стоит на парковке у одной из подержанных машин и, видимо, прощается с кем-то.  
Крису было интересно понаблюдать за приятелем, в то время как тот его не видел. Рядом с высоким широкоплечим мужчиной, судя по возрасту и внешнему сходству — старшим братом, Зак выглядел совсем мальчишкой. Обратив внимание на то, как парень обнял его и шутливо взъерошив волосы, шепнул что-то на ухо, Пайн залился краской, понимая, что подглядел слишком личную, слишком трогательную сцену. Кэт терпеть не могла подобные нежности, и он прекрасно знал, какие новые обидные прозвища сестра придумала бы, полезь брат обниматься или попытайся помахать вслед ее машине. А вот в семье Зака, кажется, было заведено по-другому. Стоя на обочине, тот провожал пикап брата взглядом до тех пор, пока машина не скрылась за поворотом, и только потом поспешил навстречу Крису.  
— Привет, — из-за того, что в правой руке Закари держал большую спортивную сумку, рукопожатие вышло неловким. — Извини, пришлось задержаться.  
— Ага... — Пайн не собирался рассказывать, что подглядел братское прощание, и попытался перевести тему. — Зачем тебе вещи? — он кивнул на сумку.  
— Это костюм.  
— Костюм? Зачем?  
— Я же играю в постановке. Всю ночь его доделывал, — ухмыльнулся Зак. — По-моему, вышло неплохо.  
— Ты не говорил, что участвуешь, — Крис даже не понимал, стоит ему обижаться на это или нет.   
— Разве? Я ведь для этого тебя и позвал, — Куинто дружески хлопнул его по плечу. — Хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь посмотрел на выступление со стороны. Кто-нибудь из тех, чьему мнению я доверяю.  
Последняя фраза окончательно лишила Криса возможности обидеться, и они вместе направились к школе. Конечно, он надеялся провести время с приятелем и повеселиться, а не сидеть в зале, заполненном незнакомыми людьми, но посмотреть на Зака на сцене тоже было любопытно.   
— Закари! — стоило им зайти в здание, как Куинто окликнул какой-то забавный низкорослый старичок. — Подойди, пожалуйста.  
— Этой мой учитель, — Зак замешкался, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Постой здесь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он отошел к преподавателю, оставив Криса посреди холла. Несмотря на то, что Закари оставался в поле зрения, он все равно почувствовал себя ребенком, которого мать оставила около входа в магазин, пообещав скоро вернуться.   
— Пошли, провожу тебя в зал, — перекинувшись парой слов с учителем, Куинто вернулся к Крису каким-то растерянным и даже обеспокоенным. Судя по понурым плечам, вряд ли этот старик дал ему пару отеческих наставлений перед выступлением. — Вроде неплохое место. Садись здесь, а я в гримерку, — кивнув на свободное место, Зак нервно улыбнулся и направился к сцене, лавируя между группами школьников, обходя их будто с опаской. Со стороны это смотрелось странно. Обычно, вышагивая по улице, Закари выглядел более чем уверенно, а в стенах собственной школы сдулся. И кажется, Крис знал причину подобной перемены.   
Тот Зак, с которым он познакомился, едкий и задиристый, с трудом вписывался в антураж католической школы. Пайн знал, какие здесь строгие правила, и знал, что Закари их терпеть не может. Он пробыл в украшенном распятием зале от силы минут десять, но уже успел почувствовать на себе тяжелую, совсем не «праздничную» атмосферу в школе. Неудивительно, что Зак становился самим собой, раскрывался по-настоящему лишь за ее стенами.   
Сомнительный сюжет пьесы, воспевающий христианские добродетели, только подтвердил догадки. Крис не следил за действием и не мог оценить «актерскую» игру, но даже сыграй Закари отвратительно, он все равно восхищался бы им. И дело было даже не в хорошо выученных репликах, ярких эмоциях или слаженных движениях, а в том, что Заку хватило смелости вот так вот выйти на сцену и выставить себя на всеобщее обозрение. Пайн ему даже завидовал, но завидовал по-хорошему. Ему самому духа бы на подобное точно не хватило.   
Когда постановка закончилась, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Родители тут же подорвались с мест, спеша поздравить своих чад. Как оказались, некоторые пришли на благотворительный вечер целыми семьями, вот только у Куинто, кажется, никого кроме Криса в зале не было. Сразу после поклона он скрылся за кулисами, а уже через несколько минут, пока одноклассники еще фотографировались в костюмах, уже с сумкой вернулся в зал.  
— Пошли, пока им не пришло в голову сделать групповое фото, — взяв Криса за локоть, Куинто потянул его к выходу. — Не хочешь перекусить? Я жутко проголодался.  
— Можно, — Пайн пожал плечами. Есть он не хотел, впрочем, как и отказываться от съеденного бургера в компании нового... друга.  
Они направились в ту закусочную, в которой сидели однажды после матча. От школы она находилась далеко, но зато только там можно было заказать комбо-набор и получить огромный стакан колы в подарок. Правда такое выгодное предложение привлекало многих, и поэтому субботним вечером найти свободный столик было не так просто.   
— Так, а теперь расскажи, как тебе постановка, — стоило им сесть, как Закари раскрыл карты. Так вот значит для чего он его пригласил!  
— Классно, мне понравилось, я... — начал было Пайн, но Зак его перебил.  
— Едва не заснул? — он внимательно глянул на собеседника. — Давай по-честному, насколько все было плохо?  
— Ну, я не разбираюсь в игре, и все такое... — Крис уставился на свой гамбургер, надеясь, что Куинто не заметит зардевшихся щек. — Но это точно было смело. Такой большой зал, столько зрителей... Круто, что ты... ты, ну, способен на такое. Я бы, наверное, после первой же реплики со сцены сбежал и вообще в обморок грохнулся.   
— Ого, спасибо, — Зак ухмыльнулся. — На самом деле драматический кружок — единственное, за что я люблю школу. Если бы его в прошлом году не открыли, я... — он соединил руки и поднял глаза к потолку, — пытался бы записаться в хоровой.   
— Хоровой? — Крис не всегда понимал, когда новый друг говорит серьезно, а когда просто забавляется.  
— Расслабься, с моим слухом там делать нечего. Хотя будь это единственным способом попасть на сцену...  
— Ты так хочешь на сцену? — Пайн был удивлен. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что друг может задумываться об актерстве всерьез.  
— А почему нет? Это весело и приносит гораздо большую разрядку, чем, ну, не знаю, какое-нибудь тупое тягание железа, — он подмигнул Крису. — Я намекаю на то, что ты тоже мог бы заняться чем-то подобным. В твоей школе явно кружок получше нашего будет, да и преподаватели тоже.  
— Ну уж нет, это не мое, — Крис виновато улыбнулся, будто только что не оправдал надежды Куинто.  
— И все-таки ты должен попробовать, — все не унимался Закари. Видимо, он уже успел придумать парочку аргументов, которые могли подтолкнуть Пайна к общению со сверстниками. Хотя в этом отношении советчик из него был так себе. — Хочешь мы...  
Какой-то парень из проходящей мимо компании школьников что-то шепнул на ухо своему дружку, а затем как бы случайно толкнул Зака плечом.   
— О, Куинто, опять ты?! А мы думали, ты уже в своей простыне на Бродвее скачешь, — мальчишки заржали, а заводила картинно округлил глаза. — Что, неужели не пригласили? Сочувствую, — Крис понимал, что вмешиваться чертовски глупо и поэтому трусливо наблюдал за разыгрывающейся сценой. Его самого в школе никогда не задирали, он был слишком незаметен, чтобы представлять хоть какой-то интерес для хулиганов. В отличие от Зака. Нетипичная внешность, характер, манера разговаривать, да то же членство в драматическом кружке — все это не давало ему шанса избежать нападок.  
— Валите отсюда, — Закари с вызовом глянул на заводилу.  
— А что, тебя не устраивает наша компания? — тот перевел взгляд с Зака на Криса и обратно. — С этим прыщавым мелким веселей? Он твой новый друг, что ли?   
В этот момент Пайн готов был быстро ретироваться из закусочной, но вместо него из-за стола поднялся Закари. От друга исходила такая злость, такое напряжение, что Крис мог поклясться — еще одно слово, одна поддевка и без драки не обойдется.  
— Пошли отсюда нахер, — отчеканил Куинто.  
— А то что? Что ты сделаешь? Братца позовешь? Так он...  
— Пошли нахер, — уже громче повторил Зак, и на них начали оборачиваться остальные посетители.   
— Я твое предложение запомню, — видимо, мальчишку напугало лишнее внимание к их стычке, и он предпочел со своей компанией пройти к свободному столику.  
Когда они снова остались вдвоем, Крис не знал, как посмотреть Закари в глаза. Ему было стыдно, что он стал свидетелем этой сцены. Он даже не знал, что его поразило больше: сам факт того, что Зака задирают сверстники, или его поведение. К Куинто лезли явно не в первый раз, но в отличие от большинства он не замкнулся и оказался способен дать отпор. Это приятно удивляло и восхищало.  
— Доедай и пошли отсюда.  
У Криса было столько вопросов, слов, которые хотелось сказать, но он понимал, что лезть к Закари с расспросами сейчас не стоит, и что лучшим вариантом для них будет как можно скорее убраться из злосчастной закусочной, молча дойти до перекрестка и разойтись по домам.  
Пайн боялся, что эта стычка станет причиной разлада, что Зак не захочет общаться со свидетелем собственного унижения. Несколько дней он мучился, не зная не видится ли с Закари потому, что тот решил его избегать, или всего лишь из-за разыгравшейся бури. С приближением зимы в Питтсбурге стало куда холодней, и Крис, привыкший к теплому климату, никак не мог приспособиться к тому, что нужно носить теплые носки или что запланированную встречу может сорвать банальная непогода.   
Впрочем, Куинто моросящий дождь или сильный ветер были нипочем. Вопреки опасением Криса, они продолжали проводить почти все свое свободное время вместе. Зак никогда не упускал возможности потаскать его по окрестностям, попутно комментируя каждую улицу, каждую подворотню, мимо которой они проходили. Пайну и в голову не могло прийти, что мрачный серый город так скоро обретет для него краски, наполнится знакомыми лицами и мозолящими глаза вывесками.  
— Мы уже второй раз за вечер здесь проходим, — Крис проводил скучающим взглядом дурацкую арт-инсталляцию местных студентов. — В Лос-Анджелесе даже если ходишь каждый день одной дорогой, все вокруг постоянно меняется. Открываются новые магазины и закрываются старые, приезжают кинозвезды...  
— Наверное. Я там не был, — Зак пожал плечами. — Хотя уверен, что и в Лос-Анджелесе есть районы, в которых никогда не увидишь кабриолетов. Районы вроде нашего. Скучные, сонные, с домами на две спальни, школами, хозяйственными магазинами... Если бы не университетский кампус, можно было бы подумать, что попал на средний Запад в какой-нибудь захолустный городок. А у нас ведь Нью-Йорк под боком.  
— А толку-то? — Крис шмыгнул носом. — Я ездил с родителями в центр, и он совсем не похож на... Да ни на что не похож. Чуть больше ресторанов и салонов — вот и все отличие.  
— Уж не знаю, куда тебя возили родители, — Зак неожиданно оживился, — но в Питтсбурге полно крутых мест! Нужно только знать, как их найти, — он подмигнул Крису. — Хочешь, устрою экскурсию?  
— Сейчас? — они кружили по району битый час, и уже начинало смеркаться. — Родители ждут меня к ужину.  
— А смотритель Шентли-парка ждать не будут. Поехали! Там круто, особенно зимой. Каток, старый мост, мемориальный фонтан с открыток... «Песнь природы» вроде. А если замерзнем, можем погреться в ботаническом саду. Он потрясный!  
Зак говорил так быстро и с таким запалом, что отказать ему было невозможно. У Криса не оставалось выбора кроме как с головой броситься в их маленькое приключение, к тому же... Он бы ни за что в этом не признался, но давно ждал, когда Куинто предложит что-то подобное.  
Автобус, на который они сели, шел через весь город. Крис еще ни разу самостоятельно не забирался так далеко. И конечно же, по-хорошему об этой вылазке следовало предупредить родителей. Но, во-первых, даже Крису хотелось иногда побыть сумасбродным подростком, а во-вторых, иррационально он чувствовал себя защищенным рядом с Закари, пусть тот и был старше всего на пару лет.   
Пайн ловил каждое его слово, а в этот вечер Куинто был особенно болтлив. Он тыкал в окно, комментируя сменяющиеся пейзажи, говорил, что в следующий раз им нужно съездить в музей, в галерею, в еще один парк... У Криса голова шла кругом от всей этой информации. Заку не составило труда заразить друга своим энтузиазмом, и к тому моменту, когда они наконец добрались до места, он уже и думать забыл об обещании вернуться к ужину.   
Питтсбург, в который они приехали, мало походил на тот город, каким его привык воспринимать Крис. Он светился от ярких огней, вдоль длинных украшенных улиц тянулись многоэтажные дома, среди которых, впрочем, не удалось затеряться заснеженному парку. До Рождества было еще далеко, но Пайна не покидало ощущение праздника и пьянящего чувства свободы. Время летело незаметно, они долго гуляли по широким дорожкам, ели остывшие хот-доги и разговаривали о всякой ерунде. Крис даже не сразу заметил, как небо потемнело, а людей в парке стало меньше.  
— Может поедем? — он надеялся, что родители еще не начали искать его по всему городу и звонить в полицию.  
— Уже? — Зак глянул на часы. — Ну ладно, пошли.  
В отличие от друга Куинто, кажется, не просто не спешил домой, а будто и не хотел туда возвращаться. Крис и прежде замечал подобное и понимал, что, наверное, в семье Закари не все ладно, но предпочитал не лезть в чужие дела. Тем более что собственные проблемы занимали его сейчас куда больше.  
— Ну где автобус? — Пайн нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя на остановке.  
— Уже вечер, они не так часто ходят, — Зак поежился. — Придет, куда денется, чего волнуешься?  
— Ничего, — буркнул Крис, не собираясь объяснять другу, какая взбучка его ждет по возвращению.   
В итоге, проклятый автобус они прождали больше двадцати минут, а потом еще, как на зло, стояли на каждом светофоре. Пайн без конца поглядывал на часы Куинто, буквально гипнотизируя минутную стрелку, хотя и понимал, что в его положении пара минут уже ничего не изменит.  
— Тебе здесь лучше выйти, — Зак осторожно тронул его за плечо, когда автобус уже свернул на знакомую улицу. — А я на следующей.  
— Ага, ладно... До завтра.  
— Удачи.   
Они с Заком пожали друг другу руку, и Пайн пулей вылетел из автобуса. Уже у самой подъездной дорожки он сбавил шаг, отдышался и, набравшись храбрости, вошел в дом.  
Крис был уверен, что родители будут ждать его на пороге но, слава богу, пока что внимание четы Пайнов было переключено на дочь. Он даже понадеялся под шумок тихо проскользнуть к себе в комнату и сделать вид, что как обычно проторчал в ней весь день, но не тут-то было.  
— Хватит ко мне цепляться! Почему Крису можно возвращаться так поздно, а мне нет?! Я хоть не одна по городу шляюсь!  
— Следи за языком, Кэтрин! — их отец нечасто позволял себе повышать голос, но это был именно этот случай. — Твой брат...  
— Пап, я здесь, — оставаться и дальше немым свидетелем казалось бессмысленным. — Прости, я...  
— Кристофер, господи! — теперь в его голосе слышалось лишь беспокойство. — Где ты был?   
— Я... я гулял. И не один... — он глянул на Кэтрин, которая не упустила возможности сострить.  
— Не один? Неужели? — она забавно округлила глаза.  
— С Заком. Мы ездили в парк, и автобус поздно пришел.  
— Какой Зак? — теперь в разговор вмешалась и вышедшая в коридор мать.  
— Помните, он... он помогал разбирать вещи при переезде. Мы с ним...  
— «Мы с ним», — Кэт снова передразнила брата. — Ну-ка, договаривай, мне даже интересно, что братишка...  
— Больше ни слова, — строго цыкнул отец, не дав Кэт закончить фразу.  
— Да пожалуйста, — фыркнув, она демонстративно поднялась наверх, а родители... Кажется, они еще не отошли от новости, что и у их замкнутого сына появился друг. Сам факт опоздания отошел на второй план, вместо этого Пайны принялись расспрашивать сына о Заке. А после скупых объяснений и вовсе изъявили желание узнать того «получше». И это учитывая, что при первой встрече отец даже имени Куинто не потрудился запомнить!  
Естественно, Крису идея не понравилась. Да и какому подросту вообще может понравиться перспектива ужина с родителями, на котором они подвергнут его нового друга допросу с пристрастием? Если, конечно, этот друг вообще согласится прийти.   
До последнего Пайн рассчитывал, что Зак с его-то характером посмеется над приглашением и найдет причину отказаться. Но тот хоть и не воспринял идею с особым восторгом, но, к удивлению, возражать не стал, а лишь деловито уточнил время, к которому его ждут.  
Всю субботу Крис жутко волновался. Никого из его приятелей в Лос-Анджелесе родители не приглашали на ужин так официально. Он не знал, о чем те будут спрашивать Зака и какой вердикт вынесут в конце вечера. Единственное, что радовало во всей этой ситуации — то, что Кэтрин демонстративно отказалась присутствовать на ужине. Вот только тихо уйти гулять, не доставляя никому проблем, было не в ее стиле.   
Закари оказался до ужаса пунктуален, и звонок в дверь раздался ровно в семь. Крис тут же рванул из гостиной открывать дверь, но сестра его опередила.   
— Зак, привет... — он нервно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем как Кэтрин и Зак застыли на пороге. — Это Кэт, я тебе говорил... И она уже уходит.   
Крис надеялся, что сестра сможет удержать язык за зубами и не отпустить какой-нибудь едкий комментарий в сторону Куинто, но, кажется, этим двоим хватило и взгляда, чтобы все друг о друге понять.  
— Да уж, ты не преувеличивал, — Закари ухмыльнулся, когда дверь за Кэтрин захлопнулась, и повесив куртку, кивнул в сторону столовой. — Нам туда?  
— Да, конечно, — Пайн был приятно удивлен не только непринужденности, с которой вел себя Зак, но и его внешнему виду. Растянутый свитер сменила выглаженная рубашка, а растрепанные волосы в кои-то веки были аккуратно причесаны. Вдобавок ко всему он еще и пирог с собой притащил!  
— Закари? Приятно познакомиться, — стоило им зайти в столовую, как отец поднялся из-за стола и совсем по-взрослому пожал Куинто руку.  
— Мне тоже, — тот кивнул и протянул подошедшей матери Криса пирог. — Вот, я подумал...  
— Ну что ты, не стоило, — она улыбнулась. — Присаживайтесь за стол, жаркое будет готово через пару минут.  
Крису было сложно оценить насколько удачно прошло знакомство. И родители, и Зак выглядели напряженно, но, наверное, в подобной ситуации это было нормально. По большому счету, им требовалось вытерпеть совсем немного. Вслед за основным блюдом мать собиралась подать еще десерт, после которого уже можно было улизнуть вместе с Заком к себе в комнату. Но у отца оказались несколько иные планы на сегодняшний вечер.  
— Закари, Крис нам почти ничего не рассказывает, так что... Вы с ним учитесь вместе?  
— Нет, сэр, — мельком глянув на друга, ответил Зак.  
— В частной? — начало разговора подозрительно походило на допрос очередного бойфренда Кэт. И Пайн начинал бояться за вопросы, которые пойдут следом. — Нам бы тоже хотелось, чтобы со временем он перешел в более престижное заведение, но с этим переездом...  
— Моя школа не частая. Она христианская, при местном приходе, — Зак отвечал сдержанно и лаконично, ничем не выдавая своего обычного раздражения по поводу учебы.   
— Интересно, — отец отвлекся на поданное жаркое, и Крис понадеялся, что эта тема исчерпана, но куда уж там. — Это ты выбрал или родители?   
— Да, мама.  
— А что твой отец? — Крис еще мог объяснить, почему отца интересует, кто родители у его потенциального зятя, но зачем эти вопросы задавать Заку, он понятия не имел. Друг не любил обсуждать свою семью, и вскоре Пайн понял почему.  
— Он умер, — прозвучало это настолько буднично, настолько спокойно, что Крис даже на секунду подумал, что ослышался. За столом повисло неловкое молчание, которое сам Зак и нарушил. — Его нет уже семь лет, я живу с матерью и братом.  
— Прости нас, — к счастью, мама умела сглаживать неловкие ситуации. — Лучше расскажи, как вы с Крисом познакомились. Когда ты помог нам с переездом?   
— А он в нем разве участвовал? — боже, Крис терпеть не мог все эти отцовские подколы.  
— После этого мы несколько раз виделись в библиотеке и в кино, — Куинто пожал плечами. — Мне показалось, что Крису одиноко в чужом городе, а потом я пригласил его на концерт.   
— На концерт? Я же говорил, Крис нам ничего не рассказывает.  
— Как странно, — Зак шутливо пнул друга под столом. — На самом деле это был не совсем концерт, так... благотворительный вечер в школе. Родители вносят пожертвования: покупают билеты за символическую плату, а мы ставим... что-то вроде спектаклей.   
— Неужели ты играешь на сцене? — отец заметно оживился. — Будущий актер?  
— Па-а-а-п, — Крис закатил глаза, но Зак, кажется, серьезно отнеся к вопросу.  
— Я не могу заглянуть в будущее, но хотел бы этим заниматься.   
О да, Куинто словно по наитию нашел подход к мистеру Пайну. Соскучившись по любимой профессии, тот с удовольствием расспрашивал Закари о драматическом кружке, внимательно выслушивал его вопросы и отвечал на них. Кажется, родителей покорило спокойствие и какая-то даже внутренняя интеллигентность Зака, о которой Крис раньше не подозревал. Как и не подозревал о том, что этот человек на долгие годы так прочно войдет в его жизнь.   
Но это произошло позже, а пока каждый следующий шаг в их дружбе в буквальном смысле приводил Криса в смятение. Ему казалось, что они с Киуинто балансируют на канате, и любое неосторожное движение может привести к падению. Каждый день Закари раскрывался все больше, впускал Пайна чуть глубже в свою жизнь и однажды, осмелев, даже пригласил его домой.  
Для Криса это было весомым актом доверия. Он знал, как друг оберегает личное пространство, и знал, что заслужил разрешения заглянуть за закрытую дверь. В прямом смысле.  
— Привет, — сразу после ужина Крис поспешил к Куинто, который словно боясь находиться дома в одиночестве, ждал его на скамейке во дворе.  
— Ты так долго, — едва заметно нахмурившись, Зак толкнул дверь и кивнул Пайну, приглашая его войти. — Мамы не будет до самого вечера, так что у нас полно времени. Проходи.  
Немного стушевавшись, Крис шагнул в дом и поразился царящей вокруг стерильной чистоте и тишине. На кухне молчало радио, в гостиной не работал телевизор, не слышалось шума стиральной машинки или бестолковой болтовни родственников — одним словом, никаких звуков, ассоциирующихся с уютом и семейными гнездом.  
— Дома никого? — Крис знал, что его вопрос глупый, но решил уточнить.  
— Я же говорю, мама на работе, а Джо сейчас устраивается в Нью-Йорке, приезжает только по выходным, — он дружески хлопнул его по плечу. — Пошли наверх, покажу свою комнату.   
Поднимаясь по скрипучей лестнице, Крис пытался рассмотреть дом. Хотя в темноте это оказалось не так просто, да и глазу зацепиться, в общем-то, было не за что. Простая, если не сказать скромная, обстановка: старые фотографии в рамках, выцветшие обои, тянущиеся книжные полки в коридоре. Несмотря на множество безделушек, стоящих на маленьких столиках и висящих на стенах, дом казался... Не то чтобы необжитым или неуютным, скорее в каждой его детали чувствовался дух хозяйки. Крис ровным счетом ничего не знал о матери Зака, но уже мог сделать кое-какие выводы о ее характере. В этом доме не было ни пыли, ни валяющихся где попало вещей. Чистота и строгость — вот два принципа, в которых наверняка воспитывался Закари.  
Хотя увидев его комнату, в этом можно было засомневаться. Нет, конечно, там тоже царил порядок, но не такой параноидальный как во всем доме. С первого взгляда можно было понять, что в этой комнате живет подросток. Пара плакатов неизвестных Крису групп, черно-белые фотографии Питтсбурга и Нью-Йорка, висящие на спинке стула проклятые свитера и, конечно же, книги... Среди которых неожиданно обнаружился потрепанный роман. Тот самый роман, над которым насмехался Куинто, обнаружив его в вещах Криса.  
— «Унесенные ветром»? — усмехнувшись, он помахал им под носом Зака.  
— Ни слова больше, — тот попытался выхватить книгу, завязав шутливую перебранку. И Крис и глазом моргнуть не успел, как они оба уже лежали на полу, покатываясь со смеха.   
Кажется, в тот момент Пайн и понял, что границы между ними окончательно рухнули. Закари пригласил его домой, позволил увидеть себя настоящего. И эта книга, лежавшая в комнате на видном месте, лишний раз это доказывала. Если раньше Крис то и дело думал, что через пару месяцев, наигравшись в дружбу, Куинто бросит все, то сейчас понимал, что нужен ему. Скрываясь за маской наигранного безразличия и сыпля колкими фразочками, тот так же боялся, стеснялся, нуждался в похвале и дружеском плече. И чтобы подставить это самое плечо, Пайн готов был мириться с непростым характером Зака, с его напором, поддерживать все, даже самые сумасбродные идеи и следовать за ним. Взамен ему требовалось не так уж много — всего лишь знать, что рядом есть человек, с которым можно гулять часами, обсуждать любую ерунду, дурачиться и больше никогда не чувствовать себя одиноким.

***

_Крис долго молчит, прежде чем снова заговорить, кажется, погрузившись в дни своего детства. Вот только его ответ оказывается не в пример лаконичен и осторожен. Что, впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая повод, по которому мы собрались.  
— В двенадцать мне с семьей пришлось переехать из Лос-Анджелеса в Питтсбург. Это не простое испытание особенно для замкнутого прыщавого подростка, — он усмехается, но выглядит это скорее как отработанный прием для журналистов и камер. — Мы с Заком жили неподалеку, и как это бывает часто пересекались то тут, то там...- он разводит руками. — Знаете, подросткам не так уж много нужно, чтобы начать общаться, — ему, кажется, хочется рассказать что-то еще, но в последний момент он передумывает. — У нас нет никакой особенной истории знакомства, если вы хотели ее услышать._


	2. Когда стало ясно, что Питтсбург мал для вас?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157684056171730

_Несмотря на то, что Крис выглядит спокойным и расслабленным, я вижу — он не хочет углубляться в рассказы о детстве, и мне ничего не остается кроме как продолжить интервью, попробовав подобраться к этой теме с другой стороны.  
— И каково было оказаться в Питтсбурге после солнечного побережья Калифорнии? Чем вы там занимались? Как проводили время?  
— Это действительно так интересно? — Крис удивленно поднимает брови. — Чем обычно занимаются подростки в небольших городах? Учились, ходили в кино, гуляли... В то время дети не сидели сутками в интернете и не было социальных сетей (прим. ред. — мистер Пайн в принципе не большой их поклонник), так что приходилось развлекать себя самим. А в Питтсбурге это не так-то просто.  
— И тем не менее этот город подарил нам талантливого сценариста и знаменитого актера.  
— Спасибо, но это заслуга скорее Нью-Йорка — города по-настоящему больших возможностей.  
— Тогда я обязан спросить: когда стало ясно, что Питтсбург мал для вас?  
Вместо ответа Крис отвлекается на принесенный кофе. Раздумывая над ответом, он делает первый глоток._

***

1996 г.  
— Зак! Зак?! — Пайн выглянул из своей комнаты в темный коридор. Вечеринка Кэтрин была в самом разгаре.   
Он искренне надеялся, что когда ему исполниться тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать лет в их отношениях с сестрой что-то изменится, и она станет воспринимать его как равного. Но Крису было уже шестнадцать, а он по-прежнему вынужденно отсиживался наверху, пока друзья и одногруппники Кэтрин веселились на первом этаже. Он мог сколько угодно переговариваться с ней, настаивать на своем, но в результате все равно соглашался «вести себя тихо и не высовываться пару часов».   
Хорошо еще Закари с радостью составлял ему компанию в такие вечера. Пока внизу грохотала музыка, и пиво лилось рекой, они смотрители глупые шоу по телевизору, обсуждали местные сплетни о собравшихся гостях и представляли реакцию родителей, не вовремя вернувшихся в город. В отличие от них Крис знал, что кроется за фразой «можно ко мне придут ребята?». Знал, что их будет не двое и не трое и что заниматься они будут совсем не подготовкой к экзаменам.  
Не то чтобы его это сильно волновало, просто он хотел свободно передвигаться по дому, спуститься и поиграть с Заком в приставку на большом телевизоре или угостить его оставленным мамой пирогом, а вместо этого приходилось довольствоваться развлечениями в пределах комнаты. Которые, впрочем, быстро надоедали, и это отчасти объясняло долгое отсутствие Зака.  
В какой-то момент тот слинял, сказав, что ему нужно отлить, и так и не вернулся.  
Сначала Крис не придал этому значения, решив, что друг решил стянуть на кухне пачку чипсов или заболтался с кем-то в коридоре. В конце концов, друзья Кэт были или его ровесниками, или старше на год-два. Но время шло, Куинто не возвращался, и это уже казалось подозрительным. Почувствовав что-то неладное, Крис прекратил бесцельно бросать теннисный мячик в стену, поднялся на ноги и отправился на поиски друга.  
Первым делом он, конечно, заглянул в уборную, в которой вместо Закари обнаружил целующуюся парочку, а после обшарил все комнаты на втором этаже, не понимая, почему Кэтрин не пришло в голову их запереть. Ни в гостевой, ни в кабинете, ни к счастью, в спальне родителей никого не оказалось. Оставалось проверить только комнату сестры, в которую она никого не пускала. Крису и в голову бы не пришло соваться, если бы из спальни не выскочил какой-то парень. Забеспокоившись, что с сестрой могло что-то приключиться, он сначала аккуратно постучался.  
— Кэт? Я войду?  
Ответа не последовало, так что Крис несмело толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату. К своему удивлению, вместо сестры он обнаружил Зака, распластавшегося на кровати и задумчиво смотрящего в потолок.  
— Эй, все в порядке? — Пайн осторожно присел рядом.  
— А, это ты... — кажется, Куинто только заметил друга, что неудивительно, учитывая, как пьяно звучал его голос.   
— Зак, поднимайся, ты перепутал комнаты, моя следующая. Если Кэт сейчас увидит нас здесь...  
— Почему у нее такие крутые друзья? — Закари, видимо, сейчас совершенно не волновало, в чьей кровати он лежит.  
— Они придурки.  
— И это тоже. Но все равно крутые.  
— Слушай, ты их даже не знаешь, — Крис не собирался поддерживать пьяные разговоры и хотел как можно быстрее увести друга из спальни сестры.  
— А вот и нет. Мы с Брайаном только что отлично поболтали. Он много мне рассказал, — Куинто шало улыбнулся. — Рассказывал как они тусуются, что постоянно куда-то ездят... Черт, в универе столько всего классного. Скорей бы школу закончить и начать, ну... настоящую жизнь.  
— И завести себя нормальных друзей, — Крис фыркнул, потянув Зака за рукав. — Пошли уже.  
— Ты о себе, что ли? Ну уж нет, Кристофер, ты от меня так просто не отделаешься, — он дернул Пайна за руку, едва не уронив на себя. — Я имею в виду, что можно будет свалить отсюда. Бостон, Нью-Йорк? Как тебе идея?   
— Супер! — Крис закатил глаза, радуясь тому, что друг этого не видит. — Это друзья Кэт тебя надоумили?   
— Нет, на самом деле я уж давно... — дальше, видимо, должен был последовать очередной монолог Закари, но тут дверь в комнату распахнулась, и в проеме, конечно, появилась Кэт.  
— Какого хера вы здесь делаете?! А ну-ка выметайтесь! Крис, я же просила, чтобы сидели и не высовывались!  
— Тшш, Кэт, спокойно, мы... — начал было Зак, но Пайн его перебил.  
— Не слушай его, мы, — он схватил друга за локоть и помог ему подняться, — уже уходим. Извини.   
Зак и правда вскоре ушел, отклонив предложение проводить его или вообще переночевать у Пайнов. Гости тоже разошлись подозрительно рано, хотя Крису это было только на руку. Вроде бы в этот раз веселящиеся студенты умудрились не залить пивом обивку дивана и не наблевать в любимые мамины вазы. Он прекрасно знал, что последствия вечеринки устранять придется ему. Под строгим надзором Кэтрин, разумеется.   
Учитывая недавний инцидент, Крис думал, что в этот раз сестра набросится на него едва ли не сразу после того, как за последним гостем захлопнется дверь. Но, к удивлению, вместо того, чтобы отчитывать его, Кэт молча помогала убираться. В какой-то момент Пайну даже показалось, что она тоже переборщила с выпивкой и просто-напросто забыла о том, как Куинто вломился к ней в комнату. Но все же нет.  
— Не хочешь ничего рассказать, братец?  
— Ты меня пугаешь такими вопросами, — Крис попытался отшутиться, заранее зная, что с сестрой этот трюк не пройдет.  
— А ты пугаешь меня своей привязанностью к Куинто, — она вскинула брови. — Что вы делали в моей комнате?  
— Ничего, — честно ответил Крис. Оправдываться и извиняться ему было не за что. Наверняка в этот вечер в ее спальне происходили вещи и похуже... ну, или получше. Тут уже с какой стороны посмотреть. — Твои дружки напоили Зака, ему стало нехорошо, и он просто перепутал комнаты.  
— Нехорошо? Надо же... А у меня другая информация, — Кэт откровенно насмехалась над младшим братом.   
— О чем ты? — она будто играла с ним, знала что-то, о чем он и не догадывался. И это чертовски раздражало.  
— Как будто ты не знаешь.  
— Я же говорю, он перебрал, мне даже пришлось помочь ему до моей комнаты добраться.  
— Уж поверь, не один ты ему... помогал.  
— Да о чем ты? — Пайн зло глянул на сестру. Он терпеть не мог, когда та начинала издеваться над ним будто над несносным ребенком. — Что тебе вообще надо от Зака? Каждый раз находишь к чему прицепиться! Ему вот на тебя вообще плевать!  
— Ты только что сам ответил на свой вопрос, — она пожала плечами. — Крис, раскрой глаза. Твоему Куинто все кости перемывают.  
— Ну хватит уже! Мне плевать на тупые сплетни, — Пайн этот разговор продолжать не собирался. Подхватив мусорный пакет, он вышел из гостиной.  
Он понятия не имел, о каких слухах говорила сестра. Откуда им вообще взяться? Почти все свободное время Крис проводил с Заком и мог с уверенностью заявить, что ничего предосудительного тот не делает. Днем Куинто был на занятиях, вечером на репетициях, а в промежутках пересекался с другом. За прошедший год Пайн с трудом мог вспомнить дни, когда они не виделись или хотя бы не разговаривали бы по телефону.   
Да, по прошествии нескольких лет у Криса прибавилось приятелей в Питтсбурге. Он неплохо общался с одноклассниками, но никого из них не приглашал домой или в кино. Ни с кем из них не общался за стенами школы и не знакомил с родителями. За прошедшее время Зак стал для него чем-то большим, чем просто друг. Он даже имел свой собственный набор постельного белья и щетку в доме Пайнов на случай ночевки!  
Порой Крис ему даже завидовал. Конечно, со временем он стал вхож в дом Закари и даже познакомился с миссис Куинто, которая действительно оказалась довольно сдержанной женщиной и в отличие от Пайнов не воспринимала друга сына как манну небесную. Крис понимал, что она работает допоздна и у нее нет времени, чтобы узнать его получше, но это немного обижало. В гостях у Закари при его матери он всегда чувствовал себя скованно. Ему и в голову не могло прийти попросить завести себе личную кружку или заказать на ужин любимый соус.   
Зато в ее отсутствие... Крис с трудом мог представить, сколько времени они провели лежа на полу в пустом доме Куинто, слушая музыку на полной громкости, перебирая журналы Джо сомнительного содержания, пытаясь научиться выпускать сигаретный дым кольцами или попросту потягивая пиво. В эти моменты Крис чувствовал себя даже более свободным, чем на улицах Питтсбурга.   
Они уже давно не зависали в своем маленьком спальном районе и каждый раз, расширяя географию прогулок, чувствовали, что постепенно и весь город становится им мал. За четыре года они побывали буквально везде, и м каждым исследованным парком, музеем, торговым центром Питтсбург, когда-то казавшийся неизведанным, становился обыденней и скучней.   
К счастью, в общении с Заком за прошедшие годы подобного не произошло. Крис до сих пор не был уверен, что знает его. Куинто по-прежнему мало рассказывал о себе, не откровенничая. Порой это обижало, но со временем Пайн научился различать изменения в его настроении, и слова стали не так уж нужны. По одному гнетущему молчанию, нахмуренным бровям или резким жестам он мог понять, что что-то случилось. В такие моменты хотелось подержать Закари, предложить помощь ну или хотя бы выслушать. Но зная, что Закари никогда не признается в неудачах в школе и не расскажет о ссоре с матерью, Крис предпочитал лишний раз не открывать рот и не раздражать и без того вспыльчивого друга.  
Но вечно придерживаться такой тактики и тихо отмалчиваться было нельзя. Случай на вечеринке и слова сестры поселили в его мыслях сомнения — может, он действительно не знал о Заке чего-то важного, может друг и хотел с ним поделиться, но не мог.  
— У тебя все нормально? — они молча сидели на парапете у Аллегейни, бездумно пялясь на реку и болтая ногами. Вот уже несколько дней Зак вел себя подозрительно тихо, хмурился, почти не разговаривал. И все это время Крис пытался уличить удачный момент, чтобы откровенно поговорить с ним.  
— Да вроде, — Закари пожал плечами. — Не бери в голову.  
— Ты сказал бы мне, случись что-нибудь? — осторожно поинтересовался Пайн, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией друга.  
— Крис, я... Ладно, — тот глубоко вздохнул и потянулся за рюкзаком. — Мистер Катчински, новый куратор нашего кружка, он считает... Ну, в общем, что у меня есть потенциал, — прозвучало это тихо и неуверенно, и Пайну тут же во что бы то ни стало захотелось воодушевить его. — Вот, смотри, — Зак протянул помятую программку. — Скоро будет кастинг в одну постановку. Театр так себе, конечно, не Бродвей. Там даже актеры непрофессиональные играют. Зато куратор считает, что у меня есть шанс туда попасть, что нужно ехать на прослушивание...  
— В Нью-Йорк?   
— Да, а что? — Куинто подозрительно глянул на друга. — Мистер Катчински говорит, что даже если меня не возьмут, это все равно опыт. Он верит в меня больше, чем я сам. Но театр — это не школьная сцена, там все серьезно. Вдруг я... ну, не знаю, не справлюсь?  
— С чего ты взял? Ты ведь и правда круто играешь, — не то чтобы Крис врал... По крайней мере, Куинто заметно выделялся на фоне сверстников из кружка. — Но дело даже не в этом... Зак, это будет в Нью-Йорке! Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — мечты о покорении мегаполиса казались сумасшествием. Конечно, Крису хотелось, чтобы у друга все получилось, но в то же время он боялся увидеть его провал.  
— Что я буду на шаг ближе к своей мечте? — Закари, наконец, взбодрился, а его голос стал звучать уверенней — Моя цель Бродвей. А он в Нью-Йорке. Там и следует начинать.  
— Ты так считаешь? — Крис прекрасно понимал, что даже одно поражение в большом городе способно сломить веру в себя у кого угодно, и не хотел, чтобы Зак бросался в эту ловушку.   
— А ты нет? Думаешь, что не стоит и пробовать?  
— Я этого не говорил, — Пайн устало улыбнулся. — Знаешь же, я всегда за тебя.  
— Тогда говори начистоту, что ты об этом думаешь? — Куинто сунул ему злосчастную программку.  
— Думаю, что это отличная идея, — соврал Крис, сказав именно то, что хотел услышать друг. Может, Зак и читал его как открытую книгу, но эту ложь заглотил.   
Получив поддержку от друга и заверение в своем таланте, Зак поуспокоился. По крайней мере, поначалу Крису именно так и казалось. Они по-прежнему проводили сводное время вместе, гуляли и разговаривали... Вот только этого «свободного» времени у Куинто становилось все меньше. Крис не совсем понимал, в чем дело, и какая такая занятость вдруг возникла у Закари, но звоня ему после школы, он стал все чаще слышать в ответ лишь гудки.   
На обычную обиду это не походило. Когда Зак обижался или тем более злился, это было заметно всем вокруг. Да и причин для такого поведения, по большому счету, не находилось. Крис понятия не имел, что могло сподвигнуть друга сократить общение между ними. Чем тот занимался вечерами, когда отменял встречу и не подходил к телефону? И почему потом упорно делал вид, что все в порядке?  
Ответ напрашивался один и достаточно очевидный — у Зака банально могла появиться девушка. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Крис прекрасно знал, что девчонки могут с легкостью разрушить даже самую крепкую дружбу. Он не раз читал о таком и понимал, что злиться за это на Закари глупо! Так же глупо, как и скрывать такую новость от своего друга! Неужели Зак мог подумать, что он может ревновать, и не стал вообще ничего рассказывать? Хотя... Слоняясь без дела по дому или один играя в приставку, Крис все чаше ловил себя на мысли, что, да, он действительно ревнует Зака к мифической девушке. Сидеть в комнате, зная, что у тебя нет друзей, оказалось куда легче, чем зная, что эти самые друзья прекрасно проводят время и без тебя.   
— Чего тухнешь? — Крис даже обрадовался, когда пришедшая с занятий Кэт упала рядом на диван.  
— Ничего. Телек смотрю.  
— Весь день? — она шутливо пихнула его в бок. — Ма сказала, что ты весь день тут сидишь. Один.  
— А с кем мне сидеть нужно? С тобой, что ли? — огрызнулся Пайн, выключая злосчастный телевизор.   
— Ага, конечно, — она скривилась. — Где твой Куинто? Почему сегодня не опустошает наш холодильник?  
— Не знаю, — Крис передернул плечами. — Если так интересно, можешь позвонить ему и спросить.  
— Эй, полегче! С каких пор мой братец такой дерзкий? Вы поругались? — Кэтрин смерила его долгим взглядом. — Да ладно! Я что, угадала? Серьезно?  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Пайн. С одной стороны, из-за разницы в возрасте особо доверительных отношений с сестрой у него так и не установилось, так что он сомневался — стоит ли откровенничать. С другой стороны, кто лучше Кэт мог разбираться во всех тонкостях взаимоотношений? Уж у нее-то опыта общения со сверстниками было в избытке. — Я правда не знаю, где он.  
— Так попугаи-неразлучник все-таки поругались? — она придвинулась ближе. — Рассказывай.  
— Я не знаю, что рассказывать. Заку не из-за чего обижаться, но в последнее время он как будто избегает меня. Постоянно сливается, придумывает какие-то тупые отговорки. Это не в его стиле. Вот я и подумал, может... — Крис замялся. — Вдруг у него девушка появилась? Может же такое быть?  
— Может, конечно, но, — Кэт ухмыльнулась, — что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.  
— Почему?   
— Ну... — она на секунду задумалась. — Почему бы тебе не спросить это у него самого? Вы же по-прежнему лучшие друзья и все такое. Хватит вести себя так, будто вам по двенадцать лет, дуться, сидя дома, обижаться, прятаться... Господи, пойди и поговори с ним. Скажу по секрету, взрослые люди так и делают.   
Что Крис ценил в Кэтрин — это ее прямоту. Он мог накручивать себя сколько угодно и бояться нарушить установленные границы, спрашивая действительно лучшего друга о личных проблемах, вместо того, чтобы однажды набраться смелости и откровенно поговорить с ним.   
Воодушевившись, этим же вечером Пайн отправился к Закари. Небольшая прогулка по вечерним улицам помогла упорядочить мысли и придумать речь, которую он хотел выдать, едва завидев друга на пороге.   
Вот только одного Крис не учел. Подойдя к знакомому дому, он обнаружил, что свет не горит ни в одной комнате, даже в спальне Зака. Видимо, у того действительно были причины пропадать где-то по вечерам. И делиться этими причинами друг, судя по всему, не собиралась. Это было не обидно, а скорее неприятно и даже горько.   
Зная, что еще раз набраться храбрости и решиться на откровенный разговор у него вряд ли выйдет, Крис со вздохом опустился на порог и принялся ждать. Когда-то же Куинто должен был вернуться домой.  
Правда когда это наконец произошло, он уже успел едва ли не окоченеть на холодном декабрьском ветру. Зак шел не спеша, погруженный в свои мысли, и даже не сразу заметил друга, примостившегося на ступеньках.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он осторожно потрепал его за плечо. — Ну-ка поднимайся. Ты придурок сидеть тут на холоде?  
— Нет, я... Я просто хотел поговорить. Тебя не было, и... — замямлил Пайн, не понимая, куда испарилась его заготовленная решительная речь.  
— Черт, прости, — кажется, перспектива серьезного разговора не слишком обрадовала Куинто. — Проходи.  
Оказавшись внутри, друзья быстро скинули куртки и направились прямиком на кухню, где вместо того, чтобы сразу перейти к делу, Зак поставил чайник, а затем, достав из холодильника ужин, принялся суетиться у плиты.  
— Сильно замерз? Чаю налить?  
— Зак, подожди, — Крис перебил друга, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и он вообще передумает начинать этот разговор и портить в общем-то неплохой вечер. — Я знаю, что это тупо, но тебе не кажется, что в последнее время мы... стали общаться меньше? Что-то изменилось, и я не могу понять что, — Пайн понимал — его слова звучат странно, но начав, уже не мог остановиться. — Мы видимся после школы, гуляем, разговариваем, но все это с моей подачи. А если не позвоню, так ты исчезаешь, и я весь вечер провожу, сидя дома. Друзья так не поступают.   
— Ты подумал, что я тебя избегаю? — Закари удивленно уставился на него.  
— А что еще мне думать? Ты пропадешь ни с того ни с сего, ничего не объясняешь. Меня уже достали эти твои дела, о которых я ничего не знаю! Да, ты не любишь рассказывать о себе, но чем дальше, тем больше я думаю, что не знаю о тебе чего-то важного. И это как-то хреново, Зак.  
— Эй, расслабься ладно? — Куинто вздохнул с заметным облегчением и, подойдя к другу, присел рядом. — Ничего такого не происходит. У меня нет никаких страшных секретов. Я ничего от тебя не скрываю. Не накручивай.  
— И все? Больше ничего не объяснишь?  
— Крис, ты, твоя обида и обвинения меня пугают, понимаешь? В последнее время я очень много репетирую. Это настоящая роль в настоящем театре, к ней нужно готовиться. У меня попросту нет времени на все то, что ты успел напридумывать.  
— То есть ты серьезно собрался в Нью-Йорк? — впервые за разговор Крис поднял на Закари глаза.  
— Да, — ни секунды не раздумывая, ответил друг.  
— Ты мог бы мне об этом рассказать, — в голосе Пайна все еще звучала обида.  
— Я хотел. Хотел, чтобы ты меня поддержал. Но уж точно не врал. Думаешь, я не заметил, что тебе эта идея не по душе?   
— Если это действительно, чего ты хочешь...  
— Я не собираюсь упускать шанс.  
— ...то я «за».  
В этот раз Крис постарался, чтобы его слова звучали как можно искренней, постарался сам поверить в них. Он был рад тому, что они поговорили, и что у Закари не осталось от него тайн. Лишь мечта, которую Пайну было не так-то просто с ним разделить.   
Видя перед глазами катившуюся к закату карьеру отца, он прекрасно понимал, что в большинстве своем актерство состоит из поражений и неудач, и что успех улыбается даже не каждому десятому... каждому сотому парню из провинции. И ему очень хотелось верить, что Закари не окажется в их числе.  
Вот только уже очень скоро самому Куинто одной веры и одобрения стало не хватать. Крис не понял как, но едва ли не каждый вечер он стал проводить в пустом зале католической школы, снова и снова смотря на игру Зака. За пару недель его начало тошнить от чертовой пьесы, с которой тот собирался ехать в Нью-Йоркг. Пайн знал ее наизусть и сбился со счета, сколько раз они отыгрывали ее вдвоем: дома, в парке, по телефону... Порой казалось, что и он тоже готовится к прослушиванию — столько сил было вложено в помощь другу.  
Да и сам Закари подогревал ситуацию. Постепенно в его разговорах Нью-Йорк стал не просто случайным городом, местом, в котором расположен конкретный театр, а тем самым Нью-Йорком с праздничных открыток с Центральным парком и Таймс-сквер! Предвкушая предстоящую поездку, Куинто часами трепался о крутых местах, о том, куда ему советовал сходить брат и том, где сам хотел побывать, не забывая каждый раз заканчивать свою тираду словами «спорим, тебе бы там тоже понравилось!».  
Пайн в этом не сомневался и даже подозревал, что друг хочет позвать его с собой, но, увы, дальше прозрачных намеков тот не заходил, чем окончательно сбивал с толку.  
— Классное место, да? — Зак тыкнул пальцем в одну из картинок в путеводителе по Нью-Йорку, который очень быстро из новенькой брошюры превратился в потрепанное, затасканное издание. — Туда тоже обязательно нужно заглянуть.  
— Наверное, — Крис не особо понимал, какой реакции от него ждет Зак, и как он должен относиться к парку аттракционов на Кони-Айленд, который от него бесконечно далек, так что просто пожал плечами. — Можешь и туда заехать. Хотя у тебя уже столько планов, что...  
— У меня? — Закари картинно закатил глаза. — А ты? Ты со мной не поедешь?  
— В смысле? — Пайну показалось, что он ослышался. — В Нью-Йорк?  
— Ну а куда еще? Хватит тупить. Я уже замучался тебе намекать, а прослушивание, между прочим, на этих выходных!  
— Намекать? — Крис иногда попросту не мог объяснить некоторых поступков Куинто. — Ты прямо сказать не мог?  
— Нет. Хотел хоть раз от тебя добиться инициативы, — Закари ткнул друга в бок. — Я же знаю, что если предложу прямо, ты согласишься, без обид, но на что угодно. Это круто, но... Хватит и того, что ты приходил на мои репетиции, прогонял со мной роль. Тащить тебя еще и в Нью-Йорк за собой, чтобы помпонами помахать, ну, нечестно, что ли. Вот если бы от тебя хоть немного инициативы исходило — другое дело, а так...  
— Конечно, я бы съездил. Но, — Пайн развел руками, — какой смысл строить планы, если меня все равно не отпустят?  
— Глупости. С чего ты взял? У тебя отличные родители.  
— Зак, я знаю своих родителей, — урезонил друга Крис. — Мне шестнадцать, у меня нет брата в Нью-Йорке, и до прошлого года я должен был возвращаться домой к десяти.  
— Если проблема только в этом, то положись на меня, — подумав пару секунд, Закари ухмыльнулся. — Я все устрою.  
Как именно друг собирался исполнять свое обещание, Крис не знал, но чем ближе был день поездки, тем больше он волновался. Да, конечно, как и любому мальчишке ему хотелось вырваться из скучных будней, броситься навстречу приключениям. Но в то же время вечный зануда в нем без конца ворчал, что ничем хорошим затея кончиться не может, и, в итоге, они либо опоздают на самолет, заблудившись в мегаполисе, либо потеряют деньги, либо еще черт знает что!  
Каждый день Пайн старательно выискивал минусы в предложении Зака, чтобы лишний раз не расстраиваться, когда в Нью-Йорк тот двинется один. Вот только в планы друга это явно не входило.  
Крис сразу понял, что тот затеял, когда в конце недели, придя к Пайнам на ужин, Зак как бы невзначай поднял тему актерства, не забыв мельком упомянуть о прослушивании. Мастерски заброшенная наживка тут же была заглочена отцом.  
— Прослушивание? В местную труппу? Я слышал, они берут только выпускников Карнеги.  
— Нет. Куратор предложил мне попробоваться в одну постановку, там как раз играют непрофессионалы. Да и театр на самом деле не самый популярный, но зато в Нью-Йорке, — Куинто выдержал паузу, наблюдая за реакцией. — Мне кажется, это мой шанс.  
— Ты собираешь поехать в Нью-Йорк? — мистер Пайн скептически глянул на друга сына.  
— Да! — тот широко улыбнулся. — Нужно набираться опыта на настоящей сцене.  
— Опыт это важно, согласен, — кажется, отец воспринял идею слишком уж серьезно, и Криса это напрягло. — Но я бы на твоем месте поумерил пыл. В Питтсбурге ставится много студенческих постановок. Если ты перерос школьные сценки, я могу поговорить со своими учениками, чтобы они посмотрели на тебя, и может...  
— Спасибо, но я хочу попробовать свои силы там, — Крис впервые слышал, чтобы отец предлагал кому-то воспользоваться своим связями, и был удивлен тому, как легко Зак отмахнулся от помощи.   
— Если ты так считаешь, конечно, поезжай, — уговаривать его никто не собирался. — Только учти, с первого раза забраться на вершину никому не удается. В Нью-Йорке слишком большая конкуренция, слишком много ребят, действительно талантливых ребят, обивающих пороги театров. Ты должен быть готов к отказу, — мистер Пайн озвучил мысли сына.  
— Я готов, — Зак кивнул. — Конечно, там сумасшедшая конкуренция, но я хочу прочувствовать это на своей шкуре, посмотреть, как это работает. Как думаете, может, и Крису это будет полезно? — после этой фразы самому Крису захотелось медленно сползти под стол. И это план Зака? К этому он вел разговор? Или просто не смог изящно повернуть тему в сторону их совместной поездки?  
— А причем здесь Крис? — тут уже включилась в разговор молчавшая до этого мать.  
— Ну, он бы тоже мог поехать в Нью-Йорк, посмотреть, что к чему. Меня поддержать, в конце концов, — произнес Зак таким тоном, будто это было само самой разумеющимся.  
— Мне кажется, ты и сам с этим прекрасно справишься. Ты же едешь на прослушивание, а не на экскурсию. Я понимаю, что вам наверняка хочется посмотреть город, но, Зак, это не самый подходящий повод.   
Пайн вполне мог смириться с обсуждением собственной персоны, но Закари пнул его под столом, давая понять, что пора открыть рот. Правда что говорить родителем и как на них повлиять он понятия не имел.  
— Я же не буду Заку мешаться. Мне не пять лет, за ручку водить не надо. Да и вдвоем интересней, разве нет? — аргументы были так себе, но лучше Пайн придумать не смог.  
— Кристофер, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — если отец, кажется, был настроен вполне благосклонно, то мать ясно давала понять — она против. — Закари может ехать куда угодно, но тебе шестнадцать. Нью-Йорк это большой город, особенно для подростка. Я не хочу целый день сходить с ума, думая, что ты снова вляпался в неприятности, — она говорила так, будто ее ребенок был отъявленным хулиганом, а не примерным сыном.  
— Миссис Пайн, не беспокойтесь, — кажется, Куинто никто не научил, что влезать в разговор родителей и детей не стоит. — С ним ничего не случится. В Нью-Йорке у меня живет старший брат. Он нас встретит, отвезет, куда нужно. Присмотрит за Крисом, пока я буду на прослушивании.  
— Брат? Он там учится?  
— Нет, уже работает. Крис его хорошо знает. Джо часто приезжает на выходные — Пайн не стал говорить, что, во-первых, он по-прежнему за столом, а во-вторых, что с Куинто-старшим за несколько лет так и не познакомился.  
— Ну если так... — отец задумчиво вздохнул. — Мы, наверное, можем их отпустить? На один день конечно.   
— Ты так считаешь? — миссис Пайн удивленно глянула на мужа.  
— С чего-то же нужно начинать, — тот пожал плечами.  
— Тогда, Закари, оставь номер своего брата. Чтобы я в любой момент могла с вами связаться.  
— Разумеется, — Куинто просиял и, потянувшись за ручкой, тут же нацарапал его на салфетке.  
На какое-то время Крис действительно поверил в эту историю со старшим братом, в то, что тот действительно ждет их в Нью-Йорке, но уже очень скоро все прояснилось.  
— Ты не говорил, что Джо нас встретит, — стоило им выйти из-за стола, как Пайн набросился на друга с расспросами. — Он пойдет с нами на прослушивание?  
— Не, он даже не в городе, — отмахнулся Зак.  
— В смысле? А если ма позвонит и...  
— Успокойся, я дал его старый номер. Он отключен. Будем надеяться, что твоя мама не позвонит, а если позвонит, мы по приезде придумаем как выкрутиться... И вообще, хватит париться! Мы едем в Нью-Йорк, что еще нужно? — друг искренне улыбнулся, заражая своей радостью и заставляя забыть обо всех возможных проблемах, поджидающих в большом городе.   
Крису не верилось, что им действительно удалось провернуть затею. До самого вылета ему казалось, что в последний момент обязательно что-нибудь случится: или отменят прослушивание, или родители передумают. И только когда стюардесса попросила пристегнуть ремни, его накрыло осознание, что это происходит на самом деле, что они с вдвоем с Заком отправляются в Нью-Йорк.   
У них не было заранее заготовленного плана или маршрута. Все карты и путеводители, которые с такой дотошностью изучал Закари, остались дома, на посещение достопримечательностей попросту не было времени. Этой же ночью они должны были вернуться в Питтсбург. И Крис надеялся, что так оно и случится, что они не вляпаются в какие-нибудь неприятности. В его мыслях проносились десятки сценариев: от довольно банальных, в которых они терялись в мегаполисе, до совсем фантастических, в которых самолет захватывали воздушные пираты.  
Единственное, что успокаивало, это безмятежный вид Закари. Друг блаженно улыбался, смотря в иллюминатор, и при взгляде на него Крису трудно было тоже не улыбнуться. Нечасто выдавался шанс увидеть Зака таким... счастливым и открытым. Никаких тебе саркастических ухмылок или остроумных замечаний по поводу пролитого на штаны сока. Куинто просто наслаждался моментом. Его мечты наконец становились реальностью.   
Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Кеннеди, но не успел Крис обрадоваться тому, что снова стоит на твердой земле, как огромный поток людей, говорящих, кажется, на десятке разных языков, буквально снес его с ног. Он уже готов был развернуться, вернуться обратно в самолет и до старости больше никогда не покидать свою зону комфорта... Но быстро сориентировавшийся Закари схватил друга за локоть и уверенно потащил вперед.  
Пайн толком не помнил, как они выбрались из здания аэропорта, как сели в автобус и саму дорогу до города. Города, с первых минут полностью захватившего его воображение. И если окраины Бруклина, его южное побережье со своими промышленными зданиями, небольшими магазинчиками и улочками чем-то походили на Питтсбург, то стоило им свернуть на Ошен-Паркуэй, как город стал преображаться на глазах, словно в сказке, когда чары ведьмы наконец растворяются. Однотипные жилые коробки сменились аккуратными трехэтажными домами с шикарными парадными и огромными окнами, а семейные лавки брендовыми бутиками.   
Крис не мог взгляда отвести от окна, жадно ловя каждую мелочь, и жалел, что не взял с собой фотоаппарат, в то время как Зак не замолкал ни на секунду, сыпля все новыми названиями и фактами, подчерпнутыми из изученных путеводителей.   
Он заверял друга, что то, что им открылось, лишь малая часть настоящего Нью-Йорка, и конечно, оказался прав! Крис убедился в этом, стоило им переехать через Бруклинский мост и попасть на Манхэттен. Дома стали выше, краски ярче, а от мелькающих на каждом углу билбордов начало подташнивать. Город находился в постоянном движении. Люди вокруг куда-то спешили, разговаривали по телефону, одновременно обедая на ходу, или перебегали дорогу на красный свет, в одной руке держа дипломат, а в другой стаканчик с кофе.  
Казалось, все они массовка для какого-нибудь фильма, снимающегося в самом сердце Нью-Йорка, и все, что от них требуется — просто жить!  
— Давай выйдем здесь, не хочу попасть в пробку. До Таймс-Сквер можно и пешком дойти, — несмотря на то, что друг старался вести себя деловито, Крис не сомневался, что тот полностью разделяет восторг.   
За час прогулки они оба получили впечатлений на год вперед!  
— Нужно зайти перекусить, — Закари первым вернулся в реальность, свернув с мостовой на одну из улочек. — Прослушивание может затянуться.  
— Да, точно — Крис только сейчас понял, что последний раз ел еще дома, перед вылетом.   
Они зашли в первую попавшуюся закусочную, уселись у окна и заказали два бранча по акции. Пайну не терпелось за кофе обсудить пережитые впечатления, но запас энергии в Заке как будто-то иссяк. Получив свой заказ, Куинто даже не притронулся к блинчикам, вместо этого бездумно пялясь в окно, не переставая размешивать кофе, словно находился мыслями где-то далеко.   
Зак волновался. И выражение такой простой по сути эмоции удивило Пайна. Он попросту не привык к тому, что друг способен показывать слабость, собственную уязвимость. Обычно перед важными событиями, премьерами или тестами в школе тот становился раздражительным и нервным, но никогда не терял уверенность в себе. Но сейчас ставки были куда выше, и самообладание начинало подводить.  
— Ну что, пойдем? — спустя полчаса к своей порции Зак так и не притронулся, и стало ясно, что сидеть здесь дальше нет смысла. — Тут же недалеко от кастинга? Может, прогуляемся? — Крис надеялся, что на свежем воздухе все тревоги развеются.   
Его всегда завораживало то, как преображается Закари на сцене, примеряя на себя чужие маски, вот только этому трюку было не место в реальной жизни. Выйдя на улицу, Куинто и правда взял себя в руки, но прежняя беззаботность и воодушевленность к нему так и не вернулись. На смену им пришло какое-то ожесточение, что ли. Да, наверное, перед прослушиванием и встречей с потенциальными конкурентами это был правильный настрой. Но Крис терпеть не мог Зака, строящего из себя сучку, заносчивого и высокомерного. Такого же, как и половина ребят, пришедших на кастинг. В этом удалось убедиться едва они добрались до театра, который, кстати, пусть и располагался не на Бродвее, но выглядел вполне сносно.   
— Может пока сходишь куда-нибудь, в музей или галерею? — Зак с сомнением глянул на Криса, стоило им подойти ко входу. — Там больше народу, чем я думал, дышать нечем. Наверное, тебе лучше подождать...  
— Эй, я с тобой пойду, — Пайну даже в голову не приходила мысль бросить друга в самый ответственный момент. — Я вообще-то специально для этого и приехал, чтобы тебя поддержать, разве нет?  
— Точно, — Закари улыбнулся, хлопнув его по спине. — Тогда пошли.  
Пока Куинто регистрировался, Крис отправился на поиски свободного места. Задача оказалась непростой. В небольшое помещение, заставленное всевозможными стульями и скамейками, набилось, наверное, больше сотни людей. Это разношерстное сборище совсем не походило на тех начинающих актеров, которых Крис видел в детстве, когда отец брал его с собой на работу. Парни и девушки, смуглые и белокожие, вечные студенты и совсем юные, повторяющие роли и беззаботно болтающие... Казалось, в одной комнате собрался весь цвет, все разнообразие города, настоящий Нью-Йорк в миниатюре!  
— Ну и кто из них мой потенциальный противник? — Закари присоединился к нему через несколько минут и тут же с интересом принялся разглядывать собравшихся. — Спорим, этот вылетит на первом этапе? — он кивнул на парня, громко шуршащего фольгой и жадно поглощающего сэндвич.  
— С чего ты взял? — шепнул Крис.  
— А ты посмотри, у него усы из горчицы, — усмехнулся Зак. — А насчет этого что скажешь? Вроде данные неплохие, — следующей жертвой стал высокий смазливый парнишка, без конца повторяющий реплики из сценария.  
— Нет, он тебе не конкурент, — авторитетно заявил Пайн и поспешил добавить. — Я проходил мимо и слышал, как он говорит. У него страшный акцент, вроде русский.  
Подобному «кастингу» с их стороны подверглись многие. Шутя, они подмечали забавные детали в поведении или облике пришедших на прослушивания ребят. Конечно, сплетничать было низко, но, во-первых, они делали это без злобы, а во-вторых, Крис не сомневался, что их обсуждают точно так же. Подобного в компании молодых, творческих людей не избежать.  
— Закари Куинто! Номер № 32. На сцену.  
— Черт, уже? — Зак глянул на номер, записанный на ладони. — Ладно, я пошел, — на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло, даже не волнение — страх. И Крис был благодарен за то, что друг позволил ему это увидеть. Не посчитал нужным скрывать эмоции, как и тогда в кафе, когда они были наедине.  
— Удачи! — Пайн крепко обнял его, а отстранившись, немного смутился своего порыва. — Ты это... порви там всех.  
Как Крис успел подметить, прослушивание каждого кандидата длилось достаточно долго. Этого времени вполне должно было хватит, чтобы быстро сбегать до ближайшего лотка с хот-догами. Закари не помешало бы восстановить затраченную энергию, а сам Пайн просто не мог устоять перед их запахом.   
— Так ты во второй тур прошел? — он вздрогнул, когда на место Куинто плюхнулся какой-то парень. — Как там? Жестко да?   
— А? — Крис удивленно уставился на незнакомца. — Нет, я друга жду.  
— Друга? Это для него второй хот-дог? — хмыкнул парень. — Мило, конечно, но какие здесь друзья? Мы же все боремся за одну роль.  
— Я в прослушивании не участвую, — ему этот разговор почему-то совсем не нравился.   
— Нет? Зря. Думаю, ты бы подошел на роль, — Пайну на плечо легла рука. — Знаешь, если твой друг не пройдет дальше, можешь подождать... — он оглянулся, когда из зала вышла девушка-администратор. — Черт, там что-то объявляют, я пойду, но... — парень улыбнулся. — Ты меня понял, да?  
— Ага, — на автомате кивнул Крис, на самом деле так и не сообразив, зачем этот незнакомец пытался подружиться. Хотя... он бы действительно мог и сам записаться на прослушивание. Вот только не из-за внешних качеств или чего-то подобного, а из-за того, что знал роль лучше всех собравшихся. С Заком они сотни раз прогоняли текст пьесы, но Пайну и в голову не могло прийти претендовать на ту же роль и конкурировать с другом. Который, кстати, наконец, вышел из зала прослушиваний.  
— Ну как? — Крис сразу кинулся к нему и протянул бутылку воды.  
— Сложно. Сложно и страшно, — Куинто фыркнул, обрызгав друга. — Но очень круто, адреналин зашкаливает. Надеюсь, пройду до диалога.  
— Конечно. Ты молодец. Хочешь подкрепиться? — он кивнул на купленные хот-доги.  
— Спасибо, — Закари широко улыбнулся. — Что бы я без тебя делал?  
Крис ничего не ответил, зная, что настоящая поддержка, не бутылка воды и не еда, понадобится Заку чуть позже. Им еще предстояло пережить оглашение результатов, и мысленно он уже готовился к отказу, хотя, конечно, верил в друга, но видя его конкурентов, понимал, что реальный шанс попасть в постановку ничтожен.   
К счастью, их не стали мучать слишком долго и уже спустя полчаса после того как вышел последний участник, девушка-помощница начала оглашать список и...  
— Номер 24, Адамс. Номер 32, Куинто. Номер...   
Дальше Пайн уже ничего не слышал. Он был так счастлив за друга, будто тот не прошел во второй тур прослушивания, а как минимум дебютировал на Бродвее. Хотя для Зака, так страстно желающего подтверждения своего таланта, это было едва ли не равнозначно.  
— Так, все, кого я назвала, за мной, — подняв ярко-зеленую папку над головой, чтобы все ее заметили, девушка направилась дальше по коридору. Куинто вместе с остальными счастливчиками тут же рванул за ней, так что Крис ему даже удачи пожелать не успел.  
Когда расстроенные поражением участники разошлись, в комнате, еще пару минут назад забитой людьми, осталось от силы человек десять: парни, девушки и такие же преданные друзья как Крис, дожидающиеся своих счастливчиков.   
А ждать пришлось долго, гораздо дольше, чем в первый раз. Пайн уже устал сидеть на месте и пялиться в телевизор, работающий без звука. Поглядывая на дверь, ведущую в зал, он твердил себе, что Заку, выкладывающемуся на сцене пополной, сейчас еще трудней.   
И правда, на участников, вернувшихся из-зала только под вечер, смотреть было жалко. Бедняги еле стояли на ногах, а многие даже не пытались скрыть своего огорчения. И Зак в их числе. Нет, конечно, он не вышел со слезами на глазах, но понурые плечи и опущенная голова говорили сами за себя.   
— Даже не спрашивай, как прошло, — Зак упал на скамью рядом с другом. — Чертов диалог...  
Риск нарваться сейчас на грубость или выбесить Куинто был слишком велик, так что Крис решил повременить со словами поддержки, до тех пор пока не появился итоговый список. В котором имени Куинто не оказалось.   
Пайн знал, что этот момент наступит, что чудес не бывает, но все равно боялся его больше всего.   
— Ну что, пойдем отметим? — предсказать реакцию друга было сложно, но подобный вариант даже в голову не приходил.   
— Отметим? — Крис едва сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть «твой провал, что ли?».  
— Нашу первую поездку в Нью-Йорк! — Зак сам ответил на незаданный вопрос. — И не последнюю, — он обвел комнатку взглядом. — Я сюда обязательно вернусь.   
Вот теперь все встало на свои места. Конечно, Куинто был зол на прошедших в следующий тур, на захудалый театр, на весь мир, но эта злость не дала ему погрузиться в себя и не раскрывать рта до самого Питтсбурга, а наоборот еще больше распалила. Превратилась в движущую силу, которая, как Крису казалось, еще заставит его доказать свою принадлежность к этому городу.  
Пайн знал это наверняка и готов был помочь.  
— Куда пойдем? — он понимал, что денег у них хватит на «празднование» разве что в закусочной.  
— Неважно где. Важно как, — Закари сверкнул глазами. — У меня есть одна идея...  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать... — Пайн опасливо покосился на друга.  
— Успокойся. Все будет нормально.   
Куинто мог говорить все, что угодно, но Крис прекрасно знал этот его взгляд с чертовщиной, не сулящий ничего хорошего. Он не хотел вляпаться напоследок в какую-нибудь историю, и после того как Зак посвятил его в свой план, должен был сказать решительное «нет», но...   
Пайн малодушно стоял, волнуясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Закари с видом знатока выбирал алкоголь в ближайшем магазинчике. Со стороны он выглядел нелепо, и Крис был уверен, что вот сейчас у друга попросят айди или, еще хуже, вызовут полицию. В его голове уже прокручивался сценарий, в котором Зака забирали в участок, а он сам оставался посреди незнакомого города без денег, без билетов, совершено один...  
К счастью, ничего такого не случилось. Все обошлось. Сунув кассиру несколько купюр, Куинто вернулся с бутылкой вина, которую поспешил спрятать в рюкзак.  
— Ну что, теперь пошли в Центральный Парк? Мы весь день провели в Нью-Йорке и даже не заглянули туда. Непорядок!  
— Зак, это плохая идея, — наконец поделился своими опасениями Пайн. — Нам не нужны неприятности.  
— Да какие неприятности?! — Куинто перекинул руку ему через плечо. — Все будет хорошо, расслабься.   
Крис был бы очень рад последовать совету друга. Он видел какой кайф тот получает от самого факта пребывания в Нью-Йорке, как растворяется в нем и несмотря на неудачу радуется, наслаждается каждым проведенным здесь мгновением, в то время как сам Крис постоянно волновался и отвлекался на посторонние мысли. Впрочем, пара глотков вина бесследно растворила их.   
Пайн гордился тем, что не дал другу откупорить бутылку прямо под носом у полицейских и смог уговорить его забраться в дальнюю часть парка, в ту, где мамочки с колясками и хозяева со своими четвероногими любимцами почти не встречались. На этом подвиги Криса, правда, заканчивались.  
Упав на скамейку, он уставился на багряное вечернее небо, с трудом понимая, что в его жизни наконец наступил тот самый момент, о котором он даже мечтать не решался. Центральный парк, бесконечно красивый закат, дешевое вино и лучший друг... Что еще можно пожелать? Пайн еще никогда не чувствовал такого вдохновения, такого желания совершать самые безумные поступки, такой свободы. Мир вокруг в эти минуты казался ему каким-то абсурдно наивным и завораживающим мюзиклом, в центре которого повезло оказать им с Закари.   
С Закари, который не только из-за выпитого, но и из-за зашкаливающих эмоций активно жестикулировал, ходя из стороны в сторону, и рассуждал о вещах, которые еще недавно казались несбыточными.  
— Только подумай, когда-нибудь мы сможем приходить сюда в любое время. Да не только сюда, куда угодно: в бары, в клубы, да хоть в твои обожаемые библиотеки... Неважно! Сможем всю ночь гулять, пить, не оглядываться ни на кого. Жить свободно, так, как хотим. Я стану известным актером, ты станешь... — Куинто замялся, — кем угодно, кем захочешь. И мы будем жить в Нью-Йорке. Обязательно.   
— Тише, Зак, — Крис дернул друга за куртку, пытаясь усадить рядом. — Слишком громко.  
— Ага, — Куинто шало улыбнулся и смочил горло. — Просто все это так странно. Уже осенью я сюда перееду... ну, то есть не прямо сюда, а... Ну ты понял. Буду ходить по этим самым улицам, завтракать в кофейнях, каждые выходные буду смотреть новые постановки. Да блять, может даже бегать начну. По вечерам, в Центральном Парке, почему нет? — он на секунду замолчал. — Как будто Питтсбурга и не было.  
Крис не знал, что на это ответить. Только сейчас он осознал, что совсем скоро Закари действительно уедет и забудет обо всем, что связывает его с домом. Понимание этого омрачило прекрасный, беззаботный вечер. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться расслабленной атмосферой, Пайн теперь думал о том, что станет с их дружбой на расстоянии, о том, что он будет делать без Зака.  
Крис не знал, чего хочет от жизни. Не знал, кем хочет стать и в каком направлении двигаться. В свои шестнадцать он не имел никаких ориентиров кроме Закари, которому доверял и за которым привык следовать. Сейчас мечтой Куинто был Нью-Йорк, и Пайн готов был разделить ее. Он готов был выйти за рамки, пожертвовать собственной зоной комфорта, лишь бы снова не остаться одному. 

***

_— Когда я понял, что Питтсбург мал? — Крис Пайн медленно повторяет вопрос. — Знаете, я об этом даже не задумывался. У меня не было таких амбиций, как, например, у Закари. Ни сейчас, ни тем более тогда, — он усмехается. — Я вполне комфортно чувствовал себя в городе вроде Питтсбурга. Мой переезд в Нью-Йорк, а затем возращение в Лос-Анджелес это скорее стечение обстоятельств, чем... действительно мое желание. Для работы мне не нужна ни большая сцена, ни публика. Только ноутбук... Хотя и блокнот с ручкой сойдет, — Крис кивает на свой рюкзак, в котором, возможно, лежит сценарий нового потрясающего фильма. — Так что, отвечая на ваш вопрос — Питтсбург как раз по мне. Мал он стал для Зака, а я был всего лишь ведомым._


	3. Вы сами хотели играть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157684056171730

_Крис Пайн ведет тихий и закрытый образ жизни. Даже на нашем интервью он держится несколько отстраненно и отвечает на вопросы почти неохотно, но я пытаюсь его подловить. — Если вы говорите, что вас никогда не интересовало актерство, то как тогда относиться к вашим первым появлениям в кадре? В том самом интервью (прим.ред. — речь идет о недавнем скандальном интервью в The Hollywood Reporter ) Закари Куинто говорит, что вы начали сниматься еще в старшей школе...  
— Сниматься? — Крис удивленно вскидывает брови. — Это громко сказано. Пара ролей в массовке, реклама — не больше.  
— И все-таки вы принимали участие в кастингах, пытались пробиться. Это было следствием общения с Закари? Или вы сами хотели играть?  
С ответом Крис не спешит._

***

1997 г.

Новый учебный год начался для Криса с новых неприятностей. В переводе в частную школу оказалось больше минусов, чем плюсов.  
У самого Пайна не было никакого желания переводиться из обычной муниципальной школы, в которой у него нашлись приятели и понимающие учителя, но родители настаивали. Если раньше аргументы про сложную адаптацию и нарушение учебного процесса еще работали, то при переходе в старшее звено вопрос встал ребром. Мистер и миссис Пайн всегда хотели отдать сына в частную школу и наконец осуществили свой замысел. «Это для твоей же пользы, Крис». Ради этой самой мифической пользы он теперь добирался до школы на автобусе и носил дурацкую жилетку с эмблемой.  
Но были, конечно, и преимущества. Пайн просто не мог не выискивать их и не оправдывать для себя перевод, зная сколько теперь платят родители за семестр. Неоспоримыми плюсами, разумеется, были и высокое качество образования, и лаборатории для занятия наукой, и «творческий подход» к подросткам... Но больше всего Криса радовал тот факт, что новая работа Зака находилась в паре минут ходьбы от новой школы.  
Работа Зака... У Пайна до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как друга занесло в строительный магазин. Официант, доставщик пиццы, пусть продавец, но в каком-нибудь книжном (Закари тут же бы высмеял это предложение, обозвав Криса задротом), но никак не специалист по выбору досок или гвоздей! Да впрочем какой из Закари специалист? Он, кажется, и сам еще не до конца понял, на что подписался. Хотя особого выбора у него и не было. Все решала приличная зарплата.  
Другу требовались деньги, и тут уже Крис помочь не мог, в тайне радуясь, что их отсутствие заставило Зака задержаться в Питтсбурге. Нью-Йорк остался непокоренным. Чуда не случилось — на Куинто не обрушилось неожиданное наследство, и в лотерею он тоже не выиграл. Жить в мегаполисе ему оказалось просто не на что, так что, поумерив амбиции, Закари решил взять тайм-аут. Он еще на год остался в Питтсбурге, чтобы самостоятельно накопить на переезд и набраться опыта, постоянно мотаясь на кастинги и без конца участвуя в прослушиваниях, не отвлекаясь ни на учебу, ни на экзамены.  
Теперь едва ли не каждый день сразу же после уроков или даже на большой перемене Крис мотался к Заку в магазин, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз или перекусить сэндвичами. Хотя на этот раз причина заглянуть к другу на работу была поважней.  
— Ты сегодня как обычно до шести? — они сидели на стоянке перед строительным магазином. Закари курил, а Крис грелся на солнце, втягивая горьковатый дым. Несмотря на слова родителей и плакаты, предупреждающие о вреде курения, ему эта новая привычка Куинто нравилась. — Приди, пожалуйста, сегодня на ужин.  
— С каких пор, чтобы прийти к вам на ужин, мне требуется приглашение? — Закари фыркнул. Он действительно мог заявиться в дом Пайнов в любое время, даже когда самого Криса там не было. Родители всегда были рады другу сына и никакого специального приглашения тому и правда не требовалось.  
— Ну, понимаешь... — уклончиво начал Крис. — Папа просил, чтобы ты обязательно был. Он хочет с тобой поговорить.  
— О чем? — Зак подозрительно прищурился. — Зачем я ему вдруг понадобился?  
— Как будто сам не догадываешься.  
— Не догадываюсь о чем? — Куинто напрягся. — Крис, если твой отец слышал что-то о...  
— Господи, это поводу учебы, — Пайн понятия не имел, о чем подумал друг, но намекать ему уже надоело. Видимо, сегодня тот был не настроении, чтобы разгадывать ребусы. — Точнее по поводу того, что ты не поступил. Вот.  
— Не то чтобы это моя любимая тема, — Зак сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил окурок под ноги. — Не мог ему что ли все сам рассказать?  
— Он хочет поговорить с тобой, — Крис не стал упоминать, что и так уже несколько раз рассказал родителям всю историю о поездке Закари в Нью-Йорк и о его новой работе. — Я в ваши актерские дела не лезу.  
— Ладно, понял. Приду, — Закари вздохнул. — Если меня, конечно, не убьет босс за то, что я так и не перетаскал банки с краской со склада.  
— Пошли, я помогу.  
Крис чувствовал, что едва ли не впервые другу не улыбалась перспектива появиться у них на ужине, и как мог пытался сгладить ситуацию. Ему не нравилось быть буфером между отцом и Заком, но, увы, другого варианта, похоже, не было. Родители только на днях вернулись в город после отдыха на Карибах и в один из вечеров после привычно брошенного «я к Заку» устроили сыну допрос. Они наивно полагали, что в этот самый момент Куинто должен корпеть над учебниками в какой-нибудь съемной комнатке в Бруклине. Отец сделал такой вывод, не увидев того в начале семестра на своих занятиях. Ему было невдомек, что поступлению в Карнеги его любимчик предпочтет работу продавцом.  
Крис знал слишком много нюансов этой истории, которые не мог, да и не имел права рассказывать родителям: от финансового положения друга до его нездоровых амбиций, так что... Приглашение на ужин и последующий серьезный разговор не казались такой уж плохой идеей. Вот только Куинто весь вечер юлил, всячески избегая темы, и по большей части отмалчивался, своим поведением еще больше запутывая родителей.  
— Знаешь, Закари, я был очень удивлен, когда не увидел тебя на занятиях в начале сентября, — все-таки не выдержал мистер Пайн.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — нервно усмехнулся Куинто, видимо, надеясь свести все к шутке.  
— Нам тоже. Но актерские факультеты есть не только в Нью-Йорке. Если ты не поступил там, то мог попробовать свои силы дома, — отец выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассчитывать на меня.  
— Конечно, мистер Пайн, — тон Куинто стал серьезней. — Я благодарен вам за помощь, за все, что вы для меня делаете, но я хотел учиться именно в Нью-Йорке.  
— Я понимаю. Но так ты теряешь целый год, — все не сдавался отец. — Мог бы отучиться первый курс здесь, а летом уже перевестись. Если хочешь, могу поговорить с ректором. Уверен, у нас найдется еще одно место и...  
— Нет, мистер Пайн. Я хочу всего добиться сам. Вы же знаете.  
— Учитывая твою упертость, другого ответа никто и не ожидал, да? — мистер Пайн улыбнулся, давая понять, что поддерживает решение Куинто.  
Но Крис видел, что каждый отказ, каждое пренебрежение помощью обижает отца. А его предложения в свою очередь задевают Зака, создавая обоюдно острую ситуацию.  
К счастью, на их отношениях это не отразилось. Если Куинто и стал приходить к Пайнам реже, то только потому, что порой у него выпадали вечерние смены, а сам Крис допоздна задерживался в школе на собрании литературного общества. Они оба скучали по тем временам, когда сразу после занятий можно было завалиться домой к Крису, набрать из холодильника кучу всего и играть в приставку или слушать музыку до самого ужина...  
Зато выходные по-прежнему были в их распоряжении: прогулки, ненавистные бейсбольные матчи, посиделки в закусочной и, конечно же, поездки в Нью-Йорк! За прошлый учебный год они успели несколько раз смотаться туда на сэкономленные деньги, и теперь Пайн с нетерпением ждал, когда Зак, так мечтающий об актерской карьере, снова сорвется на прослушивание.  
— Поговоришь с родителями насчет Нью-Йорка? — как Крис и рассчитывал, долго тянуть с предложением Закари не стал. Они снова сидели в магазине, дожидаясь закрытия и наблюдая за разъезжающимися машинами, когда друг протянул Пайну заветную программку. — Следующие выходные. Минскофф. Набор массовки для Короля льва.  
— Выходные? Тут написано про воскресенье.  
— Крис, не тупи, — Закари закатил глаза. — В пятницу вечером сядем на поезд и, — он выдержал театральную паузу, — останемся в Нью-Йорке до воскресенья. Джо уезжает, и я выпросил у него ключи. Дело за малым — договориться с твоими родителями.  
Даже мать уже без лишних вопросов отпускала с Криса с Куинто в Нью-Йорк, но прежде они никогда не оставались там на несколько дней. И вот тут могли возникнуть проблемы.  
— Я поговорю, — Пайн еще раз глянул на программку. — Но тут сказано, что это мюзикл, и что даже для массовки будет именно прослушивание. Зак, там придется петь, — он не хотел задеть друга, но со слухом у того, мягко говоря, было неважно.  
— Да забей, — Зак пожал плечами. — На месте разберемся. Главное, чтобы тебя отпустили.  
Крис понимал, что это глупо, но отсутствие у друга привычного энтузиазма по поводу кастинга настораживало. А не отбила ли унылая работа в магазине желания стремиться к вершинам? С другой стороны, при упоминании о Нью-Йорке глаза у Закари по-прежнему горели. Еще бы! Поездка не несколько дней, да еще квартира в их полном распоряжении. Раньше о таком приходилось только мечтать!  
— Ага, я спрошу, и тут же отзвонюсь, — Крис и сам загорелся идей провести уикенд в Нью-Йорке.  
— Только не затягивай.  
Еще полгода назад Пайн бы не рискнул даже заговорить о подобном с родителями. Но благодаря этим самым поездкам он, кажется, здорово повзрослел в их глазах, доказал, что может быть самостоятельным, и что с ним ничего не случится, если он выйдет из-под их крыла хоть ненадолго. К тому же имя Джо по-прежнему оказывало на миссис Пайн почти что магическое воздействие. Кажется, она представляла Куинто-старшего, успешно устроившегося в мегаполисе, этакой более совершенной версией их любимого Закари... Может, таким тот и был на самом деле, Крис не знал. За годы дружбы ему так и не удалось познакомиться с братом Зака, невольно прикрывающим их поездки.  
Разговор с родителями прошел гладко. Крис тут же обрадовал друга, сообщив, что едет с ним. На следующей день они купили билеты на поезд и уже в субботу утром проснулись в Нью-Йорке. Даже пасмурный осенний день и ветер, пробирающий до костей, не мог испортить впечатления Пайна, впервые увидевшего Центральный вокзал и пораженного не только его размерами, но и красотой. Огромные арочные окна, колонны, украшенный фресками, изображающими вселенную, потолок, необыкновенная подсветка... От такой красоты голова шла крутом. До этого им приходилось летать на самолетах из-за недостатка времени, и теперь Крис жалел об этом. Поездка, начавшаяся с таких ярких впечатлений, просто обязана была стать незабываемой!  
Тем более в этот раз в их распоряжении оказалась целая квартира. Пайн был рад любой крыше над головой, зная, что в любом случае все свободное время они будут проводить на улицах города, в галереях, парках и закусочных. Квартира Джо представлялась ему почему-то убогим холостятским углом, где-то на окраине Квинса. Такой, что в ней было невозможно приютить младшего брата, вынужденного из-за недостатка средств и отсутствия жилья остаться в Питтсбурге.  
Но Куинто не переставали его удивлять. Дом, где жил Джо, и правда оказался в Квинсе, но в достаточно неплохом квартале. Чистые улицы, небольшие домишки, никаких грязных подворотен или сомнительных забегаловок, похожих на притон. Квартира на третьем этаже тоже не оказалась темной конурой. Да, в ней было не так много личных вещей, но зато развешенные по стенам черно-белые фотографии и минималистичный интерьер, где каждый предмет стоял на своем месте, придавали ей некую индивидуальность.  
Крис никогда не жил в квартирах и считал, что существовать в таком небольшом пространстве невозможно. Но теперь, кажется, понимал, в чем очарование крошечных бетонных коробок, и почему Закари мечтает поселиться в одной из них.  
— Черт, кажется, придется посидеть здесь, — Зак выглянул в окно. — Дождь еще сильнее стал.  
— Ну ладно, подождем, пока закончится, — Пайн был и не против провести в этой квартире побольше времени. Она и без того очаровала его, а ливень за окном и стучащие по подоконнику капли и вовсе создавали волшебную атмосферу. — Может, пока поедим?  
— Не рассчитывай, что у Джо в холодильнике найдутся мамочкины стейки.  
Их там и правда не оказалось, но зато Зак мастерски сделал им целую тарелку тостов с поджаренными корочками. А Крис, в то время пока друг хозяйничал на кухне, еще раз исследовал комнату, к своему удивлению обнаружив у Джо старый виниловый проигрыватель, который стоял скорее для красоты, судя по скромной коллекции пластинок, включавшей в себя всего пару штук. Рэй Чарльз и Фицджеральд. Песни повторялись по кругу, но Крису с Закари было все равно. Слушая музыку, они валялись на потрепанном диване, жуя тосты и строя планы на выходные.  
— Что там с дождем?  
— Все еще идет, — Закари нехотя поднялся на ноги. — Может ну его, промокнем так промокнем?  
— У меня даже капюшона нет. Уверен, мы его почти переждали, так что...  
— Понял, — Куинто оглянулся по сторонам. — Чем тогда займемся? Тут не так много развлечений... Хотя Джо недавно хвастался, что купил новенькую камеру... — он подошел к огромному во всю стену стеллажу. — Вот только куда он ее запрятал?  
— Может с собой взял? — предположил Крис, искренне желая ошибиться. Камеры он любил, пусть его единственным опытом общения с ними и был старенький фотоаппарат, который частенько засвечивал и зажевывал пленку. Ему нравился сам процесс: настройка фокуса, выстраивание кадра, щелчок затвора...  
— Он уехал на переговоры с одним агентом в Бостоне, так что вряд ли, — Куинто принялся рыться в бесконечных ящиках. — Я говорил, что Джо фотограф? И уже довольно неплохой! Раньше за любую работу брался, пока учился, а сейчас немного поднялся и... Ничего себе!  
— Что там? — радостный восклик друга заставил Криса оторвать голову от подушки.  
— Ну во-первых, камеру держи, — тот без особого интереса протянул ее Пайну. — А во-вторых... Тайничок брата. Эх, Джо, кто держит самые ценные вещи в одном месте?  
— Что это? — Крис кивнул на странную серебристую коробочку в руках Закари.

— Не прикидывайся.  
— Зак, я правда не...  
— Смотри, — друг медленно приоткрыл ее, словно внутри хранилось самое дорогое сокровище на свете. — Хочешь?  
— Я не... не знаю, — Крис растерянно уставился на плотный ряд скрученных косяков. Несмотря на регулярные вечеринки Кэт и предложения одноклассников, курящих за школой, раньше ничего подобного он не пробовал. Неизвестность и манила, и пугала одновременно. Хотя наверняка эта была лишь лечебная марихуана, которую выписывают врачи, так что... ничего страшного случиться не должно было. — Давай.  
— Держи, — Куинто протянул ему одну самокрутку, а сам, приоткрыв окно и захватив зажигалку, упал рядом на диван. — Это же твой первый раз?  
— Звучит по-дурацки.  
— Плевать, совет-то все равно один, — фыркнув Зак, поджег ему косячок. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Крис попытался последовать рекомендации друга, но обещанного удовольствия не почувствовал. Он рассматривал камеру Джо, снимал всякие мелочи, тут же удаляя их, слушал болтовню друга и ждал. Пайну даже начало казаться, что с ним что-то не так, и что травка на него почему-то не действует. Но постепенно эти беспокойства покинули голову, оставив после себя приятную пустоту. Комната перед глазами шла кругом, приглушенный джаз окутал ее густой пеленой, и Крис чувствовал, что тонет в мареве. Казалось, что он больше никогда не выберется из этой комнаты, из этого города, и был счастлив. Счастлив тому, что рядом с ним Зак, что они вместе, что друг, держа самокрутку, смотрит на него и довольно щурится.  
— Но смерть — тупой конвойный и не терпит  
Отлыниванья, — я б вам рассказал —  
Но пусть и так. Все кончено, Гораций.  
Ты жив. Расскажешь правду обо мне  
Непосвященным.  
— Ты читаешь Гамлета? — Пайн хихикнул. — Через пару часов тебе будет за это стыдно.  
— Об этом никто не узнает, — друг шутливо толкнул его в бок.  
— А вот и нет. Ну-ка повтори, — он не особо понимал, зачем это делает, но переключил камеру в режим видеосъемки. — Я отправлю это в Британский Театр, и ты прославишься!  
— Черт, как я сам не додумался! — Зак рассмеялся и продолжил декламировать.  
Конечно, уже очень скоро все это перестало казаться чем-то смешным и забавным. Легкий одурманивающий эффект быстро растворился, оставив после себя лишь жгучее чувство голода.  
— Я умру, если сейчас же не съем что-нибудь стоящее... Пошли пройдемся, зайдем куда-нибудь, поедим нормально, а?  
— Сейчас? — Закари замялся. — Может, раскурим еще один на двоих? Мне кажется, город станет чуть менее пасмурным если мы... немного обострим восприятие?  
— Ну, давай, — повода отказываться не было. Крис понимал, что потом скорей всего будет жалеть, но в то же время ему хотелось жить моментом и хотя бы ненадолго забыть о зануде, живущем внутри.  
— Конечно, — Куинто улыбнулся. — Не можем же мы выкурить все запасы Джо. Он убьет нас, если заметит.  
Они вышли на прохладные улицы Квинса, которые в поздний час были заполнены бесцельно слоняющейся молодежью. Крис еще никогда не тусовался в спальных районах Нью-Йорка, предпочитая растворяться среди туристов Манхэттена, но сейчас чувствовал себя слишком устало, чтобы куда-то ехать, стоять в очереди ради бургера или толкаться локтями... И в кои-то веки Зак, обычно старающийся выжать из их поездок по максимуму и имеющий в запасе целый список популярных мест «в которые мы просто обязаны заглянуть», был солидарен с ним.  
Так что их выбор пал на какую-то местную забегаловку, в которой можно было хорошенько поесть, послушать музыку и может сыграть партию в бильярд. На более активные развлечения друзей бы сейчас просто не хватило.  
У входа не то в закусочную, не то в бар стоял охранник, который, впрочем, даже не взглянул в их сторону. Судя по контингенту, собравшемуся внутри заведения, ни о каком фейс-контроле здесь не слышали. Рядом с семьями, заглянувшими, чтобы поужинать, сидели компании, пьяные вдрызг, а за стойкой как в любом уважающем себя баре коротали время над дешевым пойлом сомнительного вида постояльцы.  
Крис таких мест обычно избегал, но после выкуренных косяков чувствовался себя достаточно расслабленно, чтобы не обращать внимание на мелочи. К тому же еда здесь оказалась на высоте. Пайн готов был поклясться, что еще никогда не ел такой вкусной картошки с наггетсами! Это было первое, но далеко не последнее открытие, сделанное им сегодня.  
В эту ночь Нью-Йорк представал для Криса совсем с другой, не самой привлекательной стороны, и он с удивлением понимал, что она нравится ему ничуть не меньше отретушированных и глянцевых картинок центра города.  
— Здесь свободно? — Пайн удивленно поднял глаза на девушек, подошедших к их столику. Он не ослышался? Две приветливо улыбающиеся симпатичные девушки лет двадцати действительно хотят к ним подсесть? Когда в зале достаточно свободных столиков?  
— Да. Присаживайтесь, если хотите, — после пары долгих секунд идиотского молчания Закари наконец опомнился и улыбнулся в ответ. Он наверняка тоже был удивлен подобным поворотом событий, но виду не подал, быстро включив все свое обаяние.  
— Вы чего одни? — девушки перевели любопытный взгляд с одного друга на другого. — И не пьете?  
— Да мы вообще-то... — начал было Крис, но выразительный взгляд заставил его замолчать.  
— Могу предложить, — Куинто взял инициативу в свои руки. — Пиво, коктейли? — Пайн никогда не наблюдал за ним в обществе девушек и был удивлен, откуда не возьмись взявшейся учтивости.  
— Два коктейля, пожалуйста.  
Крис с ужасом проводил Зака, направившегося к барной стойке, и не только из-за того, что у друга могли спросить айди. Трюк с покупкой алкоголя срабатывал уже не один раз. Больше чем опозориться перед девушками, он боялся остаться с ними наедине. И, наверное, только благодаря еще не до конца выветрившемуся эффекту травки Пайн не сбежал в уборную.  
Обычно Крис терялся, когда с ним заговаривали особы противоположного пола, даже если они были лишь его напарницами по школьному проекту или подружками Кэт, державшими его за ребенка. Впрочем подсевшие к ним девушки тоже выглядели взросло, но вели себя вполне... искренне?  
— Не знал, что вы предпочитаете, так что вот, — непривычно улыбчивый Куинто вернулся буквально через пару минут. — Два лонг-айленда и пиво для нас, — он опустил поднос с бокалами на столик.  
— Как раз это мы и хотели заказать, — подружки переглянулись. — Я Дороти, а это...  
— ...Эмма! — девушка хихикнула, потянувшись к коктейлю.  
— Зак.  
— Крис, — он попытался, чтобы голос прозвучал так же не принужденно, как у Куинто, и, кажется, это получилось. По крайней мере над столом не повисла неловкая тишина, а новые знакомые не пялились на него как на придурка, который и двух слов связать не может.  
Девушки не отсели от них, заполучив бесплатные напитки, а наоборот принялись наперебой рассказывать об учебе в колледже, о хамоватом таксисте, подвозившем до бара, и еще о всякой ерунде. Пайн слушал их в пол уха, иногда кивая и стараясь помалкивать, чтобы не сморозить глупость, а вот Зак активно поддерживал разговор. Ему явно льстило внимание, которое он беззастенчиво перетягивал на себя. Впрочем, это было несложно. Подружек явно больше заинтересовал начинающий актер, чем неразговорчивый школьник. Крису было обидно наблюдать за этим спектаклем со стороны, но каждый раз, когда он хотел встрять в разговор и вставить свое слово, в мыслях всплывала тысяча причин этого не делать.  
Вот только молча отсиживаться весь вечер ему не удалось. Крис слишком углубился в собственные мысли и даже не заметил, в какой момент Зак исчез: то ли вышел покурить, то ли снова направился к бару... Оставшись с девушками один на один, Пайн тут же посочувствовал другу, которому все это время приходилось в одиночку противостоять их напору.  
— Крис? — он снова потерял нить разговора, и теперь подружки сверлили его взглядом, видимо, дожидаясь какого-то ответа. — Что ты насчет этого думаешь?  
— Насчет чего? Я... извини...  
— Это тебя от пива так развезло? — Дороти хихикнула, кивнув на полупустой бокал. — Мы говорил о том, что классно было бы пойти погулять.  
— Да, давайте поедем на Манхэттен, — поддержала подругу Эмма. — Завалимся в какой-нибудь клуб, выпьем или найдем, у кого взять травы...  
— Зачем? — Крис не понимал, что дернуло его за язык... Может, дело и правда было в пиве, но ему вдруг захотелось таких же восхищенных взглядов, какими девушки одаривали Зака. Захотелось хоть ненадолго превратиться в «классного парня», одного из тех, у которых все всегда схвачено. — Зачем кого-то искать? У нас и у самих есть. Дома.  
— Даже так? — вот за такой взгляд он готов был отдать многое. — Может... тогда сразу к вам?  
— А почему нет? — почувствовав себя в центре внимания, Крис приосанился. Вдруг это его шанс? — Только Зака дождемся.  
— Конечно, — Дороти ослепительно улыбнулась, а к тому времени как вернулся Закари, и вовсе придвинулась, перекинув руку через плечо Криса, а Эмма с интересом расспрашивала его о школе и увлечениях.  
— Я подумал, что несколько шотов нам не помешает, — поставив еще один поднос на столик, Куинто перевел удивленный взгляд с девушек на Пайна и обратно. — Ого, что ты с ними сделал? — присев рядом, шепнул он на ухо другу. — Заколдовал или...  
— Вроде того, — довольный собой Крис пожал плечами.  
— Ого! Ну ты даешь! — Куинто подмигнул ему, придвинув шоты.  
Остаток вечера Пайн наслаждался вниманием девушек, не до конца понимая, почему Зака так удивляет перемена в их поведении. Может он завидовал? Или накручивал себя? Только вот из-за чего? Крису казалось, что все в порядке, по крайней мере до тех пор пока новые знакомые, прикончив шоты, не поднялись из-за стола.  
— Ну что, идем к вам?  
— К нам? — Куинто непонимающе посмотрел на друга. — Крис?  
— Я... — начал было Пайн, но бойкая девица его перебила.  
— Да, к вам. Нас вроде как пригласили. Крис нас пригласил. Сказал, что нам будет, чем поразвлечься, — Эмма подмигнула, видимо, надеясь, что подобные заигрывания подействуют на Закари.  
— Поразвлечься? Серьезно? — Пайн буквально почувствовал, как атмосфера за столом накалилась. — Не знаю, что он вам наобещал, но «мы» никуда не идем.  
— Какого хера? Мы не думали, что вы такие кидалы!  
— Можете думать, что хотите, — Крис был благодарен Заку за то, что тот держал себя в руках и не повышал голоса, обходясь одним угрожающим взглядом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. — Приятно было познакомиться.  
— Придурки, — девушки, еще пару минут назад казавшиеся Крису самим очарованием, выругались и, подхватив сумочки, поспешили удалиться.  
Друзья в баре тоже не задержались. Не сговариваясь и не смотря друг на друга, они двинулись домой. К тому времени улицы уже опустели, тишину спальных районов нарушали лишь редкие машины да шелест мусора, гоняемого ветром. Обычно Крис любил поздние прогулки. Они помогали ему расслабиться и крепко спать. Но он был уверен, что сегодня несмотря на усталость не сомкнет глаз. К тому же напряженное молчание не способствовало успокоению.  
— Ну и что это было? — спросил Куинто, как только дверь за ними захлопнулась.  
— Да я и сам не знаю... — Крис надеялся, что Зак не станет начинать этот разговор. Но оказалось, что он лишь дал другу фору, возможность собраться с мыслями. — Когда ты ушел, они начали предлагать пойти куда-нибудь. Ну, потусоваться. Сказали, что неплохо было бы прикупить травы и...  
— И ты решил проявить невиданную щедрость и угостить их? — Закари скривился.  
— Я правда не знаю, как так вышло, — повторил Пайн, понимая, что внятных объяснений у него все равно не найдется. — Все ведь шло нормально. Я не знал, что ты будешь против.  
— Думаешь, я бы стал препятствовать, если бы намечалось что-то действительно... стоящее? Проблема ведь не в том, что эта квартира Джо. И даже не в траве, если уж на то пошло.  
— А в чем тогда? — Крис непонимающе глянул на друга.  
— Ты действительно не догоняешь? — тот вздохнул. — Эти девчонки подсели к нам не потому, что мы самые классные ребята в баре, а ради халявной выпивки. Угостить коктейлем, поболтать, поулыбаться, это еще ладно. Но дальше...  
— А мне они показались вполне милыми...  
— Много ты в них понимаешь, — фыркнул Куинто, толкнув Криса в плечо. — А насчет милых... То, что одна из них, Дороти вроде, вешалась на тебя, это... называется по-другому. Я когда вернулся, сразу понял, что тут что-то не так. Ты, конечно, не обижайся, но, все эти заигрывания начались не потому, что ты такой красивый и замечательный. Я не испортил тебе потрясающий вечер, а уберег от ненужных приключений, — Закари на секунду замолчал. — Они хотели халявной травы, а не...  
— Я понял, — еле слышно буркнул Пайн. Осознание собственной глупости и наивности убивало. Включи он мозги, то смог бы раскусить этих девиц за пару минут. Как можно было подумать, что их заинтересовало пьяное остроумие школьника, его сомнительное обаяние или, что еще глупее, красота? Крис никогда не питал иллюзий по поводу собственной внешности. Очки, прыщи и цыплячье, все еще подростковое тело никого не привлекали.  
Но сегодня Пайн пусть и ненадолго, но поверил в то, что заслужил все это: бар, коктейли, веселых девушек, дарящих внимание. Вот только Закари несколькими выверенными фразами вернул его на землю. И теперь, кажется, жалел об этом. Крис хорошо знала Зака и видел, что тот хотел если не извиниться за сказанное, то хотя бы поговорить. Может, объяснить, что дело вовсе не в наивности друга, не в алчности девушек, а в нем самом. В его нежелании пускать новых знакомых в квартиру, в патологической подозрительности или в усталости от их повышенного внимания.  
— Вот почему ты всегда нравишься девчонкам? — затянувшееся молчание нарушил сам Пайн. Он больше не мог вынести эту тишину. В кои-то веки ему хотелось поделиться чем-то личным, рассказать о своих переживания Заку. Разве не для этого и нужны друзья?  
— С чего ты взял, что я им нравлюсь? — Куинто подошел к окну, и Крис не мог видеть его лица, но был готов поспорить, что тот довольно улыбнулся. — Не замечал ничего подобного.  
— Да брось! Взять хоть сегодня. С кем они весь вечер болтали?  
— Сами с собой. Я серьезно. Нормальные люди столько не разговаривают. Они же ни на минуту не затыкались! Я думал, у меня уши отсохнут от такого потока бесполезной информации. Какие-то курсы, маникюр, эта идиотская история про таксиста...  
— Зубы мне не заговаривай, — Крис подошел к холодильнику и достал себе еще бутылку пива, хотя обычно для храбрости пьют чего покрепче. — Что со мной не так? — этот вопрос зрел очень давно, но озвучить его было страшно. Сверстники уже тусовались в огромных компаниях, дружили, влюблялись, ссорились, а он... лишь таскался с Куинто. Точнее за ним. Долгое время Пайна это устраивало. Но с каждым годом несоответствие собственной жизни чьим-то стандартам угнетало все больше. Ему не хватало самодостаточности и уверенности Закари, чтобы плевать на мнение окружающих, на их ожидания, тем более, когда они все чаще начинали совпадать с его собственными.  
— Все с тобой нормально, — буркнул Зак, не поворачиваясь к другу. — Не каждому же играть в футбольной команде или петь в рок-группе. Да тебе это и не нужно, так что нечего переживать.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Крис очень хотел, чтобы Закари его поддержал, но открыто признаться в этом не мог. — То, что я не особо симпатичный, не пользуюсь популярностью, не общаюсь с крутыми ребятами и не занимаюсь чем-нибудь крутым не значит, что я этого не хочу.  
— Поставь бутылку обратно. Ты, кажется, перебрал.  
— Зак, послушай я серьезно. Ну вот куда я хожу? В литературный кружок? Думаешь, девчонок это может заинтересовать? Да они скорее пойдут на свидание с ничтожеством со скамейки запасных, чем с тем, кто пишет заметки в школьной газете.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты ведь даже не пробовал никого пригласить, — раздраженно бросил Куинто. Его, видимо, начинал раздражать это разговор.  
— Одного ответа на приглашение встретиться в классе астрономии в духе «попытайся снова, когда избавишься от прыщей» мне хватило.  
— Если девушка так ответила — то она просто дура.  
— Конечно, тебе легко говорить! Ты играешь на сцене, на таких девчонки как раз и ведутся.  
— «На таких»? — наконец обернувшись, Закари рассержено глянул на Пайна. — Как это понимать?  
— Я... я имел ввиду... — тот замялся. — Всем нравятся парни, которые знают, чего хотят от жизни, уверенные, целеустремленные. Если ты «интересный», то тебе даже не обязательно быть красивым...  
— Крис, хватит наговаривать на себя, — Куинто подошел к другу. — С тобой все в порядке, ты интересный, ты умный, ты... симпатичный.  
— Так считаешь только ты и мама, — Крис невесело усмехнулся.  
— А этого недостаточно? Глупо пытаться понравиться всем вокруг.  
— Глупо бояться вечеринок, глупо сидеть в чертовом литературном кружке, пока все твои одноклассники гуляют с девчонками, глупо ни разу не целоваться в семнадцать лет, глупо... Зак?  
Крис не понял, как это произошло. Вроде бы только что Куинто стоял напротив, а уже в следующий миг потянулся и осторожно коснулся его губ своими. Поцелуй, длившийся лишь мгновение, показался Пайну бесконечным. Запах табака, въевшийся в одежду после бара, стук сердца, колючая щетина, царапнувшая подбородок... За считаные секунды мимолетное прикосновение обросло десятком ассоциаций. А эмоции сменились от удивления к непонятному восторгу и, наконец, испугу!  
— Фу, блять, Зак... какого хрена? Зачем?! — едва сообразив, что произошло, Крис отшатнулся от друга. — Ты с ума сошел? Что это было?!  
— Минус один в твоем списке, — Зак попытался улыбнуться, словно не понимая, что так возмутило Пайна.  
— Я тебя не просил! Зачем это...  
— За тем, что ты уже затрахал ныть, — Куинто изменился в лице и сделал несколько шагов назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. — Я хотел, чтобы ты успокоился.  
— И как это должно мне помочь? — Пайн не испытывал отвращения или злости, просто был растерян.  
— Не знаю, — Зак, видимо, понял свою ошибку и решил занять оборонительную позицию. — Не знаю, что тебе вообще поможет, — забрав недопитую бутылку пива, он демонстративно развернулся и вышел на балкон, а Крис обессилено рухнул на диван. Он был намерен прокрутить события сегодняшнего вечера и разобрать, есть ли истина в словах друга. Но усталость и алкоголь сделали свое дело.  
Пайн отрубился прямо там, на диване.  
— Блять! — из сна его выдернул возмущенный голос Зака, в одной футболке мечущегося по квартире.  
— Что случилось? — протерев глаза, Крис с удивлением оглянулся по сторонам. Казалось, он всего на минуту прикрыл глаза, а сейчас комнату уже заливал яркий солнечный свет.  
— Мы проспали! — Куинто пытался одновременно одеваться и наводить порядок в квартире брата, возвращая все вещи на свои места, но, в итоге, запутался в джинсах и едва не рухнул на пол. — Чертово прослушивание...  
— Который час? — меньше всего Пайну сейчас хотелось выползать из-под теплого пледа, который откуда-то взялся на диване, тащиться в театр, а потом сидеть в душном зале до самого вечера. После вчерашнего его до сих пор подташнивало, а голова раскалывалась.  
— Уже два.  
— А куда ехать? И... — Крис сморщился, — хватит мельтешить. Меня сейчас вырвет от твоей беготни.  
— На сорок пятую. Восточная часть театрального квартала, — Зак уселся рядом с ним. — Не то чтобы близко.  
— Есть вообще смысл спешить? То есть пока мы соберемся, доберемся... Регистрация участников уже точно закончится. Тем более там нужно петь, помнишь?  
— Да, конечно, — кажется, Куинто был рад, что Крис выдвинул предложение пропустить прослушивание и тем самым снял с него ответственность за, в общем-то, бесполезную поездку. — Ты прав, мы уже не успеем.  
— Вот и отлично, — тот зевнул. — Тогда можно еще поспать.  
— Спать? С ума сошел?  
— Слишком громко, Зак, — Крис скривился, попытавшись накрыться пледом с головой, но не тут-то было.  
— Мы не поможем просидеть весь день дома. Раз не поедем в театр, нужно хоть как-то это компенсировать, — Пайну оставалось лишь поражаться энтузиазму друга, которого наверняка сейчас так же мучило похмелье.  
— Зачем? На улице еще сыро, да и вообще... Мне не особо хочется куда-то идти. И тебе, — он тыкнул в Закари пальцем, — я уверен — тоже.  
— А вот и нет, — Куинто поднялся и потянул друга за руку, пытаясь стащить с дивана. — Поднимайся. Отговорки не принимаются. Сейчас, пока ты принимаешь душ, я сделаю завтрак и пойдем... куда-нибудь. Куда хочешь?  
Пайн пожал плечами. Генератор идей из него сегодня был так себе.  
Нью-Йорк в этот раз явно не радовался их приезду. Стоило друзьям выйти на улицу, как солнце скрылось, а вскоре и вовсе начался дождь. Ветер выворачивал зонты людей, спешащих оказаться дома, а Крис с Заком упорно шагали вперед, пытаясь заставить себя наслаждаться городом.  
Пайн не понимал, кому нужна эта показушность, но Зак всю дорогу натужено шутил, видимо, пытаясь сделать этот день хоть немного лучше. Он в ответ лишь фыркал, радуясь тому, что как и девчонкам из бара другу сегодня не требовалось его участие в разговоре.  
Кстати о вчерашнем... Единственное, что радовало — Зак предусмотрительно молчал о произошедшем. Хотелось верить, что он забыл или хотя бы не воспринял всерьез все, что друг наговорил накануне. Тот поток откровений и особенно их недопоцелуй. Сам Крис тоже не собирался поднимать эту тему, поэтому весь день они молчали, видимо, боясь ляпнуть лишнего.  
Так вышло, что прогулка по городу затянулась, и окончательно вымотавшийся Пайн не мог поверить собственному счастью, когда наконец сел в поезд. После сумасшедших выходных ему хотелось забыться, заснуть как минимум на сутки, но, увы, в его распоряжении было лишь восемь часов до Питтсбурга. 

*** 

Длинная прогулка по городу, конечно, не могла компенсировать впустую потраченных выходных. Так что следующая поездка не заставила себя ждать. Зак хотел как можно скорее реабилитироваться в собственных глазах, попасть на очередной кастинг и, может, даже получить роль. Найдя походящее прослушивание и дернув на него прямо среди недели, друзья зареклись в этот раз обойтись без приключений. Никакого алкоголя и уж точно никакой травы. Едва почувствовав вкус настоящей, взрослой нью-йоркской жизни они решили пока не окунаться в нее с головой.  
Да и на самом деле в этот раз у них и времени для развлечений не было. Не отвлекаясь на закусочные и галереи, друзья сразу помчались на кастинг и, к радости Куинто, обеспечили ему едва ли не первую строчку в списке регистрации участников. Зак был полон энтузиазма и клялся, что это добрый знак и что еще не уставшие организаторы со свежим взглядом подмечают и потом выбирают ребят из первой десятки. Крису эта теория казалось сомнительной, но он предпочитал не спорить с другом, особенно когда дело касалось актерства.  
Он просто выполнял свою функцию помощника, поддерживая Закари физически и, что важнее, морально. Притащить пару сэндвичей и колу было куда легче, чем выслушать длинную тираду и найти подходящие слова.  
Проводив друга вместе со всеми в зал для прослушивания, Крис привычно устроился с книгой в углу комнаты, надеясь расслабиться и следующую пару часов провести в тишине и покое. Но не тут-то было.  
— Кто у нас остался? Номер 20 здесь? Номер 53? В зал, живо! — с начала прослушивания не прошло и десяти минут, как из-за двери показался один из организаторов, видимо, не досчитавшийся кого-то при перекличке. — Молодой человек? Да-да, вы, — Крис не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. — У вас какой номер?  
— Я не участвую, — он не впервые попадал в такую ситуацию. — Просто жду друга.  
Обычно организаторам этих слов хватало, чтобы потерять к нему всяческий интерес. Поэтому Пайн напрягся, когда мужчина не вернулся в зал, а направился к нему.  
— Уверен?  
— Да, конечно... Я просто жду.  
— Я понял, — тот улыбнулся. — Но может все же пройдешь в зал? У нас как раз освободилось два места.  
— Нет, сэр, я даже не актер, — Пайн вежливо улыбнулся и хотел уже вернуться к оставленному на страницах книги капитану Флинту, но мужчина продолжал испытующе смотреть на него.  
— Очень жаль, — тот вздохнул. — Я как будто нашего персонажа вживую увидел. Да-да, как раз с книгой в руках. Я, конечно, ничего не знаю о твоих способностях, — Крис упустил момент, когда они успели перейти на «ты», — но кого они волнуют, когда попадание в образ стопроцентное?  
— Да, наверное, но... — Пайн не знал, как реагировать на эту ситуацию. — Я не...  
— Не актер, да, но это не проблема, — мужчина ловко достал из кармана пиджака визитку. — Держи. Уверен, у меня обязательно найдется что-нибудь для тебя. Если надумаешь — звони. Не стесняйся.  
Крис на автомате взял протянутую визитку и покраснел, когда мужчина подмигнул ему на прощание. Он с трудом осознавал, что произошло. Его пытались подцепить или... Пайну вспомнилось, как на первом прослушивании нечто подобное ему сказал один из участников, а теперь вот организатор едва ли не предложил роль. И кому? Незаметному парню в дурацких очках? Разве такое бывает?  
Не успел Крис толком обдумать ситуацию, как дверь в зал снова открылась, только на этот раз оттуда вышел Закари, а вместе с ним еще парочка ребят, судя по лицам, проваливших пробы.  
— Ты... быстро, — Пайн слабо улыбнулся, протянув другу воду. — Как прошло?  
— Сам не видишь? — Зак был по-настоящему зол. — Сначала сами не указывают в требованиях внешность героя, а потом возмущаются, что типажа походящего нет! Они нас даже слушать не стали, и плевать, что кто-то сюда за сотню миль приперся! А этот вон, — он кивнул на организатора, заходящего в зал, — вообще посреди прослушивания вышел. Это нормально?  
— Он искал ребят, которые зарегистрировались, а потом не пришли. Сказал, у них два места свободных.  
— Сказал? — Закари нахмурился.  
— Ну... да, — рассказывать об этом другу сейчас и еще больше распалять не очень-то и хотелось. Но по опыту Крис знал, что тот так просто не уймется и рано или поздно все равно докопается до правды. Так что проще было признаться сразу. — Он сначала подумал, что я актер, ну, один из тех, кто не пришел, а потом... В общем, уговаривал меня попробоваться на роль.  
— Уговаривал? Помощник режиссера? — Зак округлил глаза. — Гонишь?  
— А смысл? Я не актер и нигде участвовать не собираюсь. Вот, если не веришь, смотри — он мне визитку дал. Сказал перезвонить, если передумаю.  
— Боже, Крис, — Куинто взял визитку и принялся ее рассматривать. — Здесь его личный телефон!  
— Ну да? Это же визитка, на ней обычно телефон и пишут.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, на что некоторые готовы ради такой возможности. Возможности, от который ты просто взял и отказался!  
— Я ведь не актер, — в очередной раз повторил Крис.  
— Ага, ты придурок, — тут же парировал друг.  
Пайн даже спорить не стал, потому что нормальный человек сразу бы выкинул эту историю из головы. А он же мысленно раз за разом возвращался к визитке, жгущей карман.  
Конечно, как и любому ему было интересно попробовать себя на новом поприще. Проверить действительно ли в нем есть что-то такое, цепляющее взгляд людей, знающих толк в актерском мастерстве. Едва ли не впервые любопытство пересиливало страх позора. Крис точно знал, что неудача на сцене не сломит его. Потому что и без унизительных комментариев режиссеров и организаторов, он понимал, что не годится для этой профессии.  
К тому же кроме интереса исследовать пределы собственных возможностей Крисом двигал и куда более прозаичный мотив. Все, что он наговорил Заку в тот злополучный вечер, когда они вернулись из бара, было правдой. Девчонкам действительно нравились парни, мнящие себя восходящими звездами и выступающие в школьных мюзиклах. У объекта их восхищения за плечами могло не быть ни одного пройденного кастинга, но сам образ действовал безотказно. Крис надеялся, что решение записаться в актерский кружок может изменить отношения со сверстниками и, что важнее, с самим собой.  
Тот мир, который могла открыть для него сцена, настолько отличался от реальности, в которой он жил, что Пайн не был уверен — готов ли. Готов ли к восхищенным взглядам, предложениям сходить в кино, к тому, чтобы завести подружку? И примет ли эти перемены Зак?  
Крис помнил реакцию друга тогда на кастинге, и для него она была самым весомым аргументом против. Он ни в коем случае не хотел ущемлять самолюбие Закари, не хотел с ним конкурировать. У того всегда был тщательно выстроенный план по покорению Бродвея. И Пайн знал, что его инфантильные попытки попробовать себя на сцене будут восприняты Заком всерьез, и не собирался этим рушить их дружбу.  
Но тот умел преподносить сюрпризы.  
— Пойдешь со мной на следующее прослушивание? — они сидели в местной закусочной, когда Куинто словно фокусник выудил из кармана сразу несколько буклетов, сообщающих о кастингах.  
— Конечно, о чем речь? — Крис с любопытством посмотрел на программки. — Что на этот раз? Массовка или замахнешься на роль второго плана?  
— Я имел в виду — поучаствуем вместе? — Зак придвинул их ближе. — Можешь даже сам выбрать, в чем именно, тут сразу несколько стоящих вариантов.  
— Ты серьезно? — такого Пайн точно не ожидал, хоть в последнее время и сам задумывался о подобной возможности.  
— Конечно. У парня, который тебе предложил роль в прошлый раз, глаз наметан. Такие люди сразу видят, на кого стоит тратить свое время, а на кого нет, — Куинто закатил глаза, видимо, намекая, что имеет в виду свой прошлый провал. — Тебе не хочется проверить его догадку?  
— Да я как-то... — Крис растерялся. — Я ведь учусь и не могу уехать в Нью-Йорк ради роли.  
— Ага, значит кто-то настолько самоуверен, что даже не сомневается, что его точно возьмут?! — Куинто присвистнул.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
— Тогда хватит придумывать отговорки и просто попробуй. Хоть ради интереса, чтобы почувствовать, что это такое.  
В словах Закари была доля правды, так что Крис как обычно спорить не стал и уже через пару недель дожидался своей очереди, чтобы пройти в зал и прочитать пару реплик. К своему удивлению, он даже не особо волновался перед прослушиванием. То есть не больше, чем перед выступлением с каким-нибудь рефератом. Ноги не подкашивались, а пот не скатывался градом по спине. Крис прекрасно знал, что от этого кастинга не зависит ровным счетом ничего: ему не поставят двойку, не испортят табель и не сделают выговор. Организаторы обычно были слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы поливать грязью и обвинять в бездарности очередного бедолагу, возомнившего себя актером.  
Роль, на которую проходил кастинг, не представляла собой ничего особенного. Очередной друг главного героя, который на протяжении всей пьесы мелькает на заднем плане и кое-где вставляет свои «остроумные комментарии». С такой задачей мог справиться кто угодно. Крис даже не стал заранее учить реплики и занялся этим лишь в поезде. В отличие от Зака, серьезно рассчитывающего на роль и повторяющего идиотские фразы без конца уже несколько дней. Его раздражало такое маленькое количество материала, которое не давало возможности раскрыть свой потенциал полностью. А вот Пайн наоборот этому был только рад. Читая длинный текст, он наверняка растерялся бы, перепутал строчки или сбился. Ну а в диалоге, зная свои сложности в общении с незнакомцами и не желая портить кому-нибудь прослушивание, и вовсе не решился бы участвовать.  
Все его прослушивание уложилось в пару минут. Крис старательно и как можно более выразительно произнес заученные фразы, при этом не забывая о языке тела, основам которого его прямо в поезде пытался обучить Закари. Организаторы спросили его номер, сверились с листами регистрации и, никак не комментируя выступление, отправили дожидаться результатов. Результатов, в которых Пайн не сомневался. Если бы не Зак, он даже не стал бы оставаться до тех пор, пока ассистент выйдет и объявит прошедших дальше.  
— Номер 14, 16, 24 ждем вас завтра, а остальные — спасибо за участие.  
По залу прокатилась волна огорченных вздохов. Начинающие актеры, ругая организаторов, саму пьесу и свою жизнь не спеша поплелись к выходу, а Крис... Он сидел в полной прострации, тупо пялясь на номер, записанный на руке. Он читал свои реплики двадцать четвертым и... Это наверное ошибка! Пайн подорвался с места и бросился к ассистенту.  
— Можете проверить еще раз, тут какая-то...  
— Имя? — парень окинул Криса равнодушным взглядом.  
— Крис Пайн.  
— Номер 24? — тот глянул на список участников. — Поздравляю. Вы прошли дальше.  
— Спасибо, но я... Я не могу участвовать, извините.  
— Почему не можете? — заявление Криса его, кажется, не особо обрадовало. — Что вы здесь тогда делаете?  
— Просто решил попробовать. Я не могу участвовать дальше. Мне... мне завтра в школу, я из Питтсбурга и...  
— Тогда и поезжайте в свой Питтсбург, не мешайте людям работать, — ассистент грубовато оттолкнул Пайна и, развернувшись, направился к группке еще не успевших уйти молодых людей. — Прошу вас вернуться в зал, кастинг-директором объявлен донабор.  
Крис обрадовался тому, как расстроившиеся участники снова воспряли духом. Своим отказом он подарил кому-то надежду — от этой мысли становилось немного легче, но в остальном... Пайн попросту не рассчитывал на такое везение и теперь не знал, как к этому относиться.  
— Что это только что было? — он был удивлен, увидев Зака, сидящим на том же месте.  
— Объявили, что возьмут еще одного. Не слышал? Почему ты не в зале? — за карьеру друга он переживал гораздо больше, чем за свою собственную.  
— Я не буду бороться с... — начал было Куинто, но сразу замолчал, пристально уставившись на Криса. — Только не говори, что ты...  
— Отказался.  
— Ты в своем уме?  
— Ты же не думал, что я соглашусь? Зак, мне нужно к ужину вернуться домой, я не могу остаться здесь. Сам же говорил, что это просто проверка своих возможностей, не больше.  
— Блять, это мог быть твой шанс! — Куинто завелся с пол оборота, и Крису было даже приятно, что его злость вызвана ничем иным как переживанием за друга. — Шанс, который ты так легко получил. Или знак того, что тебе стоит двигаться в этом направлении. Не знаю... В любом случае тебя бы заметили!  
— Зак, успокойся. Тише, — на них уже начали оборачиваться. — Я поехал с тобой за компанию, думал, будет весело попробовать, вот и все. Я не собирался строить карьеру, бросать все, переезжать в Нью-Йорк! Если это, как ты говоришь, знак, то... — Крис попытался улыбнуться и свести все к шутке, — слава еще найдет меня.  
— Боже, я и правда дружу с идиотом, — Куинто глубоко вдохнул. — С талантливым идиотом.  
Этот первый успех убедил Зака в том, что место его друга на сцене. И пусть сам Крис по-прежнему не собирался снискать славу на актерском поприще и относился ко всему лишь с любопытством, противостоять Куинто, загоревшемуся идеей, он был попросту не в состоянии.  
Так, в следующий раз, когда они снова взяли дешевые билеты на ночной поезд и прибыли на очередной кастинг, Крис под строгим надзором друга отметился на стойке регистрации и получил в награду одобрительную улыбку. По большому счету, именно с нее все и началось.  
Пайн никогда не думал, что его может с головой утянуть в водоворот красок, новых мимолетных знакомств и бесконечных прослушиваний, конкурсов и проб. Выступая с Закари единым фронтом, он больше не чувствовал себя функциональной единицей, дополнением к более интересному, более способному другу. Крис стал полноценным членом команды. Теперь они вместе выбирали, где попытать шансы на этот раз, вместе учили роли, вместе ждали решения организаторов и, конечно, переживали друг за друга.  
Крису хотелось верить, что их сплоченность, дух товарищества воздушно-капельным путем заражал остальных, что на интуитивном уровне режиссеры и кастинг-директоры если и выбирали их, то выбирали вдвоем. Каждый раз Пайн боялся, что ситуация произошедшая тогда, на первом кастинге, повторится, и дальше пройдет только один. Но пока все шло как нельзя лучше.  
Конечно, в большинстве случаев им отказывали, но пару раз случались и приятные сюрпризы. Это были небольшие роли в массовке, где от актеров не требовалось никаких особых умений, или рекламные ролики, которые Зак, разумеется, презирал, но отказываться от возможности появиться в кадре не смел. Если их не вырезали после финального монтажа, это уже можно было считать победой!  
И именно в это ощущение Крис и влюбился. Наконец-то он был причастен к чему-то на самом деле значимому, стал шестерённой в огромной машине. Одна его реплика вроде «чай подан», или «ищите в магазинах города» могла запустить механизм, ради исправной работы которого десятки людей работали двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю.  
Единственной проблемой оказалось лишь то, что этих самых часов и дней у самого Пайна не было. Оказалось, что кастинги далеко не всегда проводятся в выходные, а чтобы попасть на некоторые нужно приходить заранее. Так что... В таких стесненных условиях Крису волей не волей должен был хитрить.  
Родителям не полагалось знать, что их сын ездит в Нью-Йорк не только на выходных, но и в учебные дни. Они даже не подозревали, что вместо того, чтобы слушать нудные лекции, он улетал на очередное прослушивание. Схема была до смешного проста.  
Еще с вечера Крис предупреждал, что после уроков пойдет помогать Заку в магазине, и мимоходом упоминал, что работы там предостаточно, зная — в таком случае отвлекать «контрольными» звонкими его не будут. Выходя из дома, он прямиком мчал на остановку и садился на автобус до аэропорта, где его уже ждал отпросившийся или перенесший выходной Закари. Утром они вылетали в Нью-Йорк, проходили прослушивание, кое-как дожидались результатов, а потом смертельно уставшие, но довольные, вечерним рейсом вылетали домой.  
Родители восхищались его трудоспособностью — тем, как сын допоздна засиживается в школе и усердно помогает лучшему другу на работе, и жалели, когда он заявлялся домой, еле волоча за собой ноги.  
Ложь Криса тяготила, хотя и была вынужденной. Порой он так красочно и долго рассказывал родителям, интересующимся как сын провел день, о хлопотах в строительном магазине, о забавных случаях и странных покупателях, что и сам забывал — все это было не сегодня. Сегодня они вместе с Заком снова мотались в Нью-Йорк, о чем свидетельствовали билеты на самолет, припрятанные в рюкзаке. После каждой поездки, удачной или не очень, Пайн старался оставить какое-то материальное доказательство будь то билет, программка из театра, в котором они прослушивались, или чек из закусочной с самыми лучшими бургерами. Вот только эта сентиментальность сыграла с ним злую шутку.  
В один из дней, забежав домой после школы и быстро перекусив, Крис поспешил к Куинто, вот только не на работу, а домой. По удачному стечению обстоятельств у друга был выходной, никаких кастингов не предвиделось, а на улице стояла непривычно теплая для апреля погода. Впервые за несколько месяцев они могли позволить себе не бежать на самолет, не томиться в зале, ожидая вердикта кастинг-группы, а просто бездельничать, сидя на лавке перед домом Зака, греться на солнце в одних футболках и есть приторно сладкое мороженое.  
В какой-то момент Крис потерял счет времени. Они болтали о всякой ерунде, пересказывали друг другу сюжеты прочитанных книг и местные сплетни до тех пор, пока по спине Пайна не пробежал озноб, и он, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил, что солнечный день уже сменился ветреным вечером. Зная, что на завтра намечена проверочная работа по математике, он нехотя распрощался с другом и поплелся домой, сожалея, что такой прекрасный день может испортить проклятый углубленный курс точных наук, обязательный в новой школе и никак не желающий поддаваться.  
— Я дома, — Крис мельком заглянул в гостиную, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие.  
— Очень хорошо, Кристофер, — если мать называла его полным именем, то ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. Это правило он выучил еще в детстве. — Подойди сюда.  
— Да? — Пайн подошел к родителям и, к своему ужасу, увидел на столике перед ними аккуратно разложенные корешки билетов до Нью-Йорка.  
— Как ты объяснишь это? — мать, судя по голосу, уже успела сопоставить даты и понять, что далеко не все поездки сына выпадали на выходные, и вообще... Этих билетов оказалось куда больше, чем родители могли представить.  
— Вы лазили в моем рюкзаке? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Крис. Лучшая защита — нападение, так, кажется, говорят? — Там вообще-то мои личные вещи!  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не стали бы нарушать твои личные границы, — взял слово отец, — если бы нам не позвонили со школы и не сообщили, что в последнее время ты стал прогуливать занятия, пропускать важные самостоятельные и вообще, что твоя успеваемость упала. Мы за тебя волнуемся, Крис, — эта игра в хорошего и плохого копа со стороны выглядела комично. — Твой учитель говорил о табеле, который вам выдали на той неделе, и который мы в глаза не видели.  
— Вы не проверяете мой табель с седьмого класса, — попытался оправдаться Крис, но не тут-то было.  
— Потому что доверяем тебе.  
— Так вы полезли в мой рюкзак, чтобы найти там табель? И после говорите о доверии? Класс!  
— Крис, успокойся, твой табель...  
— Да я просто не успел его показать, — он понимал, что уж лучше получить взбучку за неуспеваемость, и пытался увести тему как можно дальше от поездок в Нью-Йорк и злополучных билетов. — Или может потерял... Вы же знаете, как учителя любят все преувеличивать. Я исправлю оценки к концу семестра.  
— Дело не в прогулах и даже не в оценках. Мы понимаем, что эта школа другого уровня, что поначалу могут быть сложности, но... — Пайн видел, как мать старается подбирать слова, пытаясь не распалять ссору. — Проблема ведь не в сложной программе и не в требовательных учителях, верно? — она кивнула на разложенные на столе «улики». — Потрудишься объяснить, что это?  
— Билеты, — Крис понимал, что испытывает терпение родителей, делая вид, что не понимает, к чему они клонят.  
— Это мы видим. Ты летаешь в Нью-Йорк едва ли не каждую неделю. Зачем? Что ты там делаешь? И вообще, откуда деньги на все эти поездки?  
— Я коплю, и Зак иногда с зарплаты добавляет. У него тоже есть... сбережения, — из всех заданных вопросов Пайн решил ответить на самый простой. Откровенничать и рассказывать о своих попытках пробиться на сцену и вспыхнувшем интересе к актерству он пока не собирался.  
— Зак, ну конечно же... — мать закатила глаза. — Тебе не кажется, что это уже странно? Да, он твой лучший друг, но эти поездки... Это уже лишнее. Ты не должен ходить за ним попятам.  
— Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы сам решать с кем и куда ходить, — буркнул Крис. — Вам же Зак вроде как нравится.  
— Он хороший парень, но, — миссис Пайн глянула на мужа, видимо, ожидая поддержки, — нам с отцом кажется, что в последнее время он плохо на тебя влияет, и эти поездки тому доказательство.  
— Какое еще доказательство? Вы вообще о чем?! — Крис привык думать, что Закари — любимчик его родителей, и слова матери стали неожиданностью.  
— Он выпустился из школы, никуда не поступил, работает в строительном магазине, где ты, кстати, пропадаешь до самой ночи. Думаешь, это хороший пример старшего друга? Да еще и эти поездки посреди недели в то время, когда ты должен быть на занятиях! — она выразительно глянула на сына. — Я знаю, что он хороший друг и что ты к нему привязан, но Закари со своими несбыточными мечтами, амбициями, высокомерием... Он не тот, на кого...  
— Что вы говорите? Вы его совсем не знаете! — Крис понимал, что ведет себя как несдержанный подросток, но нападки в сторону Куинто сносить не собирался. Друг на его месте поступил бы так же.  
— Кристофер, мама права. Ты не обязан во всем потакать Заку и ездить за ним, развлекать, — наконец встрял отец. Но лучше бы он этого не делал.  
— Он меня не использует, если вы на это намекаете. Я сам хочу туда ездить, сам коплю деньги, у меня там, может, тоже дела есть!  
— Какие еще дела? — мать недоверчиво глянула на сына, видимо, решив, что это просто выдумка.  
— А вам какая разница? — огрызнулся Пайн.  
— Кристофер, не забывай, с кем ты разговариваешь.  
— С кем? С людьми, которые сначала приглашают моего друга на обед, мило с ним беседуют, а потом за глаза говорят, какой он плохой человек, и мне не стоит с ним дружить? Это мерзко.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. Никто не говорил, что тебе не стоит с ним дружить, — начал было отец, но мать его резко оборвала.  
— Хватит, мне это надоело. Ты наказан. Пока не исправишь оценки — никаких поездок, никакого Куинто. Из школы — сразу домой. И вместо того, чтобы спорить, живо поднимайся наверх и садись за уроки.  
— Ну уж нет! — наверное, стоило смиренно опустить голову и извиниться, но Крис чувствовал, что правда на его стороне, что он в свои семнадцать вправе решать с кем дружить, куда ездить на свои деньги и на кого равняться. Развернувшись, он подхватил рюкзак и, ничего не объясняя, вышел из гостиной, на последок не забыв показательно хлопнуть дверью.  
Выбежав из дома на эмоциях, Крис даже не подумал, что будет делать дальше. Только дойдя до ближайшей остановки, он понял, что поступил крайне опрометчиво. Дальнейших вариантов развития событий было всего два: с позором вернуться домой или пойти к Заку.  
Первый вариант Пайна, конечно, не слишком-то грел. Он впервые по-настоящему взбунтовался и не хотел так быстро признавать поражение, тут же возвратившись обратно. Но в то же время напрашиваться в гости к Заку казалось сомнительной идеей. Стрелки часов стремились к полуночи, и Крису было попросту неловко заявляться к другу на порог в такое время, тем более зная, что миссис Куинто дома. Крис был в курсе, что у Закари с матерью непростые отношения, и что та не слишком любит принимать гостей. Но больше ему попросту некуда было податься.  
К счастью, несмотря на поздний час свет у Куинто горел почти во всех комнатах и даже на кухне. В ином случае Пайн бы ни за что не решился будить весь дом из-за своих проблем. Подойдя под окно спальни Зака, он, немного поразмыслив, подобрал несколько мелких камушков и принялся кидать их в окно, надеясь привлечь внимание друга.  
— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — не прошло и минуты, как удивленный растрепанный Куинто высунулся из окна. — Чего случилось?  
— Можешь выйти? — только сейчас Крис понял, как на самом деле нуждается в поддержке. Уж кто как не Зак был способен понять его и дать совет?  
— Я сейчас, — тот кивнул и сразу же спустился вниз. Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, он прошлепал к скамейке и, усеявшись, закурил. — Выкладывай, что произошло?  
— Родители обо всем узнали, — едва слышно выдохнул Пайн.  
— Что? — Куинто подавился дымом. — О чем?  
— О наших поездках, конечно. Полезли в мой рюкзак за табелем, а нашли билеты на самолет.  
— Только не говори, что ты и их хранил, — закатил глаза друг.  
— Это еще не все. Я ушел из дома... Кажется, — звучало хуже, чем было на самом деле.  
— Так, это уже совсем другой разговор, — Куинто в миг посерьезнел. — Переночуешь сегодня у меня?  
— Если можно, — Пайн был рад тому, что Зак сам это предложил.  
— О чем речь? — тот участливо хлопнул друга по плечу. — Добро пожаловать в клуб. То есть, конечно, я уверен, что все будет нормально, что вы помиритесь, но... Круто, что ты показал характер.  
— Ага, конечно, — Крис невесело усмехнулся.  
— Ладно, пошли внутрь. Тут холодно, — Куинто поежился и затушил сигарету.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Конечно, тебе же больше некуда идти, — шутка вышла неудачной.  
Вместе они зашли в дом и, не включая свет, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, хотели подняться наверх, но не тут-то было.  
— И что это такое, молодые люди? — скрестив руки на груди, миссис Куинто вышла в коридор. — Вы хоть знаете, который час? — этот упрек явно относился к Пайну, стыдливо уставившемуся себе под ноги. — Крис, твои родители знают, где ты?  
— Иди ко мне в комнату, — игнорируя вопрос матери, Зак подтолкнул его к лестнице. — Давай-давай, я сейчас тоже приду.  
Желая как можно быстрее скрыться с глаз миссис Куинто, он быстро поднялся в спальню Закари и уселся на кровать, тревожно прислушиваясь к голосам, доносящимся снизу.  
— Крис сегодня переночует у нас.  
— Кто ему разрешил? Ты?  
— Да, я. Это мой друг и мой дом, — Пайн прекрасно знал эти интонации и надеялся, что Зак все-таки не станет из-за него ругаться с матерью.  
— Съезжай и води, кого хочешь и когда хочешь. Давно пора.  
— Как только, так сразу, — огрызнулся Куинто и затопал по лестнице. Мать еще говорила ему что-то вслед, но Крис не мог разобрать ее слов, да и не хотел совать нос в их разборки.  
— Извини, — стоило другу зайти в комнату, как Пайн бросился к нему. — Если хочешь, я могу уйти, — он был готов принять поражение и вернуться домой, лишь бы не доставлять Закари лишних проблем.  
— Не говори глупостей. Сегодня ты ночуешь здесь.  
Не принимая возражений, Зак постелил себе на полу, уступив Крису кровать. После душа и горячего чая, принесенного другом, укутавшись в одеяло, тот чувствовал себя... Нет, не как дома. Лучше. Ему не нужно было поминутно думать о том, чтобы спуститься вниз и извиниться перед родителями, не нужно было прислушиваться к их разговорам, пытаясь понять, что они думают о произошедшем. Все проблемы будто отошли на второй план. По крайней мере до утра.  
— Спишь? — вместо того, чтобы тут же провалиться в сон, Крис битый час пялился в потолок. И Зак, видимо, тоже.  
— Нет.  
— Мне жаль, что ты поссорился с родителями, — спустя еще пару минут напряженного молчания снова заговорил Куинто. — Это все из-за меня.  
— Зак, не нужно. Дело не в тебе, — Крис повернулся на бок, с облегчением отметив, что света фонаря, пробивающегося сквозь шторы, недостаточно, чтобы различить выражение лица друга. В темноте многие слова давались легче. — Я пытался им объяснить то же самое. Я езжу туда не только ради тебя.  
— Это типа признание? Ты тоже хочешь...  
— Я не хочу стать актером, если ты об этом, — Пайн осекся. — То есть я не уверен, что хочу этого. Я ни в чем не уверен. Даже родителям о том, что участвую в кастингах, боюсь рассказать.  
— Почему? Твой отец наверняка отнесется к этому с пониманием.  
— Не уверен. Он думает, что ты подаешь надежды, а я так... выполняю роль твоего личного ассистента. Увидев билеты и буклеты, которые лежали там же, родители даже мысли не допустили, что я мог участвовать во всех этих прослушиваниях. Мама думает, что я просто повторяю за тобой... Что если это действительно так? Ты всегда знал, чего хочешь. Даже когда мы только познакомились, ты был уверен, что попадешь на сцену. Помнишь, ту дурацкую благотворительную постановку?  
— Да уж, костюм из простыни. Как такое забыть? — фыркнул Закари. — Это было ужасно.  
— Вовсе нет. Я тогда ничего не понял из того, что творилось на сцене, но до сих пор помню твое появление и то, как органично ты вписался в это безумие, — Крис говорил быстро, не давая себе возможности подумать. — Я хочу так же как ты. Определиться. Мне нравится участвовать в прослушиваниях, но вдруг родители правы, и это все только из-за того, что я хочу... быть с тобой за одно? Быть таким же как ты.  
— Эй, полегче. Хватит нести бред. Во-первых, тебе не нужно быть ни на кого похожим. На утро я сделаю вид, что ничего не говорил, но, Крис, ты один из самых интересных людей, которых я знаю. Думаешь, годись ты всего лишь на роль оруженосца, я бы с тобой дружил? Ничего подобного! — Зак приподнялся на локтях, так что теперь Пайн мог различить его лицо. — А во-вторых... У меня ведь тоже не всегда все гладко. Я не лучший пример для подражания. Знаешь, сколько раз я хотел послать все нахер? На одно успешное прослушивание приходится несколько десятков провалов, а одна роль не дает никакой гарантии, что это повторится... Да что я рассказываю? Ты уже и сам все это прекрасно знаешь. И поверь, если постоянные отказы не отвадили тебя от сцены — в тебе точно что-то есть. К тому же ты отлично учишься и если что можешь заниматься, чем угодно: языками или литературой! Это я ничего другого как разучивать реплики не умею, — Закари тихо рассмеялся, и Крису захотелось поверить в то, что все сказанное — правда. Что у них действительно все получится, и все раздирающие его сомнения по поводу будущего в целом и актерства в частности не более чем фоновый шум, сбивающий с пути.

***

_Не успевает Крис ответить на вопрос, как его прерывают две подошедшие поклонницы, робко просящие фото и автограф. Я вижу, как мой собеседник смущается, будто так и не привык к всеобщему вниманию. После небольшой заминки он все-таки улыбается, и девушки не уходят обиженным. Крис Пайн оказывается щедр на знаки внимания. Он расписывается в протянутых блокнотах, терпеливо позирует для совместного фото, жмет руки и желает удачи на прощание. Для интервьюера эта небольшая сцена настоящая удача. Это редкая возможность — взглянуть на собеседника со стороны.  
— Прошу прощения, — он снова садится напротив. — Я уже много лет не снимаюсь и не играю на сцене, но мне продолжают задавать вопросы об актерстве, а люди все еще берут автографы, узнавая во мне того самого принца. Пусть и несколько потрёпанного, — Крис неловко улыбается, машинально встрепывая волосы. — До сих пор стыдно за те дурацкие роли в подростковых сериалах. Мне было бы гораздо приятнее, подойди они ко мне с программкой фильма, к которому я написал сценарий. Это оценка моей настоящей работы, а не того баловства, о котором вы спрашиваете. Хотя я понимаю, никому не интересно читать о том, как кто-то несколько месяцев просто сидит взаперти перед экраном ноутбука. Я бы сам о таком читать не стал. В моей жизни сейчас нет ничего, что могло бы привлечь аудиторию: никаких интересных мероприятий, забавных историй со съемок, водоворота событий... Наверное, из-за желания окунуться в это я когда-то и решил стать актером. Именно решил. Не шел к этому полжизни, не грезил сценой, как тот же Зак. Просто решил. Иногда призвание играет не такую уж важную роль, если очень хочется попробовать. А мне тогда очень хотелось, — он делает глоток кофе и продолжает свой непривычно развернутый ответ. — Мне было просто необходимо стать частью чего-то большего. Здесь опять же нужно сказать спасибо Заку, он многое сделал для этого, — я удивлен, что Крис сам упоминает виновника этого интервью, и совру, сказав, что меня это не радует. — Если бы не кастинги, на которые он начал таскать меня сначала как друга, потом как такого же охотника за эпизодическими ролями, я бы никогда не почувствовал, что значит быть сопричастным чему-то важному. Я не мечтал стать актером, я мечтал стать хоть кем-то._


	4. Вы намеренно скрываете свою личную жизнь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157684056171730

_Своими путаными ответами Крис Пайн четко дает понять — эта тема ему больше не интересна. Немногим удается одинаково хорошо преуспеть в нескольких профессиях, но у нашего героя это получилось. Возможно, он действительно утратил к актерству интерес, занявшись написанием сценариев, а возможно к этому его подтолкнули и другие причины, распространяться о которых он явно не спешит.  
— Вы не против, если от формальных вопросов о работе мы перейдем к более личным?  
— А я могу отказаться? — Крис усмехается, и становится ясно — наше интервью для него не развлечение, и он относится к нему так же серьезно, как и к своей работе. Я не собираюсь намеренно вытаскивать из него сенсационные подробности, хотя даже при желании сделать это не так просто.   
— Готовясь к сегодняшнему интервью, я как и всегда искал информацию о своем собеседнике, чтобы составить для себя образ. И тут меня ожидал сюрприз. Несмотря на то, что ваше имя давно на слуху, в сети очень сложно найти хоть какую-то личную информацию, за которую можно зацепиться. Редкие заметки о вас, связаны именно со сценарным мастерством, а статья в Википедии дает лишь базовую информацию о дате и месте рождения, список ролей и номинаций. Ни слова о жизни вне индустрии. Конечно, я не ожидал увидеть десятки фотографий папарацци или фанатов, столкнувшихся с вами в ресторане или клубе, но... Складывается впечатление, что вы намеренно закрываетесь от внешнего мира. Никаких публичных выходов, слухов о подружках или проблем с законом. У вас даже нет аккаунтов в соцсетях! Вы намеренно скрываете свою личную жизнь? _

***

1998 г.

Крис уже столько раз бывал в Нью-Йорке, что поездки туда стали чем-то обыденным и давно не вызывали ни трепета, ни особой радости. Но в этот раз все было иначе. Пайн как и пару лет назад считал минуты до прибытия на Центральный вокзал и не мог дождаться, когда же увидит Зака, который наконец осуществил свою мечту и оставил Питтсбург. Они попрощались в аэропорту лишь две недели назад, а Крис уже успел соскучиться по другу.  
Куинто дожидался его на перроне, и в первые минуты после встречи Пайн отчего-то не мог побороть возникшее чувство неловкости. Он знал, что перед ним все тот же Зак, его лучший друг, но не мог не чувствовать едва уловимые изменения, произошедшие за этот короткий срок. Крис не сразу понял в чем дело, и всю дорогу до квартирки на границе Бронкса и северного Манхэттена искоса поглядывал на друга, отмечая легкую полуулыбку, не сходившую с его лица, более открытые жесты... Тот словно расслабился и раскрылся, наконец почувствовав себя на своем месте, в Нью-Йорке.  
Казалось, ничто не может омрачить радость Куинто от переезда: ни сомнительный район где ему «посчастливилось» снять квартиру, ни сама так называемая квартира (на самом деле, бетонная коробка, мало походившая на жилое помещение). Но по крайней мере он сам оплачивал аренду и страшно этим гордился, хотя и мечтал в скором времени подобрать жилище получше.  
— Чем быстрее переедешь ко мне, тем скорее можно будет перебраться в Нью-Йорк, — Зак перехватил взгляд друга, с интересом рассматривающего полупустую комнату.  
— А сейчас мы по-твоему где? — Крис выглянул в окно, из которого не было видно ничего кроме стены дома напротив.  
— Это еще не настоящий Нью-Йорк. Я тут надолго оставаться не планирую, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Куинто.  
На эти выходные они не планировали никаких кастингов, заранее договорившись посвятить все свободное время себе. И никаких музеев и выставок! Пайн уже успел достаточно изучить город, чтобы отдать предпочтение общению с другом, а не осмотру очередной достопримечательности. Даже вечером они не пошли в бар, как изначально планировали, а остались дома, будто возвращая те бесчисленные часы, которые проводили, сидя в комнате Криса после уроков. Ему не хватало тех посиделок, хотя, конечно, тогда они не могли беспрепятственно курить и протаскивать наверх целую упаковку пива!   
— Знаешь, думаю тебе бы тут тоже понравилось, — развалившись на кровати, Зак уже битый час рассказывал о своих буднях, что само по себе было странно, учитывая, что они созванивались едва ли не каждый день, и Крис знал расписание друга лучше него самого. — Пары не нудные, преподы интересные, никакой тебе биологии или математики, а самое главное — практика! Нас тут реально учат играть: как вести себя на сцене, как говорить...  
— Ну, для этого люди вроде и поступают, чтобы их научили профессии, разве нет? — Пайн был счастлив за друга, который наконец поступил на факультет актерского мастерства и все никак не мог унять восторг по этому поводу.  
— Да-да, конечно, просто тут все не так, как в тех дурацких актерских кружках, куда ходят в основном одни придурки. Здесь реально интересные ребята. С ними и поспорить, и потусоваться можно. Помнишь, я рассказывал, как мы штурмовали на прошлых выходных клуб на Манхэттене? — он кинул беглый взгляд на Криса. — По отдельность они странные ребята, дружбу я с ними заводить не хочу, мы все-таки будущие конкуренты, но все равно... С ними весело.  
— Ну да, конечно, — Крис фыркнул. — Не то что в Питтсбурге.  
— Школа и домашка? Скука... — друг шутливо толкнул его в плечо. — Ну ничего, на следующих выходных оторвемся. Есть неплохой вариант, кастинг для рекламы. А после можно...  
— На следующих я не приеду.   
— Это почему?  
— Во-первых, я не могу просить деньги на эти поездки у родителей, а моей подработки летом не хватит, чтобы кататься так часто, — Пайн с укоризной глянул на друга.  
— Ладно, а во-вторых? — Зак никогда не любил обсуждать финансовые вопросы.  
— Эм... В общем, кроме школы и домашки есть еще кое-что. У меня планы на следующую субботу.  
— Какие? — друг нахмурился и придвинулся ближе. — Ну-ка выкладывай!   
— Парни из класса устраивают вечеринку и пригласили меня, — Крис стойко выдержал тяжелый взгляд. — Я собирался пойти.  
— Парни? Из класса? С каких пор они тебя куда-то зовут? — Закари усмехнулся. — Решил новых друзей найти?   
— Нет, конечно, — несмотря на то, что эти слова звучали насмешливо и жестоко, Крис винил в такой реакции себя. Можно было и догадаться, что Куинто остро отреагирует на подобное. — Скажешь, как мне приехать на следующие выходные в Нью-Йорк, не потратив ни цента, и я приеду. А если нет... Мне неохота тухнуть за приставкой.  
— Все с тобой ясно, — вздохнул Зак.  
Не считая этого небольшого спора, уикенд прошел замечательно. Снова встретившись, друзья в буквальном смысле не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг. В который раз Крис убеждался, что рядом с Заком во много крат лучше, чем без него. С Куинто рядом все воспринималось как-то иначе, и в первую очередь — легче.  
Без него в Питтбурге было невыносимо тоскливо. Только окунувшись в новую жизнь друга, а потом, вернувшись в собственную унылую действительность, Пайн понял желание Зака сначала поскорее уехать отсюда, а теперь и перетащить к себе и его самого.   
Конечно, веских причин рваться в Нью-Йорк и стремиться изменить свою жизнь у Криса не было, но его безумно раздражал тот факт, что без Зака жизнь стала набором банальных проблем любого старшеклассника: косяки по учебе, ухудшившиеся отношения с родителями, неопределенность по поводу будущего... Да, все это волновало его и месяц, и два назад, но тогда рядом всегда был Закари. Своими грандиозными планами и бесконечными кастингами он заставлял Пайна чувствовать себя выше этого. Но теперь Куинто находился в восьми часах езды, и никто больше не мешал Крису бесконечно накручивать себя и выискивать новые проблемы. Поводы для которых становились все более идиотскими.   
Например, предстоящая вечеринка, о которой Пайн не мог перестать думать. Так вышло, что учась в выпускном классе, он умудрился толком и не побывать ни на одной из них. Если его и приглашали, то всегда находилось занятие поважней вроде похода в кино с Заком или той же поездки в Нью-Йорк, но сейчас никакого вменяемого повода отказаться в голову не приходило... Тем более в этот раз Криса пригласили лично. Он понятия не имел, чем продиктовано желание одноклассников видеть его на своем празднике, но наделялся, что затеяно это не ради того, чтобы посмеяться над ним или напоить.   
Закари опасения друга показались бы надуманным, а сама идея туда идти — дурацкой, к тому же он четко обозначил свою позицию по этому поводу. Кэт съехала, да и разговор с ней свелся бы к «глупому младшему братцу», так что посоветоваться в этот раз было не с кем, и он изводил себя в одиночестве.  
Крис шел на вечеринку как на эшафот. Все дорогу до дома одноклассника он гнал от себя дурные мысли и лелеял надежду, что в случае чего сможет уйти в любой момент. Хотя, конечно, хотелось надеяться, что все пройдет хорошо. Ведь, в конце концов, исход вечера во многом зависел от него самого. Услышав грохочущую музыку и увидев толпу на заднем дворе, он едва не развернулся, но желание хоть раз провести время и повеселиться в отрыве от Зака пересилило.  
Пайна вполне устраивала перспектива просидеть пару часов где-нибудь в углу, попивая пиво. Роль немого наблюдателя казалась идеальной. Вот только одноклассники считали иначе. Он сбился со счета, сколько людей подходили к нему, тянули за руки, пытаясь вытащить то на улицу к холодному бассейну, то на импровизированный танцпол. После стакана чего-то ядреного и, судя по всему, сильно алкогольного Пайн сдался. Хмель сделал свое дело, и дальний угол перестал казаться привлекательным.   
Кровь шумела в голове, и Крису больше не хотелось сидеть в одиночестве. Вместо этого он почувствовал острую необходимость влиться в компанию, хотя бы молча постоять рядом. На большее рассчитывать было глупо. Все его общение с одноклассниками сводилось лишь к разговорам о вчерашнем бейсболе в обмен на домашку по английскому. Но то ли всех раскрепостил алкоголь, то ли ребята действительно никогда ничего не имели против Криса. Они легко приняли его в свою компанию, не отпускали идиотских шуток, не пытались унизить, и это, откровенно говоря, поразило Пайна, привыкшего выстраивать стены вокруг себя. И это было не единственным открытием за вечер.   
Он впервые пил на брудершафт, впервые играл в дурацкие алкогольные игры и отрывался под музыку. На самом деле в этот момент Крис чувствовал себя жутко неловко, но все вокруг точно так же по-идиотски дергались на танцполе. Нельзя было понять, кто с кем танцует, и он очень удивился, когда вместе с ним, чтобы перевести дух, упала и девушка, которая отплясывала рядом. Помня свой не самый приятный опыт общения с противоположным полом под действием алкоголя, Крис хотел было отсесть, но незнакомка вдруг заговорила с ним.   
Бо, а именно так звали девушку, весело болтала, громко смеялась и периодически хлопала его по плечу, а он предпочитал отмалчиваться, боясь ляпнуть глупость. Почему-то в том злополучном баре в Куинсе его это особо не волновало, а сейчас... Пайну хотелось произвести на девушку хорошее впечатление. Не то чтобы он на что-то рассчитывал, но неожиданное предложение проводить ее до дома спустя какой-то час общения породило ложные ожидания.  
Покинув вечеринку с ее цветомузыкой и кучей народа, они в один момент оказались вдвоем на пустынных улицах. Никогда раньше Крису не доводилось провожать девушку до дома. Но не раз видя ухажеров Кэтрин на пороге, он мог понять, что вдруг притихшая Бо ждет от него какого-то поступка, например, легкого и ненавязчивого поцелуя. А может он просто размечтался, в кои-то веки оказавшись с девушкой наедине.   
Судьба предоставила ему шанс, которым Крис побоялся воспользоваться. Пожелав Бо спокойной ночи и подождав, пока она зайдет в дом, он вздохнул с облегчением. В один короткий вечер на него обрушилось такое количество новых впечатлений и неизвестных ранее чувств, что примириться с ними казалось невозможным. Ну или для этого требовалось несколько нудных часов самокопания. Может поэтому, вместо того чтобы вернуться на вечеринку, Пайн поплелся домой.  
Только вернувшись, он заметил на телефоне несколько пропущенных вызовов от Зака. На вечеринке было слишком шумно, чтобы услышать звонок. Лежа на кровати и смотря на список входящих, Крис все никак не мог решить, стоит ли перезванивать сейчас. Друг пытался дозвониться до него несколько часов подряд, а бросив попытки, даже не оставил сообщение. Зная Закари, он мог предположить, что ничего важного не стряслось, и тот попросту забыл о вечеринке. Ну, или названивал специально, выражая свою позицию.  
На самом деле это обижало. Зак не верил в то, что друг может влиться в компанию, круто провести время с кем-то кроме него самого. Крис был более чем уверен, что перезвони он сейчас, Куинто начнет разговор с поддевок и не поверит в то, что на вечеринке было действительно классно. Спорить на пьяную голову Пайн не собирался и поэтому, забросив телефон куда подальше, решил — перезванивать он не станет.   
Это оказалось верным решением.  
Даже если накануне Закари и хотел высказать свое недовольство, то на следующий день, видимо, остыл. По крайней мере, при очередном разговоре никто из них и слова не проронил о вечеринке или новых приятелях. Всеми своими фразочками Куинто давал понять, что ждет объяснений, хотя напрямую ничего не спрашивал. А Крис, в свою очередь, чувствовал некоторую обязанность отчитаться перед другом, но сдерживался, пытаясь отстоять право хоть на толику личного пространства.  
Он гордился этаким актом неповиновения, и Куинто знать об этом не полагалось. Впрочем, как и о том, что Крис на полном серьезе решил влиться в школьную тусовку, найти себе приятелей. Конечно, никто в здравом уме не стал бы намеренно ограничивать жизнь другого, но... Закари были присущи некоторые собственнические черты, с которыми Пайн научился мириться.  
Самым простым и безболезненным способом снова напомнить одноклассникам о своем существовании был матч по лакроссу. Пусть Крис и считал этот вид спорта жутко скучным, но зато на играх школьной команды трибуны никогда не пустовали. Казалось, что отыскать среди болельщиков кого-нибудь из класса не составит труда, но придя на стадион, он растерялся. Да, Пайн пришел сюда ради общения, но большая шумная компания его совсем не прельщала, впрочем, как и перспектива снова отсиживаться в стороне. Для исполнения плана нужен был кто-то один, например... Крис глупо заулыбался, увидев, как с одной из трибун ему приветливо машет Бо. Та самая Бо, с которой он танцевал и которую провожал с вечеринки.   
Подойти Пайн решился не сразу, все же их знакомство вышло... странным, и теперь его действия с легкостью можно было расценить как подкат. Но ведь она сама ему помахала?  
— Привет, здесь не занято?  
— Нет, можешь составить мне компанию, — она улыбнулась, кивнув на место рядом с собой. — Любишь лакросс?  
— Да, — слишком поспешно ответил Крис. Врать с самого начала знакомства, конечно, не хотелось, впрочем, как и объяснять, что он делает здесь на самом деле. — Стараюсь не пропускать игры.  
— Здорово! Тогда будешь объяснять, что происходит на поле, а то я ничего в правилах не понимаю.   
— Да здесь ничего сложного, — Пайн принялся хаотично вспоминать все факты, известные ему о лакроссе. Он и сам ни черта не смыслил в игре, но считал своим долгом блеснуть знаниями перед девушкой.   
Без неловких пауз и глупых шуток, конечно, не обошлось. Крис не всегда знал, что ответить, и смущался, но Бо каждый раз ловко подхватывала диалог, умудряясь все больше и больше разбалтывать его. Правда за рамки происходящего их разговор не выходил: правила, игроки, предвзятый судья... Несмотря на то, что за весь матч Пайн так ничего толком и не узнал своей собеседнице, он был вполне удовлетворен результатами.  
— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь после игры? — Бо оказалась куда решительней его самого и озвучила в слух то, на что он и рассчитывать не смел.  
— Да... Было бы отлично. А куда?  
— Это уже тебе решать, — она весело подмигнула Крису.  
Следовало бы радовать тому, что девушка передала инициативу в его руки, но... С Заком после матча они обычно ходили в небольшие закусочные, в которых всегда много народу, жирные бургеры и духота. Вести Бо туда, еще и на — Пайну было неловко от подобных определений — первое свидание, казалось неуместным. Из всех приличных и относительно недорогих заведений в округе на ум приходила разве что кофейня, где пару лет назад подрабатывала Кэт.   
Крис думал, что вел себя неловко на матче, но нет, за чашкой кофе ему удалось превзойти в неуклюжести самого себя. Сомнительный юмор, перемазанные в креме пальцы... Хуже могло стать, только если бы он пролил кофе на платье Бо, но... От чего-то Пайну казалось, что даже в этом случае девушка останется так же мила и приветлива. Это звучало до ужаса банально, но Бо не вела себя с ним как остальные девчонки, и это заставляло думать о чем-то большем, чем одно недосвидание.  
— Почему я тебя раньше нигде не видела? Ни на вечеринках, ни на матчах. Я бы точно лицо запомнила.  
— На матчах? Ты же сказала, что почти не ходишь на них? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Крис, не желая объяснять, что до прошлого уикенда и сам почти не выходил из дома.  
— Я сказала, что не разбираюсь в правилах, а это не одно и тоже, — она сделал глоток. — Так где ты был раньше? Может на поле? Не играешь ни в какой команде?  
— Нет, — Пайн уставился себе на руки, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Как он всегда и думал, в первую очередь девчонки мечтают о подкаченных спортсменах. — Все эти школьные мероприятия... У меня на них обычно нет времени  
— И чем же тогда занимаешься? — Бо с интересом глянула на него, словно надеясь выведать какой-нибудь секрет.   
— Я... — Пайн выдержал поистине театральную паузу, — Актер. Начинающий. Езжу на кастинги.  
— Актер? — ну конечно, кроме спортсменов девушки сходят с ума еще и по актерам. Крис всегда это знал и, чего скрывать, ждал, когда сможет почувствовать на себе. — Серьезно? То есть ты... играешь на сцене? Ничего себе!   
— Иногда. Чаще снимаюсь в рекламе и пару раз в массовке, в кино. Кастинги проходят в Нью-Йорке, и я не могу участвовать в них так часто, как хотелось бы. Пока что моя главное задача — набраться опыта, — в этот момент Крис чувствовал себя Заком и понимал, что говорит его фразами.  
— То есть ты в Нью-Йорк ездишь? — кажется, на Бо рассказ подействовал безотказно. Она и до этого проявляла к Крису интерес, а сейчас, вовсе забыв о кофе, ловила каждое слово. — Поверить не могу!   
— Я сам иногда не верю. Это началось в прошлом году, из-за моего друга — Закари. Ты может слышала о нем, он часто играл в школьных постановках и всегда мечтал о большой сцене. Он ездил на кастинги, и я с ним. Сначала для моральной поддержки, а потом меня и самого заметили, — голос Пайна стал уверенней. — Теперь Зак перебрался в Нью-Йорк, а я приезжаю к нему, и мы вместе ходим на кастинги, боремся за роли и все такое.  
— Надо же, а по тебе так и не скажешь. — усмехнулась Бо.   
Так, болтая о всякой ерунде, они просидел в кофейне до самого вечера. Только когда пришла пора прощаться, Крис задумался о том, что хочет увидеться с Бо еще раз. Девушка ясно давала понять — ей нравится его компания. Сначала просьба проводить до дома, потом предложение сходить в кафе... Теперь настала пора брать Пайну инициативу в свои руки. Набравшись смелости, он отважился пригласить Бо в кино. И был безумно счастлив, когда та согласилась.   
Если посиделки за чашкой кофе еще можно было принять за дружеский жест, то следующая их встреча стала самым настоящим свиданием.   
Бо не понадобились ни цветы, ни вымученные комплементы, чтобы понять намерения Криса, борющегося со стеснительностью. Она понимала, что само это приглашение далось ему нелегко, и как и раньше продолжала сама делать уверенные шаги вперед. Взяв в темноте кинотеатра его руку, Бо окончательно развеяла сомнения. Он интуитивно двигался в правильном направлении.   
Понимая это, Крис предложил обменяться телефонами. Говорить в трубку оказалось гораздо проще, чем в глаза, и приглашение на следующее свидание не задавило себя ждать и далось куда легче.   
Но несмотря на это с Бо Пайн предпочитал общаться лично, да и на телефоне в свободное время у него почти всегда висел Закари. Несколько раз наткнувшись на занятую линию, девушка предпочла договариваться о встречах с помощью смс.   
Криса это вполне устраивало. Если бы Бо стала настаивать на полуночных романтических разговорах, ему бы волей-неволей пришлось рассказать Куинто о ее существовании, объяснить, почему кото-то еще претендует на его место и ворует драгоценное время общения с другом. Каждый день, каждую неделю Пайн обещал себе, что вот сегодня расскажет Заку о своей девушке. Но подобрать момент и правильные слова было сложно, и поэтому он молчал, только усугубляя ситуацию.  
Родителям Крис тоже ничего не говорил. У них не было заведено особо откровенничать друг с другом, да и в последний год, после той истории с Заком и Нью-Йорком, доверие между ними уменьшилось. Они по-прежнему были не в восторге от бесконечных поездок к Куинто и понятия не имели об их настоящей причине. Родители вообще знали не так уж много о жизни своего повзрослевшего сына, и посвящать их в нее Крис не очень-то и хотел.  
Вот только мать с отцом узнали все сами. И нет, они не почувствовали и не увидели изменений, произошедших с сыном, а просто однажды поинтересовались, что за безделушку он носит на запястье. Пайн честно сказал, что это браслет, подаренный его девушкой. К удивлению, родители восприняли эту новость с необоснованной радостью, будто последнюю пару лет только и ждали, чтобы пригласить девушку сына на ужин. Крис, разумеется, был не в восторге от этой идеи, но спорить лишний раз не стал. Тем более Бо сразу же понравилась родителям. Ее появление в доме Пайнов каким-то магическим образов вернуло равновесие в семейные отношения.  
Еще больше родителей могло обрадовать разве что решение Криса проводить выходные именно с Бо и не мчаться в Нью-Йорк «по первому зову Закари», как они считали. Правда сама девушка против поездок, без которых Пайн уже жить не мог, ничего не имела. Каждый раз, провожая, Бо желала удачи, и он снова и снова удивлялся ее доброте и пониманию. С учебой, дополнительными занятиями и, главное, с этими поездками им почти не оставалось времени друг для друга. Пара часов после школы, несколько выходных в месяц — не больше. Но Бо, кажется, этого хватало. По крайне мере Крис не разу не слышал от нее упрека в эту сторону.   
Она вообще казалась едва ли не идеальной девушкой, и, оглядываясь назад, Пайн поверить не мог, что недавно не мог решиться взять ее за руку. Они ходили в кафе и кино, однажды даже заглянули на танцы, ездили загород, ужинали с родителями и под предлогом домашней работы закрывались в комнате наверху...  
В такие моменты Пайн всегда робел. Ему требовалось несколько секунд, чтобы расслабиться и прикоснуться к Бо. Объятия на кровати, долгие поцелуи, осторожные ласки — постепенно они заходили все дальше и дальше... Как и любому семнадцатилетнему парню Крису хотелось большего, но кроме возбуждения он почему-то чувствовал еще и страх, когда Бо тянулась к его ремню.   
Поделиться этим самым страхом и получить какой-нибудь «взрослый» совет Крису было не у кого. Всеми своими проблемами он привык делиться лишь с Закари, но в данных обстоятельствах тот навряд ли мог чем-то помочь. Пайн прекрасно знал, как друг относится к девушкам из Питтсбурга. Он считал их скучными, провинциальными дурочками и никогда не скупился на едкие комментарии по поводу их манеры одеваться или глупых увлечений. Крис хотел уберечь Бо от потока критики, и поэтому по-прежнему ничего не рассказывал о ней Заку.  
Да и какой совет может дать человек, у которого на личном фронте подвигов не больше, чем у самого Пайна? Может, в Нью-Йорке ситуация изменилась, все-таки новое окружение подходило Закари гораздо больше, но... За все время их дружбы Крис мог вспомнить лишь один эпизод длиной в пару месяцев, когда Куинто таскался за руку с одноклассницей, и то ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Он до сих пор не знал причину их... расставания.  
С другой стороны, несмотря на все аргументы «против» человека, которому он доверял бы больше, у Пайна попросту не было. Может, некоторые дети и идут с подобными вопросами к родителям, но в его случае это казалось плохой идеей. Конечно, однажды отец провел просветительскую беседу, от которой было неловко обоим, вручил пачку презервативов и на этом посчитал свою миссию выполненной. Беспокоить консервативного в этом плане мистера Пайна и просить куда более личных советов Крису даже в голову не могло прийти.  
Вот уж кто мог действительно без стеснения рассказать о всех интересующих моментах и дать пару подсказок как вести себя девушкой — так это Кэтрин. Но тут всплывала другая проблема. С тех пор как сестра съехала, они общались редко, а если и перезванивались, то только по поводу. Начать разговор издалека и аккуратно подвести к сути у него ни за что бы не получилось.   
Взвесив все «за» и «против», Крис остановился на самом простом и самом очевидном варианте.  
— Привет, — после череды длинных гудков друг наконец ответил.   
— Привет. Погоди секунду, — в трубке послышался щелчок, и стало заметно тише. Видимо, Куинто закрыл окно. — Приятель с театра накурил так, что дышать нечем.  
— У тебя гости? Мне перезвонить? — а вот они почти всегда созванивались без повода, и Крис привык, что может беспокоить Зака в любое время.  
— Нет, он уже ушел.   
— Отлично, потому что... — Крис замялся, — мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.  
— Эй, мне начинать переживать? Что-то случилось? Ты не сможешь приехать в субботу или...  
— У меня появилась девушка, — набравшись смелости, прервал поток вопросов Пайн.  
— Это шутка такая? Если да, то тебе стоит поработать над своим юмором, — Зак на секунду замолчал, обрабатывая информацию. — Ты это сейчас серьезно? Каким образом?   
— Мы познакомились на вечеринке несколько месяцев назад, — Крис сделал вид, что не услышал обидное замечание, будто друг действительно и предположить не мог, что у него взаправду может появиться девушка. — Ее зовут Бо и...  
— Что за имя такое дурацкое? Ты его выдумал что ли? — съязвил Куинто.  
— Зак, не нужно... Мы встречаемся и...  
— И тебе понадобилось мое благословение? Спустя... Сколько там прошло? Два месяца? Три?  
— Я был уверен, что ты так отреагируешь, и поэтому...  
— Мне просто интересно, зачем оно тебе? То есть я, конечно, все понимаю — потребности там, и все такое. Но «мы встречаемся» звучит отвратительно...  
— Она хорошая девушка, — Крис не мог сказать, что испытывает к Бо какие-то великие чувства, но все же она ему очень нравилась.  
— Еще хуже, — Закари усмехнулся. — Ты скоро уедешь в Нью-Йорк. И поверь, тут намного больше возможностей. Всяких.   
— Мне и с ней хорошо, — Пайн не понимал, в чем его пытается убедить Зак и зачем ему это вообще.  
— Откуда тебе знать? Все познается в сравнении. И вообще, — он запнулся, — только не говори, что ты уже успел...  
— Я насчет этого и хотел поговорить.  
— Она успела взять тебя за член, что и требовалось доказать. Не скажу, что удивлен, но мне казалось тебе хватит ума...  
Дальше Крис не слушал.   
Да, иногда Зак мог быть не сдержан. Он научился с этим мириться. Но никакая дружеская ревность, никакой «сложный характер» не могли оправдать все то дерьмо, которое Куинто умудрился вылить на Бо в следующие несколько минут.  
Разумеется, этот разговор никак не помог Крису, если не сказать наоборот. В какой-то момент он даже думал поделиться своими переживаниями с самой Бо. В конце концов, она наверняка испытывала такую же неловкость и страх пред близостью. Но обстоятельства, как обычно, оказались сильнее.   
За считанные дни на Пайна свалилось столько всего, что переживать о личной жизни стало попросту некогда. Точнее нет, стоило ему только подумать о Бо и о вечерах за закрытой дверью, как из головы тут же вылетали остальные мысли. А подумать ему было о чем...  
Практически одновременно перед Крисом возникли две одинаково блестящие возможности, ни одну из которых упускать он не собирался. Его одинаково привлекал и кастинг для нового сериала, съемки которого должны были начаться уже осенью, то есть после гипотетического переезда в Нью-Йорк, и разыгрываемый грант в Бостонский университет.  
Крис понимал, что погоня за двумя зайцами ни к чему хорошему не приведет, но все равно решил рискнуть. Высылая вместе с Заком свои видео-пробы продюсеру, он одновременно готовил литературный проект для конференции. Шансы, что удача улыбнется ему дважды, были невелики, и поэтому Пайн глазам своим не поверил, когда буквально на следующий день после ответа кастинг-команды его вызвали в кабинет директора и объявили, что пройдя первый этап в конкурсе на грант, он теперь может побороться за него уже на уровне штата. Следующий этап проводился не просто в самом университет находящимся Бостон, но и в тот же день, на который было назначено прослушивание для сериала.   
Принять решение оказалось на удивление просто. Крис понимал, что от этого выбора во многом зависит его будущее. Но, рассматривая все плюсы и минусы обоих решений, в глубине души знал, куда его тянет больше. Да и здравый смысл подсказывал, что шанс оказаться умнее сотен старшеклассников штата и получить грант куда ниже, чем возможность пройти кастинг и получить одну из небольших, но постоянных ролей. Проигнорировав уговоры директора и научного руководителя, Пайн со скорбным лицом сообщил родителям, что упустил вожделенный грант, и принялся зубрить текст, высланный кастинг-директором.   
После нескольких утомительных недель жизнь снова стала входить в свою колею. Они возобновили свидания с Бо, которая так же как и Закари помогала ему учить роль и все чаще и чаще стала появляться в доме Пайнов. Родители радовались, что за столом она заняла место Куинто, и бесконечно твердили, как хорошо подружка влияет на сына. Со временем Криса такое положение дел начало раздражать. Чуть обвыкшись в роли девушки, Бо возомнила, что может влиять на его решения.  
— Миссис Пайн, может вы образумите сына? — ляпнула она за очередным ужином, когда речь в который раз зашла о будущем Криса. — Я не имею виду, что он занимается ерундой, но жертвовать грантом ради роли третьего плана глупо. Еще не поздно забрать у директора заявление и начать готовиться ко второму туру.  
— Забрать заявление? — с некоторым промедлением повторил отец. — Извини, я, наверное, не совсем тебя понял.  
— Он написал отказ от участия в конференции из-за того нью-йоркского сериала. Как он там называется? Крис?   
Три пары глаз одновременно устремились на Пайна, который не нашел ничего лучшего как промолчать. Рассказывая о Бо о тягости выбора, он и подумать не мог, что девушка так легко сдаст его родителям. Уж если врать, то врать всем!  
— И как ты это объяснишь? — родители не стали устраивать допрос при Бо. Но стоило двери захлопнуться, они тут же атаковали сына. — Какая роль, Кристофер? Какой сериал? Ты действительно добровольно отказался от гранта?  
— Не от гранта, а от борьбы за него, — пояснил Пайн, хотя это и не имело никакого значения.  
— Ты мог его выиграть! Но вместо этого решил пожертвовать нашими деньгами, и ради чего? Ради кастингов Куинто? Чтобы просто так таскаться за ним? Ты ведь понимаешь, что это уже ненормально?  
— Зак здесь не при чем, — скрывать все дальше не имело смысла. — Это моя роль. Мое прослушивание. Это я хочу сниматься в сериале, понимаете?   
— Нет, — честно ответил отец, недоверчивого уставившись на него. — Потрудись объяснить?  
— Да тут нечего объяснять. Мои поездки в Нью-Йорк не просто развлечение. Мы с Заком вместе участвуем кастингах. И уже давно. Неужели вы даже не догадывались? Я успел сняться в нескольких рекламных роликах, в массовке...  
— Хватит, я слышать этого не хочу, Кристофер! Какие кастинги, какая массовка? У тебя поступление на носу! Университет! Ты хотя бы об этом задумывался?  
— А кто вам сказал, что я вообще собираюсь поступать? — зло выпалил Пайн. — Почему я не могу заниматься тем, что нравится?  
— Только не говори, что хочешь стать актером, — на отца Криса было жалко смотреть.  
— Я... меня это привлекает, — он не сразу нашелся с ответом. — Что в этом плохого?  
— То, что ты собственноручно рушишь собственное будущее, идя на поводу у тех иллюзий, что вложил в твою голову Закари, — если отец был шокирован решением сына тоже стать актером, то мать по-прежнему твердила о дурном влиянии Куинто.   
— Я в состоянии сам принимать решения, — спорить дальше не было сил. — И вообще... Это моя жизнь. Что хочу, то с ней и делаю, — бросил напоследок Крис и, демонстративно развернувшись, оставил родителей наедине с их собственным гневом и предрассудками.   
Пайн готов был как в прошлый раз, когда они только узнали о постоянных поездках в Нью-Йорк, уйти из дома. Вот только теперь податься ему было некуда, Зак уже не жил на соседней улице и не мог его приютить. Конечно, Крис мог пойти к Бо, но даже понимал, что она ни в чем не виновата, что сам вырыл эту яму, он все равно никак не мог унять необоснованную обиду и даже злость на девушку.  
Поднявшись в свою комнату и заперев дверь, Пайн на автомате схватил телефон и набрал Закари. Пусть друга не было рядом, но он все равно мог выслушать и принять на себя весь поток захлёстывающих эмоций. Голос на том конце, естественно, не мог заменить живого общения, не мог подарить успокаивающие прикосновения, с ним нельзя было разделить одну бутылку пива на двоих, но... Сейчас Крису требовалось хоть какая-то поддержка.  
— Ты сегодня рано, — Закари взял трубку сразу же, будто чувствуя, что что-то случилось.  
— Ну уж извини, — раздраженно буркнул Пайн. — Я думал, что могу звонить в любое время.  
— Конечно можешь, ты ведь... Подожди, все в порядке?  
— Все заебись! Не считая того, что я рассказал родителям про кастинги. Точнее мне пришлось рассказать...  
— В смысле пришлось? — Куинто насторожился. — Тебя та история с билетами ничему не научила, что ли?  
— Здесь все сложней... Я рассказал Бо про прослушивание и про то, что от гранта отказался, а она... — Крис понимал, что дает Заку лишний повод для придирок к Бо, но сейчас ему именно этого и хотелось. Друг мог озвучить вслух то, на что ему самому не хватало смелости. — Сегодня за ужином она пожаловалась родителям, типа какой я идиот раз добровольно отказываюсь от гранта. Отрицать и продолжать все скрывать было уже глупо.   
— Я так и знал, что эта девчонка еще доставит проблем, — кажется, у Зака в запасе было предостаточно упреков в сторону Бо, но вместо того, чтобы снова поносить ее, он вдруг похвалил Криса. — Но рассказать нужно было давно. Ты молодец, что не стал ничего отрицать. Сейчас все должно стать проще.  
— Вот уж не думаю, — фыркнул Крис.  
— То есть? Твой отец... Он должен радоваться, гордиться тобой, — у Закари, видимо, до сих пор сохранилось представление о Пайнах как об идеальной семье.  
— Послушай ты, что они мне сказали, по-другому бы заговорил.   
— Тогда забей. Пофиг что говорят. И родители, и твоя обожаемая Бо. Они ничего не понимают.  
— Знаю, просто затрахало все это уже. То не так, это... Экзамены в школе, вступительные, гранты, и везде от меня требуют каких-то результатов. А на то, чего я хочу — плевать, — Крис был рад, что в разговоре с Закари можно отпустить себя и дать волю чувствам. — Хочу скорей свалить отсюда, чтобы мозги мне могли трахать только по телефону.  
— Так вали оттуда. Возьми билет и приезжай ко мне, — предложение прозвучало вполне серьезно.  
— Будь все так просто, я бы уже давно переехал, ты же знаешь...  
— Конечно, — Закари усмехнулся в трубку. — Просто жду не дождусь, когда ты наконец бросишь все это и переедешь.  
***

Дни до кастинга тянулись невыносимо медленно. Каждый раз сталкиваясь дома с родителями или встречаясь с неподозревающей о затаенной обиде Бо, Крис упорно повторял себе, что лишь его выбор верный, что он знает, чего хочет.  
Единственным, кто разделял эти устремления и поддерживал, как всегда был Закари. Только с ним Крис мог поделиться страхами и опасениями насчет кастинга. Только друг мог вселить уверенность, что он не делает ошибки, намеренно закрываясь от родителей и отдаляясь от девушки ради призрачной карьеры на экране.  
Бо всего этого понять не могла. Когда они начали встречаться, она была в восторге от того, что заполучила начинающего актера. Девушка подбадривала его перед поездками в Нью-Йорк, помогала разбирать реплики, но когда занятость Криса начала сказываться на их личной жизни, переменила свое мнение. Она хотела быть рядом, проводить больше времени вместе, перевести общение в горизонтальную плоскость, в конце концов! А сам Пайн... Ему уже осточертело, что никого вокруг не интересует, чего хочет он сам.  
А он отчаянно хотел получить роль, которая не только поспособствовала бы продвижению в карьере, но и помогла доказать родителям, что он чего-то стоит, заслужить признание. Крис вкладывал огромное количество сил и времени в репетиции, запираясь в комнате. Не то чтобы они с Бо поссорились... Но после того случая за ужином Пайн больше не хотел посвящать ее в тонкости своей «актерской» жизни, даже накануне прослушивания не став предупреждать девушку об отъезде.  
Собрав рюкзак, он рано утром выскользнул из дома. Побегом, учитывая, что Крис собирался вернуться на следующий день, это назвать было сложно. Но он все равно чувствовал себя таким свободным, таким счастливым, что все проблемы, которые должны были обрушиться по возвращению, попросту меркли. Ему наконец удалось вырваться из надоевшего Питтсбурга и отправиться навстречу своему будущему.  
Пусть кастинг как всегда и затянулся до поздней ночи, в зале был шумно и душно, а голова раскалывалась — это того стоило. Среди множества таких же молодых, амбициозных ребят Пайн чувствовал себя на своем месте. Все они были в едином потоке, стремились к одной цели. Вот только достичь ее удавалось немногим.   
Хотя для них с Закари кастинг стал настоящим чудом. Исторический сериал, красивые костюмы, съемки на местности и... крошечные роли для них обоих! Крис даже не знал, как на это реагировать. С одной стороны, ему следовало радоваться, поздравлять и обнимать Закари, а с другой... Его мучало плохое предчувствие, которое, впрочем, себя очень скоро оправдало.  
— Съемки начинаются в июне. Подготовка уже в апреле. Обучение верховой езде, стрельбе из лука... — после оглашения списка прошедших кастинг каждому выдали экземпляр договора.  
— Стрельба из лука? Ты слышал? Пусть мы будем где-то в последних рядах, но уже сама подготовка чего стоит! — конечно, Куинто был в восторге от открывающихся перед ними перспективами, но Крис его радости не разделял.  
— В апреле у меня еще занятия, потом экзамены. Я не смогу переехать в Нью-Йорк так скоро.  
— Что? Ты сейчас серьезно? — друг на секунду оторвался от изучения документов. — Опять сливаешься?  
— Думаешь, мне это самому нравится? — Пайн заглянут другу через плечо и еще раз пробежался по строчкам. — Я не могу это подписать, зная, что не выполню условия.  
— Но, Крис, это же... работа мечты! Такие ведущие актеры, такие декорации! Ты вот когда-нибудь стрелял из лука, напялив на себя доспехи?  
— Нет, в этом и дело. Я ничего из этого списка не умею и обучение пройти не смогу. Меня выгонят в первый же день.  
— Тебя тогда даже до съемок не допустят. Блять, я даже не могу придумать как тебя...  
— Не нужно ничего придумывать. Подписывай.  
— Ты уверен? — Закари растерянно глянул на друга.  
— Конечно, — Крис и представить не мог, что Куинто может отказаться от такой возможности ради него. — Ты к этому столько шел. Это отличная роль для старта настоящей карьеры, — он кивнул на договор. — Подписывай и пойдем праздновать.  
— Праздновать? Ты своим отказом мне все настроение испортил, — буркнул Зак.  
— Ну уж нет, в ближайшие несколько месяцев у тебя будет постоянная зарплата, так что... — Крис заговорчески наклонился к другу, — угощаешь ты!  
— Я не буду поить того, кто добровольно отказывается от такого шанса.  
— Хватит. Я уже говорил, у меня Питтсбурге школа, экзамены...  
— А в Нью-Йорке карьера! — Закари всплеснул руками. — А школу можно закончить и экстерном, можно перевестись сюда или... Не знаю, вообще туда не ходить и потом просто сдать экзамены. Если ты действительно хочешь...  
— Ты же знаешь, что хочу.   
— Тогда действуй!  
— Ты первый, — он ткнул пальцем в контракт. — Подписывай, хватит трепаться.   
Пусть идея Зака казалась сумасбродной, и такой скорый переезд не входил в планы Криса, но события последних недель делали ее все более заманчивой.  
В доме Пайнов не было ни скандалов, ни криков, никто не запирал Криса в комнате, не сажал под домашний арест, но... ему, может, этого и хотелось. Родители предпочитали отмалчиваться, не поднимая острых тем, и пытались делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Пайн даже не знал, восприняли ли они тогда его слова про актерство всерьез. Во всяком случае, когда он вернулся после прослушивания, ни отец, ни мать не поинтересовались его успехами. Их наверняка бы впечатлило разумное решение сына отказаться от роли в пользу школы, но Крис не собирался сам ничего рассказывать и этим доставлять им удовольствие.   
Откровенничать с Бо тоже не тянуло. Он мог только догадываться о причинах таких изменений, но теперь девушка ревновала его к Заку, которого даже никогда не видела. Может, виной тому были постоянные поездки к другу в ущерб их свиданиям или разговоры о нем, но теперь Бо в точности повторяла слова миссис Пайн и любую неудачу Криса приписывала Закари. Конечно, он старался игнорировать эти шпильки в сторону друга, но иногда придирки переходили все границы. Куинто не имел никакого отношения к двойкам по математике, к тому, что Криса раздражали дурацкие прозвища, которыми его награждала девушка, или к тому, что ему не нравились ее короткие юбки. Да, в девяноста процентах случаев их взгляды с Заком совпадали, но это отнюдь не означало, что Пайн находится под его влиянием.   
Будь это так, он бы уже давно ютился с другом в одной комнатке где-нибудь в Бруклине.   
Куинто все чаше заговаривал о скором переезде, подбивал бросить школу, бросить Бо, бросить Питтсбург. Он на полном серьезе предлагал Крису, выдумывал различные планы от вполне реальных и продуманных, до совсем сумасшедших. А сам Крис стал все чаще задумываться не воспользоваться ли одним из них?  
Конечно, в обычных обстоятельствах ему ни за что бы не хватило духа на это, но последние несколько недель доказывали — будущие в его руках. Нельзя позволять кому-то, пусть даже родителям, делать выбор за себя. Сегодня они могли игнорировать желания сына, твердить, что сцена не для него, а завтра сжалиться и позволить заниматься тем, чем он хочет. Так, собственно, и случилось.   
Крис сразу почувствовал неладное, когда спустя пару дней отец постучался к нему в комнату и попросил спуститься в кабинет. Он понятия не имел, к чему может быть приурочен гипотетический серьезный разговор отца и сына. Со всеми школьными проблемами обычно разбиралась мать, а о чем-то вроде возможной потери девственности отец бы говорить с ним не решился.  
— Крис, в последнее время ты очень отдалился от нас, почти ничего не рассказываешь о своей жизни, и нас с мамой это беспокоит, — начало не предвещало ничего хорошего.   
— Вы ничего и не спрашиваете, — Крис пожал плечами. — А я не маленький, чтобы постоянно отчитываться.  
— Это точно. Не маленький, — отец улыбнулся покосившись на фотографию, стоящую на столе. — Но это не значит, что тебе не нужна помощь.  
— Давай ближе к сути, — Крис нетерпеливо перемялся с ноги на ногу. — Мама уже сейчас к ужину позовет.  
— Да-да, конечно, просто я... — Пайн-старший замялся, — хотел сказать, что понимаю, какой сложный путь ты для себя выбрал. Быть актером непросто, по себе знаю. Кастинги, провалы, отказы... Я не хотел, чтобы ты шел в актеры и испытывал это на себе  
— Спасибо за заботу, но... Это все, что ты хотел сказать? — Крис не понимал, к чему ведет отец, и зачем вообще начат этот разговор. Вот уже месяц они с матерью мастерски делали вид, что им все равно. А тут на тебе, такое откровение.  
— Я... То есть мы с мамой решили дать тебе свободу действий...  
— Неужели? — Пайн закатил глаза.  
— Кристофер, — отец укоризненно глянул на него, — для того, чтобы стать актером, необязательно ездить в Нью-Йорк. Там и без тебя достаточно ребят, борющихся за третьесортную роль. Гораздо более беспринципных и ожесточенных ребят. Тебе не нужно становиться таким же, — он выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Начинать трудно, но когда твой отец актер — все же чуть легче. Я позвонил одному приятелю, режиссеру в местном театре, объяснил ситуацию, и он согласился пригласить тебя на прослушивание, — отец умолк, видимо, ожидая благодарности и слез радости за предоставленный шанс.   
— Зачем? — эмоции Криса оказались диаметрально противоположны. — Я об этом просил?  
— Я пытаюсь тебе помочь сделать первые шаги в профессии.  
— Первые шаги я уже сделал, — он знал, что отец хотел как лучше, но сейчас как никогда понимал Закари, который в свое время точно так же отверг руку помощи. — Мне не нужны, не знаю... подачки. Я могу со всем справиться сам. Я уже справляюсь! Если хотите привязать меня к себе, к Питтсбургу, то...  
— Имей хоть каплю совести. Я думал, ты окажешься умнее Закари и...  
— Вот только Зака сюда приплетать не нужно, — понимая, что разговор грозит перерасти в ссору, Крис, ничего не объясняя, развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Он не хотел, чтобы отец увидел, какое действие произвели его слова. Нет, Пайн не собирался снова вылетать из дома, хлопать дверьми... Просто пока еще не понимал как относиться к сказанному.   
С одной стороны, он был рад тому, что родители смирились с его выбором. С другой же — веры в сына им это не добавило. Разговор стал еще одним, последним доказательством того, что реализоваться Крис сможет только вдали от дома.  
Лишая себя возможности передумать, на следующее утро вместо того, чтобы как обычно поехать в школу, он отправился на вокзал.  
Крис не сомневался, что Зак будет рад приезду и примет его с распростертыми объятьями. Желая сделать сюрприз, он даже не стал звонить и предупреждать, хотя в итоге пожалел об этом. Оказавшись у дома Куинто поздним вечером, Пайн еще около часа наворачивал круги вокруг, недоумевая, где может носить друга в такой час. Местные ребята уже начинали подозрительно коситься на него. Все-таки Бронкс был не лучшим местом для поздних прогулок. Хотя самого Криса репутация района и рассказы Зака о нем ничуть не пугали. Свобода вскружила ему голову. Впервые за долгое время он дышал полной грудью, чувствовал себя едва ли не героем книг Керуака, не имеющим за плечами ничего кроме рюкзака, наспех забитого самым необходимым. Правда навряд ли кому-то из книжных бродяг родители одну за одной отправляли острожные смс, спрашивая где он и как. Крис не собирался надолго пропадать из их поля зрения, но вдохновленный придуманным образом пока оставлял сообщения без ответа. Замерзая у парадной, он наслаждался предвкушением новой жизни рядом с Заком. С Заком, который едва не довел его до сердечного приступа, накинувшись сзади и крепко обняв.  
— Крис? Что ты здесь делаешь?! — он развернул друга к себе. — сейчас же только...  
— Середина недели— закончил за него Пайн, пытаясь освободиться из медвежьих объятий. — Я тебя ждал. Извини, что не предупредил.  
— Мог позвонить, не пришлось бы задницу морозить, — достав ключ, Зак отпер входную дверь. — Ты вообще как? Выглядишь неважно.  
— Знаю, — всю прошлую ночь Крис провалялся без сна, взвешивая «за» и «против», да и вообще последние недели отразились на нем не лучшем образом. — Меня все в конец заебало. Ты был прав, когда говорил, что нужно валить из Питтсбурга как можно скорее. Я вообще-то так и сделал, — он неловко улыбнулся. — Взял билет на поезд и... вот я здесь.  
— Горжусь, — Закари потрепал его по волосам. — Но я тебя знаю. Ты бы просто так не сорвался, — ввалившись наконец в квартиру, Зак кивнул Крису на диван. — Выкладывай, что случилось.  
— На самом деле ничего... ужасного не произошло. Даже наоборот. Отец вызвал меня к себе в кабинет...  
— В кабинет? — удивленно хмыкнул Куинто. — Как в тот раз, когда нашел порнуху на компе?  
— Да... то есть нет. Для серьезного разговора.  
— Ага, по-твоему, когда мистер Пайн, краснея, спрашивал, что это такое, показывая на голых девчонок — это было не серьезно? — смеясь, Закари упал рядом.  
— Я вообще не об этом хотел рассказать, — Крис шутливо пихнул друга в бок.   
— Прости, просто хотел разрядить атмосферу.  
— Ну спасибо, — он скривился.  
— Ладно, извини, — Закари за каких-то пару секунд сделался не на шутку серьезным. — Что он от тебя хотел? Чтобы бросил актерство?  
— Наоборот. Сказал, что пристроил меня куда-то по знакомству играть. Типа чтобы успокоился и перестал мотаться по кастингам. Только мне это нахрен не сдалось, сам знаешь.  
— Да уж. Помнишь, когда он хотел меня к себе в универ пристроить? Тоже вроде неплохая возможность... Но мне подачки не нужны.  
— Мне тоже, — поддержал друга Крис.  
— И что теперь? Ты уехал... насовсем? — осторожно поинтересовался Закари.  
— Не знаю. Посмотрим. Пока еще рано что-то решать.  
— А твоя подружка? Она знает где ты?  
— Нет. Я никому ничего не сказал. Хотя наверняка догадалась, что я поехал к тебе, — Крис покосился на телефон. Бо еще не пыталась связаться с ним. — У нас все... сложно. Так что давай не об этом, пожалуйста. Я устал.  
— Настолько, что не сможешь донести себя до ближайшего бара? Я тебя не ждал, так что... — Зак обвел взглядом квартиру, которой бы не помешала генеральная уборка. — Навести порядок я не успел и еды тоже не купил. В холодильнике пусто, а ты наверняка голодный.  
— Очень, — Пайн был совсем не против прогуляться до какой-нибудь забегаловки. — Погнали.   
Пройдя пару кварталов, они остановили свой выбор на небольшом уютном баре, почти пустом в будний вечер. Видя состояние друга, Зак отвлекал его бессмысленной болтовней, которая всегда действовала безотказно. Крис растворялся в этих историях. Компания Закари, горячий ужин и виски — вот и все, что сейчас было нужно. Они давно не позволяли себе напиваться, помня о кастингах и прослушиваниях, но сейчас можно было расслабиться...  
— Еще немного и на своих двоих до дома не доберусь, — Крис осоловело уставился на друга, когда тот в очередной раз наполнил их стаканы.  
— Значит, не пойдем домой, — Куинто сделал большой глоток. — Все просто.  
— Тебе завтра разве не на учебу?   
— Не парься. Раз ты приехал, то можно пару дней и пропустить... Ничего страшного не случится, — отмахнулся Закари.   
Впрочем, даже если на следующий день у Куинто был важный семинар, собеседование или еще черт знает что, пойти туда он все равно бы не смог. После бутылки виски друзья проснулись лишь к полудню. Точнее проснулся только Пайн и то потому, что игнорировать дикую головную боль дальше было невозможно. А Куинто... Хоть он и подавал слабые признаки жизни, но открывать глаза отказался и при попытке его растолкать посылал друга куда подальше и переворачивался на другой бок. Потеряв всякую надежду достучаться до него, Крис на всякий случай заглянул в холодильник и, только убедившись, что ни еды, ни спасительной бутылки пива там не появилось, заставил себя отправиться в ближайший магазин. Не забыв прихватить пару сигарет из пачки Закари, конечно.   
Курил Пайн редко, но табачный дым, заполнивший легкие, кое-как привел его в чувство и прогнал начавшие возвращаться мысли по поводу Бо и родителей, с которым он так и не связался. Хотя следовало. С минуту поколебавшись, Крис все же решил позвонить им, но не для того, чтобы объясниться или, чего хуже, начать оправдываться, а просто поставить перед фактом.   
— Кристофер, где ты?! Почему ты не ночевал дома и не отвечал на телефон?   
— Я в Нью-Йорке. У Зака.  
— Немедленно возвращайся! Мы за тебя волнуемся.  
— Со мной все в порядке и... — Крис устало вздохнул, — я не вернусь. Пока что не вернусь.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? А как же школа, как же...  
— Мам, это мои проблемы, и я с ними разберусь, — Пайн говорил на удивление спокойно и гордился своим самоконтролем. — Я вам еще позвоню. Передай привет папе. Целую, — не оставляя матери возможность вставить еще слово, он сбросил вызов.   
После этого разговора на душе стало легче, а настроение, вдобавок подпорченное похмельем, улучшилось. На радостях он оставил в магазине пятьдесят баксов, набрав целые пакеты съестного. Ему хотелось удивить Закари и приготовить шикарный завтрак, но... К тому времени как Крис вернулся, друг уже оклемался и теперь курил с кем-то, сидя на за кухонным столом. Странно.   
Вчера он ни о каких гостях не предупреждал.  
— О, Крис, наконец-то! Я уже заволновался, куда ты пропал! — Закари приветливо махнул ему. — Майк, этот тот самый друг с Питтсбурга, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Крис, это Майк, — он указал на небритого, странно одетого парня, сидящего рядом. — Мы подрабатываем вместе в кофейне.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — не слишком приветливо бросил Пайн. Честно говоря, ему сейчас было не до новых знакомств. Только Майк так не считал. Уничтожая принесенную еду, он взахлеб рассказывал Крису как сам сбежал из дома и приехал в Нью-Йорк без гроша в кармане. Пытался давать какие-то «отеческие» наставления, хотя был ненамного старше того же Куинто, и без конца курил, наполняя маленькую кухню сизым дымом.   
Несмотря на то, что поначалу сам Пайн почти ничего не говорил и вообще был не рад гостю, спустя какое-то время он волей не волей втянулся в беседу. Его увлекла этакая атмосфера легкости и беззаботности, витающая в воздухе. Почти так он и представлял себе жизнь вместе с Заком. Бесконечные посиделки на кухне, длинные разговоры, пиво и... постоянно сменяющиеся лица.   
Казалось, Куинто успел сообщить всем своим приятелям, что к нему приехал «тот самый друг», потому что череда гостей не заканчивалась до глубокой ночи. Крис успел познакомиться с некоторыми одногруппниками Зака, с его соседом, напарником по экспериментальной постановке, со странным парнем, притащившим с собой травку. От которой Пайн благоразумно отказался, вспомнив прошлый опыт. Ему было достаточно и сладковатого запаха, стоящего на кухне, чтобы верить в безумные истории, которые рассказывали гости. Ложь в них казалась очевидной, но, с другой стороны, откуда это было знать Крису? В Нью-Йорке и не такое возможно!  
После домашней тусовки они оклемались только ближе к вечеру следующего дня. Естественно, ни в какой университет Закари снова не пошел. Вместо этого, едва открыв глаза, он повис на телефоне, договариваясь с кем-то «по поводу вечера». И пусть после двух дней тусовки Крис уже начал уставать, отказываться от вечеринки он и не думал. Тем более что в этот раз они собирались в клуб, что было в новинку.   
Гуляя раньше по Нью-Йорку, Зак с Крисом всегда обходили стороной заведения со строгим фейс-контролем и входом исключительно по айди. Но тут, видимо, все давно было оговорено заранее. Во всяком случае охранник, не глядя, пропустил их внутрь. И вскоре Крис понял почему.  
Откровенного говоря, он думал, что под неоновой вывеской скрывается обычный клуб с баром, ди-джеем и танцполом, а на деле они оказались в местечке, где все компании сидели по своим кабинкам, а посреди зала танцевала лишь парочка, которой хотелось сказать, чтобы они сняли себе номер.   
Крис даже обрадовался, что ему не придется весь вечер отказываться от приглашений выйти со всеми на танцпол или позориться, демонстрируя свои проблемы с ритмом и координацией. Получив от Закари яркий коктейль, он с удовольствием растекся по дивану и снова принялся слушать, впитывая новый опыт.   
С каждой новой историей Пайн все яснее понимал что значит — жить в Нью-Йорке. Точнее — быть актером в Нью-Йорке. Он завидовал всем этим людям, которые, как ему казалось, к своим двадцати с небольшим сумели воплотить мечту в жизнь. Хотя и для такой богемной жизни требовались усилия, ну или хотя бы тренировки.   
Криса, например, с непривычки начало вырубать уже после второго коктейля, так что из клуба друзья удалились достаточно рано. Настолько, что Закари хватило времени, чтобы восстановить силы и наконец пойти на учебу.  
Пайн не поверил собственному счастью, когда проснулся один. Ему были попросту необходимы эти несколько часов тишины наедине с самим с собой. Он уже предвкушал как будет нежиться в кровати, примет долгий горячий душ, не спеша приготовит завтрак... Но мечты прервал стук в дверь. Открывать не хотелось, тем более технически его здесь вообще не должно было быть, но стук и ругань за дверью не стихали.   
— Куинто! Я не просто так ехал через полгорода к тебе в жопу мира!   
— Его нет дома, — Пайн не хотел доставлять Закари лишних проблем и все же решил открыть.  
— Как это нет? А ты вообще...  
— Я его друг, из Питтсбурга — опережая вопрос, пояснил он.  
— Друг? — парень подозрительно глянул на него. — Ладно пофиг, друг так друг. Когда он будет?  
— Не знаю. Вечером, наверное.  
— Вот сукин сын...  
— Может ему что-то передать? — Крис вполне допускал, что Зак мог договориться с этим парнем о встрече и просто забыть.  
— Нет, не нужен. Ничего ему не говори и... извини, что побеспокоил.  
— Все нормально, — натянуто улыбнувшись, Пайн проводил непрошенного гостя взглядом и закрыл дверь.  
Спустя час, когда в дверь снова постучали, он решил, что парень передумал и хочет оставить записку или вроде того, но на пороге стоял уже другой приятель Закари. Видимо, за несколько месяцев в Нью-Йорке Куинто умудрился обрасти знакомыми и стал весьма популярной фигурой. В определенных кругах, разумеется. Судя по тому, что студенты, прогуливавшие пары, безработные музыканты или официанты на обеде считали своим долгом заскочить к нему на кофе в то время, когда он сам должен был быть на учебе... Не так уж часто Зак там и появлялся.  
Отдохнуть в тишине Крису так и не удалось. Все разочарованно уходили, узнав, что Закари дома нет, но один парень (Пайн, кажется, видел его вчера в клубе) заявил, что останется и дождется того здесь! Делать было нечего. Впустив его в квартиру, Крис битый час слушал идиотские реплики из постановки, в которой участвовал этот не то Ник, не то Нэд, и был безумного счастлив, когда Куинто наконец вернулся домой.   
Правда вслед за его возвращением последовало предложение снова завалиться с этим самым горе-актером в какой-нибудь клуб. Но тут уже Крис отказался, честно сказав другу, что устал от этого марафона и хочет просто спокойно посидеть дома. Зак вроде бы его в этом стремлении поддержал. По крайней мере, так казалось пока... едва ли не вся клубная тусовка не перекочевала в их крохотную квартиру. Люди были повсюду, группка «интеллигентов» в больших очках отчаянно спорила на кухне, в ванной, судя звукам, закрылась какая-то парочка, парень, которому поплохело после наспех выпитой бутылки убойного пойла, пытался прийти в себя в уборной.  
От этого калейдоскопа имен, лиц и событий у Криса голова шла кругом. Околобогемная жизнь оказалась именно такой, какой он себе и представлял. Вот только тихому домашнему мальчику здесь было не место. Пайн переоценил свои силы.  
Ему было комфортно с Заком, жить с ним под одной крышей, завтракать, обедать, проводить вместе время. Именно поэтому вопрос о совместном проживании в Нью-Йорке никогда не ставился под сомнение. Крис рассчитывал, что маленькая квартира, за которую они будут платить пополам, станет домом, а не перевалочным пунктом для бесконечных одногруппников, коллег и приятелей.  
Несмотря на то, что Куинто было весело со всеми этими людьми, он заметил, как некомфортно чувствует себя друг в компании незнакомцев, и объявил, что следующий день они проведут как в старые-добрые — только вдвоем. Крис с радостью принял это предложение. Конечно, львиную долю времени им пришлось потратить на то, чтобы привести квартиру в божеский вид. Но ближе к вечеру они выбрались в город, бродили по улицам и обсуждали всякую ерунду, ловко обходя действительно важные темы.   
Пайн знал, что рано или поздно ему придется подумать о возвращении домой, о своем ближайшем будущем, но каждый день откладывал эти размышления на потом. В конце концов, тусовка или шумный бар не годились для принятия важного решения. А в очередной вечер их снова занесло в клуб. Не такой богемный как тот, в котором Крис побывал на днях. Куда более многолюдный, раскрученный и... грязный.  
Он бы с большим удовольствием сходил в кино или повалялся с Заком дома перед телевизором, но друг заверил, что у него есть идея получше.   
— Я не позволю тебе тухнуть, только не со мной, — учитывая, что минут двадцать назад Куинто оставил его у бара и куда-то смылся, звучало не слишком убедительно.  
— Ага, я заметил, — Пайн хмуро глянул на широко улыбающегося друга. — Мне тут одному было очень весело стоять.  
— Хватит ворчать. Я, между прочим, для тебя старался, — Зак потянул его за локоть. — Пошли.  
— Не хочу больше ни с кем знакомиться, и вообще...  
— Тебе понравится. Обещаю.   
На какое-то мгновение Крис действительно поверил Закари. Решил, что они идут к выходу, что друг придумал какое-то развлечение для них двоих. Но все отказалось куда прозаичней. Куинто зачем-то притащил его в туалет, а потом, не церемонясь, впихнул в одну из исписанных маркером кабинок. У Пайна в голове успело пронестись с десяток догадок, одна безумнее другой, пока Зак не вытащил из кармана джинсов пару косяков.   
— Блять, нет. Я же говорил, — Крис устало привалился к хлипкой перегородке. — Это плохая идея.   
— Да брось! — Куинто ловко щелкнул зажигалкой. — Тебе нужно расслабиться. Мамочка с папочкой ничего не узнают.  
— Причем тут это вообще? — огрызнулся Пайн. — Помнишь, как все в прошлый раз закончилось?  
— Ты мне всю жизнь это припоминать будешь? — друг закатил глаза. — Тебе просто необходим положительный опыт.  
— Думаешь? — Крис неуверенно глянул на Зака.  
— Конечно. Кончай ныть, и затянись наконец. Вот увидишь, настроение сразу появится.  
— И часто ты такое практикуешь? — хмыкнув, он все-таки взял косяк. Судя по запаху травки, стоящему в туалете, ничего такого ужасного в этом не было,  
— Не преувеличивай, — Куинто потянулся вперед и подкурил косяк. — Просто иногда хочется расслабиться, забыть о проблемах. Здесь все этим балуются.  
Крису было дико от того, что слова Зака нашли в нем отклик. Он понимал, что тот первый неудачный опыт был вызван скорее подростковой глупостью, и что время от времени травкой балуется едва ли не каждый. К тому же Пайна прельщала перспектива того, что пара затяжек сможет рассеять его проблемы и расставить все по полочкам.  
— И что это мы тут делаем? — он не сразу понял, кому принадлежит голос, и почему дверь в кабинку распахнулась как по волшебству... У Криса кружилась голова, и поэтому он тупо уставился на пару мужчин, затянутых в костюмы, пытаясь сообразить, кто это и почему они задают странные вопросы. — Ребята, у нас тут, конечно, дружелюбный клуб, но лучше вам снять... — начал было один из амбалов, но, переведя взгляд на косяк в рука Криса, хитро прищурился. — Так вы тут травку курите? Отлично!   
— Сэр, все в порядке, правда. Мы... — Зак, как обычно, сориентировался быстрей. — Вы правы. Нам лучше снять номер. Мы уже уходим, — спрятав косяк за спину, он сжал запястье друга и попытался прошмыгнуть между охранников. Но не тут-то было.  
— Ну уже нет. Раз попались, придется отвечать, — мужчины едва ли не за шкирку вытащили их из кабинки. — Пройдемте в служебное помещение.  
Только в этот момент Крис понял, что произошло, и неловко дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Но куда уж там... Их крепко держали под локти и вели куда-то по длинным темным коридорам. Проклиная собственною слабость, Куинто и идиотский клуб, Пайн обливался холодным потом и пытался сообразить, что его теперь ждет. Точно ничего хорошего!   
— Так, а теперь предъявите свои айди. Посмотрим, кто у нас тут, — их привели в маленькую душную комнату с кучей экранов и усадили на продавленный диван. — Ну живее, живее! У нас и без вас дел по горло.  
Друзья опустили глаза в пол. Айди у них при себе были, и даже не поддельные. Но это и являлось проблемой. Ни Заку, ни Крису еще не исполнилось двадцать одного.   
— Забыли.  
— Ну конечно. Бедные рассеянные мальчики, — один из охранников приторно улыбнулся. — Ну а в клуб вас как пропустили?  
— Я... я здесь часто бываю, — видимо, Куинто решил пустить в ход свой актерский талант и заговорить охранникам зубы. — Меня все знают. И парни на фейс-контроле, и...  
— Придумал бы что-нибудь поубедительней, — фыркнул мужчина. — Мы таких завсегдатаев пачками задерживаем, и все как один забывают документы дома. Надо же!  
— Несовершеннолетние, пьяные, да еще и накуренные. Думаю, полиция обрадуется. Да и хозяин нам за смену накинет, раз уж так классно работаем, — поддержал его второй.  
— Полиция? — едва ли не пискнул Крис. — Зачем?  
— Такие уж правила, приятель.  
— А эти правила... Их нельзя обойти? — после затянувшейся паузы осторожно предложил Куинто. — Ну, знаете, решить все без полиции, без начальства... Какая цена вопроса?  
— Ты посмотри, какой шустрый! — охранники переглянулись. — Может, и правда завсегдатай и не в первый раз попадется?  
— Если так, то и расценки, наверное, знает? По двести баксов с каждого и расходимся, забывая о нашей милой беседе. Идет?  
— Но у нас нет... — вот после этих слов Крис начал по-настоящему паниковать. Он никогда раньше не попадал в такие переделки, не связывался с полицией... и не планировал получать такой опыт. Только отметки о приводе в личном деле накануне поступления не хватало!  
— Мы заплатим. Только дайте время. Мой брат, я позвоню ему... Он приедет и привезет деньги.  
— Клуб закрывается в четыре, так что пусть поспешит, иначе придется вас сдавать копам. А пока посидите здесь. Все лучше, чем в камере, — ухмыльнувшись, охранники вышли из комнаты, напоследок щелкнув замком.  
Пока Зак нервно ходил, по комнате, объясняя брату, что случилось, Криса буквально трясло. А вдруг Джо не в городе? Или решит проучить брата и не придет? Или у него просто не окажется таких денег? А может охранники захотели на них поживиться и, получив желаемое, все равно сдадут полиции? В голове Пайна всплывали все более безрадостные варианты. Он представлял реакцию родителей, которым позвонят из участка, разочарованные взгляды учителей, которые записывали его на всевозможные конференции и конкурсы, чтобы улучшить резюме... О поступлении в престижный университет и уж тем более ни о каком гранте речи не шло!  
— Хватит трястись. Джо будет через полчаса, — Зак устало опустился на стул.  
— Единственная хороша новость, — облегченно выдохнул Крис.  
— Ты чего так испугался? Все же хорошо.  
— Хорошо? Ты издеваешься? Мы в жопе, оглянись! Нас только что задержали охранники, требуют денег, грозят сдать в полицию... Это же пиздец какой-то!  
— Успокойся. Они просто пугают, это нормальная практика, — Куинто, конечно, не выглядел расслабленно, но держался сдержано, и даже спокойно. — Мы их не злили, не качали права, не угрожали. Джо отдаст деньги, и мы просто забудем об этой истории.  
— Думаешь, все так просто? Представляешь, если об этом узнают? — Пайн очень хотел, но не мог поверить в слова друга.   
— И что тогда? Даже если бы нас забрали в участок, ничего бы страшного не случилось. У каждого второго моего знакомого привод. И за дела серьезнее, чем курение травки в туалете. Играть на сцене и учиться им это не мешает.  
— Тебе просто так говорить. Ты уже поступил, ты... — Крис не хотел обижать друга, но они правда были в разных условиях. Для Закари эта история могла стать одной из тех баек, что рассказывают, сидя с бутылкой пива, на кухне, а для него самого — крахом будущего. — А если мои родители узнают? Представляешь, какой будет скандал?  
— Переживешь, — разражено бросил Закари. — И вообще, они узнают, только если тебя совесть заест, и ты им во всем сознаешься. Хватит, блять, разводить панику, сиди спокойно!  
Крису пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы перестать причитать. Он понимал, что разводить панику бесполезно и что словами делу не поможешь, но сидеть в тишине казалось еще сложней. Переводя взгляд с двери на часы и обратно, Пайн не мог поверить, что Джо действительно приедет за ними и спасет из этой западни. Но тот приехал.  
Крис видел старшего Куинто всего пару раз и даже не был с ним толком знаком, но безошибочно узнал в зашедшем молодом мужчине того парнишку, которого когда-то всей улицей провожали в Нью-Йорк.  
— Ну-ка, живо на выход, — он вздрогнул от того, как оказались похожи голоса братьев.  
— Ты уже... — начал было Зак, но Джо лишь махнул рукой, давая понять, что сейчас не лучшее время для разговоров.   
Только снова пройдя по лабиринту запутанных коридоров и выйдя на улицу, Крис смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Правда, долго наслаждаться свободой у него не вышло. Джо кивнул на брошенный у входа в клуб небольшой седан и пригрозил, что если они с Заком сейчас же не сядут в машину, штраф за парковку им придется платить самим.   
От этой шутки Пайну стало еще более неловко. И не только из-за того, что фактически незнакомый человек, бросив все, примчался его спасать, да еще и отдал двести долларов... Ему казалось, что в глазах Джо они выглядят как зарвавшиеся малолетки, специально ищуще приключения на задницу. Хотелось оправдаться, объяснить, что это случайность, заверить, что такого больше не повторится... Но Джо на это наверняка было глубоко плевать. По крайней мере, он не принялся читать нотации, не стал выспрашивать, что произошло, а просто вел машину, иногда искоса поглядывая на брата.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты не согласился поехать в участок. Утром бы уже выпустили. А пара десятков часов общественных работ тебе только на пользу. Да и дешевле могло выйти, — нарушив молчание, фыркнул Джо. — Что тебе этот привод?  
— Ну, меня могли стипендии лишить, — с некоторым промедлением ответил Закари. Хотя каких-то полчаса назад говорил, что на учебе всем на это плевать. Да и о мифической стипендии Пайн слышал впервые. Если бы Зак хотел выгородить себя перед братом, то без проблем мог выдумать что-нибудь поубедительней, а так... Может, это было слишком эгоистично, но Крису показалось что вся история с их вызволением придумана только ради него.   
Сам Куинто действительно без проблем мог провести ночь в участке, а потом пару недель подстригать кусты в Центральном парке. Но нет. Он побеспокоил Джо, вынудил его выложить кругленькую сумму... Которая, кстати, не шла у Пайна из головы. Таких денег у него не было. В кармане лежала лишь пара мятых десяток, поэтому он понятия не имел как отдаст долг.  
— Я зайду, не против? Посмотрю хоть, как брат живет, — довезя их до дома, Джо изъявил желание подняться в квартиру, видимо, решив убедиться, что ничего больше с друзьями сегодня не приключится. — Не бойся. Инспектировать шкафы и забирать припрятанную травку не буду.  
Зак что-то недовольно пробурчал под нос, но протестовать не стал. Так что, выбравшись из машины, они все вместе направились к парадной. Идя между братьями, Пайн чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Казалось, что они молчат специально, не желая выяснять семейные отношения при нем. Закари, обычно чутко улавливающий настроение друга, в этот раз даже не попытался как-то разрядить ситуацию. Наверняка его тяготило и присутствие Джо, и сам факт того, что он снова оказался в позиции «младшего брата» и вынужден принимать помощь.  
Так что Крис даже не удивился, когда Куинто, едва зайдя в квартиру, наплел что-то про ужин и тут же смылся на кухню. Он даже хотел улизнуть следом, но Джо не дал этого сделать.  
— Оставь его, — Куинто-старший покосился на закрытую кухонную дверь — Я, кстати, давно хотел с тобой поговорить.  
— Со мной? Хорошо.  
— Зак нас вроде никогда нормально не знакомил, — Джо протянул ему руку. — Хотя ты часто бывал у нас дома. И на моей старой квартире в Нью-Йорке тоже.  
— Да, спасибо, что... разрешал нам останавливаться, — Крис неловко ответил на крепкое мужское рукопожатие. — Вообще спасибо за все. Особенно за сегодня. И прости... Мы по своей дурости влипли в эту историю, и тебе пришлось ехать через весь город, платить за нас. Мы честно не думали, что так получится, — Пайн хотел лишь извиниться, но его прорвало. — Не думай, что мы так постоянно проводим время, нет. Это случайность, и такое больше никогда-никогда...  
— Эй, достаточно извиняться. Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. — Джо шутливо выставил руки вперед. — На самом деле меня это вообще не касается. Зак уже взрослый и сам решает, что делать, а что нет. Я не лезу в его дела. Да, он непростой человек, увлекающийся, порой не сдержанный, но... Ты его заземляешь. И я хочу сказать за это спасибо, — Куинто-старший перешел на шепот. — Он в этом никогда не признается, но... Заку просто необходим человек, который будет рядом, который будет направлять его.  
— Я не... — Крис тряхнул головой. — Ты ошибаешься. Если кто кого и направляет, то это точно не я.  
— Закари прислушивается к твоему мнению. А это дорогого стоит. Ему нужен друг, особенно сейчас, когда в жизни происходят такие перемены.  
— У него с этим вроде нет проблем.  
— С вечеринками и пьянками каждый день, может, и нет. Свобода и местные нравы кому угодно вскружат голову. Уж мне ли не знать? — Джо многозначительно глянул на Пайна. — Но это быстро надоедает. Мозги встают на место, начинаешь втягиваться в учебу, подворачивается неплохая работа и... В один момент тусовка исчезает, а вместе с ней и все эти «друзья». Я рад, что сегодня ночью с моим братом были не они, а ты, — он хлопнул Криса по плечу. — Будем считать, что эта история пошла вам обоим на пользу. Надеюсь, Зак возьмется за ум, а ты будешь знать, чего делать не стоит, чтобы не терять время понапрасну.  
— Да... конечно, — Пайн шумно сглотнул. — Спасибо.  
Ему не хватало этих слов. Не хватало, чтобы наконец принять решение, последние несколько прочно засевшее где-то на подкорке.  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Крис уже знал, что сегодня вернется домой. Недели в Нью-Йорке хватило, чтобы понять — он пока не готов к этой безумной жизни. Хотелось последовать совету Джо и не потерять голову в поисках своего места в мегаполисе, не потонуть в бесконечном водовороте ярких, но пустых событий. Пайн видел изменения, произошедшие в Закари за пару месяцев, и не собирался повторять его ошибок. Наоборот, он хотел помочь другу, но для этого сначала необходимо было обрести свои ориентиры, перекроить реальность под себя. Этим Крис и собирался заняться.  
Только для начала требовалось набраться смелости и рассказать о своем отъезде Заку. Собрать вещи и тихо свалить, пока тот на учебе, казалось заманчивой идеей, но Пайн не мог себе этого позволить. Он заранее боялся негативной реакции друга, который уже наверняка выстроил им счастливое совместное будущее, но... Куинто как обычно удивил.  
— Я так и думал. Глупо было рассчитывать, что сбежав после ссоры с отцом, ты останешься у меня насовсем. Так что не парься. Считай это тест-драйвом своей будущей жизни, — Зак ободряюще улыбнулся. — И приезжай на выходные. Мы давно не ходили на кастинги. Может, выйдет отхватить какую-нибудь рекламу.  
Слова друга воодушевили Пайна, но, увы, его запала хватило лишь для того, чтобы купить билет, сесть в поезд, и добраться до дома. А вот перешагнуть порог он уже боялся. Наверное, впервые Крис хотел, чтобы родители не обратили на него внимания, приняв возращение как само собой разумеющееся, и по старой доброй привычке опустили все неудобные разговоры. Но он и мечтать не мог, что вместо этого получит крепкие, искренние объятия.   
С Бо на такую реакцию рассчитывать не приходилось. Крис знал, что при встрече им предстоит сложный разговор-объяснение, и понятия не имел как к этому подступиться. Ему было стыдно перед девушкой за внезапное исчезновение и последующее молчание. Пытаясь хоть что-то прояснить насчет своего будущего, Пайн намеренно не отвечал на ее звонки. И теперь ему предстояло поплатиться за это...   
Он отправился к дому Бо, придумав трогательную оправдательную речь и вооружившись милым букетом пионов, купленным по пути. Такое сочетание казалось беспроигрышным, и поэтому, когда девушка, открыв дверь, тут же не бросилась к нему на шею, Крис очень удивился.  
— Это тебе, — на всякий случай он кивнул на пионы. — Я понимаю, что...  
— Ого, думала, ты уже не объявишься! — она выглядела вполне спокойно, но исключать возможность получить этим самым букетом по лицу было еще рано.   
— Я... Я как раз об этом и хотел поговорить, — Пайн замялся. — Можно войти?   
— Мне кажется, это плохая идея, — Бо вышла на крыльцо, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Ты пропал на неделю и думаешь, что я буду вести себя как ни в чем не бывало?  
— Я поступил как мудак, знаю. Нужно было тебя предупредить...  
— Или хотя бы ответить, когда я тебе звонила?  
— Да, конечно, но... Я сбежал в Нью-Йорк, чтобы разобраться в том, чего действительно хочу. Мне требовалось самому понять, в каком направлении двигаться дальше, без наставлений учителей, без нравоучений родители, без...  
— И, видимо, без меня, — вновь перебила его Бо. — И правда, зачем советоваться со своей девушкой, когда есть такой распрекрасный друг, нисколько не влияющий на твое мнение к тому же живущий в Нью-Йорке, да?  
— Не нужно во всем винить Зака. Он единственный, кто... никогда не давил на меня, — Пайну было тошно от своего оправдательного тона. — И вообще, проведя с ним неделю, посмотрев, как он живет, я понял, что это не совсем то, о чем я мечтал.   
— Это, конечно, замечательно, но меня больше не касается.  
— В смысле? — Крис непонимающе уставился на девушку.  
— Ты еще не понял? — Бо жалостливо глянул на него. — Ты не можешь уезжать неизвестно куда, а потом заявлять ко мне на порог, делиться жизненной мудростью и думать, что все в порядке. Знаешь, как я волновалась?   
— Извини. Это было безответственно.   
— И эгоистично, — она пренебрежительно дернула плечами. — Не думаю, что мне рядом нужен парень, который так поступает, хотя... Тебя и рядом-то нет. Ты вечно либо на кастингах, либо готовишься.  
— То есть ты меня бросаешь? — такой вариант развития событий Пайн не рассматривал.  
— Не делай меня виноватой. Я тоже от всего этого устала.   
— Я могу что-то исправить? — без особой надежды предложил Крис.  
— Разве что получить через пару лет Оскар, чтобы я могла хвастаться, что в школе встречалась с лауреатом премии.  
— Я постараюсь, — он вымученно улыбнулся, еще не до конца сообразив, что его бросили. Первый раз в жизни. Учитывая их вяло текущие отношения, Пайн нередко представлял себе эту сцену. Обычно он заставал Бо с кем-то другим, а потом давится слезами, лежа у себя в комнате и думая о разбитом сердце. Но все эти фантазии оказались далеки от реальности.   
Конечно, Крису было грустно и больно от того, что Бо решила порваться с ним. Но еще хуже становилось от мысли, что девушка даже не попыталась выслушать и понять его. И кто из них после этого был эгоистом?   
Впрочем, от их расставания Пайн получил больше пользы, чем мог рассчитывать. Сбросив груз отношений, он наконец почувствовал себя свободным. Да, разрыв с девушкой и позорное возвращение домой вряд ли можно было занести в список достижений, но эти шаги казались необходимыми, чтобы наконец повзрослеть.  
И он сам, и Зак уже выросли, но так до конца и не поняли как правильно взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Столько лет они были зациклены друг на друге, намеренно изолировались от остальных, что теперь лицом к лицу столкнувшись с реальностью, просто не могли примириться с ней. Их обоих бросало из крайности в крайности. Зак наверстывал время, проведенное в компании друга, чипсов и видеоигр, отрываясь с малознакомыми людьми в сомнительных заведениях. Крис же толкал себя на сцену, не будучи уверенным в таланте и силах, ссорился с родителями, сбегал из дома...  
Только сейчас он смог взглянуть на это со стороны и понять, что в своих проблемах нужно винить не Бо, не родителей, и даже не Зака, который, несомненно, имел влияния больше их всех, вместе взятых, а только себя. Это простая, по сути, мысль оказалась неожиданным и даже приятным откровением.  
В детстве Крис как и любой ребенок был уверен — родителям виднее. Позже их место занял Зак. Может, поступки Куинто не казались такими уж правильными, но он действовал настолько уверенно, что Пайн позволял принимать другу решения за них двоих. Даже Бо быстро нащупала эту слабость и захотела расстаться, стоило ему только научиться ставить свои интересы превыше остальных.  
Теперь Крис мог доказать им всем, что способен принимать эти самые решения самостоятельно и видеть разницу между черным и белым. Вот только это по-прежнему мало кого интересовало.  
Любая попытка открыться, поделиться своим успехом или открытиями с дорогими людьми оборачивалась против него. Рассказ родителям об истинной цели поездок в Нью-Йорк, разделенная тайна об отказе от гранта с Бо... Кто знает, держи Пайн язык за зубами, все, может, сложилось бы куда лучше? И ему бы не пришлось приучать себя к тому, что принять его таким, какой он есть, не готовы даже самые близкие. Что уж говорить об остальных?

***

_Когда Крис тянется к своему телефону, я думаю — это очередная уловка, чтобы потянуть время. Но нет. Разблокировав устройство, он протягивает его мне.  
— Видите, звонки, сообщения, будильник, фитнес-программа. Ни твитера, фейсбука или тем более инстаграма, — видя мое замешательство, поясняет Крис. — Я ими не пользуюсь. Ни ради собственного... самоутверждения, что ли, ни ради того, чтобы следить за жизнями других. Мне это не нужно. С друзьями я предпочитаю встречаться лично. Все они — интересные, думающие люди, но когда дело доходит до соцсетей... Иногда я их не узнаю. Мало кому удается сохранить себя на публичных аккаунтах. У меня бы точно не получилось. А я не хочу, чтобы у моих немногочисленных поклонников сложилось неправильное представление обо мне.   
— Звучит складно, — такой развернутый логичный ответ мечтает заполучить любой интервьюер, но я хочу копнуть глубже. — Даже слишком. Особенно для того, кто никогда этими самыми соцсетями не пользовался. Извините, но мне кажется, вы немного лукавите, Крис.   
Судя по тому, как он смущается, журналистское чутье меня не подвело.   
— Ладно. Окей. Вы правы, — после продолжительной паузы кивает Пайн. — Я просто стараюсь ее не афишировать. В наше время очень трудно сохранить что-либо от чужих глаз. Люди делятся фотографиями, своими сокровенными мыслями, не придавая этому особого значения. Для меня это сложно. Я дорожу словами. Мне всегда было нелегко открываться. Даже самым близким. Я слишком часто сталкивался с непониманием и неприятием для того, чтобы смело вести диалог. Другое дело книги, сценарии — вот там я могу проявить себя в полной мере._


	5. Когда вы узнали?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/7215

_Видя, как непросто мистеру Пайну даются ответы, я уступаю ему пару минут, чтобы перевести дух перед новой атакой. На сложные и честные ответы готовы далеко не все. И пусть Крис пытается отвечать искренне, от меня не может укрыться тот факт, что он очень избирателен в своей речи, будто опасается сболтнуть лишнего. Но моя задача как интервьюера — найти подход и раскрыть человека.  
— Вы не перестаете удивлять. В наши дни выставлять личную жизни напоказ — норма. Зачастую это даже не столько проявление чувств, сколько своеобразный манифест. Как вы к этому относитесь?  
— Я ведь уже ответил, — несколько раздраженно отвечает Крис. — Это не для меня. Но что касается других людей... Если они думают, что смогут изменить мир своими откровенными фотографиями — пускай. Буду рад, если у них это получится.   
— Правильно ли я понимаю, вы не поддерживаете лгбт-пары, выставляющие напоказ свои отношения, тем самым сводя их к норме?  
— Вы перевираете мои слова, — Крис устало прикрывает глаза. — Я ничего не говорил про лгбт-пары. Впрочем, как и про традиционные отношения. За меня говорят мои тексты. Они приносят куда больше пользы, чем фото в инстаграме.  
— Это можно рассматривать как укор в сторону Закари Куинто?  
— Укор? В сторону Зака? Конечно нет, — Крис вскидывает на меня удивленный взгляд. — Насколько я знаю, он занимается многими полезными проектами в этой сфере. Всегда занимался. Такой уж человек.  
— С этим трудно поспорить (прим. ред.- на данный момент Закари является одной из самых значимых фигур в гей-сообществе). — Его камин-аут шесть лет назад наделал много шума. Все были удивлены, если не шокированы, этим шагом. Все кроме вас, думаю. Вы же наверняка знали все и до этого?  
— О том, что Зак гей? Конечно. Мы ведь были друзьями.  
— Когда вы узнали? И как к этому отнеслись?  
— Я... — Крис секунду раздумывает. Кажется, он не рассчитывал, что разговор примет такой оборот. — Может, пройдемся?_

***

1999 г.

Крис знал, что однажды этот момента настанет. Иначе и быть не могло. С тех пор как пришел ответ из Университета Пейс, он считал дни до момента, когда наконец сможет называть Нью-Йорк новым домом. И вот теперь он действительно стоял в окружении чемоданов на платформе Центрального вокзала и не верил своему счастью. С этой минуты стоило начинать отсчет новой, взрослой жизни.   
Пайн был рад тому, что в отличие от большинства студентов-первокурсников, способных заблудиться даже на Таймс-сквер, он не выглядел потерянным и напуганным. Бесчисленное количество поездок в Нью-Йорк сделали свое дело. Путаницы темных, грязных улиц не казались ему чужими. Почти каждый квартал нес на себе отметину того или иного приключения, пьянки или кастинга.  
Впрочем, у Криса все равно оставалось достаточное количество поводов для волнения. В первую очередь, конечно же, из-за университета. Само учебное заведение он выбрал давно. Как бы родители не хотели, чтобы сын поступал в Питтсбурге, или хотя бы в Лос-Анжелесе, тот всегда знал что, его место в Нью-Йорке, рядом с Заком. Поначалу Пайн даже хотел поступить в тот же университет, на то же отделение, что и Куинто, но постепенно, взвесив все «за» и «против», остановился на изучении английского и литературы.   
Если бы они с Заком виделись еще и в университете, то наверняка уже через пару месяцев могли сойти с ума от круглосуточного общения с друг другом. Двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю рядом не выдерживают даже любящие супруги. А Куинто с Крисом предстояло жить вместе! Мать, сестра, да все вокруг предупреждали, что делить жилье с кем-то еще, тем более с кем-то вроде Закари, пытка, но Крис... Он был очарован идеей жить вместе с лучшим другом. Ему не терпелось наконец увидеть квартирку в Квинсе, которую пару месяцев назад снял, а теперь пытался обжить Зак. Не терпелось переступить порог нового дома.   
Их совместный бюджет едва ровнялся прожиточному минимуму для Нью-Йорка. Зак пусть и периодически зарабатывал рекламными роликами, но не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что сможет жить в свое удовольствие, снимая квартиру и прожигая вечера с друзьями на эти гроши. Ради их маленькой двухкомнатной квартиры, ради воплощения юношеской мечты, он взял вечерние смены в соседним с домом кафе.   
У Криса с деньгами дела обстояли лучше. Пусть он и рвался найти подработку и быть наравне с Куинто, отец заставил пообещать хотя бы первый город не беспокоиться об этом и сосредоточиться на учебе. Естественно, транжирить родительские деньги направо и налево Пайн не собирался и прекрасно понимал, что аппетиты стоит поумерить.   
Хотя, чтобы добраться до их нового дома, он все-таки предпочел поймать такси. Двадцать минут до метро — пустяковое дело, но... Не с двумя чемоданами и огромными пакетами наперевес. Надеясь, что друг встретит его на вокзале, Крис за один раз решил перевести в Нью-Йорк едва ли не всю свою комнату, но увы... У взрослой жизни свои особенности. Закари не смог вырваться из-за работы, так что Пайну с кипами комиксов, теплым одеялом, врученным матерью, и скромным гардеробом пришлось добираться самому.  
Всю дорогу он боялся, что таксист, едва разговаривающий по-английски, заблудится в лабиринте Квинса, но Куинто с коробкой пиццы на коленях дожидался его у... нужно понимать, их парадной?  
Они не виделись почти месяц, но поздоровались так, будто расстались только вчера, будто и не произошло главное событие их жизни — переезд в Нью-Йорк. Наверняка, в ближайшем будущем Криса ждал целый водоворот событий, но пока он не мог справиться и с этим.   
— Сейчас будем ужинать, — подхватив один из чемоданов, Закари взлетел по лестнице. — Добро пожаловать домой.  
Нужно сказать, за пару недель, что Куинто «обживал» новую квартиру, та уже успела приобрести характерный вид. Заваленный кухонный стол, пара афиш, прикрепленных на магниты к холодильнику, горы немытой посуды, крошки повсюду. Впрочем, именно так Пайн и представлял обиталище двух парней — максимально не похоже на семейное гнездо.  
Хотя комната Криса пока еще оставалось девственно чистой: голые стены, кровать, шкаф да стол. Правда в скором времени он намеривался это исправить, выжав из четырех квадратных метров максимум. В конце концов, на ближайшие несколько лет этой комнате предстояло стать для него островком спокойствия и желаемого одиночества.  
Едва расправившись с условно «праздничным» ужином, Пайн, несмотря на предложение Зака пройтись, принялся разбирать чемоданы. Каждой вещи, каждой сентиментальной безделушке — вроде фигурки Йоды, подаренной Кэт — полагалось найти свое место в новом жилище. Не прошло и часа как усилиями Криса оно начало приобретать уютный, почти родной вид. Конечно мелочей вроде любимого магазинчика с выпечкой напротив или добродушных соседей для идеальной картины не хватало, но Пайн не сомневался, что уже очень скоро новая реальность обрастет необходимыми деталями. Мечта, лелеемая годами, постепенно сбывалась. И Зак, даже не постучавший, а бесцеремонно вваливавшийся в его комнату, отлично в нее вписывался.   
— Не пора ли нам выпить? Я кое-что принес, — Куинто отсалютовал бутылкой.  
— Конечно, — перед началом занятий у Криса была еще неделя на то, чтобы пропитаться нью-йоркским духом. И распитие посреди ночи джина на кухне с другом как нельзя лучше способствовало этому.  
— Вот ты и здесь, — сделав глоток, Зак обнял Пайна за плечи и притянул к себе. — До сих пор не верится. Все эти недели думал, что в последний момент что-то пойдет не так. Не бывает, чтобы раз — и без проблем. Не с нами.  
— Давай без лишней драмы  
— Что? А как же мой тост? — Закари шутливо пихнул друга.  
— Может просто за новоселье?  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сегодня мы стали на ступень ближе к... не знаю, другой мечте! Только подумай, сколько всего мы сделали, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас, а? Все эти кастинги, постоянные поездки, год работы в магазине, твои баллы на экзамене, поиск квартиры, которую мы потянем... — судя по тому, как Куинто понесло, отмечать он начал чуть раньше. Но Криса это только радовало. Он был совсем не против молча кивать, соглашаясь с другом, и наслаждаться их первым вечером в Квинсе.

***

За первым сказочным вечером наступил и второй, и третий. Эйфория от переезда постепенно сошла на нет. На смену празднику пришли будни. Зак целыми днями пропадал на работе, надеясь пополнить «семейный» бюджет до начала учебного года, а Крис... Крис взялся за обустройство их быта. Пусть он никогда серьезно не относился к словам родителей о Куинто, но в чем-то они были правы. Тот уже однажды превратил приличную квартиру в нечто среднее между перевалочным пунктом и дешевым баром, и Пайн не хотел повторения этой истории. Зак мог сколько угодно называть его занудой и задротом, но первым делом он решил установить своеобразные правила.   
Нужно ли говорить, что от этих нововведений Куинто был не в восторге? Особенно от комендантского часа, который подразумевал, что после полуночи всем пьяным друзьям и новым знакомым вход в дом запрещен. Зато ему понравилось даже не правило, скорее традиция, которую Крис позаимствовал у родителей. Тот, кто готовит, не моет посуду, и наоборот. Что в доме Пайнов, что в их новой квартире Закари без проблем вставал к мойке и потом подолгу вытирал тарелки. Кажется, эта монотонная работа была для него сродни медитации.   
Спустя пару недель стало ясно, что какие-то правила, вроде тех же припозднившихся гостей, себя не оправдали, а другие наоборот — поразительно быстро вошли в привычку. Например, Крис точно знал, что может взять пару долларов из баночки в коридоре, куда они сбрасывали мелочь, или пятничный поход за продуктами.  
Правда некоторые привычки было сложно искоренить. Приходя с улицы, они оба забывали снимать обувь, хотя договорись, что лучше делать так, чем постоянно протирать полы. Заказывали пиццу, когда вместо приготовления ужина весь вечер рубились в приставку. А случалось такое частенько. Живя с родителями, Крис привык, что в холодильнике всегда найдется съестное, а Зак... Он всегда питался кое-как.   
Именно сражаясь со всеми этими бытовыми сложностями, пытаясь как-то организовать жизнь и сочиняя дурацкие правила, Пайн чувствовал себя... довольным жизнью. Правда с началом учебного года придерживаться их стало еще труднее. Боясь что-то упустить, Крис записался на максимально допустимое количество курсов. Упускать возможность послушать серьезных специалистов не хотелось, пусть зачастую их лекции и затягивались до позднего вечера. Все равно торопиться было особо не куда. Без Зака Крис почти никуда не выходил. А друг... Со своими репетициями и сменами в кафе возвращался домой за полночь, настолько усталый, что сил хватало только на то, чтобы принять душ и упасть перед заботливо разогретой порцией спагетти или тушеных овощей.   
— Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю, — Пайн как раз возвращался с учебы, когда Зак позвонил со слезной просьбой заказать к его приходу что-нибудь из китайского ресторанчика. Он прекрасно знал, что в холодильнике пусто, и что после лекции о семиотике языка стоять у плиты сил не хватит. Но так же ему было известно и то, что доставку еды они позволить не могут. До конца месяца было еще долго, а деньги неминуемо кончались. Конечно оставался вариант зайти в магазин и купить дешевой лапши на вынос...  
Шагая по мостовой с пакетом и рюкзаком за плечами, Крис пытался посчитать, сколько ему удалось сэкономить. Погруженный в свои мысли, он двигался по уже знакомым улицам на автомате, не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг. В отличие от Питтсбурга в Нью-Йорке спальные кварталы по вечерам не вымирали. Пусть друзья и жили далеко от центра, ближе к ночи район не превращался в гетто. Мужчины с собаками, подростки на велосипедах, влюбленные парочки... Конечно, хулиганов и карманников хватало и здесь. Но Крис их не боялся. Брать у него все равно было нечего, так что он спокойно мог передвигаться по темным тротуарам, не вздрагивая от шагов позади. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего вечера.   
Наверное, Пайну стоило насторожиться, заметив, как парень, стоявший на перекрестке, двинулся навстречу, едва его заметив. Он уже стоял на пороге парадной, пытаясь нашарить в рюкзаке ключ, когда получил резкий толчок в спину.  
— Какого...- едва не в печатавшись лбом в дверь, Крис попытался развернутся, но незнакомец, схвативший его за шиворот, сделал это быстрее.  
— Так вот какой ты, — не дав опомниться, он с размаху ударил Пайна. Кулак проехался по скуле и задел нос. Сначала Крис услышал хруст, а потом с ужасом почувствовал во рту вкус крови. — Новая подстилка Куинто? — он с трудом понимал, что происходит, причем здесь он и Зак, а слова незнакомца сбивали с толку еще больше. — Если он таких как ты ебать начал, то, видать, совсем дела плохо. Еще и домой к себе потащил, ключи дал, — парень пнул выпавшую из рук Криса связку, а потом и его самого, осевшего на асфальт. Удар, пришедшийся в район живота, заставил застонать и согнуться по полам. — Он же потом обратно прибежит. Думаешь, ему такие малолетки нужны? Потрахаться пару раз сойдет...   
Эта фраза внесла ясность в затуманенную болью голову Криса. Он, кажется, начал понимать, в чем тут дело, хотя думать об этом сейчас не мог. Все свои силы пришлось бросить на то, чтобы кое-как подняться на ноги. Пайна никогда раньше не били, и он даже не представлял, как это действительно больно и унизительно. Вместо того, чтобы, цепляясь за перила, пытаться добраться до квартиры, хотелось лишь свернуться в позе эмбриона прямо в парадной. Он чудом нашел в себе силы, подобрал отлетевшие в сторону ключи и взобрался по лестнице на третий этаж.   
Только оказавшись за закрытой дверью, Крис почувствовал себя в безопасности. Боль притупилась, уступая место мыслям, от которых деться было некуда. Он одновременно понимал, что слова избившего его незнакомца невозможно растолковать иначе, но вместе с тем боялся делать преждевременны выводы. Можно было убеждать себя, что парень ошибся, что его с кем-то спутали... Но удары явно предназначались знакомому Куинто. Даже не просто знакомому, а... Пайн не мог произнести это даже в мыслях. По крайней мере до тех пор пока Зак сам не развеет сомнения. Или не подтвердит догадки.  
Даже не потрудившись умыться и сменить окровавленную футболку, Крис добрался до кухни, плеснул себе остатки джина и принялся ждать друга. Ну или человека, называющего себя другом и при этом скрывающего истинного себя.   
— Крис? Ты дома? Эй! — Зак объявился ближе к полуночи и, видимо, сильно удивился, когда его не встретили с горячим ужином на пороге. — Ты где? Черт! — запнувшись об оставленные на полу пакеты с едой, он выругался и щелкнул включателем. Закари явно не был готов к открывшейся картине. Пайн не знал, как сейчас выглядит, но по реакции друга догадаться было несложно. — Твою мать, что случилось?! — тот тут же подскочил к нему. — На тебя напали? Ограбили? Ты звонил копам?  
— Каким к черту копам? — Крис дернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя руки.  
— Обыкновенным, блять! У тебя рожа вся в крови! — друг осторожно дотронулся до саднящей скулы. — Больно? Черт, извини. Что произошло? Живо выкладывай!  
— Вообще-то я думал, что ты мне это объяснишь, — меньше всего Пайна сейчас волновало его распухшее окровавленное лицо. Кажется, сейчас у них были проблемы посерьезней.  
— Я? Каким образом? — Куинто отстранился.   
— Может знаешь, почему, прежде чем разбить рожу, меня назвали твоей подстилкой?  
— Это какая-то... Ох, Крис... — Закари в считаные секунды изменился в лице. На смену легкой тревоге пришел испуг. Пайну не так часто доводилось видеть друга, потерявшим дар речи, но, кажется, это был именно этот случай. Прикрыв глаза, тот тяжело вздохнул. — Прости. Это не должно было случиться.   
— Но случилось.  
— Не стоило приводить этого уебка сюда... Такого больше не повторится. Обещаю. Я... я разберусь с этим. Прости.  
— Для начала объясни все мне. Почему меня избили на пороге собственной квартиры? Почему этот парень говорил о тебе такие вещи? — Пайну требовалось услышать ответы от самого Закари.  
— Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух, — злость испарилась так же быстро как вспыхнула, и Куинто обессиленно сполз по стене. — Ты же не мог не понять. За все эти годы...  
— А ты не мог рассказать? — Крис скривился. — Я думал, у нас нет секретов.  
— Их и нет, — друг уставился себе на руки. — Я гей. Всегда им был. Просто не хотел, чтобы ты...  
— Узнал об этом?  
— Нет, ты что. Я сотню раз хотел признаться, только подходящего момента никак не выдавалось.   
— За столько лет? Сколько ты еще собирался скрывать, если бы на меня не напали сегодня? Год, два, десять?  
— Это не так просто, — впервые за долгое время из них двоих именно Закари был растерян и испуган. А Пайн... Пока что он вообще не понимал, как на это реагировать, что говорить и что делать. — Давай приведем тебя в порядок для начала.  
— Не нужно, — Крис резко поднялся, сморщившись от боли, прострелившей спину. — Я сам. Мне... мне нужно побыть одному.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь... — начал было Зак, но запнулся и согласно кивнул. Как бы ему не хотелось расставить все точки над «i» здесь и сейчас, он уступил другу. — Если захочешь поговорить, я в комнате напротив, и... Я правда не хотел, чтобы все случилось именно так.   
— Я знаю, — буркнул Пайн и поспешил ретироваться в ванную. Ему срочно нужно было принять душ. Спекшаяся кровь неприятно стягивала кожу, а от ее железного запаха начинало мутить. Хотя, может, причиной этому был пустой желудок. Купленная лапша так и осталась стоять в пакете в коридоре.   
Сразу после душа, даже не поев, Крис упал на кровать. Несмотря на то, что в голове роилась сотня мыслей, он отключился, стоило голове коснуться подушки. Организму требовался отдых, требовалась перезагрузка.   
Правда, на утро желаемое облегчение не наступило. Все тело ломило, а голова гудела. Пайн даже решил не идти на занятия, не желая выставлять себя жертвой драки. Причем драки, из которой, судя по опухшему лицу и заплывшим глазам, он победителем не вышел. Пара пропущенных лекций стоила того, чтобы побыв наедине с собой, в пустой квартире, обдумать произошедшее накануне.   
Конечно, Крис был удивлен признанию друга. Хотя чем дольше анализировал это, тем яснее понимал, что при должной внимательности мог без труда раскусить Закари еще пару лет назад. Личная жизнь, которую тот скрывал даже от лучшего друга, все намеки Кэтрин, да даже тот «случайный» поцелуй! Все кусочки паззла складывались в единую картину. Но Пайн о таком просто никогда не задумывался. Не то чтобы его абсолютно не интересовала эта сторона жизни Куинто... Но между ними было не принято обсуждать такие вещи. Зак несмотря на внешнюю открытость всегда оставался замкнутым. Даже наедине. И это ранило больше всего.  
Почему он не рассказал? Почему не признался? Неужели думал, что Крис его не примет? У Пайна это в голове не укладывалось. Пусть Закари всегда предпочитал отмалчиваться, по крайней мере, пока не выпьет, Крис думал что между ними безграничное доверие, и что подорвать его невозможно.   
Все сомнения можно было разрешить, просто поговорив. Вот только Пайн пока к этому был не готов. Какие разговоры, если он даже не понимал, как теперь вести себя рядом с Заком? Как раньше уже быть не могло.   
Несколько дней друзья почти не виделись. В редкие мгновения, когда они пересекались на кухне, Крис видел, что с Заком не все в порядке. Все в нем буквально вопило о внутреннем напряжении. Будто находиться рядом ему теперь было неуютно. Будто он думал, что Крис его не принимает. Что, конечно же, было неправдой. Тот был растерян не меньше.  
Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Закари едва ли хватило на неделю. Пайн понимал, в каком состоянии находился друг, каково ему было выносить это напряжённое молчание, но все равно удивился, когда вместо того, чтобы искоса поглядывать с другого конца стола, Закари неожиданно схватил его, спешащего сбежать в свою комнату, за руку и дернул на себя.   
— Может хватит? Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Сейчас?  
— А когда еще? Мне это уже надоело.  
— Я думал, ты будешь ждать подходящего момента, — ляпнул Крис, прекрасно понимая, что давит на больное.  
— Что происходит? Это на тебя не похоже, — Закари обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза друга. — Мы уже неделю почти не разговариваем, живем как чужие люди. Я думал, ты поймешь, примешь... Блять, да кто, если не ты?!  
— Зак, я... — только сейчас Пайн с ужасом понял, как со стороны выглядела его реакция. Вместо того, чтобы поддержать друга, сказать, что все в порядке, он изолировался, лелея свою обиду на то, что ему не рассказали раньше. — Я должен был сразу сказать, что мне плевать гей ты или нет. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо, чтобы ты был счастлив, а с кем... Это уже не мое дело. Но ты правильно сказал. Мы живем вместе. И я не уверен, что готов...  
— К непрекращающемуся потоку парней? К чужим задницам в душе? — Закари усмехнулся.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — Крис на секунду задумался. — Хотя и это тоже. Тот парень, который избил меня... Вы, ну, — было неловко произносить это, — вы были вместе? Он жил тут?  
— Я с ним не встречался. Ни с ним, ни с кем-либо другим. Да, он приходил пару раз. И это было ошибкой тащить едва знакомого парня в наш дом. Такого больше не повторится, — Закари кивнул на прикрепленный к холодильнику список. — У нас ведь есть правила. И мы оба должны их соблюдать, так?  
— Так, — Пайн наконец мог спокойно выдохнуть. Хотя нет, следовало уточнить еще кое-что. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что признание меня удивило, но вовсе не испугало?  
— Другого я и не ожидал, — Куинто взял его руку и сжал. — Все будет как раньше.   
Крис всегда безоговорочно верил Закари. Тот не обещал ничего из того, что не мог выполнить. В их отношениях, в их жизни действительно ничего не поменялось. Теперь Крис понимал, что друг никогда намеренно ничего не скрывал, не пытался обмануть. Будь он немного более внимательным, снимая хоть иногда розовые очки, сквозь которые смотрел на Зака, мог бы догадался обо всем в два счета. Но в итоге вышло как всегда. Крис нашел повод взять на себя вину за молчание Зака и пообещал себе отныне быть более чутким, более внимательным к жизни друга за пределами их квартиры.  
Вот только во что со временем вылилась эта самая внимательность, Криса совсем не обрадовало. Теперь он замечал парней, почти всегда разных, отирающихся у их парадной и чудесным образом исчезающих, стоило Куинто покинуть квартиру, и понимал, что «ночные репетиции» не имеют никакого отношения ни к театру, ни к поставке. Если, конечно, Закари не трахался с кем-то из труппы, в чем Крис не сомневался, но предпочитал об этом не думать. Ему было трудно узнавать друга с новой стороны.   
Но следовало отдать Закари должное. Он по-прежнему осознанно или нет ограждал Пайна от излишних подробностей своей личной жизни. И это выражалось даже не в том, что он никогда не упоминал об интрижках, не приглашал никого в квартиру даже на пару минут... Даже говорить по телефону Куинто непременно уходил в свою комнату. Крис на это не обижался, понимая, что друг такими образом заботился о нем.   
Но все же всякий раз, когда случалось что-то подобное, он ощущал жгучий приступ стыда. Ведь Куинто был таким же хозяином квартиры и имел полное право приводить друзей или даже приятелей на одну ночь, болтать с ними, о чем вздумается, не боясь, что это услышит впечатлительный сосед.  
Крис слишком любил друга, и эта любовь была сильнее собственного эгоизма. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться вернуть былое, им следовало перестроиться, изменить никому не нужные правила, чтобы и дальше комфортно сосуществовать рядом.  
Конечно, это не означало, что в дом можно тащить кого попало. Появись у самого Пайна девушка, он бы не стал приводить ее после пары свиданий домой и усаживать за стол. В конце концов, их квартира для него была особенным местом, убежищем, которое сохраняло хотя бы ощущение неприкосновенного «личного пространства». А учитывая, что «бойфренды» Куинто менялись часто, перспектива видеть каждое утро на своей кухне новое лицо Пайну совсем не улыбалась.   
Но впадать в крайности все же не стоило.  
— Я гулять, — учитывая, что собирался Зак больше часа и даже не попытался утянуть друга с собой, Крис догадывался о настоящей причине «прогулки». Потертый пиджак, откопанный в недрах шкафа, намекал на приличный ресторан или даже театр. Иным словом, на настоящее взрослое свидание. Подтверждать свои догадки и спрашивать Закари Крис не стал. Они по-прежнему почти не говорили о личной жизни, чтобы все осталось «как прежде». — А у тебя какие планы?  
— Готовиться к занятиям? — Крис лениво потянулся на кровати Зака. — Или просто лежать? Позвонить родителем? Может Кэт? Думаешь, она обрадуется?   
— Если передашь привет от меня, то конечно! — Куинто улыбнулся другу через зеркало. — Хотя я на твоем месте набрал бы кого-нибудь из универа. Ты же с кем-то общаешься? Они ведь не все конченные придурки как в школе?  
— Не все, — подтвердил Крис, переворачиваясь на живот. — Но я учусь на литературном. Там ребята, которые лучше покопаются в пыльных книжках, чем пойдут тусоваться. Да и мне всегда...  
— Погоди секунду,- Пайна прервал телефонный звонок. — Да блять, где он? — Закари пихнул друга и принялся искать трубку, потерянную в одеяле. — Подвинься. Ты лежишь на нем! Не хочешь отпускать?   
— А ты думал?  
— Алло. Еще нет... Не знаю, через... — Куинто глянул на часы, — минут десять. Я знаю, что уже прошло, — он подошел у окну и отодвинул штору. — Да, вижу. Нет! Стой там. Господи, успокойся и просто подожди меня. Не нужно никуда идти... Ладно! Уже спускаюсь, — отключившись, он стянул галстук который пытался завязать последние минут десять. — Так, я уже убежал. Буду... если повезет завтра. Не скучай тут.  
— Не буду, — Пайн проводил Закари взглядом, а потом подскочил к окну. Ну конечно, спрятавшись от дождя под козырьком располагающейся напротив булочной, Закари дожидался парень. Да, это была уже классическая ситуация для субботнего вечера, но почему-то именно сейчас Пайну стало невыносимо жалко и парня, которого не пустили даже на порог, и Зака то ли боящегося, то ли просто не готового это сделать... И даже самого себя, не находящего смелости сказать другу, что не ослепнет и не двинется умом, если однажды увидит его с парнем.  
Ночевать Зак, как и ожидалось, не пришел. Так что у Криса была целая ночь, чтобы продумать как именно объяснить другу, что он не имеет ничего (ну, или почти ничего) против... пассий? Он без особого труда подбирал нужные слова, складывал их в стройные, емкие предложения, но, увы, лишь на бумаге. А вот с откровенными разговорами тет-а-тет всегда возникали трудности. Возможно, из-за природной робости или, что наиболее вероятно, из-за недостатка опыта. С другими ребятами Крис почти не общался, так что и разрешать конфликты с ними не требовалось. А Закари... всю юность он в одиночку отстаивал их точку зрения, освобождая друга от необходимости говорить что-то самому.  
Но в этот раз инициатива должна была исходить от самого Пайна. Сначала он думал, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, что у них не получится честного и прямого разговора, способного все расставить по своим местам. Но спустя несколько часов мучений и кипы исписанных черновиков Криса вдруг осенило: а что если действовать методами самого Закари? Доказать готовность принять друга любым конкретными действиями!  
— Зак, — они редко сидели в комнатах порознь. Вот и сейчас, как только Куинто вернулся, Пайн тихонько скользнул в комнату и расположился на кровати друга. — Есть планы на пятницу?  
— Пока нет, — тот поднял взгляд от какого-то сценария. — А что? Есть предложение?  
— Не то чтобы... Хотел узнать, вдруг ты, ну, идешь куда-нибудь. С кем-то.  
— Возможно, — Куинто напрягся, ведь обычно Крис старательно обходил тему его личной жизни, тем более после признания. — Хочешь тоже куда-нибудь сходить? Или, — он повел бровями, — интересуешься, будет ли свободна квартира?   
— Ни то и ни другое, — Крис натянуто улыбнулся. — Просто подумал... Ты ведь меня ни с кем не знакомил.  
— Мне показалось, что одного знакомства тебе хватило. — Куинто как обычно в два счета раскусил друга.  
— Но тот парень просто придурок, да? — неуверенно предположил Пайн. — Мы ведь всегда все про друг друга знали, — он понимал, как комично звучат эти слова, учитывая, что камин-аут Зака стал неожиданностью. — Вот я и подумал, твой лучший друг должен знать твоего... партнера.  
— Партнера? — Куинто рассмеялся. — Не перегибай палку, Кристофер. Я не хочу тащить кого попало в нашу квартиру. Она же наша. Ты сам говорил. Личное пространство и все в этом духе.  
— Да, конечно, но... — Пайн замялся. — Но это не значит, что на пару часов не могут прийти гости. Я иногда даже скучаю по вечеринкам на твоей старой квартире.  
— Не пизди, — рассмеялся Куинто. — Ты их терпеть не мог. Постоянно отсиживался на кухне с самыми укуренными ребятами, слушая их бред.  
— Благодаря им я пару эссе по философии затащил, — Крис шутливо толкнул друга в плечо. — Может пригласим кого-нибудь в пятницу? Друзей, однокурсников, твоего бойфренда... Если он сейчас есть. Оторвемся как следует!  
— Крис, ты ли это? — Закари подозрительно глянул на друга, наверняка лишний раз уверившись, что весь этот спектакль в его честь.  
— Тот же вопрос к тебе. Неужели ты стал слишком стар для всего этого дерьма? — Крис отлично знал друга. — Еще немного и буду думать, что мы снова в Питтсбурге, в старшей школе. Сидим тут в вдвоем, потому что нас никуда не зовут, а вечеринку устраивать мама не разрешает.  
— Не напоминай, — Закари отмахнулся. Он про ту «жизнь», кажется, действительно забыл. — Ладно. Если хочешь, можем что-нибудь придумать. Но только если действительно хочешь, понял?  
— Конечно.  
— Заметано! — от Пайна не укрылся торжествующий взгляд друга. Как бы Куинто не ломался, вечеринки он любил. Это был беспроигрышный ход. И порадовать друга и дать ему понять, что бойфренд (или кто он там) не проблема. Ну и заодно понаблюдать за ними.   
Конечно, все обязанности по организации легли на плечи Криса. Пусть Зак и воспринял идею с энтузиазмом, но прилагать хоть какие-то усилия, чтобы превратить обычные посиделки в праздник, не собирался. Ящик пива, колонки на полную громкость и отличная компания — все, что нужно было Куинто. Но Пайна такая схема не устраивала. Он хотел, чтобы все прошло не просто хорошо — идеально. Чтобы их первая совместная вечеринка запомнилась всем и стала для Зака доказательством того, что друг его полностью принимает.  
Именно поэтому почетным гостем вечера заранее был выбран парень, которого обещал привести Куинто. Хотя, по большому счету, все пришедшие гости были приведены им. Так что, несмотря на все старания Пайна: украшения, закуски, плей-лист, даже небольшую перестановку, хозяином вечера для всех был именно Зак.  
Почти всех пришедших Крис знал еще по тусовкам на старой квартире. Остальные же с радостью подходили к нему знакомиться, хлопали по плечу и как один повторяли пугающее «мы о тебе наслышаны». Оставалось только догадываться, что такого наплел им Закари. Ведь с начала семестра он почти забросил кастинги, сосредоточившись на учебе, а это была самая интересная часть его жизни. Навряд ли рассказы о любимых комиксах или забавные бытовые истории могли кого-то заинтересовать или тем более стать причиной странных взглядов, которые весь вечер кидала на Криса одна из приглашенных девушек, кажется, Ирис. Хотя чем черт не шутит, Закари был тем еще выдумщиком...  
Впрочем, Пайну попросту не хватало времени, чтобы разобраться с этим. На вечеринке была задача поважней. И нет, он не следил за Закари, просто... Ему был приятно видеть друга счастливым, наблюдать за тем, каким раскованным и свободным тот становится в компании друзей, в обнимку со своим предполагаемым бойфрендом.   
Пайн по-прежнему не знал, как зовут парня, буквально висящего на его лучшем друге. «Крис, это ребята. Ребята, это Крис». Закари будто намеренно, представляя ввалившуюся в квартиру шумную компанию, не стал акцентировать внимание на роли этого конкретного парня. Хотя, понаблюдав за ними полвечера, Пайн с уверенностью мог сказать, что их с Заком связывает нечто больше. Все эти жесты, легкие касания и улыбки, перешептывания...  
Всю последнюю неделю Крис убеждал себя в том, что признание Куинто ничего не изменило, что оно никак не могло повредить их дружбе. Но сейчас, видя, как хорошо Закари с кем-то другим, он не мог сдержать необъяснимой, жгучей злости. Почему все это достается какому-то случайному парню? Было бы лучше, уединись они в спальне, а не обжимались на глазах у всех.  
Пайн видел Зака разным: злым на весь мир, расстроенным, разбитым, счастливым. Он знал друга как облупленного, до малейшего движения брови. Крис мог квалифицировать каждую его улыбку каждый взгляд... Но не те, которыми Закари награждал своего спутника. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что друг способен на такую нежность. Способен быть с кем-то таким. С кем-то, не являющимся его лучшим другом.   
Это осознание тяжелым грузом осело на душе. Хотя, по большому счету, волноваться больше было не о чем. Закари по-прежнему не слишком распространялся о личной жизни и так и не представил друга своему бойфренду. Но, по крайней мере, теперь тому было позволено подниматься в квартиру и пару раз его даже угостили кофе.   
Поначалу Крис был уверен, что проявлять инициативу самому и знакомиться с парнем нет смысла. К чему брататься с кем-то, кто вскоре исчезнет? Но шли недели, и каждый пятничный вечер на их пороге стоял все тот же высокий, черноволосый парень, тут же окрещенный итальянцем. Итальянцем, которого, как выяснилось, завали Шон, и с которым Пайн со временем начал даже перекидывать приятельскими фразами. Он чувствовал, что Куинто не в восторге, и все ждал, когда друг выскажется по этому поводу, но... ближе ко Дню Благодарения пара рассталась.   
Не то чтобы Криса это обрадовало. Он, конечно, переживал за друга, но новость о разрыве избавила от страха, что бойфренд украдет Зака на все каникулы. День Благодарения был для Пайна праздником исключительно семейным, так что он и секунды не раздумывал над тем, чтобы смотаться на пару дней в Питтсбург. Конечно же с Закари. Тот все еще был желанным гостем на традиционном обеде семейства Пайн.  
Вот только сам Закари идеей съездить на пару дней домой не вдохновился. И дело было даже не в недавнем расставании! Если поначалу друг поддержал идею, то ближе к празднику принялся придумывать откровенно глупые отмазки, сводившиеся к одному — возвращаться домой он не собирается. Даже на чертов День Благодарения!   
Крису оставалось только гадать, в чем причина такого изменения. Случись что, Закари непременно бы ему рассказал. Они ведь по-прежнему доверяли друг другу.   
Расставание с Шоном прошло безболезненно, они, как говорится, «остались друзьями». Так что колючим и хмурым в праздничную пору Закари сделало не разбитое сердце. Или как раз-таки оно?   
Пайн знал не много людей, которые действительно были важны для Куинто. И что бы друг не говорил — мать оставалась среди них. Отношения между ними всегда казались натянутыми, но что-то подсказывало, что в последнее время они совсем испортились, и нежелание друга возвращаться домой связно именно с миссис Куинто. Может, Зак решил и перед ней открыться? Хотя навряд ли. Он был не готов к этому. Даже Крису ничего не собирался рассказывать, если бы не случай.   
Так или иначе, проводить праздник в кругу семьи Закари не собирался. Не то чтобы Пайн не мог прожить без друга и дня. Времена средней школы давно прошли. Но уезжать одному и оставлять Куинто, было... тяжело. И не потому, что тот находился в эмоциональном раздрае, а еще и из-за того, что Крис знал, какими методами Закари будет «приходить в норму».   
Его передергивало от одной мысли о парнях в их квартире, о том, чем будет заниматься там Зак в его отсутствие. Да-да, это было вполне нормально, и за столько лет Пайн понял, что вдали от него Куинто ведет себя иначе, но все равно не мог выбросить эти мысли из головы.  
Стоя на вокзале в Питтсбурге, он твердил про себя, что в мире есть еще много важных вещей помимо его чертового лучшего друга.  
Например, его уютная детская, субботние поездки в Таргет с отцом, пышные панкейки матери, или ненавистная раньше овсянка по утрам. Только оказавшись дома, Крис понял, как скучал по всему этому. Даже по редким визитам сестры! Которая, к счастью, тоже приехала на День Благодарения.   
Переступив порог дома, Пайн будто вернулся на пару лет назад, когда Кэтрин беспрестанно спорила с родителями, а он был младшим ребенком, которого все любили и о котором заботились. Объятия родителей при встрече оказалась такими крепкими, словно его не было дома год, а не пару месяцев. Хотя самому Крису вообще казалось, что он покинул гнездо лишь вчера. С момента отъезда ничего не изменилось, все стояло на своих местах: и стопка старых газет на пуфике в коридоре, и фигурки из хлопьев, и даже упавшая картина, которую за полгода никто так и не удосужился повесить обратно. Так она и стояла, прислоненная к стене.  
В первое утро, проснувшись в своей детской кровати и увидев расклеенные по стенам постеры с любимыми супергероями, Крис подумал, что сейчас под окном просигналит школьный автобус, что он проспал да еще и не сделал проклятый испанский! Правда это ощущение развеялось, стоило спуститься к завтраку. Наблюдая за тем, как мать заботливо подкладывает в тарелку горячие блинчики, Пайн чувствовал себя неловко. Родители по-прежнему воспринимали его как ребенка, хотя из Нью-Йорка к ним вернулся уже другой, возмужавший, приобрётший опыт самостоятельной жизни сын. Впрочем, когда отец наконец озвучил это вслух, похлопав его по плечу, Крис залился краской. Такое признание дорого для него стоило. Только ради него стоило вернуть домой.  
Хотя в остальном в Питтсбурге ловить было нечего. Праздничный ужин с родителями и Кэт прошел как всегда... ровно. Огромная индейка на столе и пересказ семейных баек. Пайн мечтал о том, чтобы раздался звонок в дверь, и на пороге оказался Закари, пришедший на помощь, но... Друг был в сотнях миль от него.  
На следующий день последние отголоски праздника исчезли, и Крис понял, что без друга ему здесь делать нечего. Раньше, когда они не жили вместе, его отсутствие не чувствовалось так остро. Конечно, Пайн мог прогуляться по знакомым улицам, дойти до школы, встретиться с бывшими одноклассниками, но он понимал, что это пустая трата времени. Лишь бы не скучать.  
Уж Зак-то без него наверняка не скучал и нашел, чем заняться. От мысли, что пока он сам вынужден торчать с семьей, Закари развлекаемся не только с актерской братией, но и, наверняка, с новым парнем, Пайну становилось не по себе. Пора было признать, что он ревнует. Пусть по дружески, но ревнует.  
С тех пор как Куинто появился в его жизни, они всегда были вдвоем. Может, к девушке, вклинившийся между ними, Пайн мог отнестись с большим терпением, но осознание, что вместо него с Закари сейчас находится другой парень, буквально сводило с ума.  
Крис был бы и рад выкинуть эти мысли из головы, но переключиться оказалось не на что. В Нью-Йорке всегда оставался при деле. Напряженное расписание, учеба и кастинги не давали надолго уходить в себя и копаться в чувствах. Да и Зак, находившийся всегда под боком в прямом и переносном смысле, этому не способствовал. Зато сейчас никто не мог помешать удариться в самоанализ. Ну, или почти никто.   
— Один твой вид портит ауру во всем доме, — сначала в голову Пайна прилетела подушка, а потом рядом на диван упала Кэт. — Скучаешь по девчонке?  
— Какой? — Крис закатил глаза. Сестра уже столько раз спрашивала его о гипотетической подружке, что такие расспросы уже перестали вызывать смущение или раздражение.   
— Ну мало ли. Ты же живешь в Нью-Йорке! Там на каждой авеню стоит столько цыпочек...  
— На каждой авеню? Я еще не настолько отчаялся.  
— А пора бы, — видимо, настала рубрика «мудрых советов старшей сестрицы». — Неужели никого даже на примете нет? Ты что, по городу с закрытыми глазами ходишь? Если не притащишь на Рождество какую-нибудь девицу, у мамочки с папочкой закрадутся подозрения...  
— Тоже самое могу посоветовать и тебе, — буркнул Пайн.  
— Я об этом уже позаботилась. Забыл, что ма запретила моему бойфренду появляться здесь? — фыркнула Кэтрин. — Кстати, о нежелательных гостях. Что с Куинто? Почему он не валяется у нас на диване и не опустошает холодильник?  
— Не смог приехать, — Крис предпочел не вдаваться в подробности.   
— Ясно... — судя по тону, Кэт такой ответ не удовлетворил. — Как у него, кстати, в этом плане дела?   
— Отлично. Как всегда, — Пайн не понимал, к чему эти расспросы.  
— Неужели? Не припомню, чтобы в Питтсбурге он пользовался особым успехом, — она недвусмысленно приподняла брови.  
— Питтсбург не Нью-Йорк. Там все по-другому.  
— Разве? Что-то я не слышала, что в члены в разных штатах сильно отличаются.  
От этого комментария у Пайна едва челюсть не отвисла. Сестра всегда подшучивала над Заком подобным образом, но раньше никогда не пересекала черту. И только сейчас стало ясно, что, возможно, один Крис эти годы оставался слепцом, а каждому про Куинто давно все было понятно. По крайней мере, Кэтрин точно.   
— Я не в курсе, — смущенно буркнул Крис, готовый встать и уйти к себе. Но кто бы его отпустил!  
— Ну-ка подожди! — сестра схватила его за рукав. — Только не говори, что не знал, и я...  
— Знал, — Пайн скинул ее руку, но не ушел.  
— И почему тогда так реагируешь? У вас с этим, ребята, проблемы?  
— Не твое дело, — устало выдохнул Крис. Ему это все уже надоело. — У нас все нор-маль-но.  
— Чего тогда такой дерганный?   
— Потому что... потому что он только недавно признался.  
— Недавно? — Кэт удивленно уставилась на брата. — Когда ты переехал к нему, что ли? Предусмотрительно.  
— Ну это же Зак, — Пайн предпочел умолчать, что Куинто, кажется, вообще не собирался открываться перед лучшим другом.  
— И как вам живется вместе? Спорим, ты не ожидал, что придется...  
— Хватит, а? Чего заладила? Мы отлично живем, лучше всех!   
— Что-то ты не похож на самого счастливого человека на земле, — Кэт решила поиграть в психолога. — Какой-то нервный и дерганный приехал...  
— Может потому, что ты меня расспросами все каникулы пытаешь? — парировал Крис. — Я не хочу трепаться о жизни Зака. Точка.  
— Да плевать на твоего Куинто и на то, кого он трахает. Я о тебе, придурок, беспокоюсь! Вы же всегда неразлучны были, друг от друга не отходили, а теперь...  
— Мы уже взрослые, — Крис перебил сестру, пока она не озвучила вслух его собственные опасения о парнях, способных вклиниться между ними.  
— Ну раз так, то заведи себе подружку. Или сразу несколько. А то больно смотреть, как ты тут сидишь один, — Кэт взъерошила ему волосы. — Помнится, у нас такой разговор уже был. Лет пять назад. Кристофер, с этим что-то нужно делать.  
— Наверное, — он почувствовал, как заливается краской. Неужели все так очевидно?  
— И ты до сих пор не сделал никаких выводов, — сестра опустила руку на его плечо. — Вы два отдельных человека, и вам пора жить своими жизнями, в свое удовольствие. Он это, кажется, понял, а вот ты... Пора уже позаботиться и о себе.  
Советы Кэтрин как всегда попали в точку. С двенадцати лет Крис не мыслил себя в отрыве от Зака. Все мечты, все стремления были связанны с лучшим другом, и ему в голову не могло прийти, что однажды это может измениться.  
Одноклассники с легкостью забывали о своих школьных друзьях, о приятелях по соседству. Большие компании и местные банды распадались с поразительной легкостью. Кто-то находил себе новое увлечение, кто-то заводил подружку, и только они с Куинто прочно связали друг друга нерушимыми узами. До недавнего времени Крис наивно полагал, что они «вместе на веки».  
До Закари абсурдность этого заявления, кажется, и правда дошла чуть раньше. После года самостоятельной жизни в Нью-Йорке он научился наслаждаться ее прелестям, не обязательно разделяя их с Крисом. Он мог веселиться, заводить новые знакомства, кочевать из одной тусовки в другую, но при это всегда держал руку на пульсе, не отпуская Криса от себя.  
— Уже соскучился? — Закари будто чувствовал друга на расстоянии и поднял трубку практически мгновенно. — Как там Питтсбург?  
— Без тебя довольно тухло, — Пайну было стыдно за то, что, услышав голос друга, он тут же забыл, о чем на самом деле хотел поговорить.  
— Видишь, нужно было оставаться. В Нью-Йорке сейчас самое веселье.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — Крис закатил глаза. Неужели Заку так сложно признаться, что он хоть немного, но скучает по дому?  
— Серьезно, тебя здесь не хватает, — слова Куинто казались искренними. Ну, насколько это возможно.  
— Правда? — хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало насмешливо и саркастично, а не жалко.   
— Конечно, — Закари тяжело вздохнул. — В квартире стало слишком тихо...  
— Мне казалось, с этой проблемой ты быстро справишься, — осторожно намекнул Крис. Ему нужно было услышать подтверждение слов Кэт, чтобы действительно поверить, что им пора отпустить друг друга.   
— Устрою оргию, едва ты выйдешь за порог? — не удержался и съязвил Зак. — После Шона и всего этого что-то не тянет. Разве только ради спортивного интереса, — он фыркнул. — Но в этом случае дальше туалетной кабинки заходить смысла нет...  
— Не обязательно объяс...  
— Ни мне, ни этим парням не нужен бойфренд. Сходить в кино или провести вечер перед телевизором я могу и с тобой, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Закари. — Устроим марафон фильмов с Брандо, как приедешь?  
— Да... Конечно, — с некоторым промедлением отозвался Крис. Тирада Зака выбила его из колеи. Он звонил для того, чтобы поговорить с другом о необходимой дистанции, а вместо этого получил откровение, на которое и не рассчитывал.  
— Алло? Ты все еще здесь? — видимо, пауза затянулась, и Закари почувствовал неладное. — Если я сказал что-то, что ты не хотел слышать, то... Одиночество на меня плохо влияет, сам знаешь.  
— Все нормально, не волнуйся, — наигранно бодрым голосом отозвался Крис.  
— Отлично, — он мог поспорить, что на той стороне трубки Куинто улыбнулся. — Кстати, ты чего звонишь-то?   
— Просто поболтать, — соврал Крис. Закари на него всегда так действовал. Пары фраз оказалось достаточно, чтобы перевернуть все с ног на голову, заставить Пайна снова поверить в их сверхъестественную дружбу. Куинто мог менять парней хоть каждый день, но Крис теперь знал, что всегда будет занимать особенное место в сердце друга. Тот все так же сильно нуждался в нем, а остальное не стоило внимания.  
Вернуться в Нью-Йорк, перестав грызть себя и мучительно выискивать решение, оказалось на удивление просто. Отчасти, наверное, потому, что, находясь порознь и почувствовав страхи друга, Закари так же сделал для себя определенные выводы. Хотя Пайн понял это не сразу. Первым делом привлекло его внимание другое. Навряд ли, решив обчистить их квартиру, воры заодно решили и вылизать плитку до блеска.  
— О, наконец-то! — стоило только Крису выпустить чемодан из рук, как Зак тут же заключил его в крепкие объятья. — Как добрался?  
— Нормально... А что произошло?  
— Ты о чем? Плита, холодильник, раковина... Вроде все на месте.  
— Ага, только почему они выглядят так, будто их кто-то драили сутки напролет?  
— А, ты об этом, — Зак почесал затылок. — Мне было скучно, вот и решил заняться уборкой. Спорим, услышь это моя мать, не поверила бы?  
— Это точно, — кивнул Крис, тоже особо не веря в искренность слов друга. Чтобы Зак и вдруг занялся генеральной уборкой? Да ни в жизнь. Но за такими вот не характерными, едва ли не маниакальными поступками всегда кроется нечто большее. Это сродни терапии. Которая, судя по всему, помогла другу. — Пойдем куда вечером? — Пайн пока решил не лезть глубже, и дать им обоим время.   
— Зачем? — а вот это действительно настораживало. Слышать такое от Куинто было вдвойне странно.   
— Ну, я только приехал, до первого дня учебы еще целый уикенд — почему не сходить куда-нибудь?  
— Я вообще-то планировал посидеть дома с приставкой, — Зак открыл холодильник, под завязку забитый пивом и, судя по коробкам, тайской едой. — Что думаешь?  
— Я только за, — обычно это Крис всегда уступал другу, который не мог усидеть в четырех стенах. Но, видимо, за эти праздники что-то действительно изменилось, и для Пайна пока оставалось загадкой — что и, главное, почему?  
Заказав ко всему прочему еще две пиццы и поставив одну из так и не сданных в прокат видеокассет, друзья с удовольствием растянулись на полу перед телевизором. Несмотря на то, что они жили вместе, такие уединенные вечера выдавались редко. Сидя рядом с Заком, Крис пытался понять, что изменилось за эти праздники, и куда эти перемены их заведут.  
Он мог списать такое несвойственное для Закари Куинто поведение на последствия их краткой разлуки. Но всему есть предел. На следующий день тот опять предпочел остаться дома, пусть даже Крис хотел... пусть не тусоваться в клубе, но хотя бы выбраться на улицу и поужинать в одной из излюбленных забегаловок.  
— Может, хоть в кино сходим? — друг по какой-то причине отказывался покидать квартиру, но Крис не терял надежды. — Не все же в телек пялиться?  
— Мне казалось, тебе нравится наш киномарафон, — Закари нажал на паузу, заставив Брандо замолкнуть на полуслове.  
— Нравится. Но мы можем продолжить его, когда у меня не будет сил тащиться в клуб после занятий и домашней работы.  
— В клуб? — Куинто удивленно уставился на друга. — Если мне не изменяет память, еще месяц назад отжигу на танцполе ты предпочитал скрэббл. — он на секунду замолчал, а затем широко улыбнулся. — Кстати о скрэббле. Может сыграем?  
— Серьезно? — это уже переходило всякие границы. — А чего не в монополию?  
— Только не говори, что притащил всю вашу коллекцию из Питтсбурга! — Куинто закатил глаза. Его всегда раздражали семейные развлечения в доме Пайнов, хотя раньше он исправно принимал в них участие.  
Крис до последнего думал, что предложение друга — шутка. Он не мог представить, что в выходной тот будет играть в настольные игры вместо того, чтобы пытаться побить собственный рекорд баров и клубов, посещенных за одну ночь! В первый раз это еще было смешно, но сейчас... Криса начали настораживать не сами внезапные изменения в поведении друга, а скорее их причина.  
Пока они щеголяли друг перед другом словарными запасами, телефон Куинто настойчиво вибрировал, но друг будто не замечал этого. Игра продолжалась, а входящие вызовы намеренно игнорировались. Мало помалу это начинало раздражать! Не требовалось много ума, чтобы догадаться — не замечая звонки и смс, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира, Закари пытался создать комфортные, почти тепличные условия для них двоих. Только зачем?   
— Зак, телефон звонит, — в конце концов, Крису это надоело, и он сам протянул другу трубку. — Не хочешь ответить?  
— Нет, это не срочно. Твой ход.  
— Ты даже не посмотрел кто это.  
— Говорю же, не срочно, — Закари раздраженно забрал телефон и зашвырнул тот на другой конец дивана. — Мы будем играть дальше или...  
— ...престанем делать вид, что все как раньше? — не удержался и закончил Крис. — Хотя даже раньше такого никогда не было. Ты перестарался.  
— В смысле?   
— Мы второй день смотрим телек, играем в игры, едим чипсы... Это все, конечно, круто, но какого черта происходит?   
— Мне казалось, ты будешь рад, что мы больше времени проводим вместе, — к удивлению, Зак даже не стал отпираться.   
— Рад, но... — Крису действительно нравились их тихие вечера, но он прекрасно понимал — для Куинто это мера вынужденная. — Не нужно ничего доказывать.  
— Разве? — Закари ухмыльнулся. — Мне казалось наоборот. Я же видел, как ты смотрел на Шона и... на остальных. Так, будто они отнимали у тебя меня.  
— Меня все устраивает, — Крис натянуто улыбнулся. Он осознавал, что ревность неотъемлемая часть дружбы, тем более такой близкой, но, чтобы свыкнуться с этим чувством, требовалось время. И Заку об этом знать не полагалось. — У нас есть своя жизнь, и... Это нормально. Так должно быть, — Пайн не верил, что произнес это вслух. И не просто произнес, а сам поверил в это. Было бы ложью, скажи он, что камин-аут Зака ничего не изменил. Он заставил Криса снять розовые очки. Поставил перед фактом, что у друга все это время была и другая жизнь, о которой, к своему стыду, Крис даже не подозревал. Но даже если бы этого вынужденного признания не случилось, рано или поздно им обоим пришлось бы признать — как бы они не были связаны, как бы не завесили друг от друга — у каждого есть своя дорога. Но тот выбор, которые каждый из них делает для себя, те приоритеты, которые выдвигает на первый план, развилки, на которых оказывается... Все это не должно было привести к тому, что их история закончится.   
По крайне мере, Крису хотелось в это верить.

***

_Оставив на столике несколько долларов, мы встаем и выходим на шумную улицу. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Крис держится чуть впереди. Я начинаю думать, что это уловка, и ответ на столь важный вопрос мне уже не суждено получить. Но, стоит нам свернуть с авеню на относительно тихую улочку, как он наконец заговаривает:  
— Когда я узнал? Непростительно поздно для человека, называющего себя другом. Тогда это задело меня, но со временем я понял, что каждый должен открываться только когда чувствует необходимость в этом. Зак не считал нужным проговаривать очевидные вещи, а я... До определенного возраста, ну, просто не задумывался ни о чем таком. Только на первом курсе, когда мы стали снимать квартиру и жить вместе, мне пришлось столкнуться с реальностью, — он в который раз задумчиво чешет подбородок. — Ну кто на моем месте не растерялся бы? Сначала просто не поверил. Не поверил, что мог столько лет не замечать нечто настолько очевидное. Я думал, что знал его. По крайней мере тогда, — Пайн сбивается. — Но Закари умеет удивлять.  
— Да, за это издания его и любят.  
— Не знаю, завидовать этому или сочувствовать? — он делает паузу и решается еще на одно откровение. — Тогда мне казалось, что для нашей дружбы настали темные времена. Но со временем все пришло в норму. В том или ином смысле... — Я закурю? _


	6. После этого между вами что-нибудь было?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/7215

_Честный и прямой ответ Криса не может не удивить. Для меня как журналиста настоящая удача разговорить такого закрытого человека как он, вывести его на откровение. Я поймал нужный настрой, расположил к себе героя, и теперь профессиональное чутье подсказывает мне — пора перейти к самой интригующей части нашего интервью.  
— Мне показалось, предыдущий вопрос заставил вас поволноваться. Воспоминания все еще свежи?  
— Нет, — Крис затягивается и медленно выпускает дым. — Я просто не привык говорить о подобных вещах.  
— Тогда мне стоит заранее извиниться за следующий вопрос, — обычно подобными слухами кормятся желтые газеты, но удержаться невозможно. — После этого между вами что-нибудь было?_

***

2000 г.

В кипящем мегаполисе жизнь не останавливалась ни на секунду. Дни с пугающей скоростью сменяли друг друга. Казалось, Крис только втянулся в учебу после возвращения из Питтсбурга, а уже пришла пора снова отправляться домой. Только на этот раз уже с Заком. Даже он не смог долго сопротивляться окутывающей магии Рождества.  
Короткие каникулы пошли на пользу. По крайней мере, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Зак пребывал явно в приподнятом настроении. Крису хотелось думать, что причиной радости друга было то, что тот наконец поговорил с матерью и вроде признался ей и был принят, но... Вероятней всего причина была куда проще — грандиозная новогодняя вечеринка. То есть обычно она была грандиозная! Но сейчас Криса жутко пугала перспектива устраивать у себя подобное мероприятие, принимать и развлекать гостей. Одно дело — организовать пятничную попойку и совсем другое — подарить людям настоящий праздник!  
За время в Нью-Йорке Крису с Заком удалось побывать на множестве вечеринок — хороших и плохих. Тридцать первое декабря прошлого года они встретили порознь в шумном душном клубе, потеряв друг друга и оставшись без закончившегося в баре шампанского. И в этот раз Куинто предложил перенести празднование домой и пригласить только самых близких друзей. Это означало, что в их маленькую квартиру втиснутся человек двадцать минимум!  
Крис как обычно пытался продумать все до мелочей, а Зак просто утверждал его идеи, отметая только самые глупые, вроде рождественских гимнов или игры в Тайного Санту. Пайн сбился со счета, сколько раз друг повторял ему «не стоит так париться». Он думал, что Куинто таким образом заботится и никак не мог ожидать удара в спину!  
Пайн не знал, когда эта женщина появилась в жизни Зака, и как он мог вообще это допустить. Ураган по имени Сара периодически врывался в их квартиру, чтобы унести с собой Куинто или закрыться с ним на кухне едва ли не на всю ночь. Тот по какой-то неведомой причине был абсолютно безоружен перед ней. Взбалмошная, грубоватая блондинка неопределенного возраста и рода занятий чем-то вдохновляла его, заслуживая взгляды, полные восхищения. Крис мог даже ревновать друга, если бы не обещал себе старательно игнорировать ее существование.   
А это было не так просто. Учитывая, что в день вечеринки Сара заявилась к ним с самого утра с твердым намерением «спасти это убожество». Крис так и не понял — была это ее инициатива или просьба Закари. По большому счету, это не имело значения. С молчаливого одобрения Куинто женщина в легкую обесценила все старания Пайна. А ведь он потратил столько времени и усилий, чтобы угодить всем. Всем, кроме чертовой Сары!  
Хотя уже очень скоро Крис понял, что без ее помощи все гости сбежали бы еще до полуночи. Пусть новый сценарий вечеринки мало походил на изначальную задумку, конечный результат ему понравился. Хотя Саре он в этом ни за что бы не признался! Было достаточно и того, что Зак засыпал ее благодарностями.  
Крис хотел даже обидеться на «предателя», так быстро переметнувшегося на другую сторону, словно забыв, как они вечерами напролет планировали этот праздник до мелочей, но дуться было некогда. Гости начали прибывать.  
Пайн все еще считал себя хозяином вечера и как бы ему не хотелось наконец выпить и расслабиться, он обещал себе продержаться до полуночи. Ну или до того момента как гости порядочно наберутся.  
Хотя некоторые справились с этой задачей еще до того как переступили порог квартиры. Крис даже забеспокоился. Такая концентрация пьяных людей на квадратный метр могла привести к серьезным неприятностям. Если за своих малочисленных одногруппников Пайн еще мог быть спокоен, то что ожидать от друзей Зака, не знал. Те часто выпивали и без причины, а уж в Новый год...  
За них было стыдно. Именно поэтому он и не хотел приглашать своих приятелей. Но Зак настоял. Крис так долго убеждал лучшего друга, что влился в студенческую компанию, что в канун праздника был вынужден в срочном порядке искать подходящие кандидатуры. Первым делом выбор, конечно, пал на извечного партнера по совместным проектам — Джона Чо. О его подвигах на различных вечеринках по универу ходили легенды. Он был душой компании... любой. Джон и еще пара одногруппников, пришедших с ним, были славными ребятами, но бесконечно далеким от богемной тусовки Закари.  
Хотя алкоголь и сама атмосфера праздника волшебным образом сблизили такие непохожие компании. Только Крис, нервничавший едва ли не весь вечер, подмечал мелкие, но неизбежные на любой вечеринке неприятности. Стычка парней — болельщиков разных команд, ссора расставшейся парочки или, например, пролитый на платье Ирис пунш. Пайн тут же кинулся к ней, извиняясь за неловких гостей и пытаясь вытереть испорченный наряд салфетками. Но девушка лишь отмахнулась и посоветовала расслабиться. Друзья Закари удивительно напоминали его самого.  
Видимо поэтому Крису и было так комфортно рядом с ними. Большинство ребят он знал уже пару лет, еще с первого курса Куинто, и без особого труда поддерживал разговор, смеялся и даже шутил сам. Даже с красавицей Ирис. Раньше о таком ему и мечтать было страшно. Но сейчас, стоя на крыше их дома и смотря на последние затухающие искры салюта, Пайн понимал, что самым большим его достижением за этот год стало не поступление в университет и даже не переезд в Нью-Йорк, а то, что он наконец повзрослел и начал мыслить себя в отрыве от Куинто.   
Хотя учитывая то, чем закончилась вечеринка, звучало это утверждение абсурдно.  
Ближе к утру гости начали расходиться. Большинство либо поехали по домам, либо рассеялись по ближайшим барам и клубам. Но нашлись и те, кто был уже не в состоянии куда-то идти.   
Крису веселья хватило с лихвой, и все, чего теперь хотелось — остаться наедине с собой, запершись в комнате. Благо его спальня оставалась островком спокойствия в противовес хаосу, творившемуся вокруг.  
— На моей кровати отрубился твой приятель с какими-то девицами, — когда Крис начал уже засыпать, в его комнату проскользнул Закари. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он упал поверх одеяла, заставив Криса отодвинуться к стене.   
Пайн не помнил, как провалился в сон, но когда открыл глаза в следующий раз, за окном уже рассвело. Мало кому могло понравиться алкогольное дыхание в паре сантиметров от лица и придавившее во сне тяжелое тело. Но вместо того, чтобы тут же попытаться выбраться из объятий Зака, Крис не пошевелился. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что это странно — лежать тут и наслаждаться ощущение близости, ощущением чужого тела рядом. Но ему было слишком хорошо находиться в уютном тепле, тесно прижавшись к Закари...  
Крис опомнился, только когда почувствовал жар, зарождающийся где-то внизу живота. Вполне предсказуемая реакция напугала. Первым поровом было подскочить и пулей убраться из спальни. Но в этом случае Зак мог проснуться и заметить не такую уж и маленькую проблему.  
Кое-как, стараясь не разбудить друга, Крис попытался отодвинуться от него. Что было не так просто, учитывая немалый вес того и позу, в которой они проснулись. Только после нескольких минут «борьбы» Пайн с бешено колотящимся сердцем наконец смог позорно ретироваться в душ, оставив ничего не прозревающего Закари досматривать свой сон.  
Правда, ни холодные струи, ни минуты самоуничижения не помогли Пайну выбросить из головы случившееся. Видимо, требовалось время, чтобы рутина и более важные дела вытеснили всплывшие из подсознания желания. Но все осложнялось, тем что Закари не знал о проблеме и... продолжал быть собой.  
В их повседневной жизни ничего не изменилось. Они также ходили на учебу, сидели вечерами на кухне, рубились в приставку и выбирались в город, вот только Криса стало клинить на вещах, всю сознательную жизни казавшихся чем-то само собой разумеющимся.   
Закари дружески толкал его, ерошил волосы, обнимал, закидывал руку на плечо и притягивал к себе. Без задней мысли он мог шутливо чмокнуть Криса в щеку или сжать в медвежьих объятьях. Для него эти жесты были привычными, а Пайну теперь хотелось вывернуться, уйти от прикосновения, пересесть на другой конец дивана... Стоило им сократить дистанцию, как в голове всплывало утро, когда они лежали в одной постели в обнимку, и то, как странно он чувствовал себя при этом.   
Почти так же странно, как и раздевая друга, пришедшего домой вусмерть пьяным. Такое уже случалось раньше, и не раз. Перебрав на праздновании очередной премьеры или сданной сессии, Закари заявлялся домой, едва держась на ногах. Вот только до недавнего времени Крис не видел, а точнее не чувствовал никакого подтекста, стягивая с Куинто одежду и даже сопровождая его в душ. Ничего такого. А сейчас... Он вел себя будто школьница: отводил глаза и старался не смотреть на лучшего друга, в одном белье растянувшегося на кровати. Хорошо еще тот был достаточно пьян, чтобы не заметить покрасневшие щеки и подрагивающие руки. Такое случалось все чаще, и Крис понимал, что глупо списывать все на банальный недотрах. При этом и Зак не упрощал ситуацию.   
Да, Пайн согласился наложить ему повязку. Да, для того, чтобы перебинтовать растянутое сухожилие, пришлось опуститься на колени, но... За это стоило поблагодарить, а не сыпать пошловатыми комментариями.  
— Никогда не думал, что увижу тебя с такого ракурса, — усмехнулся Куинто, когда Крис, наконец закончив перевязку, поднял взгляд вверх. — Хорошо смотришься, — Зак, видимо, хотел запустить руку в волосы друга, но вовремя сообразил, что шутка вышла неудачной.   
Покраснев до кончиков ушей, Пайн даже не смог съязвить в ответ. Он, черт возьми, стоял перед Куинто на коленях, практически упираясь ему лицом в пах, и чувствовал, как тесно стало в джинсах!   
Собственное тело объявило ему войну. Ну или наоборот, пыталось дать понять — накопившейся сексуальной энергии нужен выход! Самым простым решением казалось найти себе девушку. Но разве с ней могло быть так легко и комфортно как с Заком? Проблема ведь заключалась не только в физических проявлениях. Крис был эмоционально привязан к Куинто. Он с трудом представлял, что кто-то другой может так волноваться или заботиться о нем. Это всегда была обязанность или привилегия, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, лучшего друга.   
Закари приносил лекарства и заваривал чай, когда Крис слег на несколько дней, часами просиживал у его кровати, пытаясь развлечь. Пайну хотелось выразить благодарность, обнять, прижать к себе, но... Если раньше в этих жестах не было ничего кроме дружеской нежности, то теперь Крис догадывался, что попал по всем фронтам.   
С этим нужно было что-то делать. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал в себе такую уверенность. Если вообще чувствовал. Вместо того, чтобы мучать себя и шарахаться от каждого прикосновения лучшего друга, он попытался найти выход. А если точнее — найти себе девушку. Именно таким радикальным способом Крис решил покончить с проблемой. Он понимал, что, узнай Закари о его плане, их дружбе придет конец. Но в отличие от него Пайн не знал себя так хорошо, не знал, чего и, главное, кого хочет. Для него было мучительно сложно существовать в таких условиях. Он даже не задумывался о том, что до этого момента его мало занимал поиск подружки. Главное, что сейчас Крис ощущал в ней потребность. В каком возрасте и при каких обстоятельствах это случилось было, по сути, не так важно.   
Потребовалось время и стопка классических романов, чтобы убедить себя в том, что девушка нужна ему не просто для физической разрядки. Она должна была стать не противоядием от влечения к Закари, а настоящей подругой, потеснившей того.  
Оставалось лишь найти ту самую. Вокруг Пайна было много девушек, но ни с кем из них он не мог сойтись. И вовсе не потому, что у него были завышенные стандарты или требования. Он мог набраться храбрости и пригласить на свидания одну из одногруппниц и знал, что скорей всего ему не откажут. Но, просчитывая ситуацию наперед, Крис понимал, что от этих отношений будет больше проблем, чем пользы.   
Совсем другое дело — подружки Зака. Пайну нравилось их чувство юмора, мировоззрение, то, как поразительно они похожи на Куинто: те же мысли, те же интонации... К тому же далеко не все из них были лесбиянками или «богемными дивами».   
Закари удивился, когда в ближайший уикенд Крис напросился на актерскую вечеринку вместе с ним. Пайн и сам от себя такого рвения не ожидал. Ему было не просто подойти к какой-нибудь девушке, пусть даже знакомой, и завязать разговор. Но в тот вечер он был преисполнен решимостью. Вспоминая Бо и их недоотношения, Крис несколько часов потратил на нелепые комплементы и пантомиму, которую язык не поворачивался назвать ухаживаниями... Пока не увидел скучающую в одиночестве Ирис.  
Пусть они разговаривали от силы пару раз, но она всегда нравилась Крису. Не безумно, нет. Просто нравилась. Красивая, интересная девушка, начинающая не то актриса, не то модель, на курс младше Закари. В такую легко влюбиться. Хотя ни о какой любви речи и не шло.  
— Привет, — глубоко вдохнув, Крис наконец решился заговорить. — Не хочешь... пройтись? Здесь слишком душно и...  
— Пройтись? — Ирис удивленно уставилась на него, будто пытаясь вспомнить. — Сейчас?  
— Мне показалось, тебе не очень весело — Пайн, конечно, не думал, что она тут же согласится, но надеялся, что хотя бы вспомнит. — Я Крис. Помнишь новый год, пунш, пролитый на платье?  
— Крис, сосед Зака? А, помню, — Ирис натянуто улыбнулась, и ситуация стала еще более неловкой. — Еще ведь рано. Хочешь уйти?  
— Меня Закари сюда притащил, — соврал Крис, кивнув на танцующего в центре зала друга. — Ну так что, пройдемся?  
Видимо, такие парни всем и нравились — решительные, инициативные, способные сделать первый шаг. Он был не из их числа, но, судя потому, что Ирис согласно кивнула, неплохо отыгрывал роль.   
Выйдя из бара, они отправились вниз по авеню. Пайн почти так это и представлял: ночная прогулка, уличная музыка, мягкий свет фонарей... Вот только в его мыслях они беззаботно болтали обо всем на свете, а на деле... Крис был слишком смущен, чтобы заговорить с Ирис наедине и даже не заметил, как та остановилась у какой-то китайской забегаловки.  
— Может там будет веселее? — она дернула его за рукав. — Я бы не отказалась от порции лапши.  
— Я тоже! — Пайн и сам планировал чуть позже пригласить девушку поужинать. Это больше походило на свидание. Вот только молча идти по улице, любуясь ночным городом, все-таки было   
куда проще, чем пытаться заполнить неловкую тишину, сидя напротив друг друга за столиком.   
Хотя, нужно отдать Ирис должное, она прекрасно справлялась с этой задачей. То ли девушка раскусила своего горе-кавалера, то ли просто радовалась свободным ушам. Учеба, Закари, скучная вечеринка, с которой они сбежали — Крис старательно поддерживал любую тему, отвечал на вопросы и пытался задавать собственные, чтобы создать видимость диалога.   
Может, в разговоре Ирис брала на себя чуть больше, но не потому, что хотела доминировать. Наоборот, всем своим поведением она давала Пайну понять, что ждет от него инициативы, хочет узнать, что же скрывалось за этим приглашением.  
— Сходим еще куда-нибудь? Не сейчас конечно... Но может на следующих выходных?   
— Только не вздумай приглашать меня в театр. Я им на учебе уже по горло сыта, окей?  
— Э-э-э... хорошо? — Пайн на секунду растерялся.  
— Тогда звони. Вот, — отыскав в сумочке ручку, она быстро написала на салфетке свой номер.  
Пока что это было самым большим достижением Криса. Но только пока.   
Они снова встретились на следующей неделе. Пайн, конечно, долго не мог решиться на звонок, ему казалось, что Ирис уже успела забыть о приглашении. Он злился на себя за то, что вовремя не сообразил завязать ни к чему не обязывающую смс-переписку. Все же это было бы вариантом лучше, чем абсолютное молчание.   
На их второе свидание Крис пригласил девушку в кино. Классический, но не самый умный ход. Им следовало узнавать друг друга, искать точки соприкосновения, а не пялиться больше двух часов в экран, чтобы потом обменяться парой скупых фраз. В конце концов, не каждый мог как Куинто изображать из себя критика и... Пайн старательно гнал мысли о Заке, пытаясь сосредоточить все внимание на своих зарождающихся отношениях.  
Крис прекрасно понимал, что не стоит питать ложные надежды и мечтать о том, чтобы Ирис стала для него эмоциональной отдушиной. Как бы мерзко это не звучало, он начал отношения, лишь надеясь на физическую разгрузку. Ему было стыдно перед девушкой за то, что он использовал ее как противоядие от «неправильных» чувств к лучшему другу. Появление которых чертовки напугало.   
Но теперь Крис думал, что взял ситуацию под контроль. Их отношения с Ирис развивались по стандартной схеме. Уже очень скоро одних только встреч на выходных стало недостаточно. Поборов свою неуверенность, он стал приглашать девушку на прогулки, под смешки соседок по квартире забирал ее и вел в парк или кафе. Но дальше первой базы они не заходили. Пока не заходили. Ведь не просто так Ирис тратила не только субботы, но и почти все свое свободное время на него?  
Однажды она сама пригласила Криса на вечеринку, тем самым подтвердив, что видит их парой и не стесняется его. Нужно сказать, это воодушевило Пайна. Он был так рад, что даже не сразу сообразил, что на этой же вечеринке обязательно будет Куинто. Тот таких мероприятий не пропускал.   
Крису не хотелось афишировать свои недоотношения перед другом. Он чувствовал, что поступает неправильно, что совсем недавно упрекал Зака в подобном, но пока что был не готов рассказать ему об Ирис. Хотя Куинто в последнее время что-то подозревал. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы веселиться со своей подружкой весь вечер, Пайн скользил по залу, стараясь не приближаться к барной стойке или танцполу, и все время высматривал проклятого Зака.  
Но девушка, кажется, не замечала странного поведения своего бойфренда. Заказав по пиву, она увлекла его за дальний столик. Какое-то время они просто болтали и смеялись, но стоило Крису едва захмелеть, как он потянулся к Ирис, устроив руку на ее коленях, а та, в свою очередь, подалась вперед и поцеловала. Впервые.   
Пайн растворился в ощущениях, ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение длилось бесконечно долго. Только, увы, возвращение оказалось не из приятных. Услышав удивленный смешок, он открыл глаза и увидел за пару столиков от себя Зака. Тот вероломно влез в один из самых интимных моментов. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Но, к счастью, Закари хватило такта не лезть с расспросами или идиотскими комментариями прямо сейчас. Ирис ничего не заметила и продолжала наслаждаться вечеринкой, а вот Крис никак не мог выбросить друга из головы. Даже провожая девушку домой и целуя ее на прощание, он думал не о ней, а о Закари.   
Тот дожидался дома с допросом. Стоило Пайну переступить порог, как на него посыпались вопросы, главным из которых был:  
— Вы встречаетесь?!  
— Не знаю, — раздраженно бросил Крис. Ему не хотелось делиться переживаниями. Не сейчас.  
— В смысле не знаешь? С каких пор ты вообще сосешься с какими-то девицами в клубе? Ну-ка выкладывай! — Зак и не думал униматься.  
— С какими-то девицами? Я думал, вы с Ирис дружите, — Пайн знал, что позже будет жалеть, что отталкивает Куинто, но эмоциональная усталость брала свое. — И вообще, почему тебя это так удивляет? Будто это что-то ненормальное.  
— Я дружу с тобой, — буквально выплюнул Куинто. — Поэтому меня это и волнует. После Бо ты... Я думал...  
— Что я в монахи подался? Что не могу с кем-то встречаться? Что никто не захочет со мной...  
— Блять, я не это имел в виду, успокойся! — тот встряхнул друга за плечи. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. Как раньше.  
— Я не знаю. Я не... Давай не сейчас, — Крис не хотел усугублять ситуацию. Он и так вынес из этой короткой и эмоциональной перепалки больше, чем мог рассчитывать. Ведь теперь был уверен — Зак тоже ревнует. Может, даже еще сильнее, еще больнее, чем он сам.   
Как ни странно, именно это осознание охладило Криса. Они с Куинто будто поменялись местами. Теперь Пайн приходил за полночь или прогуливал пары, чтобы увидеться, в его случае, с девушкой. Ухаживания и поцелуи здорово помогали забыть о снедающем влечении к лучшему другу.   
Крис гордился, что наконец смог верно расставить приоритеты. В конце концов, Ирис могла дать ему куда больше, чем зацикленный на себе Закари. Общение с ним вне квартиры практически сошло на нет. Пусть друг и говорил, что все понимает и что не имеет ничего против Ирис, Крис чувствовал, что тот испытывает то же самое, что и он сам каких-то полгода назад. Дружеская или нет, ревность все равно опасна.   
Именно поэтому приводить Ирис домой было плохой идеей, а оставаться ночевать у нее... После того как они сблизились и начали доверять друг другу, Крису было не так просто перейти от эмоциональной близости к физической. Из-за отсутствия опыта он никак не мог унять волнение, накатывающее каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине. Но в то же время до этого Пайн никогда не задумывался, как важно молодому парню время от времени касаться кого-то, целовать... Когда возбуждение наконец пересилило страх, Крис пусть и не знал, куда девать руки, боялся сделать лишнее движение, но наконец чувствовал себя цельным. Ирис сделала для этого все. Лучшего партнера для первого раза он и пожелать не мог.  
Хотя после наступило вполне ожидаемое опустошение. Крис добился свой цели и теперь не знал, что делать дальше. Надеяться, что единичный секс поможет очистить голову и поставит мозги на место, казалось глупым. Но начало положено — это главное. Теперь можно было рискнуть и повысить ставки, отдав предпочтение именно отношениям.   
Не то чтобы раньше Крис собирался бросить Ирис, едва получив разрядку. Нет, на такое он был не способен. Как и на то, чтобы открыто предложить девушке встречаться. Они так и зависли где-то посередине. Встречаться несколько раз в неделю, гулять, ходить в кино, заниматься сексом... Все это оказалось очень легко. Не ссорясь из-за бытовых проблем, не обременяя друг друга какими-либо обязанностями, они казались для окружающих идеальной парой.  
Крису нравилось соответствовать этому мнению. Наверное, именно поэтому он и не смог отказаться от достаточно провокационного предложения Куинто. Двойное свидание. Настоящее испытание, не вызывающее ничего кроме волнения и нервного напряжения. Пайн не был уверен, выдержит ли целый вечер, сможет ли отыграть партию верного лучшего друга для Зака и бойфренда для Ирис. Разум до сих пор проигрывал позиции сердцу, когда дело касалось Куинто.  
К тому же все усложняло присутствие его бойфренда. До этого вечера Крис не был лично знаком с Мэттом и думал, что Зак преувеличивает, считая того едва ли не идеальным. Он не боялся конкуренции, но надеялся, что, оказавшись в незнакомой компании, парень стушуется и не станет отсвечивать. Но в итоге это сам Пайн весь ужин с преувеличенным интересом то пялился в меню, то рассматривал интерьер зала, пока остальные весело болтали. Мэтт умудрялся, беззаботно улыбаясь, поддерживать беседу, при том не забывая проявлять знаки внимания к Заку. На их заигрывания, прикосновения было тошно смотреть. В какой-то момент Крис едва ли не сбежал в уборную, чтобы перевести дух, но вопрос Мэтта заставил его остаться.  
— Ребят ну что вы как чужие! Откуда такое напряжение? Вы правда вместе или обманываете нас?   
— Они, — Закари смерил друга долгим взглядом, — не так долго встречаются.  
— Мы тоже и что? — парень обнял его и притянул к себе. — Как вы, кстати, познакомились?  
— На вечеринке, — даже такой банальный вопрос заставил Криса заволноваться. Ему совсем не хотелось откровенничать перед Куинто и его бойфрендом  
— И? — Мэтт и не думал униматься, будто не замечая кислой мины. — Как это началось? Как ты почувствовал, что это «оно»?  
— Да, Крис, — подхватил Закари, — как? Раз — и у тебя появилась девушка! Ирис же буквально возникла из неоткуда, — он мило улыбнулся ей. — Без обид, дорогая, но это и правда какая-то магия, — Пайн прекрасно понимал, на что намекает Закари, но никак не мог взять в толк, зачем тот идет на эти провокации.  
— Ну, мы виделись несколько раз, а потом...  
— Давай лучше я, — Ирис активно замахала руками, перебивая бойфренда, но Крис бы только рад передать ей инициативу и заткнуться. — Зак, ты ведь сам нас познакомил, давно... Кажется, на чьем-то дне рождении? Помнишь?   
Далее последовал чуть приукрашенный рассказ об их едва ли не судьбоносной встрече. Мэтт историей впечатлился, а вот Зак... Он понимал куда больше, и Крису оставалось только надеяться, что друг не раскрыл его истинных мотивов. Ведь не даром же он задавал все эти вопросы, вставлял двусмысленные комментарии... Куинто чуял неладное.  
Пайн боялся, что за вполне невинными вопросами последует неприкрытая провокация, но когда принесли блюда, все переключились на еду, а потом разговор перешел на новую тему. Три студента-актера болтали о чем-то близком и знакомом, а Крис... В последнее время он не особо внимательно следил за тем, что происходило в тусовке, да и знаток актерского ремесла из него был так себе. Все, что ему оставалось — это помалкивать, доедая остывшую пасту, и искоса наблюдать за Ирис, которая, кажется, напрочь забыла о бойфренде, и сладкой парочкой, неприлично счастливой для недели отношений. Пайн еще никогда не видел, чтобы Зак так открыто вел себя с парнями на публике и, кажется, догадывался о смысле этого манифеста.   
Догадки подтверждало и то, что стоило им двоим забраться в такси, как маска беззаботной радости слетела с Куинто, а под ней оказалось плохо скрываемое раздражение. За их столом, видимо, находился не один притворщик. Вот только чем именно был недоволен друг, Крис не знал. То ли двойное свидание не оправдало надежд Закари, то ли разочаровал его исход, когда еще до полуночи все выразили желание разъехаться по домам.   
— Почему ты не поехал с Ирис? — спросил Куинто, когда они уже поднялись в квартиру. — Мог бы проводить даму. Напроситься на продолжение вечера.  
— Если нужна была свободная квартира, мог и сказать, — буркнул Крис, стягивая туфли и проходя на кухню.  
— Я вообще-то о тебе беспокоюсь, — друг усмехнулся. — Она же все-таки твоя девушка и...  
— Ой, сам не лучше. Не надо меня учить.  
— Не сравнивай. Я ведь не говорил, что у нас с Мэттом все серьезно, — ловко парировал Зак. — У меня перед ним обязательств нет.   
— Как и у меня, — Крис чувствовал, что разговор заходит на опасную территорию.  
— Что и требовалось доказать. Ты только подтвердил то, что я видел в ресторане, — Закари налил себе колы и победно отсалютовал.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, чутье меня не подвело. У вас с Ирис все выглядело слишком идеально даже для гетеросексуальной пары...  
— Ну и? — Пайн сразу принял оборонительную позицию, понимая, что сейчас придется отражать сомнительные предположения Куинто. — Что бы ты не выдумывал, у нас все хорошо.   
— Мне-то не рассказывай, — тот закатил глаза. — Может в чьих-то глазах вы и выглядите счастливой, милой парой, такой, которой и хотите казаться, но... Я наблюдал весь вечер, и на вас, ребята, смотреть жалко. Ты ее даже не коснулся ни разу, не посмотрел... Если все это задумывалось лишь ради секса, то почему прямо не сказать? — Зак шагнул к Пайну. — Зачем выдавать обычный трах за что-то серьезное?  
— Какого хрена?! — Крис опешил от такого заявления. Куинто всегда воображал, что разбирается во всем, куда лучше его самого, но это уже переходило все допустимые границы. — Ты ведь ничего, блять, не знаешь!  
Той ночью он не мог заснуть. Сначала ворочался, вертелся в кровати, но к половине третьего бросил попытки. Задергивать шторы, запирать окно, пить теплое молоко было бесполезно. Не духота, не уличный шум, а роящиеся в голове мысли были виноваты в бессоннице.   
Крис был почти рад тому, что вместо непонятных чувств, по-прежнему сидящих глубоко внутри, его разрывали злость и обида. Какого черта Закари нужно было высказать все это ему в лицо? Кто вообще спрашивал его мнение? Мнение, которое с легкостью пошатнуло так тщательно выстроенную Пайном реальность.  
Как бы мерзко от этого не становилось на душе, но стоило признать, говоря об их отношениях с Ирис — отчасти Куинто прав. То, что это не любовь, о которой пишут в книгах, было понятно и раньше, но Крис рассчитывал пусть не на влюбленность, но на то, что искра превратится в огонь, и он начнет чувствовать сильнее, ярче, но... Отношения, начавшиеся с эгоистичного расчета, держались лишь страхе Пайна встретиться с настоящими чувствами. Секс не стал панацеей, наличие рядом прекрасной девушки не избавило от мыслей о лучшем друге.   
По большому счету, отношения с Ирис не дали Крису ничего из того, что ему и правда требовалось. Девушка не заслуживала всей этой фальши, игры в счастливую пару. Хотя она была далеко не дурой и наверняка понимала, что ничего серьезного не выйдет.   
Расставание спустя неделю не стало трагедией, а выглядело как вполне взрослое, разумное решение. Крис мог собой гордиться. Он честно сказал Ирис, что не видит будущего для их отношений. Девушка приняла это на удивление спокойно, будто все сама давно понимала. Никаких слез или оскорблений. Улыбнувшись, она лишь посетовала, что больше не найдет такого «хорошего мальчика», и предложила остаться друзьями. Соглашаясь, Пайн сомневался, что из этой идеи что-то выйдет. Годы опыта говорили о том, что другом он может быть лишь для Закари. Хотя в последнее время Крис не мог справиться даже с этой ролью.  
— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?! — шокированный Куинто влетел в кухню. — Когда это случилось?  
— Господи, что случилось? — Пайн уставился на взволнованного друга. Было трудно догадаться, что взбрело в голову Зака, особенно сейчас, когда они почти не делились друг с другом мыслями и переживаниями.  
— Про Ирис, конечно. Про то, что вы, блять, расстались!  
— А, — на нечто более внятное Криса не хватило. Если у него и были какие-то остаточные переживания по поводу расставания, то за полторы недели развеялись и они. А вот Зака этот факт, кажется, не на шутку взволновал. И откуда он только обо всем узнал? От самой Ирис или, может, от одной из ее подруг? Все-таки в тусовке слухи расползались быстро. — Мы расстались.  
— Это я уже понял. Почему ты мне об этом ничего не сказал? — пуще прежнего взвился Куинто.  
— Мне казалось, ты не был в восторге от наших отношений, так что...  
— Только не говори, что это из-за меня, — Зак округлил глаза. — Нет, вы, конечно, были странной парой, даже нелепой, но я и в мыслях...  
— Эй, не все в мире крутится вокруг тебя! — Пайн пихнул друга в бок. — Мы... просто не были готовы к серьезным отношениям...   
— Понимаю, — Закари смягчился и опустился рядом. — Даже когда кажется, что на отношения уже плевать, что остыл к человеку, расставаться все равно... тяжело. Тебе нужно было сразу мне все рассказать, а не держать в себе. Мы же все-таки друзья, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, он приобнял Криса за плечи, и от этой близости стало неловко.   
— Да все в нормально, серьезно, — тот попытался отстраниться. — Честно.  
— Брось, — если Куинто вбил себе что-то в голову, переубедить его было уже невозможно. — Тебе нужно развеяться, отвлечься. Как насчет бутылки виски и моей компании? Посидим как раньше.  
— Окей, — Крису ничего не оставалось, как сдаться.  
В этот вечер Пайн чувствовал себя жутко неловко, чего никогда раньше не случалось наедине с Заком. Да, в последние месяцы он опасался близкого взаимодействия с другом, потому что боялся сболтнуть лишнего или иным образом выдать свои истинные чувства. Но никогда не думал, что все дойдет до того, что они и пропустить стаканчик-другой не смогут.  
Хорошо еще Заку не требовалось его активное участие. Тот и сам неплохо справлялся, сначала сокрушаясь над расставанием с Ирис, а потом, выпив пару порций, переключившись на собственную персону. Крис мог бы обидеться, ведь вечер затевался как поминки его отношений, но дружеская поддержка требовалась самому Закари. Как выяснилось, если убрать игру на публику и секс, в его отношениях не оставалось практически ничего. И Зак, кажется, всерьез пережил насчет этого.  
— Если никто не рассчитывает на что-то серьезное, зачем вообще такие отношения? — он печально взглянул сквозь стакан. — Только не говори, что это противоречит всему, о чем я заявлял раньше. Сам знаю, — Закари забавно икнул. — Мои самые длительные отношения не протянули и пары месяцев. Все, что я наплел тогда, после ресторана... это же я сам себе, считай, выговаривал. Потому что... потому что, — его язык заплетался, — хочу встретить... ну, знаешь, кого-то своего. Но ведь так, наверное, не бывает, да? Вся эта чушь про особенных, вторых половин и прочую херню...  
— Я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты... — открыл было рот Крис, но друг заставил его замолчать.  
— Я ведь знаю Мэтта с первого курса, знаю, что он за человек. Он уж точно ни к чему похожему на отношения не готов и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Но я-то идиот, думал, что что-то выгорит. Еще и на тебя наехал. А сам-то не лучше. Такое же жалкое зрелище.  
Успокаивать друга, убеждать его в том, что ждать «своего» человека, упуская все вокруг — глупо, у Криса не было сил. Да и Закари уже успел столько выпить, что на утро навряд вспомнил бы этот глупый разговор. Хотя такой ли уж глупый? Пайн прекрасно понимал чувства друга и даже надеялся, что завтра тот образумится. Ведь они с Мэттом выглядели идеально парой в тот вечер, в ресторане.   
Но куда уж! Вместо того, чтобы на следующий день скинуть Крису смску в духе «Не жди. Останусь у Мэтта», Куинто заявился домой глубоко за полночь, еле держась на ногах.  
— Все кончено, — нарушая их дурацкие правила и не снимая обувь, он прямиком направился в свою комнату. — Этот мудак бросил меня. Бросил. Меня. Понимаешь?   
— Серьезно? — Крис знал, что его возглас прозвучал нелепо, но то, что Закари именно бросили... Такое случилось впервые. Обычно со своими горе-бойфрендами тот расходился легко и без драмы. — Ты уверен, что...?  
— Блять, конечно! Он меня послал, без всех этих «дело не в тебе», просто взял и вышвырнул!  
— Но разве ты сам не хотел расстаться? — Крис присел рядом на кровать. — Помнишь, вчера ты говорил, что Мэтт к отношениям не готов и все такое?  
— Но я еще надеялся, что все можно исправить. Даже предложил ему поработать над отношениями. Сам предложил, представляешь? Но ему это оказалось неинтересно. Мэтт сказал, что я пытаюсь прыгнуть выше головы, и что из меня партнер хреновый. Что только этот мудак о себе возомнил! — Зак постепенно начинал распаляться, и Крис чувствовал, что должен что-то предпринять. Должен помочь другу. Он не помнил, когда еще ему было так больно за Закари. Через все испытания, провалы в театре, проблемы с матерью и расставания тот проходил достаточно легко. Возможно, причина срыва крылась именно в этом. Зак впервые попытался приложить усилия, разрешить проблему, пока это еще возможно, а ему не пошли навстречу. И теперь видеть, насколько другу плохо, насколько тот не в себе... Пайн не мог просто сидеть рядом, зная, что он единственный человек, который сейчас может помочь.  
Крис и сам не понял, как эта идея пришла в голову, но, подчинившись сиюминутному порыву, он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Закари. Пусть едва коснулся губами, очень быстро и осторожно, но все-таки поцеловал. Сейчас этот поступок казался не просто уместным — необходимым, и Крис не собирался признаваться себе, что уже давно мечтал об этом на подсознательном уровне.   
— Что это было? — отстранившись, Куинто удивленно глянул на друга.  
— Когда-то ты точно так же пытался меня успокоить, — Пайн пожал плечами, делая вид, что поцелуй был чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Хотя внутри у него все клокотало. — Ну что, работает?  
— Так себе, — Куинто притянул его.  
— Я же говорил, — Крис усмехнулся, позволяя себе уткнуться Закари в плечо.   
Он был благодарен другу за то, что тот, кажется, не придал поцелую значения. Достаточно было и того, что Пайн сам не понимал, как относиться к произошедшему. Вопреки ожиданиям у него не появилось ощущения неправильности или стыда. Пришло время признать — Закари перестал быть для него только лучшим другом и стал кем-то большим, кем-то, для кого у Пайна не находилось определения.   
Открывшись самому себе, он наконец почувствовал облегчение и даже какую-то эйфорию. Но долго это не продлилось. Ведь Закари, всегда быстро отходивший после расставаний, в этот раз все никак не мог найти себе место или какого-нибудь парня ради утешения. Все лучше, чем каждый день надираться.   
Пара бокалов вина на выходных и виски среди недели не одно и то же. Сначала Крис не придавал этому особого значения, думая, что Заку нужно немного времени. Но уже очень скоро легкое беспокойство сменилась паникой. Он понимал, что должен что-то сделать и образумить друга. Вот только что?  
Каждую ночь Крис лежал в кровати, дожидаясь, когда же щелкнет дверной замок, и послышатся нетвердые шаги. Сколько бы не выпил, Куинто всегда возвращался домой и даже самостоятельно добирался до кровати, но Пайн все равно не мог заснуть, не убедившись, что все порядке. Он с легкостью предсказывал все действия Закари. Вот тот пытается стянуть пальто, сносит торшер, тихо матерится, стараясь не шуметь, крадется в ванную, проводит там пару минут и наконец, судя по скрипу, падает на кровать. Изо дня в день схема не менялась. Закари никогда не будил Криса, и поэтому, когда среди ночи рядом рухнуло тело, стало ясно — что-то не так. Может Куинто стало плохо? Или он просто перепутал спальни? Несмотря на то, что от друга несло алкоголем и потом, первой, стыдной мыслью Криса было не подавать виду, что проснулся, и провести ночь рядом с Закари. Это было низко и неуважительно по отношению к самому себе, но Пайн льнул к телу, пользуясь тем, что от выпитого друг ничего не соображал. Или только делал вид?  
— Я устал, сколько можно... — вместо того, чтобы тут же заснуть, Куинто, видимо, захотел поговорить. — Эй, Крис! — он больно тыкнул его в бок. — Ты же не спишь?  
— Уже нет, — пришлось все-таки подать признаки жизни и перевернуться на спину. — Помочь перебраться к тебе?  
— Мне это все уже надоело. Нет, серьезно! Мэтт или кто-то другой — разницы-то нет. Сначала все будет круто, мы будем трахаться и...  
— Так-так, достаточно — у Пайна не было никакого желания выслушивать все в сотый раз, подыгрывать этой ничего не стоящей драме. — Ты снова перебрал, и несёшь какой-то бред.   
— Мне легче, если выпью. Или поговорю с тобой, — Зак пьяно усмехнулся. — Только первое легче осуществить.  
— Легче? Не придумывай, я каждый день дома и всегда готов... — Крис попытался подобрать слово, — ну, сам понимаешь.  
— Всегда. Ты ведь один такой, знаешь? Это не... не пьяный бред. Я ведь искал, пробовал, но... все они не такие. Не могут со мной долго. Не выдерживают. Понятия не имею, — рука Куинто легла на пояс Крису, — как ты столько лет держишься рядом?  
— Сам не знаю, — едва ли смог выдохнуть Пайн. Вся эта ситуация, близость Закари... Для него этого было много, эмоции зашкаливали, а тут еще и прохладная ладонь друга скользнула по животу ниже, к резинке боксеров. — Зак, эй?  
— Лучше ничего не говори, — выдохнул Куинто, а уже в следующий момент его пальцы обвили член Криса.  
— Это плохая идея, оч...  
— Заткнись, — он уткнулся Пайну в шею и принялся медленно водить ладонью по стволу.   
Крис прекрасно понимал, что нужно оттолкнуть Закари, послать куда подальше, но... как же сложно было отказаться от этих прикосновений. Он даже толком не понимал, что испытывает. Накатившее возбуждение мешалось со стыдом. Это следовало прекратить пока не поздно, пока они окончательно не перешли черту, но прикосновения были такими правильными, такими необходимыми, что Крис не мог себя сдерживать, не мог не стонать в плечо Зака, зажмуривая глаза и проклиная себя.   
— Прости, — рука Куинто двигалась все быстрее и быстрее. Пайн еле сдерживался, чтобы не кончить, но... все закончилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Он долго не мог отдышаться после оргазма и думать тоже, к счастью, не мог. Иначе бы понял, как глупо и жалко прозвучало извинение Зака, который больше не проронил ни слова, встал с кровати и вышел из спальни.  
Заснуть после произошедшего Крис, конечно, не смог. Несколько бессонных часов перед рассветом не помогли ему решить, как относиться к этому безумию. Радоваться толике близости, закрыв глаза на обстоятельства, или списать все на опьянение Зака? Ни один из вариантов не был идеальным.   
Перед тем как делать какие-то выводы сначала стоило поговорить с Куинто, как бы стыдно и неловко это ни было. Пайну надоело дрейфовать в неопределенности, и он ощущал в себе смелость напомнить другу обо всех обстоятельствах прошедшей ночи, если тот с похмелья вдруг запамятовал о случившемся.  
С утра он до последнего сидел на кухне, сжимая чашку с остывшим кофе, и все ждал, пока Закари выйдет из комнаты. Время шло, совсем скоро начиналась первая пара, а Куинто и не думал просыпаться. Меньше всего Крису хотелось оттягивать разговор до вечера. Он не представлял, как вынесет еще несколько часов в таком напряжении. Но выбора не оставалось.  
Вернувшись из университета, Пайн обнаружил пустую квартиру. В последнее время Зак редко появлялся дома раньше полуночи, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного, но он все равно решил, что друг намеренно его избегает.  
Когда глубокой ночью дверь в комнату скрипнула, и Куинто скользнул под одеяло, обнимая и обдавая алкогольным дыханием, стало понятно — выяснять отношения тот не намерен. Когда ладонь скользнула ниже, ныряя под резинку боксеров, Крису тоже стало не до разговоров.  
— Не нужно, — голос звучал слишком неуверенно, чтобы это походило на отказ. — Нам нужно поговорить. Обо всем этом.  
— Потом, — коротко бросил Закари, даже не думая останавливаться.  
Стоит ли говорить, что обещанное «потом» так и не наступило. Раз за разом Куинто заявлялся в чужую спальню среди ночи, и все повторялось по одному сценарию. Крис, так решительно   
настроенный днем, с тихими стонами сдавался. Прекратить это они оба были не в силах.  
Пайн ненавидел себя за малодушие. Из них двоих происходящее прекратить должен был именно он, ведь от Зака пользы ждать не приходилось. Потерявшись в бесконечном калейдоскопе баров, тот забросил учебу, подработку официанта, прослушивания. Конечно, Закари не надирался до беспамятства, но от него почти всегда пахло алкоголем, и Криса это пугало даже больше того, что происходило между ними по ночам. Ведь на самом деле, лежа в кровати, он ждал Зака, ждал, когда можно будет почувствовать его руки на себе и раствориться в ощущениях.   
Он уже потерял счет, сколько раз это повторялось, перестал продумывать различные варианты развития отношений и, главное, перестал ждать откровенного разговора. В нынешнем состоянии Зак все равно был на него не способен. У Криса сжималось сердце, когда он снова видел пьяно улыбающегося друга, едва переставляющего ноги. Но, к счастью, в окружении Закари нашлись люди беспокоящиеся о нем не меньше. Пайн всерьез считал, что все нью-йоркские «друзья» исчезнут при первых трудностях, и лишь он останется рядом, но... ошибся.  
Снедаемый возбуждением, Крис уже лежал в кровати в ожидании Куинто, когда после хлопка двери в коридоре вместо нетвердых шагов, послышалась ругань.  
— Только посмотри, до чего ты докатился! Пиздец просто! — Сару нельзя было спутать ни с кем. — Почему я тебя в ближайшую канаву не бросила?  
— Ты меня любишь, — усмехнулся Зак.  
— Отвали, от тебя несет! — судя по звукам, он попытался поцеловать девушку. — Так, давай раздевайся, и марш в душ.  
— Развевайся? В смысле? Ты больше не лесбиянка?  
Вслушиваясь в их перебранку, Крис пытался сообразить, как лучше поступить. Остаться в кровати и подождать, пока придет Куинто? Или выйти, чтобы помочь Саре?  
Впервые за последнее время он решил поступить разумно.  
— Вы чего расшумелись? — нагнав на себя сонный вид, Пайн выглянул в коридор и удивленно уставился на Зака, сидящего в одном ботинке, и нависающую над ним Сару, даже не снявшую куртку.  
— Ах вот ты где? Спокойно спишь, пока твой друг превращается в вот это?  
— Хватит, — подал голос Куинто, но не тут-то было...  
— Я тебе что сказала? Живо пошли в душ! А с тобой, — она ткнула пальцем в Криса, — мы еще поговорим.   
Перспектива получить нагоняй от Сары совсем не радовала. Он и без нее знал, что проиграл борьбу с депрессией друга, даже не попытавшись дать отпор.   
— Тебе на него вообще наплевать? — что и требовалось доказать. Отношения Пайна с подругой Куинто всегда были натянутыми, а этот разговор и вовсе грозил обернуться катастрофой. — Ты видел в кого он превратился?  
— Зак взрослый человек и...  
— Взрослый? Да вы оба застряли на уровне развития прыщавых старшеклассников!  
— И он в состоянии...  
— Он штаны с себя снять не в состоянии! — Сара всплеснула руками. — Твой лучший друг, с которым вы живете под одной крышей, гробил себя на протяжении месяца, а ты ничего так и не понял? Привычка формируется за 21 день. Зака нужно спасать.  
— Серьезно? У тебя степень по психологии, что ты в этом так уверена? Может его нужно просто оставить в покое? — конечно же, Крис имел ввиду «тебе нужно оставить его в покое. Уйди. Оставь нас наедине».   
— Зак сам из этого не выкарабкается, как ты не понимаешь!? — Сара ткнула Пайна в грудь. — Его все утраивает. Он думает, что выглядит круто, торча часами напролет в баре и клея мальчиков, но на самом деле это жалкое зрелище. Я пыталась его образумить, но, — на памяти Криса Сара впервые признавала свое поражение, — меня он не слушает. Ему должен помочь ты.  
— Каким образом? С чего ты взяла, что мои слова для него что-то значат?  
— Закари... Он, знаешь... многое мне рассказывал, — это могло означать что угодно, но Пайн догадывался, что именно хотела сказать девушка. — Зак скоро придет в норму, но... Один раз ты его уже чуть не проебал, так что... не допусти, чтобы это повторилось. Вы же, блять, друг для друга самые близкие люди!  
Крис не знал то же самое ли Сара сказала Заку, повторила ли пламенную речь, но факт оставался фактом — девушке удалось вправить тому мозги. По крайней мере, уже следующий вечер Куинто провел наедине со сценарием новой постановки, а не бутылкой вермута. Спустя пару дней Пайн мог уже уверенно сказать, что все наконец вернулось на круги своя. Закари не только не возвращался за полночь, еле держась на ногах, но и больше не ложился рядом, молчаливо обвивая руками.  
Крис и подумать не мог, что ему так отчаянно будет не хватать этих прикосновений. Он одергивал себя каждый раз, когда при взгляде на Куинто в голове всплывали постыдные мысли, повторяя, что дружба куда важнее обыкновенной похоти. Пайн готов был отказаться от прикосновений в обмен на простой разговор. Дежурные «доброе утро» или «пока» — вот и все, чем Куинто награждал друга. Тот никогда бы не подумал, что будет радоваться даже простому «как дела?», хоть как-то разбавляющему тишину.   
Зак ничего не пытался объяснить. Оно и понятно. Гордость, разбавленная с чувством стыда — адская смесь. А Крис... Сидя в комнате, он прокручивал в голове десятки вариантов развития их взаимоотношений: вернут ли они дружбу, останутся просто соседями или... Даже в самых смелых мечтах он не решался представить, что однажды Зак молча придет ночью. Но это случилось. Куинто едва ли хватило на две недели.   
— Нет, — Крис резко отпрянул, стоило тому только лечь рядом. — Не нужно.  
— Разве? — Закари придвинулся практически вплотную. — Мне казалось, у нас с этим все в порядке.  
— В порядке? — Пайн удивленно уставился на друга. — Ты в курсе, что это самая длинная фраза, которую я услышал от тебя за эти дни? — он хотел высказать все, благо Куинто наконец был трезв, но... Они лежали так близко, что все слова невольно преобразовывались в рваные вздохи, наполняющие комнату.   
— Хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? — рука Зака накрыла его пах.  
— Я... — Пайн вздрогнул от прикосновения. — Хочу просто поговорить.   
— Я тоже, — Куинто заглянул ему в глаза. — Но не сейчас, — он навис сверху, придавив бедра Криса. — Сейчас все будет не так... как до этого.   
Оставалось только догадываться, что творилось у Закари в голое. Он казался одновременно сдержанным и нетерпеливым и уж точно отдавал отчет своим действиям. Это был уже не тот пьяный, разбитый парень, приходивший по ночам в поисках разрядки и, может, утешения.  
Он больше не утыкался Крису в шею, сдерживая стоны... Наоборот, смотрел прямо в глаза, ласкал шею и грудь. Крис не мог и представить, что может быть лучше, чем раньше, но сейчас между ними, пусть это звучало банально, действительно чувствовалась связь.   
Как бы не боялся этого Крис, но в этот раз Закари даже не ушел сразу после оргазма, а приведя их обоих в порядок, лег рядом. Без объятий, поцелуев или чего-то более пугающего. Просто остался.  
Хотя утром, открыв глаза, Пайн чуть не подумал, что все было сном, и Зак к нему не приходил, не ласкал его, не смотрел в глаза, не остался рядом... И только подушка, до сих пор хранившая тепло, доказывала, что все произошедшее оказалось реальностью. Реальностью, в которой Крису теперь нужно было как-то существовать.   
Он понимал, что не стоит себя обнадеживать и думать, что с этого момента их отношения изменят вектор. В голове Закари могло твориться что угодно. Выйдя на кухню, Крис с большой долей вероятности мог наткнуться на такую же стену молчания как и раньше. Можно было, конечно, остаться в уютной кровати, лелея воспоминания о прошлой ночи, и дождаться пока Куинто уйдет на учебу, но... ведь тот сам хотел поговорить?  
— Доброе утро, — Зак широко улыбнулся. Выглядел он, конечно, помято, но куда лучше, чем во все предыдущие дни. — Хочешь кофе?   
— Нет... — при виде беззаботного друга у Криса скрутило желудок.   
— Ты все еще хочешь... выяснять отношения? — Закари не составило труда считать его мысли.  
— Да, — от осознания, что все наконец решится, коленки подкашивались. — Пора.  
— Тогда я начну? — Крис кивнул. — Во-первых, мне нужно извиниться.  
— Зак, ты...  
— Не перебивай. Я знаю, что натворил много херни, и не только со своей жизнью. С твоей тоже. Я хотел видеть вокруг себя тот мир, который придумал, о котором мечтал. Переехал в Нью-Йорк, открылся, перестал чувствовать себя неудачником, но... Ты помнишь, во что превратилась моя жизнь на первом курсе? Что происходило, пока ты снова не оказался рядом? После расставания с Мэттом мне было так паршиво, а ты... Блять, серьезно, от того поцелуя у меня мозги закоротило, — Кинто усмехнулся. — Ты был рядом. Как всегда. Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на поддержку, что бы ни случилось и... Наверное, звучит по-идиотски, но в этот раз мне нужна была именно такая помощь. Пока в крови бурлил алкоголь, я даже толком не понимал, как это унизительно приходить по ночам и... делать то, что делал. Но... ты ведь и тут меня не оттолкнул. Почему? Потому что такой хороший друг или потому что...тебе это тоже было необходимо? Прошлой ночью все было взаправду, все было само собой разумеющимся. Я первый раз захотел прижаться к тебе не для того, чтобы стало легче, а потому что хотел... быть с тобой, — от этого признания сердце Криса едва не проломило грудную клетку. — Я знаю, что большинство таких историй заканчивается плохо, что не нужно портить дружбу трахом, но... Почему мы должны отказываться от того, что кажется таким правильным, таким нужным просто «потому что»? Мне хорошо с тобой, как никогда ни с кем другим. Любовь это или такая форма дружбы... по большому счету, плевать. Не всему нужно придумывать название, ведь так?  
Мозг Пайна с трудом обрабатывал поступающую информацию. Монолог Закари давал столько же ответов, сколько создавал и новых вопросов. Но главный из них был решен. На самом деле, они оба знали это уже давно. Что бы сейчас не предлагал Закари, какой бы смысл не крылся за его словами, Крис был согласен.

***

_— Нет конечно! — Крис давится дымом. — Мы дружили и... ничего больше, — он явно смущен, но не из-за бестактности и наглости, а скорее из-за собственной реакции. Мой неоднозначный вопрос застал его врасплох.  
— Но все эти слухи... - я чувствую, что стоит едва надавить, и вот оно — сенсационное заявление, но мистеру Пайну удается взять себя в руки.  
— Я понимаю, откуда они взялись. Камин-аут Закари наделал много шума. Быстро всплыло то, что мы близко общались и какое-то время вместе снимали квартиру. Но вы же понимаете, насколько низко спекулировать на теме ориентации и пытаться создать «сенсацию», копаясь в чужом белье? Никому не интересно, что два парня, один из которых гей, могли просто хорошо общаться без какого-либо подтекста. Все хотят горячих подробностей, а мы с Закари... Мы были лишь друзьями, как бы вам не хотелось иного._


	7. Вы ощущали давление?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157684056171730

_Крис Пайн прав, мне действительно хочется заполучить сенсацию. Очевидно, что в этой истории много недосказанного. Стоит лишь копнуть чуть глубже, чтобы добраться до сути.  
— Извините, но такая у меня работа — провоцировать.  
— Я понимаю, — улыбка Криса теплеет, и мне становится даже неловко. Он явно не ожидает подвоха. — Я тоже погорячился.  
— Ваша речь прозвучала убедительно. Сложилось впечатление, что вам не впервой отбиваться от подобных вопросов.  
— Ну не скажите... Я не самая известная фигура, чтобы к моей личной жизни было такое пристальное внимание. Даже ваш вопрос... Он скорее о Закари, чем обо мне, — Крис разводит руками. — Как я должен реагировать? Возмутиться? Загадочно улыбаться? Увы, весь Голливуд держится на такой вот недосказанности.  
— Сейчас, с высоты опыта и возраста, вам легкого рассуждать на подобные темы. А раньше? — я с радостью использую шанс снова окунуться в прошлое нашего героя. — В годы студенчества? Наверняка о вас с мистером Кинуто ходили слухи, или даже случались нападки. Вы ощущали давление?_

***

2000 г.

Неопределенность — одно из самых мучительных состояний из тех, что приходилось переживать Крису. Он наделся, что откровение перед друг другом прояснит ситуацию. На деле все стало только сложней. Конечно, депрессия Куинто отступила, вместе с чувством беспомощности и стыда от собственных желаний, но на смену пришли новые проблемы. Внутренний мир Пайна никак не мог обрести хотя бы шаткое равновесие.   
Они по-прежнему не заходили дальше неуклюжей возни под одеялом. Все происходило по тому же сценарию. С одной единственной оговоркой — теперь оба отдавали отчет своим действиям. Зная, что Куинто не будет заниматься подобной ерундой, Крис часами напролет пытался анализировать их «отношения», стараясь навесить на них ярлыки, назвать происходящее понятным и знакомым словом. Так было бы проще. Но нет, они зависли где-то между любовниками и друзьями, так и не нащупав разделяющую грань. Теперь разговоры обрывались неловкими паузами, все шутки или жесты приобретали подтекст, а любое совместное времяпрепровождение стало для обоих мучением. Пайна это абсолютно не устраивало.   
Но пока он мог лишь надеяться, что у Закари как обычно имелось в запасе гениальное объяснение, и друг попросту не успел им поделиться, уехав на месяц в Бостон вместе с актерской труппой.  
Как бы Пайн не радовался, что тому подвернулась такая возможность, он понимал — сейчас не лучшее время для отъезда. Конечно, они созванивались, но уже не так часто как, например, в то время, когда Крис еще жил Питтсбурге. Да и те разговоры, что были, казались бессмысленными и пустыми. Конечно, их болтовня и раньше не была особо замысловатой. Пусть друзья обсуждали одно и то же по несколько раз, рассказывали о ерунде, произошедшей за день, но, по крайней мере, не молчали, с трудом подбирая слова и боясь ляпнуть лишнее.   
Хотя нет-нет, что-то да и проскальзывало. Или это просто Пайн, раньше не особо не анализирующий поток слов Закари, оказавшись в подвешенном состоянии, автоматически вдумывался в каждую брошенную фразу, пытаясь вычленить из нее хоть что-то.   
— Скучаешь? — «по мне», «один в квартире»? Это могло значить что угодно. Разговаривая по телефону, не видя Закари, Крис затруднялся сказать, дружеская ли это подначка или проявление чего-то большего. Но в любом случае его так и подмывало согласиться, ответить «да». Ведь ему действительно не хватало Куинто. Раньше их разлука могла длиться неделями, которые Пайн с легкостью переживал, а теперь... Приходя в пустую квартиру, он не знал, куда себя день, а засыпая в одиночестве, представлял Зака рядом.   
— Обойдешься, — Крис выдавил из себя жалкий смешок. — С чего бы? — он надеялся спровоцировать Куинто, услышать в его голосе ревность или хоть что-то подтверждающие их... чувства.  
— Дай угадаю. Потому что твой вечер проходит по схеме: пришел с пар, поел, написал реферат, лег спать?  
— Ну куда уж мне с тобой тягаться? — буркнул Пайн.  
— Да ладно, чего ты? У меня тут тоже времени в обрез: репетиции, спектакли, обязательные экскурсии, но это не значит, что приходя в отель, я тут же отрубаюсь. Лучше не выспаться или быть с похмелья, чем весь вечер проторчать дома.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался, — Пайн даже не старался скрыть яд в голосе. Он прекрасно знал, что Зак найдет как развлечься, и что в этом «развлечении» скорей всего будут участвовать и другие парни. Вот только никаких претензий высказать не мог. Уехав в Бостон, Куинто имел право развлекаться как и с кем угодно, ведь Крису он ничего не обещал. Между ними не было ни клятв, ни обязательств. По большому счету, они оба оставались свободны, вот только от осознания этого легче не становилось.  
Пайн давно не чувствовал себя настолько жалким. В школе это ощущение практически не покидало его. Тогда все сверстники казались в разы умней, общительней, успешней, интересней его самого. Но с переездом в Нью-Йорк что-то изменилось. Не кардинально, конечно. Он оставался все тем же занудой, чуть что прячущимся в свой панцирь, но знал, что обошел всех успешных одноклассников, оставшихся в Питтсбурге, или учившихся на банкиров или юристов с подачи родителей. Его жизнь была интересней, ярче, чем у всех них. По крайней мере рядом с Заком.  
Куинто умел веселиться, брать от жизни все, не задумываясь о том, кто и что подумает. Вот и сейчас в чертовом Бостоне он наверняка считал, что все в порядке, в отличие от Криса, который места себе найти не мог. Все происходящее одновременно и противоречило всем его внутренним убеждениям, и казалось... приемлемым. В том плане, что все так делают. Довольствуются отношениями без обязательств, не считают нужным давать обещания и отчитываться. Живут в свое удовольствие.   
Но то, что доставляло радость Крису, навряд ли могло помочь забыться. Требовались методы радикальнее. Зак в таких ситуациях ходил в клуб, танцевал в толпе, отрывался, а Крис... обычно он предпочитал сидеть с бутылкой пива на кухне. Большое скопление людей, громкая музыка, неоновый свет — все это не его стихия но... именно там без лишних разговоров можно было кого-нибудь подцепить.  
Не то чтобы Пайну не терпелось переспать с первым встречным. Ему скорее хотелось проверить, сможет ли он сделать это. До Закари Крис даже не предполагал, что его может тянуть к парню. Что сильные руки или глубокий голос могут сводить с ума. Или дело было в особом магнетизме Куинто?   
Он знал, где предпочитают проводить время такие раскрепощенные и не имеющие предубеждений парни, подобные Заку. Логично было выбрать для подобной цели клуб с соответствующей публикой. В конце концов, ошибиться и получить по лицу не особо хотелось.  
Крису не нужно было одеваться провокационно или стрелять глазами, помешивая коктейль. Оказалось, достаточно просто нагнать на себя скучающий вид и облокотиться на барную стойку, чтобы им заинтересовались местные завсегдатаи.   
Главным открытием этого вечера стало то, что Крису действительно льстило внимание посторонних мужчин. Он готов был признать, что, в общем-то, да, они его привлекают. Он никогда в жизни не думал о каком-нибудь красавчике, отжигающем на танцполе, именно как о красавчике. А теперь... сознание не блокировало подобные мысли, а всего лишь вносило в них некоторые коррективы. Крису легче было воспринимать объект сексуального интереса, замечая в нем черты Куинто. Та же улыбка, густые брови, или хотя бы знакомый наклон головы. Но в то же время это сбивало с толку.   
— Привет, — не прошло и получаса, как перед Крисом возник улыбчивый парень. Долговязый блондин с почти прозрачными глазами не имел с Закари ничего общего. Разве что носил такие же цветные футболки, кажущиеся на размер меньше, чем следует. — Хочешь выпить?  
— Почему бы и нет? — Пайн попытался не подать виду, хотя внутри все вопило от смеси страха и восторга. Неужели его только что впервые попытались снять?   
— По коктейлю? Или предпочитаешь пиво? — парень оценивающе оглядел Криса с ног до головы. — Спорю, что выберешь пиво.  
— Точно, — он улыбнулся, хаотично соображая, в какую цену обойдется предложенная выпивка.  
— Два пива, пожалуйста, — коротко бросил парень и снова уставился на Криса. — Ты здесь один?  
— Да.  
— Скучаешь?  
— Просто не люблю танцевать.  
— Тогда что делаешь в клубе?  
— Пытаюсь расслабиться, — неоднозначный ответ, учитывая ситуацию.  
— Люблю немногословных парней, — незнакомец усмехнулся, ожидая, видимо, какой-то ответной реакции. Но Пайн не знал, как реагировать на явный подкат. К тому же, подцепив парня, даже пальцем не пошевелив, и ощущая на себе еще с десяток оценивающих взглядов, он все еще не понимал, что с этим делать.   
Не получив в ответ даже намека на взаимность, незнакомец медлить не стал, в клубе на это не было времени, и, устало вздохнув, направился к другому юноше, примостившемуся у барной стойки.  
Первая неудача остудила пыл Криса и пошатнула его уверенность в необходимости этого эксперимента, но он зашел достаточно далеко, чтобы отступать. Да и уйти просто так ему бы не дали. В поле зрения Пайна была как минимум пара парней, буквально раздевающих его взглядом. И как стыдно не было бы в этом признаться, ему такое внимание нравилось.   
— Ты выглядишь слишком напряженным, — один из них наконец решился подойти и, не теряя времени, тут же по-хозяйски устроил свою руку у Криса на плече.  
— Разве? — тот смерил парня долгим взглядом. Закари бы такой понравился: не слишком смазливый, с модной стрижкой и в безрукавке, демонстрирующей окружающим безупречные бицепсы.  
— Может выпьем?  
— У меня уже есть, — Пайн кивнул на бокал пива. — Хотя... — он осекся, испугавшись, что на этом разговор снова зайдет в тупик.  
— Глупо отказываться, когда тебя угощают.  
Следующие полчаса Крис со смесью удивления и восхищения пялился на Брайана (так парень представился). Практически ничего не говоря, ограничиваясь лишь случайными касаниями и взглядами, тот казался таким уверенным, таким сексуальным... Теперь Крис был уже не в силах отрицать, что и другие парни помимо Закари могут ему не просто нравиться, а возбуждать.  
— Хочешь поехать ко мне? — рука Брайана скользнула ниже. — Вот увидишь, тебе понравится лофт, а уж мини-бар...  
— К тебе? — осторожно переспросил Крис, прекрасно понимая, к чему клонит новый знакомый.  
— Именно, — Брайан ухмыльнулся и, подхватив его под локоть, повел к выходу.  
Не сопротивляясь, Пайн поплелся следом. Он хотел этого. Или, по крайней мере, думал, что хотел. Ему льстило внимание такого парня как Брайан, пусть тому и нужен был лишь секс на одну ночь. Для Криса это не было секретом, в конце концов, для этого он и пришел в клуб.  
Но стоило им оказаться в кожаном салоне такси, стоило Брайану позволить себе чуть больше и запустить пальцы под ремень, как Пайна накрыло. Вот только не волной страсти, а страхом. В один момент он вдруг понял, насколько все это неправильно, насколько низко. Он только что чуть не отдался первому встречному! Только конченый идиот мог поверить, что случайный трах способен помочь забыть о влюбленности.   
— Прости, мне... мне нехорошо. Нужно выйти, — ему и правда стало трудно дышать. — Остановите. Я лучше пойду домой. К себе.  
— Что?! — кажется, Брайан не привык к отказам. — Какого хрена?  
— Извини, не хочу портить тебе вечер, — Пайн слабо улыбнулся и поспешил ретироваться. Ему хотелось как можно скорее убраться от места, где он едва ли не совершил самую главную ошибку: едва не предал свои чувства к Закари. Чувства, которым он не мог дать названия, но которым требовался выход.  
— Можешь сейчас разговаривать? — вернувшись домой, Крис на автомате набрал номер Зака. Его не волновало ни позднее время, ни то, что он толком не знал, как выразить словами все свои мысли.  
— Третий час ночи, какого хрена?! — возмутился было Зак, но почти тут же почуял неладное. — Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?  
— Случилось. Еще месяц назад, — Пайн надеялся, что алкоголь, плещущийся в крови, придаст смелости.  
— Ты об этом, что ли? А я уж было испуга...   
— Все, что хотел, ты уже сказал. Теперь моя очередь, — Крис нечасто позволял себе так разговаривать, но сейчас ему было необходимо донести до Закари свою правду. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда тебя загоняют в рамки. Тебе нужна свобода, а мне... мне нужно знать, что между нами. Нужно немного определенности. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — коротко бросил Куинто.  
— «Понимаю»? И все? — Пайн искренне надеялся, что Закари одной фразой развеет все переживания, а не станет все усложнить.  
— Не перекладывай свои сомнения мне на плечи. Очевидно, что мы стали друг для друга «чем-то большим». И знай я, как это назвать, я бы это сделал!  
— Но я даже не понимаю, как вести себя, — голос Пайна звучал совсем жалко.  
— Я ничего от тебя не требую. Дай нам время.  
— Сколько? Зак, я... я боюсь натворить глупостей, — он едва ли удержался от того, чтобы рассказать о сегодняшнем походе в клуб.  
— Я скоро приеду, — на этом разговор стоило считать оконченным.  
«Скоро» означало через неделю, и все это время Крис места себе не находил. Он с нетерпением и страхом ждал их встречи, чувствуя, что после нее все изменится, что они наконец примут решение, кем быть друг для друга. Секс по дружбе — самое глупое, самое губительное решение, которое только можно принять, но... на самом деле Пайн бы согласился и на это, лишь бы не услышать отказ. Куда легче жилось в неведении, чем с осознанием, что самый главный человек в жизни тебя оттолкнул. Крис готов был стать для Зака утешением на случай расставания с очередным бойфрендом, легким способом сбросить накопившееся напряжение или жилеткой, в которую всегда можно уткнуться, только бы не услышать «так больше продолжаться не может», «я устал от тебя», «нужно все это прекратить».  
Но Заку слова не понадобились. Он все решил за двоих. Иначе как объяснить то, что стоило ему перетупить порог, как сумка была брошена на пол, а Крис прижат к стене. Так требовательно, так страстно его целовали впервые. Куинто впился в него, лишая кислорода и связных мыслей, будто дорываясь до того, о чем мечтал долгое время и теперь не собирался отпускать.  
— Ты чего... это ...  
— Не то, чего ждал? — отстранившись, Зак посмотрел Крису в глаза. — Мне остановиться?  
— Я не...  
— Ты хочешь этого?  
— Да.   
— Тогда доверься мне.  
Последние восемь лет Крис, не задумываясь, слушался Зака, следовал за ним, куда бы друг не звал. И к чему это привело? Они с трудом добрались до кровати, снеся попутно проклятый торшер и умудрившись стянуть почти всю одежду. Пайн даже не понимал, как все произошло, как он оказался прижат к матросу тяжелым, горячим телом. Раньше его никогда не захлестывала страсть. С Ирис и в первый, и в десятый раз он медлил, стесняясь, и старался продумать каждое движение, а сейчас... Мозг будто отключился. Крис больше не беспокоился ни о своем теле, ни о позорных стонах. Он больше не боялся сделать что-то, зная, что рядом с Заком не о чем волноваться, и можно наконец дать волю чувствам и желаниям.  
— Господи, только не останавливайся, — Крис выгнулся, когда ладонь Куинто накрыла его пах.  
— Я и не... — начал было тот, но тут же осекся. — У тебя же никогда не было... парня? — осознание этого, видимо, заставило сбавить обороты и отстраниться.  
— Ты же не передумал? — Пайн обеспокоенно глянул на Закари. Он понимал, что его неопытность может стать проблемой.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — друг едва ли не нежно очертил его скулы. И это разочаровало Криса. Нежностей, ласковых касаний ему хватило и с девчонками, а сейчас хотелось всего и сразу. Вот только Куинто был куда опытнее и прекрасно понимал, что сумасшедший темп, от которого сносит голову, не для первого раза.  
Долгие поцелуи, руки, осторожно оглаживающие плечи и грудь... Крису хватило пары минут, чтобы расслабиться и забыть обо всех страхах. Он ведь беспокоился о том, что понятия не имеет, каким может быть Закари в моменты близости. Настоящей близости, а не того, что происходило между ними раньше. Оказывается, неспешные, нежные прикосновения действительно заводили. Крису казалось, что он может кончить лишь от них, но Зак такого допустить не мог.  
— Не так быстро. Подожди.  
Разорвав поцелуй, тот потянулся к тумбочке, и... Вид презервативов и смазки несколько смущал. Нет, Крис, конечно, понимал, что это необходимо, но подготовка, воспринимающаяся как нечто механическое, сбивала весь настрой.  
— Постарайся расслабиться, — Куинто медленно огладил его бедра и опустился ниже. В этот момент он казался таким сильным, таким уверенным, знающим... На секунду Криса даже захлестнула волна нежности, но тут Закари развел его колени. — Может быть больно, но я постараюсь сделать все как нужно, — он медленно поцеловал Криса и наконец коснулся влажным пальцем его задницы. — Эй, не волнуйся. Если ты скажешь, я тут же остановлюсь, — успокаивающе произнес Куинто, но Пайн понимал, что это ложь.   
Судя по лихорадочному блеску в глазах и тяжелому дыханию, остановиться Зак уже не смог бы. Да Крис бы и не попросил.... Легкая, тянущая боль с лихвой компенсировалась умелым языком во рту. Даже когда добавился второй палец, Пайн позволил себе лишь тихо зашипеть, стараясь не выдать очевидный дискомфорт.  
— Сейчас станет лучше. Обещаю, — Закари улыбнулся. — Когда меня первый раз...  
— Заткнись, — Крис сделал глубокий вздох. — И сделай что-нибудь, — он беспомощно покосился на свой полувставший член. Атмосфера, до этого накаленная до предела, почти сошла на нет. Хотя последовавшее дальше представление Зака быстро исправило ситуацию. До этого Пайн даже не замечал, что друг все еще был в боксерах, а теперь... Он со смесью удивления и восхищения уставился на крупный возбужденный член Куинто. Раньше он его толком даже не видел...  
— Справишься? — Закари кивнул на упаковку презервативов.  
— Я не... не уверен... — Крис всегда возился с этим довольно долго.  
— Понял.   
Дальше Куинто сделал все сам, не размениваясь на лишние комментарии. Пайну почему-то казалось, что друг будет болтливым в постели, но когда дошло до дела, тот молча подсунул подушку ему под бедра, устроил ноги у себя на поясе, осторожно протолкнул головку и лишь тогда позволил себе тихий стон. А Крис был не способен даже на это. Первый неглубокий толчок буквально выбил весь воздух из легких — настолько это было одновременно приятным и болезненным. Закари двигался очень медленно, старясь отвлекать любовника поцелуями. Крис чувствовал его в себе, чувствовал заполненность и поверить не мог, что все это происходит с ним. Что человек, которого он любил так долго, действительно стал для него всем, что они разрушили все допустимые границы.   
Когда рука Куинто заскользила по члену Криса, а сам он принялся набирать темп, буквально вбивая его в кровать, стало ясно, что долго это не продлится. Поцелуи-укусы, резкие толчки, ногти, впившиеся в бедра... все это было слишком. Неопытность и долгое воздержание давали о себе знать. Пайну хватило нескольких уверенных движений, и он выплеснуться в кулак Закари.  
Конечно, самому Куинто нескольких минут было недостаточно для того, чтобы достичь финиша, но... Крис был не в состоянии помочь. Он никак не мог прийти себя после яркого оргазма, и был в состоянии лишь смотреть, как, выйдя и стянув резинку, Закари собственноручно довел себя до разрядки, кончив на его бедра. 

***

Крису не верилось, что все это произошло с ним. Утром он боялся отрыть глаза и столкнуться с реальностью. После пробуждения потребовалась по меньшей мере минута, чтобы поверить — ночь с Закари не плод воображения. Они действительно переспали и теперь... Солнце пробивающееся из-под тяжелых штор, играло лучами на одеяле и заставляло еще спящего Закари смешно морщиться. От него веяло жаром и... как бы это ни было странно, уютом. Пайн и не знал, что способен испытывать такой спектр эмоции: от страсти, заставляющей мозг отключаться, до затапливающей нежности.   
— Смотришь на меня? — голос Зака после сна звучал хрипло и, пожалуй, возбуждающе.  
— Извини, — нужно было избавляться от дурацкой привычки чуть что просить прощения.  
— Все в порядке? — Куинто перевернулся на бок и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Нормально себе чувствуешь?  
— Более чем, — если Пайн правильно интерпретировал происходящие, то это утро должно было стать первым в череде многих.   
— Тогда, — Зак растянулся в улыбке. Он и не пытался скрыть, насколько это утро... особенное. Для них обоих. — Голодный?  
— Ага, но ....  
— Возьму это на себя, — подорвался с кровати Куинто. — Лежи и не вздумай вставать, понял?  
Спорить было бесполезно, и Крису оставалось только кивнуть и ждать своего первого завтрака в постель.   
Он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь Куинто будет баловать его тостами, что утро в обнимку станет в порядке вещей. Пайн понимал, что вскоре им обоим захочется личного пространства, но первые недели после разрушения границ они в буквальном смысле проводили рука об руку. Такая близость была не просто желанна — необходима. Оставив ссоры и недопонимание позади, рядом с Закари Крис чувствовал себя... на своем месте. Ему было хорошо и комфортно, по крайней мере пока Заку не стало тесно в их маленькой квартире. Вот только Пайн не разделял желания выйти в люди. Его вполне устраивала реальность на двоих, их собственный мир, в который не было доступа посторонним.   
Но, с другой стороны, ничего плохого в том, чтобы посидеть, выпить кофе в одном из крохотных кафе Бруклина, не было. Тем более они давно никуда не выбирались. Но Крис... Он попросту не был готов к тому, что Закари захочется проявить чувства на публике, заявить свои права.   
Совсем как тот парень в клубе, Закари закинул руку на плечо Пайна и притянул его к себе, едва не поцеловав. И все это пока они стояли в очереди, дожидаясь заказа!  
— Не надо, — он резко отшатнулся, поймав удивленный взгляд Куинто. — В смысле, не здесь.  
— Не здесь?  
— Отпусти, — Крис скинул руку.  
— В смысле?  
— Я дома все объясню, — устраивать шоу на публике не хотелось. К счастью, в кафе было действительно шумно и многолюдно, настолько, что это остановило даже Куинто. Впрочем, ненадолго. Не прошло и десяти минут, как добытый с таким трудом кофе был выпит, и ни о каком романтическом утре уже и речи не шло.  
— И что это было? — в голоса Зака слышалась не столько злость, сколько удивление. — Все нормально? Я сделал что-то так?  
— Нет... То есть да, — Крис осторожно коснулся руки бойфренда, словно успокаивая. — Мне просто некомфортно.  
— Некомфортно? Со мной? Я не понимаю, ты же хотел....  
— Подожди, дай объясню. Мне хорошо с тобой. Всегда. Но... — Пайн замялся, — все эти поцелуи, касания... Давай это останется между нами?  
— Это и так между нами, — Закари нахмурился.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Я не хочу... афишировать наши отношения.  
— Мне казалось, ты в себе разобрался.  
— Да, но, — вопрос о собственной ориентации никогда не был для Криса краеугольным. — Я — не ты. И никогда таким не буду.  
— Таким? — вот теперь Куинто действительно закипал. — Это пидором что ли?  
— Ты же знаешь, я такое не то что не сказал, даже не подумал бы, — Пайн не хотел ссориться, спустя лишь несколько недель «отношений». — Я хочу быть таким же смелым, таким же открытым, как ты, но... для этого нужно время. Просто пока не готов.   
— Я не прошу признаваться семье. Это страшно, понимаю. Но, боже, мы в Нью-Йорке! Здесь всем плевать, кто кого держит за руку, кого целуют, кого трахают, в конце концов! Хватит оглядываться на других, им на тебя плевать!  
— Постараюсь, — Крис виновато улыбнулся. — Разве тебе сразу было легко?  
— Конечно нет.  
Пайн понимал, что для Зака это не просто слова. Тот всегда занимал активную позицию, отстаивал права, убеждал других членов сообщества не бояться осуждения и косых взглядов, а его собственный бойфренд... избегал даже невинных прикосновений за пределами квартиры.  
Крис не знал наверняка — политическая обстановка или отношения между ними, а может и все вместе заставили Куинто развернуть бурную деятельность гея-активиста. К университетскому клубу и безобидной раздаче листовок теперь добавились акции протеста и круглосуточная пропагандисткая работа. Среди всей этой шумихи, царившей на улицах Нью-Йорка, Закари чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Он действительно верил, что может что-то изменить. А вот Крис кроме того, что ни черта не смыслил в политике, еще и не причислял себя к группе униженных и оскорбленных властью. Зак убил бы его за такие слова, но Пайн не мог с уверенностью назвать себя геем. То есть он не чувствовал ни стыда, ни гордости по этому поводу. Не носил значки и футболки с громкими лозунгами, не участвовал в шествиях и не видел смысла открываться для того, чтобы получить свою порцию осуждения со стороны общества.   
Закари же — другое дело. Иногда Крису казалось, что бойфренд с ранней юности знал, чего хочет и не мыслили себя кем-то другим. Даже в католической школе с ее строгими правилами о нем ходили пересуды, что уж говорить о Нью-Йорке!  
Масштабы, которые приняла его деятельность в последние недели, даже пугали Криса. Все же он чувствовал вину за собственную трусость и неуверенность, явно мешающие Куинто раскрыться в отношениях полностью и заставляющие искать альтернативу.  
— Ну, вроде готово, — конечно, помощь в изготовлении плакатов весьма провокационного содержания едва ли компенсировала нежелание Криса афишировать свою личную жизнь, но это все, что он мог предложить Заку.  
— Вышло... убедительно, — тот потянулся вперед, чмокнув Пайна в лоб. — Спасибо. Мы ценим твой вклад.  
— Да ладно, это же просто плакаты...  
— Не просто! Благодаря им замечают нас, наши требования. Если бы ты хоть раз сходил со мной на шествие, увидел бы, какое впечатление они производят на...  
— Ты снова за свое? Знаешь, я на подобные... — Крис едва не ляпнул «представления», — мероприятия не хожу. Если нужно помочь в чем-то — без проблем. Но выходить на улицы, впихивать листовки — не ко мне.  
— Как будто не понимаешь, насколько это важно. Для меня, для тебя, для всех нас! Сейчас такое время, что...  
— Только не начинай снова. Я все это уже сто раз слышал, — Крис не хотел снова ругаться, но если Закари чему-то его и научил, так это тому, что не стоит угождать кому-то, переступая через себя. — Есть люди как ты, рисующие плакаты, устраивающие голодовки, приковывающие себя наручниками у мэрии, а есть такие как я, которым не все равно, но которые научились существовать в этом мире. Давай не будем отрицать, многие актеры, политики, простые ребята из офисов сидят в шкафу и...  
— Боятся. Боятся точно так же, как ты! — это была любимая тема Закари. Пайн с легкостью мог предсказать все его последующие доводы и громкие высказывания, так что...  
— Нужно вымыть кисти, — умнее было просто уйти, оставив Куинто декламировать свою агитационную речь.  
По крайней мере от нее был толк не только на площади. Когда Закари загорался какой-то идеей, не представлялось возможным его остановить. Он заражал своим энтузиазмом окружающих и... такого молодого человек просто нельзя было не заметить!  
«Вечером будем праздновать!» — когда Крису пришло это сообщение, он подумал, что демократы отвоевали еще один штат... Или Закари попросили дать интервью на телевидении? На деле же новость превзошла все догадки.  
— Меня утвердили на роль! — Куинто объявился ближе к полуночи. С порога налетев на бойфренда, он крепко сжал того в объятьях. Не понимая, что происходит, Пайн уже готов был, как обычно в подобных случаях, быстро стянуть одежду и переместиться в спальню, но... Вместо того, чтобы душить поцелуями, Закари почему-то принялся кружить по комнате. — Бродвей, Крис! Бродвей! Представляешь?!  
— Что? — тот с недоверием уставился на бойфренда. Он сам в последнее время оставил актерство в отличие от Зака, чьи труды наконец оправдались. — Да остановись хоть на секунду! — Крис схватил его за плечи. — Где? В какой постановке?   
— «Ангелы в Америке», ты должен был слышать!  
И Пайн слышал и, кажется, догадывался, почему на эту роль пригласили именно Закари. Честно говоря, десятки молодых актеров, обивающих подмостки Бродвея, были куда талантливее Куинто, но никто из них так рьяно не защищал права сообщества и не бросался грудью на амбразуру. Режиссеру, выбравшему драматическому пьесу о геях, наверняка требовалось имя, которое на слуху у потенциальных зрителей.  
— Люди придут на этот спектакль, почувствуют, насколько... Насколько важно, о чем говорят со сцены! Понимаешь? — Закари взял лицо Пайна в ладони.  
— Конечно, — Крис искренне улыбнулся и поцеловал бойфренда. Он видел, насколько тот загорелся этой идей, и готов был поддерживать его, не думая о том, что Закари как открытому актеру-гею может быть суждено застрять в роли, перенесенной из жизни, так по-настоящему и не раскрыв таланта.  
Весь следующий день Зак пребывал в легкой эйфории, декламировал фразы из пьесы, обзванивал друзей, едва ли не приглашая даже на неназначенную премьеру и... немного раздражал этим. Хотя, конечно, Пайн понимал — бойфренд имеет право на радость. Последний год Зак трудился не покладая рук, выбивая место в театре и пытаясь засветится. Если Крису с его редкими съемками везло, как везет всем дилетантам, то Закари действительно заслужил и роль, и шанс донести со сцены свои взгляды. И, естественно, вечеринку в честь этого!  
— Для меня? Шутишь? Конечно буду! — Закари кивнул кому-то на том конце провода и глянул на Пайна, корпевшего над очередным эссе. — Крис? Тоже пойдет.  
— Куда это я пойду? — оторвавшись от бумаг, он удивленно глянул на закончившего трепаться по телефону Куинто.  
— Ребята с театра устраивают вечеринку. Для меня и Джо... Я, кажется, вас не знакомил, но... Он будет играть моего партнера и...  
— Ты говоришь это для того, чтобы я приревновал или пошел с тобой?  
— А ты хочешь пойти? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Куинто, хотя еще пару минут назад сам все решил за двоих.  
— Вместе? В смысле «вместе» как пара? — осторожно уточнил Крис. Эта, казалось бы, мелочь имела для него не последнее значение.  
— Детка, не волнуйся, там будут все свои, — Закари глубоко вдохнул, словно чувствуя, что бойфренда уговорить будет не так просто. — Это не та компания, в которой нужно... скрываться.   
Крис ему верил, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В отношения всыпают двое, и работать над ними тоже нужно в паре. Но когда Куинто делал шаг вперед, Пайн невольно отступал в тень. Его пугала возможная реакция прохожих в парке или парочки за соседним столиком, но знакомая неформальная тусовка — другое дело. Закари бы не стал дружить с людьми, не принимающими его и его бойфренда.  
В мыслях Крису нравилось так называть себя, и он понимал, что если хочет и дальше быть для Зака парнем — нужно выйти из шкафа. Нужно быть рядом, а не загонять чувства в бетонную коробку.  
— Это вечеринка в честь тебя. Конечно пойду, — Пайн улыбнулся, стараясь не думать, на что подписался. Достаточно было того, что его ответ сделал Закари счастливым.  
По пути на вечеринку тот буквально светился от гордости, держа Криса за руку. Это было незнакомое и волнующее чувство. Они впервые собирались заявить о себе как о паре, и Крис на какое-то мгновение даже пожалел, что не решился на этот шаг раньше. Они сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу, на заднем сидении такси, Закари держал его за руку, и эти мгновения были... идеальны. Хотелось запомнить их, потому что, стоило выбраться из салона, как на Пайна обрушилась вся тяжесть реального мира. Мира, в котором ему морально легче было двигаться на шаг впереди бойфренда, чтобы тот снова невзначай не поймал его ладонь.   
Расстояние в несколько метров удалось преодолеть без проблем, но уже у самого входа Закари все-таки умудрился обхватить его за пояс и прижать к себе:  
— Эй, мы же договаривались. Все будет хорошо. Я об этом позабочусь.  
Крис понятия не имел, что подразумевает под этим Куинто. Оказавшись в среди приглашенных, которых было в разы больше, чем ожидалось, тот не только норовил каждому представить своего «бойфренда», так еще и собственнически обозначал его принадлежность. Рука на плече, мимолетные поглаживания, полное игнорирование личного пространства... Только слепой не понял бы, что они вместе. Поначалу это смущало, но спустя некоторое время Крис понял, что Закари как обычно оказался прав: ребятам из его круга действительно было все равно — кто и с кем. В их компании Пайн действительно мог расслабиться.   
Хотя, конечно, до Зака ему было далеко. Если сам Крис за всю вечеринку едва осилил бутылку пива, то тот... Конечно, не сидел на кафельном полу в уборной и не блевал в подворотне за клубом, но дошел до стадии пошлых шуточек, двусмысленных подмигиваний и откровенных прикосновений. И все ничего, если бы Закари не пытался перейти границы. Пайн уже и сам был не прочь поваляться в обнимку, может, даже целоваться в это время, но вот пальцы бойфренда, пытающиеся забраться под ремень... Это слишком.  
Только почувствовав накатывающее возбуждение от этих прикосновений, Крис отстранился, едва не оттолкнув Закари. Его затопила волна стыда. Казалось, что все присутствующие видели это, хотя на самом дела даже сам Куинто, наверное, ничего не заметил. Он оказался достаточно пьян, чтобы сообразить — что не так. И это был первый раз, когда Пайн радовался тому, что бойфренд перебрал, иначе без очередного выяснения отношений, причем с претензиями обоих сторон, точно не обошлось бы. В конце концов, Зак обещал, что все будет хорошо, что будет контролировать себя, а Крис, в свою очередь, что постарается отбросить свои страхи и раскроется. В итоге, оба облажались.  
Пайну хотелось двигаться дальше, хотелось развития. Эти отношения стали для него первыми серьезными, и в них не оставалось места для гордости и принципов. Он готов был работать над собой, искать аргументы в пользу «публичности», даже согласился пойти на дурацкую вечеринку! Но постоянное присутствие Закари рядом, его потребность рассказать всему миру о своем бойфренде, заставить всех завидовать их свободным, честным отношениям не давали Крису сосредоточиться и понять, что нужно именно ему.  
Но судьба предоставила возможность вынырнуть из омута «отношений». Он даже не поверил, когда на экране мобильного высветилось имя сестры, и в первое мгновение испугался — не случилось ли чего? Ведь после переезда в Нью-Йорк они с Кэт практически не общались.  
— Ты уже дома? — не здороваясь, сходу спросила сестра.  
— Да, а что? — Пайн не особо понял, к чему вопрос.  
— Давно? — она, кажется, искренне удивилась. — Почему тогда мама мне еще не сообщила, что ее любимый сынок вернулся в гнездо...  
— А, ты про Питтсбург... Что-то случилось? Что-то с папой? Почему я должен там быть? — Крис не на шутку взволновался.  
— Случилось. И у папы, — Кэт выдержала драматическую, едва не заставившую брата поседеть паузу, — и у мамы. У них годовщина, придурок! Только не говори, что забыл!  
— Ну...  
— И подарка у тебя, конечно, нет?  
— Как и билетов, — признался он. — Извини, совсем замотался. У меня тут кое-какие, — он глянул заснувшего в его кровати после алкогольного марафона Куинто, — проблемы. Так что даже не знаю, смогу ли...  
— Это даже не обсуждается. Ты едешь, летишь, пешком идешь — мне плевать, но чтобы в воскресенье был за праздничным столом и радовал своим цветущим видом родителей!  
— Ничего не могу обещать, — Крис уже давно не был младшим братом, боящимся и во всем слушающимся Кэт. Да и семейные праздники теперь казались чем-то весьма сомнительным и скучным, но с другой стороны... Поездка в Питтсбург на пару дней могла стать неплохой возможностью разобраться в себе и в их с Закари отношениях.   
Хотя стоило Пайну переступить порог родительского дома, как стало ясно — отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями в этот уик-энд не выйдет. С родителями творилось что-то странное, и на вряд ли это было связано с предстоящей годовщиной. Они и прежде по возвращению окружали сына вниманием и душили заботой, но теперь это переходило всякие границы. Крис не мог отделаться от ощущения будто его готовят перед чем-то. Вот только перед чем? Кто-то из семьи тяжело болен? Они решили развестись? Вернуться в Лос-Анжелес? Или, может, взять ребенка в семью? От любого из этих вариантов Криса пробирал холодный пот. Он готовился услышать правду... которая превзошла все его опасения.  
Субботний ужин не предвещал ничего плохого. Поначалу. Родители как всегда зашли издалека. Несмотря на теплые отношения, Крис знал — их нельзя назвать близкими. Начиная с подросткового возраста, с той истории с билетами, он практически не посвящал родителей в свои дела. И уж тем более, имея мать психотерапевта, не откровенничал. Они мало знали о жизни сына в Нью-Йорке и, как оказалось, компенсировали это собственными догадками.  
— Ты совсем ничего не рассказываешь, — в который раз начала мать, хотя прекрасно знала, что Крису нечего ответить. В его жизнь лишь недавно ворвались перемены, и о них родителям знать не полагалось. — Не понимаю, как ты живешь в Нью-Йорке? Это же совсем другой город...  
— Ма, я знаю Нью-Йорк лучше, чем Питтсбург.  
— Это хорошо. Потому что у нас с отцом, — миссис Пайн локтем толкнула мужа, — складывается впечатление, что ты целыми днями сидишь дома: читаешь, пишешь...  
— Естественно я читаю и пишу. Это моя будущая профессия, — Крис закатил глаза. — Я ведь уехал учиться. На первом курсе закладываются основы и...  
— Да-да, конечно. Но кроме учебы у тебя еще наверняка есть, чем заняться. Нам все интересно, — разговор начинал принимать опасные обороты. — Куда ты ходишь? С кем?  
— Вам же эти места или имена ничего не дадут, — по опыту он знал, что стоит только начать, как посыплются вопросы о личной жизни и советы прекратить так близко общаться с Заком. Но в этот раз родители превзошли сами себя.  
— Именно поэтому, если у тебя появилась девушка, мы бы хотели с ней познакомиться, — отец наконец решил вклиниться в разговор.  
— У меня никого нет. Вы же это хотели узнать? — неужели родители надеялись, что он выложит всю правду? — Все, на этом допрос окончен?  
— Кристофер, не смей разговаривать в таком тоне. Мы имеем право знать, что происходит в жизни сына. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, то можешь довериться...  
— У меня все в порядке.  
— Или просто стесняешься? Мы с отцом примем тебя любым. Если это вдруг не девочка... — повисла звенящая тишина. Крис с матерью сверлили друг друга взглядами, а мистер Пайн и вовсе делал вид, будто не имеет никакого отношения ко всему происходящему. — Дорогой, в этом нет ничего плохого. Не то чтобы это неожи...  
— Я знаю! — он резко встал, едва не опрокинув стул. — И не собираюсь это обсуждать!  
Пайн понимал, что такой эмоциональный всплеск породил больше вопросов, чем ответов, но у него действительно кончилось терпение. Сколько можно это выслушивать? Зачем вообще задавать вопросы, на которые самим же страшно получить честный ответ? Ответ, который, наверное, стоило дать. Сообщить, что они с Закари вместе. Что делят не только квартиру, но и постель.  
Сейчас Крис злился не столько на родителей, сколько на себя. Куинто назвал бы его трусом. Трусом, который не мог признаться, кто он, даже самому себе. Конечно, близкие чувствовали неладное и скорее всего даже знали правду.   
Званый ужин в честь годовщины прошел в напряжении. Может, гости ничего и не заметили, но Крис, ловя взгляд матери, чувствовал, что она ждет и боится его признания. Что ж, по крайней мере чета Пайнов считала своего сына достаточно смелым для такой выходки.  
Что бы они сказали, узнав, как обстоят дела на самом деле?   
Так или иначе, в Нью-Йорк Крис вернулся с твердой решимостью все изменить. Пойти на встречу здоровым, правильным отношениям. Отношениям, о которых не стыдно рассказать родителям, которые способны сделать партнера счастливым. Закари была необходима публичность, а Крису сам Закари.  
Одних держаний за руки во время ночных прогулок или вечеринок для «своих» теперь стало недостаточно. Пришло время играть по-крупному. Выбраться в настоящий ресторан как пара, поддержать бойфренда на очередном шествии, идя с ним плечом к плечу. Переживая новые оглушительно яркие впечатления, восторг с примесью страха, Крис постепенно приходил к до смешного очевидным выводам.  
Как бы ему не было комфортно в квартире, в их с Заком мире на двоих, все это оставалось притворством. А настоящая жизнь с настоящими эмоциям скрывалась за поворотом.   
Правда в настоящей жизни кроме любви было место еще и работе. До премьеры «Ангелов в Америке» оставались считанные недели. Закари дни напролет проводил в театре, а по возвращению домой попросту валился с ног. У Криса складывалось впечатление, что не получив необходимой эмоциональной подпитки от бойфренда, тот компенсировал ее в театре. Несмотря на желание Пайна, они все реже разговаривали по душам, проводили время вместе, занимались любовью, в конце концов. Раньше он мог пусть и не согласиться пойти в кафе, сославшись на усталость, но, во всяком случае, поддерживал саму идею. Сейчас же... Бойфренд попросту усмехался в ответ, воспринимая это как фарс.  
— Я очень устал, — в очередной раз отмахнулся Куинто. — А ты все равно никуда не хочешь. Не надо, — он зевнул, — стараться. Ты не хочешь афишировать отношения, а у меня... больше нет ни сил, ни времени переубеждать. Давай лучше просто полежим.   
— Или поговорим, — Крис опустился на край кровати.  
— О чем? — Куинто лениво приоткрыл глаза.  
— О нас.  
— Это не лучшая идея. Я серьезно. У меня нет настроения снова ругаться, доказывая очевидные для меня вещи, — «разговор по душам» для них автоматически подразумевал что-то плохое, что-то, заканчивающееся ссорой.  
— Мы уже давно не ругались, — Пайн тяжело вздохнул. — Да и не разговаривали. Ну, как раньше. Что заказать на ужин, какой фильм поставить... Мне кажется, дело не только в том, что ты сутками пропадаешь в театре.  
— И в чем же, по-твоему, дело? — Закари поднялся на локтях.  
— В том, что мы отдалились друг от друга. Я стал для тебя неинтересным... Понимаю, все, — Крису оказалось непросто это произнести, — твои предыдущие бойфренды... были свободные, уверенные, им не требовалось прикладывать усилия, чтобы...  
— Не говори ерунды, — перебил его Зак. Но Крису необходимо было наконец высказаться.  
— Тебе со мной некомфортно.  
— Будь это правдой, меня бы сейчас здесь не было.   
— Тебя и так сутками нет. Мы никуда не выходим, ты отказываешься от всех моих предложений, будь то ужин или обычная прогулка.  
— Потому что ты сам ясно дал понять, что не хочешь этого. А одолжения мне не нужны, — зло бросил Куинто. Неужели со своей работой он не замечал, что происходило с бойфрендом в последние недели?  
— Ты не всегда знаешь, чего я хочу, — парировал Крис.  
— И чего же?  
— Хочу перестать бояться осуждения, хочу решиться заявить о нас, — он сам испугался того, что выпалил. Они редко разговаривали настолько откровенно. — Чтобы ты был рядом. Твоего общения, внимания  
— И все?  
— Хочу тебя... всего, — признался Крис. Его сводило с ума и то, что из-за его зашоренности Закари мог найти себе кого-нибудь. Парня из массовки, который будет не против потрахаться в гримёрке, например  
— Даже так, — Куинто быстро сменил гнев на милость. — Иди сюда. Будет тебе общение. И внимание.  
Потянув Криса за руку, Зак прижал его к кровати и навис сверху. В его порывистых движениях не чувствовалось ни толики усталости. Такому напору невозможно было не поддаться. Запустив пальцы в волосы бойфренда, Пайн впился в его губы. Поцелуй вышел долгим и болезненным. Он был не в силах отстраниться ни чтобы глотнуть воздуха, ни чтобы избавиться от мешающейся одежды. Хотя это и не требовалось... Их обоих трясло от возбуждения, и достаточным было лишь стянут джинсы с боксерами до колен.  
Со всем остальным Закари справился сам. Целуя скулы, шею, грудь бойфренда он спускался ниже и... Пайн не смог сдержать стона, когда тот сначала провел языком по члену, а потом взял его в рот.   
Крису не с чем было сравнивать, но он ни секунды не сомневался — отсасывает Куинто мастерски. Любовник старательно вылизывал член, плотно обхватывая губами головку и помогая себе рукой. Подаваясь бедрами вперед, Пайна тянул его за отросшие пряди, точно зная — того это заводит.   
Зак творил ртом что-то невероятное, стараясь как никогда раньше. Когда он пропустил член в горло, Пайну хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить. Правда от одного голодного взгляда бойфренда исподлобья внизу живота вновь начало тяжелеть. Этой ночью Закари явно был настроен плотно поработать над их взаимопониманием. Пайну оставалось только догадываться — служило тому причиной копившееся возбуждение или желание реабилитировать отношения.   
А если без шуток, Крис верил — у них действительно есть будущее. Будущее как у пары. На их пути могли возникать трудности, они могли ругаться, не разговаривать днями, срываться друг на друга, но он точно знал: никто другой не ужился бы с натурой Зака, не смог бы терпеть его двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Точно так же как никто другой не смог бы вселить в него самого уверенность, как это удалось Куинто.   
Пайн избегал публичности, боялся выставлять свои чувства напоказ, но осознание, что лишь так они смогут быть по-настоящему вместе, оказалось сильнее. Закари был прав. Плевать на осуждение, на косые взгляды. Куда важнее быть честным с самим собой и не стыдиться чувств.

***

_— Давление? — пока мы стоим на перекрестке, Крис снова закуривает. — Из-за Зака? Психологическое? Или со стороны общества?  
— Я так понимаю, ответ «да»?  
— Конечно. По-другому и быть не могло. Закари всегда был... яркой личностью. Он играл в театре, появлялся на экране, на него обращали внимание. А мы в то время... — я вижу, как осторожно он подбирает слова, — много времени проводили вместе. И я не мог не чувствовать на себе последствия его растущей известности и камин-аута. В силу возраста я воспринимал слухи, все двусмысленные взгляды окружающих, направленные на нас, как что-то негативное. Случись нечто подобное сейчас... Нет, не так. Будь в то время у меня такой жизненный опыт как сейчас, я бы даже не обращал внимания на всю эту шумиху, ставя во главу угла... дружбу, — он натянуто улыбается. — С другой стороны, именно те события, то, как вы выразились, «давление» сделали меня тем, кто я есть._


	8. Где вы черпали вдохновение?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть):   
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157684056171730

_Ведь именно в это время вы и начали активно публиковаться? Не сомневаюсь, что одни из самых знаменитых профессоров Америки раскрыли и обрамили ваш талант, научив придавать мыслям и идеям литературную форму (прим. ред. — первые рассказы Криса Пайна печатались в студенческом журнале и имели большой успех как среди молодежи, так и среди признанных мастеров жанра). Но искренность и проникновенность сюжетов, та откровенность, с которой они написаны, целиком ваша заслуга.  
— Господи, хватит меня смущать, — Крис вымученно улыбается, что неудивительно после почти полуторачасового интервью. — Давайте лучше сразу к делу. Что вас еще интересует? Если то, повлияли ли события, о которых мы говорили раньше, или наши... наша дружба с Закари Куинто на мое творчество, то ответ — нет.   
— Нет? — признаться, я ожидал другого и почти уверен, что Крис лукавит. — Но такие произведения не рождаются за учебной скамьей. Обычно за ними кроются глубоко личные истории. Чтобы совершить прорыв в литературе, нужно нечто большее, чем просто теория. Где вы черпали вдохновение?_

***

2000 г.

Наступление миллениума пугало людей по всему миру. Едва ли не каждый чувствовал, что новое тысячелетие принесет с собой коренные изменения. Крис не был исключением. Встречая Новый год? стоя на крыше плечом к плечу с Закари, он и подумать не мог, что уже через пару месяцев их чувства, копившиеся годами и оказавшиеся гораздо сильнее, чем можно было представить, вырвутся наружу.   
Весну двухтысячного года Крис смело мог назвать самым счастливым временем. Они с Закари снова обрели согласие, оставив ссоры и даже дружеские перепалки позади. После череды проблем и трудностей в принятии своих чувств, хрупкое равновесие воспринималось как глоток свежего воздуха. Утро в объятьях друг друга, завтраки в Бруклине по воскресеньям, ночные сеансы в маленьком кинотеатре, последний ряд и попкорн. Пайну не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле.   
Подумать только, весь прошлый год они, считай, провели вдали друг от друга, а сейчас... Пропадая с утра до вечера в университете, Крис уже скучал по бойфренду. Он не сводил взгляда с часов, дожидаясь, когда же прозвенит спасительный звонок, и можно будет сорваться к тому на репетицию в театр. Закари же, в свою очередь, так же старался освободиться пораньше и спешил домой, больше не зависая с приятелями допоздна.   
Хотелось, чтобы так было всегда, но, увы, реальная жизнь вносила свои коррективы. Заку снова требовалось уехать. В этот раз на съемки в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Всего три дня, — несмотря на открывающиеся перспективы, в его голосе не слышалось радости. — Три дня, за которые мне хорошо заплатят.   
— Это здорово, — Пайну только и оставалось, что согласно кивать. Он не мог придумать ни одной разумной причины не отпускать бойфренда. Учитывая, сколько времени они проводили вместе — три дня ничего не значили, но... — Я могу поехать с тобой?   
— Оно того не стоит, — Зак отмахнулся, не восприняв предложение всерьез. — К тому же выйдет дорого, пусть даже мне оплачивают и перелет, и проживание. Лос-Анджелес это не Питтсбург.  
— Вот именно, — Крис уже заготовил аргумент. — Я не был в Калифорнии с двенадцати лет, к тому же, — он заранее прикинул возможные затраты, — наш бюджет переживал и худшие времена. Так что... поехали вместе?  
— Я буду занят на съемках, у меня свободного времени почти не останется, — продолжал упорствовать Закари, и Крису хотелось думать, что причина не том, что бойфренд устал от него.  
— Но мы давно никуда не выбирались вместе. Раньше были поездки в Нью-Йорк, а теперь мы застряли в нем и, — он сам от себя не ожидал такой настойчивости, — небольшие каникулы никому не помешают. Ты будешь сниматься, а я смогу писать и заниматься в номере днем и показывать город по вечерам.   
Зная, что инициатива наказуема, Крис с готовностью взвалил на свои плечи всю подготовку маленького путешествия. То, что Заку оплачивали проживание, означало, что им придется ютиться в соседних одноместных номерах где-то в дешевом отеле на окраине. Его такая перспектива не устраивала. Понимая, что для их и без того скромного бюджета это станет ударом, Пайн все равно настоял на том, чтобы остановиться в небольшой, уютной гостинице, расположенной в его старом районе. Несколько последующих месяцев без развлечений, влетающих в копеечку, стоили каникул в Лос-Анджелесе, обещающих стать незабываемыми.   
До тех пор пока они не сошли с трапа самолета, Крис и не думал, что так соскучился по городу детства. Лос-Анджелес встретил их чистым небом без единого облака и палящим солнцем, от которого едва ли не плавился асфальт. Закари впервые оказался на западном побережье и его, привыкшего существовать среди жмущихся друг к другу бетонных сооружений, кажется, мутило от простора и вечного лета Калифорнии. Линия океана, сливающаяся с горизонтом, пальмы, люди в шортах и кабриолеты... Все это было для него в новинку.  
Правда времени насладиться всем этим не было. Уставший после перелета, едва зайдя в номер, Закари завалился спать. А уже на следующее утро его ждали двенадцатичасовые съемки. Так что Крису пришлось развлекать себя самому. Поначалу он просто лежал, открыв настежь все окна и прислушиваясь к давно забытым звукам улицы: мексиканским ритмами из соседнего кафе и шелесту пальм. У каждого города своя музыка, и Пайну не терпелось проверить, изменилась ли она за время его отсутствия. Сможет ли он показать бойфренду знакомые места? Остались ли они такими же, как в его памяти?  
Позволив себе отлучиться лишь за сэндвичами на ужин, Крис целый день терпеливо дожидался Куинто. Который вернулся, на удивление, рано. Солнце только начало садиться, окрашивая все вокруг рыжими красками, и у них в запасе оставалось еще достаточно времени для прогулки по окрестностям.   
Он показал площадку, на которой играл в бейсбол, когда мечтал посвятить жизнь спорту, давно закрытый, а когда-то так популярный магазин комиксов и, конечно же, школу. По сравнению с другими за последние лет десять этот район не слишком изменился. Некоторые старые здания снесли, а на их месте возвели уродливые моллы, но в то же время прихожане все так же выходили из церкви после вечерней мессы, а семейные кафе держали оборону перед сетевыми закусочными.  
Даже люди, казалось, остались теми же и все это время ждали его возвращения. По крайней мере старый школьный учитель мгновенно узнал Криса. Слушая причитания о том, как быстро растут дети и как они похожи с отцом, он вежливо улыбался, косясь на Зака. Тот стоял на шаг позади и, кажется, ждал пока его представят старику, с любопытство рассматривающему пару. Отвечая на вопросы об учебе и жизни в Нью-Йорке, Пайн боялся, что вот сейчас его спросят о Закари. И что он ответит? Залившись краской пробормочет, что это лишь друг?  
В один миг приятные воспоминания из детства вытеснила тревога. Трудно было сказать, чего или кого испугался Крис. «Я учусь в Нью-Йорке, а это мой парень. Он приехал сюда на съемки». Звучало как мечта, вот только озвучить ее Крис бы ни за что не решился. И уж точно не стал бы хвастаться подобным перед бывшими одноклассниками, помнившими его прыщавым задротом, вечно копающимся в книжках.   
— Крис? Крис Пайн? — они с Заком стояли напротив его старого дома, когда к ним подбежал улыбающийся парень. — Это ты? Вернулся что ли?  
— Привет? — лицо казалось смутно знакомым.  
— Я Брюс, мы жили через два дома и в одном классе учились. Не помнишь?  
— А, ну да, — Крис натянуто улыбнулся, вспоминая, что в свое время родители запрещали ему общаться с соседом-хулиганом.  
— Какими ветрами здесь? Уж не вернуться ли обратно надумал? — Брюс кивнул на бывший особняк Пайнов, находившийся не в лучшем состоянии. — Спорим, что ваш дом выставят на торги за полцены?  
— Я не собираюсь его выкупать.   
— А что, это неплохая идея! — Крис вздрогнул, когда ему на плечо легла ладонь Закари. — По цене, наверное, выйдет столько же, сколько годовая аренда нашей квартиры в Нью-Йорке.  
— В Нью-Йорке? Так ты теперь там живешь? — не унимался старый знакомый. — Вместе со своим... — он смерил ослепительно улыбающегося Закари долгим взглядом.  
— Другом, — несмотря на повышенное внимание к бойфренду, соврал Пайн. Пусть Брюс и воспринял бы это нормально, но у него были дружки и многочисленные родственники, которые могли мгновенно разнести новость по району. А учитывая, что миссис Пайн до сих пор общалась с несколькими подругами-соседками, перспектива открывалась не радостная. — Решил показать ему Калифорнию.  
— Жаль, что у меня работа, а то бы я свозил вас к океану. Там потрясно, — Брюс улыбнулся Закари, заставив Пайна почувствовать укол ревности.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но мы как-нибудь сами, да?  
— Да, — от прекрасного настроения не осталось и следа. В номере гостиницы их явно ожидал непростой разговор.  
— Этот мудак, кажется, ко мне клеился. Ты мог бы назвать меня... — начал было Куинто, но Крис его перебил.   
— Мог бы. Ты ведь знаешь, мы нормально гуляем по Нью-Йорку, мне все равно на мнение окружающих. Но тут другое дело. Ты говорил, что людям плевать на то, кто с кем. Но тут мои учителя, приятели, друзья родителей. И при них... Я не могу так. Извини, — Пайн потупил взгляд. — Наверное, нужно было снять гостинцу подальше отсюда. Город ведь большой, а я мог просто съездить да посмотреть. Здесь все такое знакомое, ведь только поэтому...  
— Эй, прекрати оправдываться. Я и так все понял, — Зак воспринял тираду бойфренда на удивление спокойно. — Все нормально. Нет, ты, конечно, мог воспользоваться ситуацией и потренироваться хоть на дальних знакомых, — он усмехнулся. — Я бы в Питтсбурге вел себя так же.  
— Врешь. Там и так все всё о тебе знают.  
— Точно, — Закари рассмеялся. — Переселяться в другую гостиницу уже поздно, но когда я закончу со съемками, будет еще немного времени. Так что... что-нибудь придумаю.   
Этот разговор, да и вся ситуация в целом оставили неприятный осадок. Вместо желаемой свободы в Лос-Анжелесе Пайн обрел лишь разочарование. В первую очередь, в собственных силах.  
Ему казалось, что эту ступень он уже преодолел, что сумел признаться обезличенному миру в своих чувствах. Но на улицах Лос-Анжелеса его снова бросало в дрожь от одного только прикосновения бойфренда, от одной мысли, что их может заметить кто-то из знакомых, о которых он даже не вспоминал. Закари имел полное право обижаться. Но на этот раз нашел другой выход.  
— Держи, — Куинто вернулся позже обычного, подозрительно счастливый, и бросил на кровать небольшую пачку купюр. — Съемки закончились.  
— Здорово, — Крис не знал, что его радует больше: их выровнявшееся финансовое положение или скорый отъезд. — Нужно купить билеты и ...  
— Подожди. У нас же есть еще несколько дней. Мы можем задержаться.  
— У меня учеба и вообще, — Пайн взглянул на бойфренда, — если честно, не хочу здесь оставаться.  
— Я так и думал, — Зак присел рядом на кровать, взяв его за руку. — Поэтому у меня есть идея.  
— Может лучше не нужно?  
— Тебе понравится. Обещаю, — Куинто мягко улыбнулся, и в этот момент от него веяло таким теплой, такой заботой, что Крис просто не мог ему не поверить. — Я предлагаю съездить в Сан-Франциско. Это недалеко, и у нас там точно нет знакомых. К тому же... Я столько слышал о районе Кастро, что просто обязан побывать там с тобой!  
— Но деньги...  
— Забей. Здесь достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть и вернуться в Нью-Йорк.  
— Боже, Зак... — Криса переполняли эмоции. Он так любил этого парня, сидящего рядом, держащего его за руку, заботящегося о нем, как никто и никогда раньше... Это потрясало. — Спасибо.

***

Арендованный кабриолет, музыка, заглушающая мысли, улыбка Закари, отражающаяся в зеркале заднего вида, и проносящиеся мимо умопомрачительные пейзажи. Оказывается, для счастья нужно не так уж много.  
Еще пару часов назад Крису хотелось запереться в своей комнате в Нью-Йорке, с головой накрыться одеялом и в ближайшие дни не покидать убежище. А уже сейчас, несмотря на плотный туман, они мчали по трассе, оставив все тревоги позади и просто наслаждаясь моментом.   
Ему хотелось хотя бы на пару дней отказаться от дурной привычки создавать проблемы на пустом месте и без конца оглядываться назад. Пришло время сыграть по правилам Зака и оторваться по полной.   
Флаги ЛГБТ на каждом углу, трамвайчики, сочетание викторианской и современной архитектуры — все это Крис никак не мог собрать в единую картину города. У него голова шла кругом от всей этой пестроты и непокидающего ощущения вечного праздника. Может, в башнях центрального квартала без устали трудились тысячи айтишников и программистов, но у подножья разворачивались настоящие представления. Одним из участников которых хотелось стать и Крису.   
И сладковатый дым травки должен был ему в этом здорово помочь. Он даже не понимал, как согласился на это, но предложение Куинто приобрести немного марихуаны стало приятной неожиданностью. Все-таки по некоторым вопросам их мнения удивительным образом сходились.  
Они сняли номер в дешевой гостинице в самом сердце знаменитого на всю страну гей-района Кастро. Как и обещал Закари, в самом воздухе здесь ощущался дух свободы. На перекрестках, в кафе, в машинах с открытым верхом парни и девушки без каких-либо стеснений или опасений открыто проявляли свои чувства, целовались и держались за руки. На какое-то мгновение Пайну даже показалось, что он влюблен в них всех, и что они с Заком тоже должны перебраться сюда, но... Во-первых, Куинто являлся преданным адептом Нью-Йорка, а во-вторых, все эти мысли и побуждения были вызваны лишь выкуренным на пару косяком. Да что уж там... Не только этим.  
Крис сам не понял, в какой момент, гуляя по району и пялясь по сторонам, он сам взял Зака за руку, сам притянул к себе. Это было первое публичное проявление инициативы с его стороны, и он мог бы гордиться, тем что оказался достаточно смелым, но... рациональное полушарие мозга закоротило. Пайну неудержимо хотелось целоваться, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Хотелось быть таким, как люди вокруг. И безумно хотелось трахаться.  
Не отдавая себе отчета, он по-хозяйски опустил руку на задницу бойфренда, словно говоря окружающим «да, это я встречаюсь с этим охрененным, горячем парнем, будущей звездой и объектом ваших фантазий!». Такие намеки Зак понимал на раз-два. Не прошло и пары минут, как Пайн оказался прижат к хлипкой перегородке туалетной кабинки ближайшего бара. Наверняка они были далеко не первыми и уж точно не последними влюбленными, решившими здесь уединиться. Крис не сомневался, что весь бар в курсе, с какой целью парочка ввалилась в уборную и чем собиралась в ней заняться.   
Конечно, ни о каких ласках и речи не шло. Поцелуи и нежные касания... До всего этого Пайну не было дела. Ему хотелось лишь как можно скорее ощутить член Куинто в себе, развеять кружащий голову туман от травки с помощью резких, чуть грубоватых толчков.   
Проникая в бойфренда, Закари не обратил внимания на отсутствие смазки и резинки. Никто не предполагал, что первая прогулка по Сан-Франциско закончится так. Крис вообще думал, что трахаются в общественных местах, и уж тем более в уборной, только конченые искатели острых ощущений или перевозбужденные подростки. Ни к тем, ни к другим он себе не причислял, даже стоя с раздвинутыми ногами и умоляя Куинто взять его глубже.   
Хотя тому слова были не нужны. Бойфренд сходу взял сумасшедший темп, не собираясь в пустую расходовать драгоценные минуты. Вместо привычных успокаивающих поглаживаний Пайн чувствовал крепкую хватку на плече. Сам же он только и мог что подмахивать, уткнувшись любовнику в шею, и сдерживать рвущиеся стоны. Зак всегда был страстным в постели, но не переходил черту, проявляя грубость, и не давал эгоизму доминировать, забывая о партнере. Сейчас же, в этой грязной, полутемной кабинке, когда адреналин разливался по крови а мозг затапливала похоть, Куинто трахал Криса с таким самозабвением, что и на следующие утро тот все еще чувствовал его в себе.  
Проснувшись, Пайн едва ли мог подняться с кровати. Ноги подкашивались, а голова шла кругом, что неудивительно после приключений накануне. Нужно было ограничиться косяком или парой бокалов пива, а не бросаться во все тяжкие. Ни о каких прогулках по городу, экскурсиях речи уже не шло. Они выбрались из постели и спустились завтракать лишь ближе к вечеру, и то только потому, что через несколько часов должны были улетать. Эконом-класс, жутко неудобные кресла, запах еды, плач детей... От одной мысли Пайна выворачивало.   
Но несмотря на все это, он был счастлив. Два дня свободы и разнузданных приключений вдохнули в него жизнь. И пусть ночной Сан-Франциско с яркими огнями и поцелуями на фоне залива остался за спиной, Крис точно знал, что едва уловимые образы тела, прижатого к хлипкой перегородке кабинки, тлеющего косяка, номера на двоих останутся в памяти навсегда.   
На фоне всего этого возвращаться в реальность серых будней казалось невозможным. Работа, учеба, дела по дому — все нагоняло лишь тоску. Вот только сумасшедшие каникулы оставили их на мели, так что расслабляться и давать себе поблажки было некогда. Об отдыхе в ближайшее время стоило забыть.  
Повторяя это, сразу после приезда Пайн погрузился в учебу. Пропущенные темы, невыполненные задания, рефераты, эссе и еще ворох заданий, отправленных предусмотрительными преподавателями сразу на почту. Там же нашелся и комментарий руководителя по его научной работе, и отдельное письмо от этого самого руководителя с интригующей темой «Публикация».   
_«Кристофер!  
Несмотря на замечания к вашей научной работе, я не мог не отметить ряд отличных творческих решений, которые Вы использовали. Они побудили меня ознакомиться с некоторыми рассказами и эссе, сданными Вами на кафедру. И, признаться, я поражен. Мало кто из молодых людей находит время для совмещения учебы и развития собственного творчества. И еще меньшее количество делает это настолько качественно и талантливо.  
Подходя к сути. Как известно, я являюсь редактором скромного литературного журнала и был бы счастлив предложить Вам опубликоваться в следующем номере.  
За более подробной информации обращайтесь на кафедру.  
С уважением,  
С.Б. Гринвуд»._  
Не веря своим глазам, Крис перечитал письмо еще раз, а затем еще и еще. Ему казалось, что профессор ошибся, и оно предназначается кому-то другому. Но нет, в заглавии значилось «Кристофер», а таких ошибок уже не бывает. Что, впрочем, не снимало вопроса — почему именно он? Да, Пайн писал рассказы, но писал в стол, можно сказать, для себя, и только под давлением Закари относил их в университетскую газету или на конкурсы. Преподаватели никогда не отмечали его отдельно, не поощряли и не восторгались. До сегодняшнего вечера Крис вообще считал себя довольно посредственным рассказчиком.  
— И почему ты еще здесь, а не на кафедре? Это же потрясающе! — Закари новость обрадовала больше самого Пайна. — Это же как главная роль или моноспектакль! Литературный журнал! Твое имя на обложке, только представь. Какой же ты, черт возьми, талантливый, — он чмокнул бойфренда в губы. — Я же говорил, говорил!  
Зак был самым преданным поклонником. Он всегда восторгался работами Криса, но такая похвала никогда не воспринималась всерьез. Куинто был заведомо предвзятым читателем, а вот профессор... Это уже совсем другой уровень. К его мнению стоило прислушаться.  
Едва разрешился один вопрос, перед Пайном тут же возник следующий. Как истинный писатель он не задумывался ни о тираже, ни о выгоде, ни о славе. Его волновало лишь само произведение. О чем будет интересно читать людям? О чем он может им рассказать? Какие струны души зацепить своими строчками? Сейчас Криса переполняли эмоции, связанные с недавним путешествием, с их с Заком отношениями. Несмотря на страх открыть свою душу широкой публике, он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы выплеснуть все на бумагу. Наверное, именно это и называется вдохновением.  
Следующие несколько недель пролетели практически мгновенно. Забыв обо всем, Крис работал над своим первым рассказом для публикации. Основной текст был написан всего за пару дней, но Пайну он казался таким простым, таким... несовершенным, что редакция затянулась на еще пару недель. Игнорируя похвалу Закари, Крис правил абзац за абзацем, выискивая новые недостатки и атакуя мистера Гринвуда вопросами о слоге и развитии сюжета. Наверное, профессор не один раз пожалел о том, что связался с таким фанатичным и дотошным студентом, и смог выдохнуть только когда увидел готовый выпуск журнала в университетской лавке.  
Зак с пониманием относился к одержимости бойфренда, ведь сам столько же сил вкладывал в каждую постановку в театре, в каждую даже самую маленькую роль. И пусть, казалось, их отношения окрепли насколько, что могли перенести неделю практически без разговоров, без совместного времяпрепровождения и даже без секса, Крис понимал — доводить до крайности не стоит. Поэтому в один из пятничных вечеров по пути домой он купил бутылку вина, рассчитывая на уютный романтический вечер. В конце концов, первую публикацию они до сих пор не отметили! И Зак об этом прекрасно помнил.  
Стоило Пайну повернуть ключ в замке и переступить порог, как свет в квартире вспыхнул, и со всех сторон посыпались поздравления и радостные вопли. В сюрпризе участвовали почти все сокурсники Криса, сам Закари и парочка его близких друзей. Что странно, потому что таким составом они никогда еще не тусовались.  
— Поздравляю будущего обладателя Букеровской премии, — к счастью, Куинто хватило ума не кинуться с поцелуями при людях, которые ничего не знали об их отношениях. Он лишь крепко обнял Пайна и прижал себе. — Мы все поздравляем, да, ребята?  
Послышался одобрительный гул, и Крис наконец понял, чем вызван такой странный состав приглашенных. Все эти сомнительные приятели Куинто навряд ли могли оценить значимость отмечаемого события, первой официальной публикации, а вот сокурсники — вполне. Как Зак умудрился их собрать — оставалось загадкой  
В этот вечер они наверняка познакомились с тем Крисом Пайном, о котором и не догадывались. Тихий и прилежный ученик после недель работы на износ хотел расслабиться, отпустить себя. И дело было не только в выпивке или танцах под идиотскую музыку.  
— Минуточку внимания! Эй, посмотрите сюда! — Куинто зачем-то вскарабкался на стул, хотя в небольшой кухне его и так было прекрасно видно. — Я хочу поднять бокал за виновника торжества! Может кто-то не в курсе, но я знаю Криса уже много лет, и мы вместе прошли через многое. До сих пор проходим. И знаете что? Он никогда не переставал расти над собой, двигаться к мечте. Конечно, иногда его приходится мотивировать, — Зак подмигнул бойфренду. — Но вот результат! Мы все гордимся тобой. Мы все любим тебя, твое творчество Крис Пайн! — секундная пауза. — Я люблю тебя!  
Крису показалось, что он ослышался, ведь гости, не перевели на него удивленные взгляды, в комнате не повисла ненапряженная тишина. Одним словом, никто не придал сказанному особого значения. В то время как он сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не обнять Закари, чтобы, держа лицо любовника в своих ладонях, не повторить то же самое. Обещая себя обязательно сделать это чуть позже наедине, Пайн с улыбкой принимал поздравления и позволял другим людям заключать себя в удушающие объятия.  
Вечеринка предсказуемо затянулась. Как только дверь за последним гостем захлопнулась, изрядно перебравшие хозяева рухнули на кровать и мгновенно заснули. Сил на любовные признания после тяжелого дня и изматывающего празднования попросту не осталось.  
А проснулся Пайн уже одиночестве, да еще и от ужасной головной боли. Судя по стоящей в квартире тишине, Закари чувствовал себя лучше и даже нашел силы выбраться из дома. Хотелось надеяться, что за утренним кофе. Хотя и без дополнительных стимулов воспоминания о прошедшей ночи настигли Криса.  
— Господи, что я натворил... — застонав, он уткнулся в подушку, забыв и о голоде, и о жажде, и о похмелье. Он не помнил всего того, что случилось накануне, но и обрывочные воспоминания заставляли содрогнуться: совсем не дружеские объятия, заигрывания у всех на виду... Может, были еще и поцелуи? Хотя что уж там, тост Куинто переплюнул бы и их!  
Крис проклинал себя за глупость и беспечность, представлял лица одногруппников, увидевших это представление. Если они не были идиотами, то все прекрасно поняли.  
Столько усилий, столько мер предосторожности, и все в пустую! Радость публикации и поездка в Сан-Франциско сыграли с ним злую шутку, и Крис понятия не имел, что будет делать с ее последствиями.   
Поток сознания и самоистязаний прервал звонок мобильного. Поморщившись от невыносимо громкого звука, Крис потянулся к телефону, надеясь, что это Закари звонит, чтобы его успокоить. Но ошибся.  
— Кристофер, добрый день! Надеюсь, я вам не помешал, — на том конце послышался раздражающе бодрый голос мистера Гринвуда. Пайн ждал этого звонка, но не мог подумать, что он раздастся так скоро.  
— Нет, что вы. Что-то случилось?  
— Можно и так сказать. Думаю, лучше пустых поздравлений будет предложение снова посотрудничать, — профессор усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, вы не думали расслабляться.  
— Что? — Крис надеялся, что после попойки правильно уловил смысл сказанного. — Конечно нет!  
— Отличный настрой, юноша. Мои коллеги тоже оценили ваш рассказ, и мы предлагаем опубликовать что-нибудь еще. Что-нибудь с перспективой на квартал. Понимаю, времени немного, и вам придется потрудиться. Нужно будет предоставить на кафедру несколько текстов, чтобы было из чего выбрать. Если эта задача кажется слишком сложной, то советую сразу предупредить, что...  
— Нет, я напишу. Сколько нужно, — он не верил своему счастью. Мечта сбывалась на глазах. Ради открывающейся перспективы Пайн готов был работать хоть круглыми сутками.  
Собственно, так и вышло. Забыв, что такое отдых, Крис вставал раньше Зака, которому к девяти нужно было на репетицию, и работал до начала пар. Потом спешил на учебу, прилежно отсиживал все занятия, затем шел домой, где пытался готовиться к экзаменами и корпел над копеечной работой вроде переводов или эссе для ленивых одногруппников, и глубоко за полночь возвращался к своим текстам. С таким ритмом жизни для сна оставалось от силы часа четыре, но Криса это не беспокоило. Ему нравилось писать, нравилось работать с материалом. Он чувствовал себя на своем месте, но в тоже время понимал, что идущая в гору карьера не лучшим образом сказывается на отношениях.  
Через такое они проходили не раз, ценой каждого шага вперед, каждой новой роли и рассказа. Бывали дни и зачастую ночи проведенные порознь. Живя в одной квартире, они практически не виделись и не разговаривали... Что уж говорить о занятиях любовью! Естественно, это были временные трудности, с которыми Крис готов был мириться ради общего будущего.   
— Крис, — весь ужин Закари буравил бойфренда взглядом, и только когда тот вернулся к работе, окликнул. — Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
— Что? — Пайн нехотя оторвался от ноутбука. Из-за накопившейся усталости удерживать разбегающиеся мысли становилось все труднее.  
— Поговорим?  
— Прямо сейчас? — Крис прекрасно знал, к чему приводят такие идеи, и надеялся избежать острых углов. — Мне нужно закончить абзац и...  
— Сейчас, Крис, — не церемонясь, Закари захлопнул ноутбук. — Мне надоело часами пялиться на твою спину, пока ты пялишься в экран.  
— Я работаю. Но... — взвесив все «за» и «против», Пайн решил уступить бойфренду, — давай поговорим, если тебе так не терпится.  
— Это касается наших отношений.  
— Спасибо. Я и сам догадался, — съязвил он в ответ, но тут же пожалел об этом. Нужно было нивелировать конфликт, а не разжигать его.  
— Ну раз такой умный, то может скажешь, когда все это прекратится? Ты сутки напролет стучишь по клавишам, забывая обо все остальном. Обо мне.  
— Так проблема в этом? Я думал, что ты понимаешь, что я не трачу время впустую. Все эти тексты и публикации пробивают мне дорогу в профессию. Стучанием по клавишам, как ты выразился, я могу зарабатывать для нас деньги.  
— Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, никаких «нас» не будет.  
— Вот это уже слишком, — Пайн устало вздохнул. — Хватит драмы. Ты как никто другой должен понимать меня. И не только потому, что ты мой бойфренд. Кому как не тебе знать, что такое любимое дело. Мы ведь пережили период, когда ты круглые сутки пропадал не репетициях. Знаешь, сколько вечеров я провел один?   
— Знаю! — Крис видел, что его аргументы попали в точку, что он был прав. Но Куинто сейчас двигали эмоции, и так просто признать правоту бойфренда тот не собирался. — Но это не значит, что...  
— Зак, я поехал за тобой в Лос-Анджелес, забив на учебу, потратив кучу денег, лишь бы не расставаться даже на несколько дней. Я приходил к тебе в театр на каждое выступление. Помогал рисовать те проклятые плакаты! Как ты можешь говорить, что я не уделяю тебе внимания по собственному желанию? Я всегда только и делал, что угождал тебе. А теперь, когда передо мной открылись перспективы, вместо того, чтобы тоже поддержать меня, ты... ревнуешь? Чувствуешь себя обделенным? Это эгоистично, Закари, — Крис наконец высказал все, что давно копилось, но почему-то не почувствовал ни капли удовлетворения.   
Его правота никоим образом не влияла на их отношения, переживающие не лучший период. Особенно на фоне событий, происходящих вокруг.  
— Вау! Ты не поверишь! — с их перепалки прошло меньше недели. Крис по-прежнему корпел над рассказом для нового выпуска, а Закари... В последние дни он взял за привычку приходить в комнату бойфренда, укладываться рядом, читать или переписываться с кем-то в телефоне. — Только посмотри, — он протянул Пайну телефон.  
— Кто-то опять приглашает тебя на вечеринку? — тот даже не оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука.  
— Круче! Зои и Марко женятся!  
— Серьезно? — Пайн все же обернулся. Не то чтобы эта новость походила на сенсацию, эти двое встречались уже, кажется, миллион лет. Да и он сам их едва знал, особенно Марко. Но все равно был приятно удивлен. — Когда?  
— Через неделю. Извиняются, что все так спонтанно, и приглашают нас во Флориду.  
— Во Флориду? Нас? — Пайн перевел удивленный взгляд с сообщения Зои на Куинто и обратно.  
— Да-да, знаю, не сможешь поехать. Можешь даже не говорить. Твоя писанина и все такое, — Крис готов был поспорить, что Закари сообщил ему о приглашении лишь ради этого едкого комментария. — Отошлем шикарный букет цветов и ...  
— Я хочу поехать, — Пайн перебил бойфренда.  
— «Но не могу», так? — Закари усмехнулся.  
— Нет, я действительно хочу поехать и думаю, что смогу закончить рассказ пораньше, чтобы выкроить пару дней, — Крис не особо рвался увидеть церемонию, но это был отличный шанс уладить их с Закари разногласия, провести время вместе и просто развлечься. Один раз такой трюк сработал, почему не попытаться еще раз? — Свадьба это же классно. Наверное. Никогда ни на одной не был, — он на секунду задумался. — Билеты же оплачивают они?  
— Сейчас уточню, — Куинто расплылся в улыбке. 

***

Несмотря на то, что с детства у Криса перед глазами был пример идеального союза, идея брака скорее смущала его и сбивала с толку, чем вселяла блаженный трепет. Большинство из его знакомых и вовсе презирало желание двух любящих людей связать друг друга узами брака, перекрывая кислород. И Закари был из их числа. Точнее Пайн так думал, пока они не прилетели во Флориду. Казалось, что уикенду суждено пройти в напряженной обстановке, что своими стычками они скорее испортят настроение всем собравшимся, чем придут к пониманию. Но атмосфера праздника, океанский воздух, шум прибоя, быстро очистили голову от гнетущих мыслей.  
Зои и Марко, кажется, успели продумать все до мелочей. Решение пожениться в их случае явно не было спонтанных. Закари и Крису на такую церемонию пришлось бы копить больше года. Всех гостей разместили в маленьких бунгало на двоих, расположенных у самого побережья, где на прикроватных тумбочках у каждого лежали одинаковые открытки, приглашающие на предсвадебный ужин. Который, предсказуемо, оказался замечательным!   
К удивлению Криса, гостей собралось не так уж много. Все сидели за столом, ели фрукты, пили вино и без конца поздравляли жениха с невестой, произнося короткие, безобразно трогательные речи. Когда очередь дошла до их пары, Закари пришлось отдуваться за двоих. Крис был слишком впечатлен царящей вокруг атмосферой любви и всеобщей радости, чтобы выразить это словами.  
Все собравшиеся так искренне радовались за Зои м Марко, что он невольно представлял собственное торжество. Пайн видел семью, своих близких и друзей, точно так же поднимающих бокалы и поздравляющих молодоженов. Закари в элегантном костюме, кольца и венчальная арка. Скромное, тихое торжество. Именно так ему представлялась их свадьба, если ей и суждено было состояться. Все-таки Крису хотелось верить, что несмотря на частые разногласия, им с Закари хватит сил удержаться вместе.   
На следующий день, держа бойфренда за руку на церемонии, он уже не сомневался, что сделал правильный выбор, отложив дела и приняв приглашение. Все же стоило признать, в чем-то Куинто был прав. В последнее время Пайн и правда перегибал палку, вкладывая в «карьеру» столько усилий, сколько, может, еще и не требовалось. В конце концов, без Закари, без его поддержки не было бы вообще ничего: ни Нью-Йорка, ни университета, ни всех тех рассказов, на которые он вдохновлял Криса.   
После праздничного обеда и танцев, когда голова уже раскалывалась от переполняющих впечатлений, Пайн решил утянуть бойфренда подальше от гремящей музыки. Они долго бродили по кромке океана, взявшись за руки как в каком-нибудь романтическом клипе, и Крис не мог поверить, что все это происходит с ним.   
— Думаешь, Зои и Марко действительно друг друга любят? Настолько, что решили пожениться? — только когда, устав, они уселись на песок, он решился нарушить тишину.   
— «Настолько»? По-твоему, это как-то взаимосвязано? — усмехнувшись, Зак перекинул руку через плечо Пайна и уткнулся ему в шею.  
— А разве нет? Разве люди женятся не тогда, когда уверены, что готовы провести всю свою жизнь вместе? — Крис понимал, что его слова звучат уж слишком наивно и место им скорее в рассказах, чем в реальности. Но ему действительно хотелось в них верить. — Зачем еще?  
— Я могу сходу назвать с десяток причин. И любовь будет далеко не первой. Знаешь, сколько людей просто живут вместе? Без официальных доказательств, без колец и клятв перед лицами родных и друзей. Все это выступает лишь гарантией, что они не смогут теперь разбежаться в любой момент, но не доказательством чувств.  
— Тогда что, по-твоему, доказательство? — сердце Криса стучало быстро-быстро. Он знал, что этот момент останется в памяти как один из самых важных, самых трогательных за время их отношений.  
— Поступки, конечно, — Куинто чмокнул его в шею. — Поехать на другой конец страны или поступиться своими принципами и интересами ради того, кого любишь, например.  
— Это ты о нас? — Крис улыбнулся. Ответом оказался поцелуй. Сначала нежный, служивший доказательством произнесенных слов, затем все более напористый, жадный...  
Пайн прекрасно знал, что значат эти покусывания, тихие полустоны, пальцы, борющиеся с ширинкой. Они ушли от праздника достаточно далеко, чтобы быть уверенными — никто не помешает. Конечно, в их распоряжении был целый домик, но рядом с Закари все разумные мысли покидали Криса. Он был счастлив здесь и сейчас, и только это имело значение.

***

_— Провыв в литературе? Ну вы конечно и загнули, — Крис усмехается. — Я ведь так и не стал настоящим писателем. У меня не вышло ни одного персонального издания. Даже собственной колонки в журнале нет, — по тону сложно понять, сожалеет ли он об этом. — Работать над сценарием куда проще. Лично для меня. Самое сложное там выразить идею так, чтобы она была понятна и режиссеру, и актерам, и главное — зрителям по ту сторону экрана. А остальное именно, как вы говорите, теория. Большинство моих работ — результат многих часов, проведенных за ноутбуком, а не порыва вдохновения.  
— Никто не спорит, что ваше творчество — это труд, — я не собираюсь сдаваться. У нас осталось не так много времени, а Крис по-прежнему продолжает возводить между нами стены, уходя от прямого ответа. — Но неужели вы и вправду отрицаете влияние происходящего вокруг на свои работы? Ваши ранние рассказы и сценарии пропитаны повседневным драматизмом, которому мы не уделяем должного внимания, но который, кажется, был вам так близок. Что с вами происходило в то время?  
— То же, что и с любым молодым человеком, которому выпало взрослеть в новом веке. Учеба, новые знакомства, вечеринки, алкоголь, постоянные соревнования со всеми и во всем, первые влюбленности и разочарования, казавшиеся трагедией, Но это не уникальный опыт. Со всеми нами происходило нечто подобное. Я пишу не о ситуациях, а о людях. Если угодно, черпаю вдохновение в них._


	9. Что изменило именно вас?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157684056171730

_— Люди меняются, взрослеют, набираются опыта, — складывается впечатлений, что об абстрактных героях Крису говорить куда легче, чем о самом себе. Что впрочем неудивительно, учитывая тему интервью. — Ваше творчество всегда было пронизано бьющей под дых реалистичностью. Но если в ранних, университетских работах главной темой выступала любовь, пусть не взаимная, пусть больная, но любовь, то сейчас вы все чаше пишите о расставании и о тоске по ушедшему. И последний сценарий тому подтверждение.  
— Любовь и расставание — две стороны одной медали, — Крис грустно улыбается, и я думаю, что несмотря на усталость, он наградит нас честным и откровенным ответом. — Чем старше мы становимся, тем заметнее для нас ожесточенность окружающего мира. Он постоянно меняется, а вместе с ним меняются и люди. И их творчество, конечно.  
— Что изменило именно вас?_

***

2000 г.

Полгода.   
Крис не знал точно, с какой даты им с Закари стоит вести отсчет отношениям. Первое признание, первый секс? Никто из них не перевозил вещи к бойфренду и не знакомил его с родителями. Для Пайна их пара родилась в тот момент, когда они наконец откровенно признались друг другу в чувствах. Как говорил Зак, навесили ярлыки.   
С тех пор прошло шесть месяцев. Крис никогда не думал, что будет зацикливаться на подобных мелочах, но он ждал этой даты. Ждал так, будто любовь можно было измерить в днях и часах. В его планы входил лишь скромный праздничный ужин в домашней обстановке. Он специально ушел с пар пораньше, рассчитывая успеть приготовить к столу что-нибудь сложнее пасты, пока Закари не вернулся с репетиции.  
Вот только Куинто как всегда просчитал все на шаг вперед. Он обладал уникальной способностью заранее предугадывать желания бойфренда и с легкостью исполнял их. Стоило Па йну отпереть дверь, как его окутала легкая музыка, а на пороге появился улыбающийся Зак. Причем вместо привычных домашних штанов и майки на нем был новенький, идеально отглаженный костюм.   
— Как ты узнал, что... — они не обсуждали конкретную дату, так что Крис непонимающе уставился на Закари.  
— Шампанское и свежее мясо в холодильнике выдали. У тебя десять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок, — тот коротко поцеловал Пайна и скрылся на кухне.  
Еще полгода назад Крис ни за что бы не поверил, что вечера с пивом и приставкой, к которым он привык еще со времен Питтсбурга, однажды сменятся романтическими ужинами. Что они с Закари будут отмечать годовщины, громко ссориться и не менее громко мириться. Одним словом будут самой настоящей «парочкой»!   
Но несмотря на новое всепоглощающее чувство радости, окутавшее Криса в отношениях, иногда он все же скучал по былым временам. Отчасти потому что ему было просто не с кем поделиться своим обретенным счастьем. Может, будь у Пайна верные друзья, он не чувствовал бы потери, но... Зак оставался его единственным близким человеком. И пусть между ними сейчас все было прекрасно, Крис чувствовал, что нечто ускользает из отношений. Ощущение дружбы постепенно сходило на нет.   
Понимая, что такие мысли могут возникнуть лишь от хорошей жизни, он относился к ним философски — нельзя обрести что-то, не заплатив за это соответствующую цену. Закари не мог быть одновременно и другом, и любовником. Разный уровень доверия, уровень честности. Если раньше Куинто мог довольно жестко пройтись по творчеству Криса, раскритиковав в пух и прах, то теперь чаще отмалчивался, не желая расстраивать бойфренда, или, что хуже, незаслуженно восхищался каждой строчкой. Пайн не мог винить его в этом. Он и сам начал осторожничать, чувствуя, что не может сказать всего. Не может попросить Зака выйти из комнаты, потому что хочется побыть одному, не может заявить, что ужин вышел дерьмовым. В отношениях, особенно в отношениях с Закари, существовала другая политика честности, с которой приходилось мириться. Как и с ревностью.  
Крис прекрасно знал Зака и круг его знакомых. И если раньше тот просто смущал и настораживал, то сейчас Пайн все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что имеет полное право требовать от бойфренда ограничить общение с другими. И это осознание собственного эгоизма пугало.   
Он не понимал самой природы кипящих в нем чувств. Никакие рациональные аргументы не могли подарить Крису абсолютное спокойствие. Вокруг Закари всегда находилось немалое количество парней: наставников, сокурсников, актеров и зрителей. Крису хотелось доверять бойфренду... Но он то и дело опускался до ревности. Причины который крылись в банальной неуверенности в себе.  
Будучи лучшим другом Куинто, Пайн не раз выслушивал жалобы на то, что Джон слишком глупый, Эван зажатый, у Сэма нет вкуса, а у Кевина маленький член. Разумеется, сейчас он все это проецировал на себя, сомневаясь, что достаточно хорош, что удовлетворяет такого бойфренда. Каждый вечер, дожидаясь Закари, он изводил себя подобными мыслями.   
С приходом осени и началом нового учебного года Пайн поумерил свой пыл в части творчества, сосредоточившись на учебе и отношениях с Закари. Вот только у самого Куинто начался наградной сезон. И пусть ему самому было еще рано почивать на лаврах и получать театральные премии, приглашения на очередную церемонию приходили регулярно. Крису было известно, что после всех подобных мероприятий проходят богемные попойки. Которые в своих мыслях он с легкостью раздувал до безумной оргии с морем алкоголя и секса.   
Пайн не мог читать, не мог работать над текстом или спать, пока Зак веселился, и не мог сдерживаться от того, чтобы не высказывать свои претензии бойфренду по приходу.   
— Хорошо отдохнул? — Крису было тошно от себя самого, но промолчать или прямо сказать «мне плохо, и я ревную тебя» он не мог, и поэтому атаковал Закари ядовитыми фразочками.  
— Я же предлагал достать еще одно пригласительное, — Зак бросил хмурый взгляд. — Мог пойти со мной.  
— И испортить все веселье? — жутковато улыбнулся Крис, осознавая, что провоцирует конфликт.  
— Сомневаюсь. Там было тухло. Я поэтому и ушел.  
— Мне, наверное, стоит написать благодарственное письмо организаторам, — видимо, на вечеринке что-то пошло не так, ведь Закари действительно вернулся не в духе. Крису стоило набрать ему горячую ванну и помочь раздеться, а не разыгрывать сцену ревности. Но за вечер он накрутил себя до такой степени, что остановить его могли разве что заверения бойфренда. Произносить которые тот явно не собирался.  
— Крис, что происходит?  
— Ничего. Просто радуюсь, что ты пришел домой до того, как начало светать. Жаль, что причина в том, что тусовка не задалась, а не в том, что я здесь один сижу и...  
— Блять, только не начинай снова, — Куинто закатил глаза. — Ты прекрасно справляешься и без меня.  
— А что мне остается делать? Тебе только дай повод, тут же сбежишь туда, где больше народу и выпивки. Со мной уже скучно стало? — Пайну стоило держать язык за зубами, оставив глупые претензии женушки-домохозяйки при себе. Но день за днем в нем копилась не только ревность, но и страх, который можно было выплеснуть только так. — И не говори, что это часть работы.  
— Но это так, — Зак явно сдерживался, глубоко дыша, стараясь не сорваться. Совсем на него не похоже.   
— Ведь не обязательно на них ходить" Тебя там даже не награждают! Зачем тогда? Чтобы пропиариться? Чтобы поглазеть на чужие задницы?  
— Успокойся, — Закари опустил руки на плечи бойфренда. — Давай обойдемся без тупых вопросов.  
— Тупых? — еще сильнее взвился Пайн, оттолкнув его. — Может мне вообще молчать и забивать на то, что ты...  
— Закрой рот, пока не сморозил лишнего! — рявкнул Зак.  
— Что? Что ты, например, ночи напролет тусуешься с непонятными чуваками с Брайтона? Или напиваешься так, что потом пропускаешь репетицию? Позволяешь всем подряд заигрывать с тобой, лапа...  
— Иди на хуй, Пайн, — перебив бойфренда, выплюнул Куинто и, развернувшись, ушел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Стоя посреди темной кухни, Крис с опозданием понимал, что наговорил лишнего. Еще ни разу в пылу ссоры Закари не уходил из дома. Он остывал так же быстро как вспыхивал. И Крис надеялся, что прогулявшись, остудив голову, бойфренд вернется, и все снова будет нормально. Звонить ему спустя десять минут и выставлять себя полным идиотом он не собирался.  
Но время шло. Десять минут сменились часом, а Закари все не было. Он не вернулся ни ночью, ни утром. И вот тут Крис начал волноваться, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать обзванивать больницы, повторяя про себя, что они с Куинто поссорились и его уход — это нормально. Просто в этот раз бойфренду потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы успокоится. Такая версия звучала вполне правдоподобно. Пайн даже поуспокоился на какое-то время.   
Но когда минули сутки, Крис сдался. Десятки звонков на выключенный телефон и забег по окрестным барам предсказуемо не принесли никаких результатов. Пришлось снова взять себя в руки. Для этого потребовался стакан джина и несколько сигарет. Только потом, еще раз проиграв в голове события вчерашнего дня, Крис снова потянулся к телефону. Дозваниваться до Закари было бесполезно, но его друзья и близкие могли что-то знать, могли пустить его переночевать, в конце концов.  
— Понятия не имею, где он. Я на другом конце страны, — наверное, Джо даже не стоило звонить. Он и будучи в Нью-Йорке с братом особо не общался. — У вас что-то случилось?  
— Нет, просто... подумал, что Закари мог тебе позвонить и... — в случае чего Кэтрин бы точно знала, где искать младшего.  
— Это же Зак. Он себе на уме, — не то чтобы пропажа брата сильно разволновала Джо. — Держи в курсе, окей?  
— Конечно, — положив трубку, Крис начал перебирать в уме варианты, к кому еще мог обратиться Закари. Хотя даже если тот находился у кого-то из друзей, они бы его не выдали. К тому же номеров доброй половины приятелей бойфренда Пайн попросту не знал.   
— Ушел? Ну и правильно сделал! — Сара попросту рассмеялась в трубку. Чего и стоило ожидать. — Хватит его контролировать, он тебе в верности не клялся.  
— Просто скажи, где он. Ты же наверняка знаешь, — Крис героически проигнорировал намек на то, что Закари может быть у другого парня.  
— Откуда? Он мне не отчитывается, где ночует. Как, видимо, и тебе. Извини, дружок.  
— Ладно. Но если Зак позвонит или придет, передай, что я...  
— Да нет его! Пайн, отвали. У меня тут своих проблем хватает и без вашей мелодрамы! — за возмущенными возгласами последовали гудки.  
Всю следующую ночь Крис провел на кухне, сжимая в одной руке молчавший телефон, а в другой чашку кофе. Несколько раз он забывался, беспокойным сном, но уже через пару минут вскидывал голову и с надеждой оглядывался по сторонам. Границы реальности начинали расползаться, и Пайну казалось, что он мог пропустить возвращение бойфренда. Что тот тихо пробрался к себе в комнату, и на утро у них все снова будет в порядке. Но время шло, а от Закари по-прежнему не было ни слуху ни духу, ни звонка, ни даже сообщения.  
С рассветом волнение постепенно начало отступать, на смену ему пришло раскаяние. Если можно было так назвать то, что Крис наконец осознал — во многом вина за произошедшее лежит именно на нем. Отвратительная сцена ревности, неосторожно брошенные злые слова... Учитывая два дня полнейшего игнорирования, Закари, видимо, ждал извинений. И Пайн готов был их принести. Точнее думал, что готов, в сотый раз набирая заученный номер.   
— Алло? — он вздрогнул, услышав хриплый, заспанный, но безумно знакомый голос. — Крис? Семь утра... Какого черта?   
— Какого черта? — машинально повторил Пайн. Чувство раскаяния, только что переполнявшее его, мгновенно сменилось гневом. С Закари все было в порядке. Пока бойфренд места себе не находил, тот спокойно дрых, наплевав на его чувства. — Ты в конец ебанулся?! Я думал, что с тобой что-то случилось, чуть больницы не начал обзванивать! Тебя где, блять, носило?  
— Я у Джо.  
— Не еби мне мозги, я ему звонил. Он даже не в городе.  
— Звонил? — Закари зевнул в трубку, кажется, даже не чувствуя зарождения очередной бури. — Не может быть. Джонатан не...  
— Джонатан? Какой нахуй Джонатан?! Только не говори, что поперся к одному из своих...  
— Ты хотел сказать друзей? Которые у меня в отличие от некоторых есть. И которые готовы приютить, когда дома не рады.   
— Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так, — замечание Зака сбило с толку. Крис понимал, что стоит сдать назад. Дать бойфренду возможность объясниться и высказаться самому. Но Закари его опередил. Сбросив вызов, он меньше чем через час объявился на пороге квартиры. Все еще сонный, помятый и с синяками по глазами — он не создавал впечатление прокутившего двое суток.   
— Впустишь? — Куинто устало прислонился к дверному косяку.  
— Это и твоя квартира, — несмотря на недавний разговор, Крису захотелось притянуть его к себе и уткнуться в растрепанные волосы.  
— Злишься?  
— Не знаю, — Пайн пожал плечами. Он совсем запутался в чувствах.  
— На самом деле мы ведь оба хороши, — невесело усмехнулся Закари. — Что касается меня... Не стоило тогда сбегать и тем более отключать телефон. Это не выход. Но я устал и не хотел снова выслушивать все твои упреки или развеивать подозрения.  
— Это твое дело: когда уходить, когда отключать телефон, когда и где засыпать... — сухо заметил Пайн вместо того, чтобы согласиться с бойфрендом, попросить прощения и за свое поведение, а потом кинуться ему на шею.  
— Хватит. У нас же было все хорошо, — Зак сделал шаг вперед, но пока не решился прикоснуться к Крису. — Давай просто сделаем вид, что этих двух дней не было, что не было этой сцены, а?  
— И Джонатана тоже?  
— Он действительно мой друг. Да и живет неподалеку. Ну куда мне было податься, на ночь глядя, да еще и без денег? А Джо вошел в положение и любезно предложил свой диван.  
— А больше он тебе ничего не предлагал? — перед Крисом встал сложный выбор: поссориться окончательно или отпустить ситуацию, как просил Зак.  
— Ты сам знаешь.  
— Да, наверное, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Извини. Просто я тоже устал. Устал постоянно думать, где ты и с кем. Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю... Вовсе нет. Просто боюсь, что однажды, пока я бьюсь над очередным рассказом, ты найдешь мне замену. Блять, я ничего не могу сделать с этой тупой ревностью. Вообще не думал, что способен на нее! Это все из-за тебя...  
— Боже, это даже приятно, — наклонившись, Закари поцеловал бойфренда.   
Крис тут же прильнул к нему, желая почувствовать вкус, запах... Он вдруг осознал, как остро ему не хватало прикосновений Зака. Зато сейчас казалось, что руки того везде. Пайн даже не понял, как они оказались на полу, жадно целуясь. Он лишь протестующе замычал, когда любовник перевернул его на живот, заставляя прогнуться и уткнуться в пол. Это было мало похоже на попытку принести извинение, но Крису было уже плевать. Его вело от того, как медленно, будто усмиряя, Куинто оглаживал его спину и бока, сжимал до боли ягодицы, одновременно разводя их. Это было уже слишком.   
— Если хочешь, можем перебраться на кровать, — предложил Зак, вопреки своим слова уже стягивая штаны и боксеры с бойфренда.  
— Нет, — неожиданно жестко отрезал тот. Он, конечно, любил подолгу лежать в обнимку на чистых простынях, нежиться в постели, но сейчас был не тот случай. Крис чувствовал, что их примирение должно быть именно таким: болезненным и несдержанным. — Может, не будем терять время?  
— Мы ведь пытаемся найти общий язык, разве не так? — усмехнувшись, Закари коснулся губами его ягодиц, одновременно вгоняя Криса в краску и заставляя сдавлено стонать. — Ты ведь этого хотел? Или все-таки не терпится быть оттраханным прямо на полу со спущенными штанами? А, Кристофер? — отстранившись, он отвесил звонкий шлепок.  
— Не терпится, — честно признался Пайн, чувствуя, как сначала смоченные слюной пальцы, а затем и головка проникают в него.  
— Ты течешь, — Куинто потянул любовника на себя, обнимая одной рукой поперек груди, а второй сжимая сочащийся смазкой член. Он дрочил ему грубо и рвано, как Крису и хотелось. — Давай, сожмись сильнее...   
Пайн, едва ли понимающий, что происходит, из-за кайфа, адреналина и наслаждения, застонал, когда Закари толкнулся глубже, навалившись на него. Движения становились беспорядочными, бойфренд загнанно дышал, сбивался с ритма и, наконец вздрогнув, кончил. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы и сам Крис излился ему в кулак.  
Чуть позже, лежа уже в кровати и слушая мерное сопение Зака, Крис думал о том, что так сильно они поссорились в первый раз за всю историю знакомства. Хотя раньше даже мелки стычки были редкостью, а сейчас... Подобные случаи стали чем то привычным, едва ли не будничным. Возмущение, перерастающее в ругань из-за сущей мелочи: оставленной в комнате тарелки или пропущенного звонка. Затем несколько часов показной обиды и примирение. Неизменно крайне эмоциональное и страстное. Иногда Крису казалось, что самый лучший его секс случался как раз после ссор.  
Осознание этого одновременно и веселило, и пугало. Они будто попали в замкнутый круг, в котором любая перепалка не имела значения, если заканчивалась в постели. Они оба быстро забывали причину разногласий и двигались дальше. Наверное, так живут все пары — ссорятся и трахаются, и снова ссорятся. Вот только Криса такая схема не устраивала. Нужно было как-то разнообразить их «семейную» жизнь«, а в идеале вернуть ту утерянную гармонию отношений, которой он наслаждался долгие годы дружбы.   
Делать это в одиночку было заведомо глупой идеей. Пайн долго выискивал момент, чтобы поделиться своими мыслями, и это тоже служило доказательством нарастающих проблем. Ведь раньше, еще в школьные времена, они всегда могли рассказать друг другу о самом сокровенном и рассчитывать на безоговорочную поддержку. Теперь же вымотанные повседневными заботами они все чаше замалчивали или откладывали откровенные разговоры на неопределенное время. Напряжение копилось, не находя выхода.  
— Может ты и прав, но разве не все так живут? — поделиться опасениями насчет развития их отношений было не так просто, но Крис все же сделал первый шаг.  
— С каких это пор ты «как все»? — он прекрасно знал, на чем можно подловить бойфренда. — К тому же я не хочу, чтобы быт, работа, учеба превратили нас в скучную сварливую парочку.  
— Эй, мы не такие! — достучаться до Закари, а тем более в чем-то убедить его было непросто. — Мы ходим в клубы на выходных, на вечеринки к друзьям и...  
— Нужно больше времени проводить вместе. Вдвоем.   
— Намекаешь, что нужно устроить секс-марафон? — было понятно, что Куинто шутит и специально делает вид, что не понимает, к чему ведет бойфренд  
— Да нет, господи... — Крис закатил глаза. — В этом и проблема. Нам нужно находить хоть несколько часов в неделю, чтобы просто побыть вместе.  
— И что предлагаешь? На курсы йоги записаться? — усмехнулся Закари.  
— Хоть так. У нас половина знакомых ходят на парные занятия.  
— Ты ведь не серьезно?  
— Иди ищи коврик и свою повязку для волос.  
Как бы Куинто не высмеивал эту идею, парная йога была популярна среди жителей Нью-Йорка. Крис потратил много времени на поиски зала и группы и особенно совмещения их с Заком расписаний. Приходилось либо вставать рано утром, либо идти в зал поздним вечером, когда у обоих едва хватало сил, чтобы просто добраться до дома.   
Хотя поначалу оба были готовы на такие подвиги, ведь идея работала. Занятия действительно бодрили, объединяли и вытаскивали из рутины. Закари и вовсе едва ли не каждый раз открывал в себе все новые и новые способности, с легкость осваивая стойки и позиции.   
И вот тут уже начались проблемы. Криса, едва освоившего азы, с каждым разом все больше начинали раздражать все эти мужчины в спортивных лосинах, тренеры, чужие мужья, не просто откровенно пялящиеся на них, но и подкатывающие к Закари с предложением помочь выполнить какое-нибудь особенно сложное задание! Да и ему, никогда не ходившему в зал, было попросту тяжело.   
Уже через пару недель Крис не понимал — они не ругаются, потому что наладили отношения, или потому что устали? Плюсов от таких занятий оказалось не больше, чем минусов, и с каждым разом становилось все труднее заставлять себя вставать на два часа раньше или потеть после целого дня репетиций или занятий.  
Так, в один из вечеров, Крис сидел в коридоре в полной боевой готовности с ковриком в рюкзаке и без конца смотрел на часы. До йоги оставалась четверть часа, а Закари безнадежно опаздывал, хотя они еще с утра договорились посетить занятие. В конце концов, купленный абонемент нужно было использовать.  
— Я надеюсь, мы уже опоздали, — ровно к началу занятия Закари завился на порог.  
— Трубку брать не пробивал? — буркнул Пайн, опуская собранный рюкзак на пол и стягивая кроссовки. Заку этого знать не полагалось, но он был даже рад пропустить проклятую йогу.  
— Я... не мог, — промямлил бойфренд, по-прежнему стоя на пороге.   
— Ага, я уже понял, — Пайн подозрительно глянул на него. Что-то было не так. — Да проходи уже. Чего стоишь?  
— Здесь такое дело... — начал было Куинто, но тут, протиснувшись меж его ног, в квартиру влетел пес. Огромный серо-черный грязный пес. Навернув пару кругов по крошечному коридору и напрочь проигнорировав Криса, он уселся у ног Куинто, уткнувшись носом тому в ладонь.   
— Это еще что?  
— Собака, — Закари глупо улыбнулся, потрепав пса по голове.  
— Это я вижу. Но что она делает в нашей квартире?  
— Это он. И ему негде жить.   
— Только не говори, что решил поселить его у нас. Мы о себе еле позаботиться можем, не говоря уже о...  
— Ты не понимаешь. Он был на улице совсем один, в такую-то погоду. Я просто не смог пройти мимо.  
— То есть все эти годы ты спокойно проходил мимо бездомных собак, а в этот раз — и не смог? Серьезно? — Пайн не хотел брать на себя роль вечно недовольной жены, но кому-то из них требовалось прислушиваться к голосу разума. — Может всех бездомных тоже к нам приведешь?   
— Это не просто пес, — судя по всему, для себя Закари уже все решил. — Он уже две недели около театра, где мы курсом репетируем, слоняется. Мы все его подкармливали, но... Этому приятелю нужен дом.   
— Я вижу, — Крис покосился на пса, который как ни в чем не бывало улегся на коврик для йоги. — Но мы не можем его оставить.  
— В смысле не можем? — Закари исподлобья уставился на бойфренда. Пайну это взгляд был знаком, и не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Предлагаешь выкинуть его на улицу? Снова? Как это сделали предыдущие хозяева?  
— Успокойся. Я не имел в виду это, — Пайн примиряюще выставил руки вперед. Пес мгновенно отреагировал на это движение, бросившись к Закари и зарычав. — Видишь, я ему даже не нравлюсь...  
— Конечно, ты только что хотел выгнать его, — невозмутимо заявил Куинто. — Ты же хотел больше времени проводить вместе. Вот и повод! Собака — это же как ребенок. Будем гулять, купать, ухаживать... Хорошая идея, нет?  
— Я так понимаю, ты все уже решил? — спорить было себе дороже.  
— Ну же, детка, скажи, что тебе нравится эта идея, — смягчившись, Куинто шагнул к нему и обвил руками.  
— Посмотрим, — толика здравого смысла в этом предложении все же была. Так что стоило попробовать.  
Впрочем, сказать всегда проще, чем сделать. Следы от грязных лап, шерсть повсюду, подъемы в шесть утра — первые недели жизни с собакой в одной квартире Крис только и делал, что ворчал, тщетно пытаясь воспитать уже взрослого пса. Пса, который всецело принадлежал Заку. Тот даже назвал его сам — Ноа. Крис, конечно, не имел ничего против, но можно было и посоветоваться с бойфрендом!  
Он мог даже ревновать Куинто к питомцу, который обзавелся привычкой спать между ними в кровати, если бы его появление не привнесло разнообразие в устоявшийся быт. У новоиспеченных хозяев вошло в привычку вставать пораньше, чтобы отправиться на прогулку, они вместе водили его к ветеринару, на собачью площадку или в Центральный парк. Погони за Ноа по квартире заряжали энергией не меньше, чем занятия йогой. К тому же это было куда веселее!  
Крис не заметил как привязался к псу и уже не имел ничего против того, что тот спал у них в ногах или, встречая, бросался облизывать с ног до головы. Ноа обладал чудесной способностью сглаживать конфликты хозяев. Ну как можно ссориться, крутясь в крошечной ванной по уши в пене и пытаясь на пару вымыть псу лапы, или продолжать ругаться, когда он тычется мокрым носом в ладонь?   
Конечно, привычные разногласия никуда не делись, но то ли возросшее с появлением Ноа чувство ответственности, то ли еще что — Крис стал меньше акцентировать внимание на мелочах.   
Приятно было осознавать, что хоть одна из идей действительно сработала и пошла на пользу их отношениям.   
Отношениям, которые вышли совершенно на новый уровень. Гей-пары с собаками вместо детей вообще занимали в Нью-Йорке отдельную нишу. Дети в таких семьях появлялись гораздо реже, чем четвероногие друзья, которых заводили зрелые, состоявшиеся пары. Крис с трудом мог отнести их к одной из подобных. Пусть даже походы на собачью площадку с Ноа и вытеснили шумные вечеринки.   
И хотя спустя пару месяцев пес начал вести себя покладисто, давал лапу и даже умел делать переворот, Крис с Заком продолжали ходить на занятия, а после оставались пить пиво с новыми знакомыми. Пайну нравилось общество интеллигентных, околобогемных собачников из Бруклина. В их обществе он, как бы парадоксально это не звучало, чувствовал себя взрослым. Одно дело болтать о бейсболе с одногрупниками или вести бессмысленные пьяные беседы с друзьями бойфренда, и совсем другое — обсуждать выборы с анестезиологом и юристом, с завидным упорством тренирующими свою таксу.  
Среди этих людей Крис чувствовал себя на своем месте. Смотря на них, он с уверенностью мог заявить «кем хочет стать, когда вырастет». Спокойная интересная жизнь без лишнего драматизма — все, о чем он мечтал. Ему виделась их собственная уютная квартира не на Манхэттене, конечно, там живут одни кинозвезды, а где-нибудь в Сохо. Для пары состоявшегося писателя и известного театрального актера, каждый сезон получающего престижные премии, там самое место. Со своими собаками, уже двумя или даже тремя, они бы ездили к друзьям, живущим за городом на барбекю...  
Ну а пока приходилось ютиться на крошечной кухне. Решив устроить ужин и пригласить на него несколько пар из числа их новых знакомых, Крис кое-что не учел — квартира попросту не была предназначена для таких приемов. Отсутствие места и большого обеденного стола как такового было не единственной проблемой...  
Зак, без особого энтузиазма принявший идею о «взрослом» ужине, наотрез отказался помогать бойфренду на кухне. А сам Крис катастрофически переоценил свои возможности. Только после двух часов безуспешных попыток сотворить что-то сложнее банальной пасты, он сдался и принял предложение Куинто заказать блюда из ближайшего ресторана.  
Не считая того, что Пайн боялся раскрытия их маленького секрета, все, в целом, шло неплохо. По крайней мере поначалу. Гости ели, вели довольно скучные светские беседы, нахваливали кулинарные способности хозяев и открыто восхищались их парой. Крису было приятно, что в глазах окружающих их союз выглядит едва ли не идеально, а вот Закари... Пайн прекрасно изучил бойфренда и мог считать его настроение по мельчайшим деталям, словам или жестам. Тот явно был чем-то недоволен, молчал, по большей части, а если и отвечал, то резко и коротко. Это было совсем не похоже на привычное поведение Зака в компании. Обычно алкоголь расслаблял его и развязывал язык. Не хватало только чтобы он вышел из себя, наплевав на окружающих, из-за сущей мелочи!  
— Скоро мы переезжаем в Сохо, в квартиру побольше, — Анна, счастливая обладательница корги и мужа-журналиста, сидящего рядом, высказала мечту Криса. — Может для Нью-Йорка это и рано, но в новой квартире будет детская. Такие вещи стоит планировать заранее, — она улыбнулась, явно считая, что подкинула отличную тему для разговора.  
— Сначала собака, потом ребёнок. Все логично, — поддержал ее еще один из приглашенных собачников. — Вы ребята молодцы. Мы еле-еле выбрались в Бруклин. Сами знаете, сейчас цены на жилье — ух! Но тоже выбирали квартиру, которая могла бы стать семейным гнездышком. Это важно. Вы, парни, просто обязаны заглянуть к нам! — он подмигнул Пайну. Наши соседи как раз ищут покупателей...  
— Нам и здесь хорошо, — буркнул Закари.  
— Это ты пока так говоришь. Вам, конечно, еще нужно набраться опыта, но о том, как будете устраиваться дальше, уже стоит задуматься. Переезд... отсюда, дети?  
Крис нервно сглотнул. Ему совсем не нравилось, куда свернул разговор. Это были слишком взрослые темы для их нестабильных отношений. Он и на собаку-то еле решился, что уж говорить о детях... В конце концов, им было едва за двадцать, и если Крис и мечтал о свадьбе, то только лет через пять-десять минимум.  
— Нам еще рано о таком задумываться, — он искоса глянул на бойфренда. — Сначала нужно встать на ноги, устроиться, а потом уже видно будет, — в этих словах было столько притворства и желания понравиться, что самому становилось противно. — Первый шаг мы уже сделали — завели собаку!  
— Только Кристофер сначала хотел выгнать его на улицу, — Куинто не смог удержаться от едкого комментария.  
— Зак! — Пайн многозначительно глянул на бойфренда.  
— Прощу прощения. — еле слышно бросил тот, встав из-за стола. — Нужно поговорить, — от него буквально исходил негатив и раздражение. И нетрудно было догадаться почему. Крису оставалось только надеяться, что бомба замедленного действия не рванет при всех, и что ему удастся минимизировать последствия.   
— Да, конечно, -улыбнувшись, Пайн направился за бойфрендом в его комнату, где все это время был заперт Ноа, еще не научившийся сдерживать порывы радости при виде гостей.  
— Это, блять, что сейчас было? — наплевав на правила приличия, едва ли не заорал Куинто.  
— Пожалуйста, потише, — Крис умоляюще глянул на него, хотя гости наверняка уже поняли, что хозяева, идеальная, по их мнению, пара, ругаются в соседней комнате.  
— Что это за херня о переезде, о планах, о ебанных детях? Не помню, чтобы мы о таком вообще говорили.  
— Я просто пытался подержать разговор, — пожал плечами Крис. — Строить совместные планы это нормально для пары, встречающейся не только для того, чтобы трахаться.  
— Это они тебе сказали? Эти мудаки, с серьёзными лицами рассуждающие о том, в чем нихера не разбираются? — Закари взял Пайна за печи и с силой встряхнул. — Тебя не заебало притворяться? Все эти схемы «идеальной» жизни не работает, это и дураку понятно!  
— Никто не притворяется. Я правда верю, что однажды мы...  
— Лучше тебе замолчать, — Зак вздохнул, опустившись на кровать. — Ты постоянно пытаешься занять нас и себя в особенности чем-то, чтобы думать «да, мы хотя бы стараемся». Но пора уже признать — мы никогда не станем одними из, — он кивнул в сторону кухни, где сидели гости, — таких пар.  
— Почему? — у Криса дрогнул голос.  
— Ты и сам знаешь   
Стоило спросить, что тот имеет в виду, расставить все точки над «i», но за стеной сидели гости, наверняка слышавшие отголоски ссоры. Зак был прав. По большому счету, они не были им друзьями или близким людьми. Их мнение абсолютно ничего не меняло, но... Пайну от этого легче не становилось. Он не привык выносить личные проблемы на всеобщее обозрение.  
Остаток ужина прошел в давящей тишине, от которой было неуютно и гостям, и хозяевам. Положение не спасли ни натянутые улыбки, ни заброшенные в пустоту темы для разговора. Неудивительно, что вскоре пары засобирались, вспомнив о каких-то неотложных делах. Останавливать их никто не стал. Не к чему было тратить моральные силы на номинальных знакомых, когда впереди маячило продолжение тяжелого разговора. По крайней мере, Крис на него надеялся. Но все пошло по накатанной.   
Закари успел остыть и теперь лишь демонстративно пялился в экран ноутбука, игнорируя бойфренда, которому требовался толчок, еще одна неосторожная фраза или издевка над отношениями, чтобы начать. Вот только ничего Пайн так и не дождался ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Они вновь засыпали рядом, целовались на прощание и выгуливали Ноа, делая вид, что все в порядке. Вот только долго этой искусственной, вымученной идиллии продолжаться было не суждено.  
— Я заеду к вам завтра? Ты же не против? — звонок сестры как всегда оказался в равной степени неожиданным и бесцеремонным.  
— Во-первых, привет, а во-вторых... у тебя что-то случилось?  
— Я не могу соскучиться по братишке, нищенствующему в Нью-Йорке? — рассмеялась Кэт в трубку.  
— Вообще-то нет. Звонить вот так вот... У меня могут быть планы и...  
— Окей, поняла. Приношу свои извинения. Мне нужно по работе в Бостон. Самолет до Нью-Йорка был дешевле.  
— Тут на машине часа четыре ехать. Необязательно останавливаться. У нас даже гостевой нет!  
— Два дня можно и на диване поспать, — раскусив, что брат пытается вежливо отказать, Кэт пошла в атаку. — Мне не оплачивают жилье, и я не собираюсь жить в клоповнике или переплачивать за гостиницу, когда у меня родной брат живет в Бруклине!  
— Ладно-ладно, — конечно, Крис не мог выгнать сестру. Она ему это до конца жизни еще бы припоминала! — Приезжай.  
— Скидывай адрес, — тон Кэт тут же смягчился. — Не бойся, встречать не нужно.   
Сам по себе приезд сестры не был большой проблемой, если бы не одно «но»: отношения между Кэт и Заком оставались напряженными еще со времен Питтсбурга. Они казались абсолютно полярными людьми, и слушать их длинные стычки со взаимными претензиями было даже забавно. К тому же сестре ничего не было известно об их с Куинто отношениях, а открывшаяся правда с легкостью могла стать почвой для нового, куда более глубокого конфликта.  
— И надолго? — естественно, Закари был не восторге, услышав новость. Но, в целом, воспринял ее более-менее спокойно. — Мы же друг друга убьем.  
— Всего два дня. Два дня тебе придется побыть хорошим мальчиком.  
— Насколько хорошим? — Зак удивленно поднял брови. — Кэт же не в курсе о тебе? О нас?  
— Я про это и говорю. Мы уберем с видных мест все провокационные... вещи, фотографии и постараемся вести себя просто как хорошие друзья.  
— То есть весь уикенд без объятий и поцелуев. И, конечно, без секса.  
— Ты правильно уловил суть.   
— А напомни-ка, лучшие друзья не отсасывают друг другу? — Куинто шутливо подмигнул. — Ну, чисто по дружески, разумеется.   
— Да пошел ты, — Крис пихнул бойфренда в бок. — Два дня можно и потерпеть. Я хочу себе нормальный камин-аут, а не спалиться со смазкой в ванной.  
— Ну мало ли для чего она тебе нужна, — Закари улыбнулся, притянув Пайна к себе. — Ладно, не волнуйся. Все будет нормально. Постелем ей в твоей комнате, а сами... Если что и без смазки справимся.  
Шутки шутками, но перед приездом сестры Крис места себе не находил, все думая, как они с Заком справятся с поставленной задачей. Времена, когда их объединяла лишь дружба, прошли безвозвратно, и теперь он представить не мог как можно прожить сутки, не дотрагиваясь до бойфренда, никак не проявляя свои чувства.   
Их могла выдать сущая мелочь вроде неосторожного жеста или слова. Проще простого было ляпнуть «детка» вместо «эй, приятель». Конечно, милые прозвища они практические не использовали, но, готовясь к визиту Кэт, Крис предпочел обезопасить себя по всем направлениям.  
— Вы поссорились, что ли? — сестре хватило пары часов, чтобы понять — что-то не так.  
— Нет. С чего ты взяла?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — она проводила Закари взглядом на кухню. — Вы избегаете друг друга, не разговариваете... Мне продолжать?  
— У Зака сегодня прогон, вот он и на нервах. Его в такие моменты вообще лучше не трогать, — попытался оправдаться Пайн.  
— А, так вот оно что, — фыркнула сестра. — Мешаем великому актеру?   
— Вроде того.  
— Тогда, может, оставим его наедине с творчеством, а сами выберемся куда-нибудь? — поступило вполне логичное предложение.  
— Вместе? — честно сказать, ему не хотелось тащиться куда-то в выходной день. Но, во-первых, им с Закари стоило соблюдать дистанцию, а в четырех стенах это было непросто. А, во-вторых, приехавшей сестре действительно требовалось уделить внимание. К тому же и их было полезно развести по разным углам. Ведь Кэт... Это Кэт. Криса с подросткового возраста не покидало ощущение, что та знает о Куинто больше, чем говорит. Может, даже больше, чем он сам.  
Так что весь день Крис с сестрой гулял по излюбленным туристическим местам и улицам, на которых зарекся появляться без нужды еще несколько лет назад. Но Кэт была в Нью-Йорке всего третий раз, а потому считала Таймс-сквер и Бродвей обязательными для посещения. Крис послушно ходил за ней, позировал на фотографиях, припоминал забавные истории, произошедшие в том или ином месте, надеясь, что ему все-таки удастся пережить этот уикенд без эксцессов.  
— Зайдем? — они и не заметили, как оказались у входа в MoMA. — Я здесь не была.  
— Если хочешь, — Пайн пожал плечами. В этом музее он бывал от силы пару раз и еще не успел его толком исследовать.   
По мере того как они переходили из зала в зал, Крис начинал понимать, что за несколько лет, проведенных в Нью-Йорке, превратился в настоящего жителя мегаполиса, живущего в насыщенном, ярком городе и не пользующегося миллионном его возможностей. Порой в уикэнд они не знали, чем заняться, куда выбраться, когда всего несколько станций метро отделяло их от эпицентра культурной жизни целой страны. Если не всего мира! Гуляя по музею, Пайн снова чувствовал себя туристом, забыв о проблемах и наслаждаясь экспонатами. Но, что еще важнее, он снова чувствовал себя братом. Кажется, за эту прогулку они с Кэт стали чуть ближе. Крис и забыл, что значит быть частью семьи, забыл, что в мире существует не только Закари и их непростые отношения.  
Домой они вернулись только вечером, уставшие и жутко голодные. Несмотря на протесты Кэт, Крис решительно запретил ей даже приближаться к кухне. Вдохновленный своеобразным примирением с сестрой, он хотел сам приготовить для нее ужин. Ну или почти сам.  
Пока Кэт после утомительного дня нежилась в ванной, Зак крутился вокруг бойфренда, больше мешая, чем помогая. Он то и дело норовил запустить руки под рубашку Криса, прижать его к мойке или утянуть в весьма жаркий поцелуй. Пока по квартире разносился шум льющийся воды, Пайн был спокоен, зная, что сестра сию секунду точно не появится на кухне. Но следить за временем и вслушиваться в звуки, доносящиеся из ванной, не так просто, когда к тебе прижимается горячие и такое желанное тело.  
Кэт едва не застукала парочку на горячем. Крис мгновенно отпихнул Куинто и с утроенным усердием принялся раскатывать тесто для пиццы.  
— У вас все в порядке? — сестра заглянула к ним, видимо, желая удостовериться, что процесс приготовления ужина идет полным ходом.  
— Конечно! — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом откликнулся Зак, одновременно хлопнув бойфренда по заднице ладонью в муке. Хорошо, что самого движения из-за разделяющего их стола Кэт заметить, конечно, не могла.  
— Хватит! Это не смешно. Ты не понимаешь, что... — зашипел Крис, стоило той скрыться в комнате.   
— Ладно-ладно, не нервничай, — бойфренд успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. Но и это казалось излишним.  
— Зак, пожалуйста... — взмолился Крис, надеясь, что они все-таки возьмутся за приготовление пиццы. Но куда уже там... без подмигиваний и заискивающих улыбок не обошлось.  
— Видимо, я своего ужина никогда не дождусь! — вскоре Кэт снова заявилась на кухню.  
— Закари валяет дурака. Все как обычно, — улыбнулся Крис. — Мы почти закончили.  
— Я вижу... — Кэт окинула взглядом фронт работы. — Если хотим поужинать до полуночи, то придется принять мою помощь.  
В этот раз Пайн отказать не решился. Тем более он точно знал, что в одном помещении с его сестрой Зак вряд ли перейдет границы допустимого.  
Хотя что для одного недопустимо, для другого может быть вполне обыденно. После ужина они втроем устроились на диване, смотря какую-то идиотскую, но тем не менее нравящуюся всем комедию. Закари и Кэт не обменивались взаимным подколками, а Крис... Зажатый межу ними, он и вовсе чувствовал себя счастливым.   
У них был шанс завершить день на приятной ноте, если бы заскучавший бойфренд не принялся выводить у него на плече замысловатые узоры. Скорей всего это движение было чисто машинальным и безобидным. Но рисковать Крис не собирался.   
— Раньше мы неплохо справлялись. Помнишь? — шептал он, уже лежа на матрасе на полу у кровати Закари. Если уж придерживаться определенной легенды — то до конца.  
— Тогда я не думал о тебе... в таком смысле.  
— Такое ощущения, что ты вообще можешь думать только о том, как палапать или завалить меня.  
— Не без этого, — усмехнулся Куинто. — К тому же я точно знаю, когда Кэт видит, а когда нет. Она ничего не заподозрит.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность... Она, кажется, уже давно все о тебе знает...  
— Неудивительно. Обо мне пусть знает, — Зак спустил руку с кровати, чтобы Крис мог взять ее. — А твой секрет мы сохраним. Все будет в порядке.  
Закари свое обещание сдержал. У Пайна будто камень упал с души. Весь следующий день они провели в компании Кэт, шутя, дурачась и, главное, не провоцируя друг друга. Впервые за долгое время Крис ощущал легкость от их отношений. Они словно смогли вырваться из бесконечной череды мелких, во многом глупых ссор, и снова вели себя как самые близкие люди. Вот только скорее как старые друзья, чем пара.  
Они не успели заметить, как пролетело воскресенье. Утром Кэт же нужно было улетать. Она сразу сказала, что провожать ее не стоит, ведь расставание обещало быть недолгим. Сестре еще предстояло возвращаться назад, скорее всего так же через Нью-Йорк. А значит, их ожидал еще один такой же забавный и необычный уикэнд.   
— Тебе в кроватку не пора? — Кэт как раз запихивала все купленное за два дня барахло в чемодан, когда Крис, повинуясь внезапному сентиментальному порыву, постучался к ней.  
— Да ладно тебе, — он присел на пол рядом с чемоданом. — Я... мне просто захотелось попрощаться.  
— Господи, только не плачь, — закатила глаза сестра. — Королева драмы у вас вроде Куинто.  
— Я серьезно, — Крису не так просто было решиться на этот разговор. — Я хотел извиниться.  
— За что? — Кэт удивленно уставилась на брата.  
— За все. За то, что забыл про юбилей родителей, за то, что хотел сплавить тебя в отель, за то, что не звонил.  
— Эй, успокойся, — она присела на рядом. — Я прекрасно все понимаю. У тебя тут своя жизнь. Точнее у вас с Куинто.  
— У нас? Мне кажется, ты... — начал было оправдываться Пайн, но сестра его перебила.  
— Может, Куинто и хороший актер, но в жизни...  
— Пожалуйста, не продолжай, — он уткнулся лицом в колени.  
— Ты разве не для этого пришел? Я думала, наконец решился, а «попрощаться» просто предлог.  
— Нет-нет-нет... — Крис не был готов к этой ситуации и хотел, чтобы все случилось по-другому, а не так спонтанно и глупо.   
— Все в порядке, — Кэт устало вздохнула, опустив руку ему на голову. — Можешь бояться реакции родителей, но не моей. Хотя они наверняка обо всем догадываются. Просто не хотят признавать.   
— А ты? — он едва ли не со страхом поднял взгляд на сестру.  
— Для меня это не новость. И не нужно делать таких удивленных глаз. О Куинто всем все известно давным-давно, а что касается тебя... Ну в самом деле, я же не слепая! Вы с Заком всегда были... слишком близки. Наверное, только ты его и способен терпеть.  
— Наверное, — несколько глубоких вдохов помогли Крису успокоиться и понять, что ничего ужасного не случилось. Наверное, так было даже лучше. — Только не рассказывай родителям. Я сам... когда-нибудь.  
— Мы, конечно, никогда не особо не дружили и постоянно закладывали друг друга, но я бы так не поступила.  
— Конечно, — это было странное ощущение, но Крису стало легче. Теперь о них знал не только обезличенный Нью-Йорк, но и человек, чье одобрение и поддержка значили немало для него.  
Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо и спокойно. Признание будто заземлило его. Если раньше Пайна бросало из стороны в сторону: то он хотел навесить на их отношения ярлыки, то наотрез отказывался афишировать их, то пытался играть во взрослую пару и в то же время всеми силами избегал штампов и рутины, присущих всем отношениям. Сейчас же он наконец был доволен тем, что происходило между ними.  
Кэт уехала, а они по-прежнему разыгрывали взятые специально для нее роли. И Криса это более чем устраивало. Возращение к формату «дружбы с преимуществами» принесло пусть хрупкое, но равновесие. Подарило им обоим передышку, так необходимую их выматывающим отношениям.   
Как приятно было отпустить узду и перестать вести себя как сварливая женушка. Грязная посуда в раковине, вечер с приставкой вместо очередного нудного ужина в компании «идеальных» парочек, никаких звонков с идиотскими вопросами «где ты и с кем?».   
Крису даже начало казаться, что все так и должно было, и Кэт только ускорила ход и событий. Сложный период прошел, и они наконец выработали идеальную форму отношений, подходящую именно им. Минус напускная романтика и показушность, плюс взаимопонимание, которым они, будучи лучшими друзьями, так гордились. Какая свадьба, какие дети? Последние полгода они только и делали, что пытались вписаться в общепринятые рамки, из кожи вон лезли, чтобы больше времени проводить вместе, а в итоге все заканчивалось ссорами. Но стоило лишь перестать акцентировать на этом внимание и снова стать собой, как все чудесным образом нормализовалось.  
По крайне мере так казалось Пайну.  
— Собирайся, мы едем ужинать, — в один из вечеров заявил Зак. — Джо сказал, что неподалеку открыли новый индийский ресторан.  
— Серьезно? — без особого энтузиазма откликнулся Крис.  
— Разве я шучу, когда дело касается карри?  
— Обязательно куда-то идти? Если хочешь, можем заказать доставку.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы выбрались из квартиры. Тем более я уже сказал, что мы будем, — с нажимом произнес Куинто.   
— Даже так? — Крис закатил глаза. — Ну тогда почему тебе не сходить одному? Передашь от меня привет и извинения, — теперь, когда оба поуспокоились, он не видел проблемы в том, чтобы провести вечер отдельно друг от друга.   
— Потому что я хочу пойти на ужин со своим бойфрендом. Это так удивительно? Мы уже сто лет не выбирались вместе дальше площадки для собак.  
— Не преувеличивай, — Крису совсем не нравилось, куда свернул разговор.  
— Тебе точную дату назвать? — Куинто начал заводиться, и это явно было дурным знаком. — С момента приезда твоей гребаной сестры!  
— Эй, полегче! — Пайн никогда особо не заступался за сестру, но фраза Зака была брошена с такой злостью, что он не мог промолчать.  
— Когда она уже едет обратно? Потому что мне осточертело притворяться! А тебя, я смотрю, наоборот все устраивает!  
— Я не совсем понимаю...  
— Когда приехала Кэт, ты попросил меня сдерживаться, сославшись на то, что я круглосуточно думаю только о том, как бы тебя трахнуть.   
— А, это неправда, — усмехнулся Крис, надеясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Правда, — Куинто сделал глубокий вдох. — Я поэтому и принял новые правила. Если ты не заметил, в последнее время мы только и делаем, что играем в приставку, устраиваем киномарафоны, носимся за фрисби на перегонки с Ноа...  
— И спим вместе, — напомнил Крис. — Разве не идеальная схема?  
— Идеальная? Мы с таким же успехом могли сидеть в Питтсубурге перед телевизором и тайком трахаться в гараже! — вспылил Куинто. — Мне казалось, что ты сходишь с ума, пытаясь вылепить из нас образцово-показательную гей-пару. Я хотел, чтобы ты поумерил пыл, но не до такой же степени!  
— Что плохого в том, что мы снова ведем себя как друзья, оставаясь при этом и любовниками? — искренне удивился Крис.  
— Ничего. Кроме того, что мне нужен бойфренд.   
— Разве ты не говорил, что ничего от меня не требуешь? Что тебе все равно как называть, что между нами происходит? — Пайну хотелось произнести это с вызовом, но голос дрогнул.  
— Говорил, — признал Закари, устало опустившись рядом. — И делал все, чтобы тебе было комфортно рядом со мной. Помнишь, сколько мы скрывали наши отношения? Как ты боялся даже за руку меня взять? Для меня это тоже было непросто, но я верил, что нам есть куда расти. И что в итоге? Да, мы стали настоящей парой, но в то же время потеряли что-то важное... Сколько раз мы ругались до прошлого года? Один, два? А сейчас? — Зак взял его за руку. — Из нас отличные друзья. Но партнеры... так себе.  
— Ты... ты ведь меня не бросаешь? — Криса заметно потряхивало, и он до боли сжал ладонь Куинто. Весь мир, так кропотливо создаваемый им на протяжении года, грозил рухнуть на глазах.   
Да, он был согласен с каждым словом Зака. Тот был как всегда прав, но... Разве это не означает, что перед ними всего лишь возникло очередное препятствие, ничтожное для двух любящих людей?  
— Нет, как я могу? Ты мой друг. И это лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. А все остальное... Пора признать, в отношениях мы только мучаем и изводим друг друга. Я думал об этом с тех пор, как уехала Кэт, видел, как легче тебе стало, как только мы раздвинули рамки. Но если бы мы стали продолжать в том же духе, то однажды остались бы ни с чем. Секс по дружбе тупиковый вариант, разрушающий и остатки отношений, и эту самую дружбу.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Пайн надеялся, что у Зака припрятано чудесное решение.  
— Как минимум, не торопить события, — Куинто неуверенно улыбнулся. — Тебе больше не придется стараться, переступая через себя. Я тоже смогу вздохнуть свободно. Все будет как раньше. Без лишних драм и проблем, которых мы успели понахватать за год. Мы попробуем пожить так, и, кто знает, может, это сделает нас обоих счастливее.  
Крис заранее не верил в такой исход, но промолчал, зная, что его протесты ничего не изменят. Зак уже все решил.

***

_— Это ведь не имеет никакого отношения к творчеству, так? — кажется, мой вопрос даже веселит Криса. — Это интервью крутится вокруг Закари. И вы прекрасно знаете, что мы с ним выросли вместе, были близкими друзьями, но уже много лет нас ничего не связывает. Что вы хотите услышать?  
— Расставание с Закари Куинто стало поворотной точкой в вашем творчестве? Это его мы можем благодарить за появление писателя и сценариста, известного по всему миру?  
— Надеюсь, это не он заказал статью? Я бы не удивился. Но давайте проясним несколько моментов, — он нетерпеливо смотрит на часы, будто намекая, что разговор затянулся. — Во-первых, смысловая окраска слова «расставание» имеет уж слишком очевидный подтекст. А во-вторых, не стоит преувеличивать его влияния. Скажу только, я потерял лучшего друга в тот момент, когда он мне так требовался. Если вас действительно интересует, в том числе и это повлияло на мое творчество._


	10. Этот сценарий о вас с Закари?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбом: https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157684056171730

_— Знаете, я устал. Пора заканчивать, — Крис как хороший сценарист словно чувствует, когда стоит остановиться. — У меня скоро рейс, да и разговор... Скажем так, исчерпал себя.  
— Сожалею, если у вас сложилось такое впечатление. Но позвольте задать последний вопрос. Вы ведь согласны, что в каждом интервью должна стоять точка?  
— Вам виднее, — даже сейчас он уходит от прямого ответа.  
— Этот сценарий о вас с Закари?_

***

2001 г.

Первые несколько дней прошли для Криса как в тумане. Ему казалось, что Зак высказал все на эмоциях и на следующий же день будет просить прощения. Но факт оставался фактом: теперь они спали в разных комнатах, избегали спонтанных касаний и старательно делали вид, что «все как раньше».   
Тем не менее атмосфера в квартире накалялась, и Крису хотелось попросту сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Переждать сложный период. Он уперто считал, что это именно период, временное явление, очередное испытание, которое они преодолеют вместе. По-другому быть не могло. Пары часто берут паузу, расстаются, чтобы понять — без друг друга никак. Пайн отчаянно держался за эту мысль, стараясь наслаждаться тем, что раньше приносило ему радость. Ведь в их новой «старой» жизни по-прежнему было место совместным вечерам с бутылкой пива, прогулкам или походам в кино. Трудно сказать, становилось ли от этого легче или наоборот больнее.   
Сидя в темном зале, он не смотрел на экран, а завороженно наблюдал за Закари, который, запрокидывая голову, смеялся над идиотскими шутками. Крису хотелось веселиться вместе с ним, хотелось расслабиться, хотелось, в конце концов, взять Куинто за руку... Но он не решался, боясь разозлить или, не дай бог, оттолкнуть экс-бойфренда.   
Но чем больше проходило дней, тем призрачней становилась надежда и спокойнее сам Пайн. В каком-то смысле все вновь возвращалось на круги своя. Их отношения снова приходили в состояние, в котором Крису было комфортнее всего и которое по идее должно было избавить обоих от душевных страданий.   
Уже спустя месяц в их дружбу снова вошли и пошлые шутки, и похлопывания по плечу, и приглашения сходить куда-нибудь вместе. Вот только Пайну от этого легче не становилось. Сохранить настоящие дружеские отношения, не оглядываясь на год, полный счастья, ссор, романтических вечеров, поцелуев, нежных касаний и пусть даже обид, казалось нереальным. К тому же у Закари всегда были проблемы с очерчиванием границ. Он их попросту не чувствовал.  
— Можно? — было уже за полночь, и Крис, пытаясь заснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, когда в комнату постучался Зак. Не дожидаясь ответа, тот преступил порог, а у Пайна в этот момент перехватило дыхание. Куинто выглядел таким родным в растянутой майке, в которой столько раз приносил в эту комнату утренний кофе, засыпал в этой кровати... В последнее время подобные мелочи частенько вбивали из колеи.   
— Зак? — Крис сонно потер глаза.  
— Разбудил?  
— Нет... То есть я... не мог заснуть.  
— Я тоже, — Закари мог остаться стоять или присесть на стул, но нет. Он предпочел опуститься на кровать, в каких-то сантиметрах от Пайна. — Я совсем запутался, — сердце забилось чаще. Неужели он дождался, и Куинто все-таки сдался? Но увы... — Учеба и театр: они меня разрывают. Я не могу просиживать штаны в аудитории, но и вылететь с четвертого курса не хочу, понимаешь? — Зак откинулся на кровать. — Меня собираются отчислить за прогулы.  
— Но они ведь знают, что ты работаешь в театре, что выходят постановки с твоим участием? —стоило, наверное, отодвинуться подальше, но Крис попросту не могу это сделать. Не хотел. Вместо этого он наоборот притянул Закари ближе, устраивая его голову у себя на груди.  
— Пока выходят. В театре недовольны тем, что я вынужден пропускать репетиции, а в универе тем, что не хожу на пары. Что бы я не выбрал — все равно проиграю.  
— Не говори ерунды. Ты уже добился больше, чем большинство твоих одногруппников. Ты стремился на сцену, сколько я тебя помню. Не понимаю, как преподаватели не могут этого не видеть, — прошептал Крис. Дружеская поддержка — за ней Куинто к нему и пришел. — Да и в конце концов, талант не измеряется часами проведенными в аудитории. К тому же не так много актеров заканчивали университеты. Достаточно курсов, а порой и на них не смотрят. А у тебя есть опыт, талант...  
— По-моему, ты единственный, кто верит в это, — Куинто осторожно обнял друга. — Спасибо.  
Крис не знал, как реагировать на эту близость. С одной стороны, она была так необходима, так желанна. Но с другой, в прикосновениях Закари не было ничего сексуального, абсолютно никакого подтекста, которой мог бы дать Пайну надежду. Хотя, вероятно, это было к лучшему. Ведь Крис только начал смиряться с мыслью, что они уже никогда не вернутся к прежним отношениям. Зак, обычно порывистый и беспокойный, демонстрировал удивительную сдержанность и, видимо, ждал того же от друга. Друга, который даже спустя месяц после расставания по-прежнему пребывал на эмоциональном дне и не чувствовал ничего кроме опустошения. Было трудно найти для себя причину двигаться дальше, но Крис понимал — такими темпам он потеряет еще и дружбу. А этого бы он точно не перенес.  
О поисках новой влюбленности речи даже не шло. Вместо этого Пайн как полный идиот таскался за Закари по барам и клубам, сохраняя видимости эпичной дружбы. Но друзья ведь не кладут голову на плечо, сидя на соседних креслах, и не устраивают ладонь на коленях друг друга за бранчем?   
В их взаимоотношения все и так было непросто, а тут еще и жалостливые взгляды окружающих. И что еще хуже — сочувствующие фразы друзей и знакомых, преследующие на каждой вечеринке, при каждой случайной встрече.   
— А, да... Вы же расстались, — кажется, об этом знала уже едва ли не вся театральная труппа.  
— Мне очень жаль, дорогой, — едва ли не весь университет.  
Все жаждали подробностей. Что произошло? Кто кого бросил? Кто кому изменил? Почему они не разъехались? Что, черт возьми, происходит?! А Заку и Крису только и оставалось, стоя в разных концах бара, смущенно объяснять, что все в порядке, что они больше не вместе, но по-прежнему хорошие друзья.  
От недели к неделе отвечать на все эти вопросы становилось все легче. Постепенно Крис возвращался в настоящее, изо всех сил стараясь жить нормальной (по крайней мере для большинства) жизнью. Учитывая постоянное присутствие Зака рядом, это было не так просто. К тому же Куинто как обычно опережал друга на несколько шагов. Порой Пайна даже брала обида за то, что тот не страдал, за то, что справился с расставанием, выйдя как всегда победителем.  
Если Крису было тошно думать не то что об отношениях, но даже о сексе без обязательств, то Закари себя подобными ограничениями не сковывал.  
Пайн понимал, что уже очень скоро его бывший бойфренд найдет себе кого-нибудь нового и скорее всего не остановится на случайной близости в перерыве между репетициями. Несложно было догадаться, что нового парня Закари приведет в их квартиру. Куда же еще? Но вот к чему Крис уж точно не был готов, это к тому, что новым парнем станет Джонатан! Проклятый Джонатан. Тот самый, у которого Куинто ночевал, уйдя из дома, который устраивал вечеринку и так часто всплывал в разговорах. Милый Джо, просто друг.  
Увидев его на кухне, Крис, конечно, улыбнулся и поздоровался, но затем ретировался в комнату, предчувствуя, что ночь окажется для него самой длинной, самой трудной.  
Конечно, Джо остался. Наверное, Пайну было бы легче, доносись из-за стенки рваные вздохи и стоны. Ему бы пришлось столкнуться с реальностью, в которой в соседней комнате его бывший трахает другого парня. Но в спальне Куинто было тихо. Подозрительно тихо. Крису только и оставалось, что лежа в кровати вслушиваться в тишину и изводить себя догадками. Давно ли это началось? Не нашел ли Зак предлог, чтобы расстаться и уйти к Джо? Не врал ли ему? В конце концов, свои случайные увлечения Куинто домой не тащил, и они уж точно не оставались с ним до утра. Значило ли это, что Джонатан кто-то особенный?   
Судя по тому, как часто он стал появляться в квартире — да. Крис прекрасно помнил, что Закари не любитель долгих вечеров дома наедине. В их отношениях публичные выходы, по разным причинам сложные для Криса, всегда были проблемой. Но с Джонатаном все обстояло иначе. Может потом что они оба были актерами и лучше чувствовали потребности друг друга, а может Закари просто не хотелось повторять ошибок прошлых отношений.  
Крис разрывался между завистью и обидой. Больно было уже не от самого разрыва, а от осознания, что у Закари с Джо именно такие отношения, о каких он мечтал. И достигли они этих отношений не чередой громких ссор и вынужденными уступками.  
Как и любой человек Пайн инстинктивно защищался от потенциально травмирующих ситуаций. Стоило Джо появиться на их пороге, как он сбегал в комнату, и сидел там весь вечер или, если нужно было работать нал рассказами или заниматься учебой, отправлялся в ближайшую забегаловку. Сосредоточиться, когда эти двое находились за стенкой, было невозможно.  
Крис перестал чувствовать себя спокойно в квартире, в квартире, о которой они с Заком так мечтали и которая всегда дарила ощущение комфорта и защищенности. Ему надоело каждую секунду ждать звонка в дверь, зная, что после придется сидеть голодным допоздна или слоняться по улицам, дожидаясь, пока парочка заснет или уйдет в клуб.  
С какой стати он должен был подстраиваться под них?  
Маленькая революция началась почти незаметно. Крис сидел на кухне с книгой, когда Куинто с Джонатаном хотели выпить кофе. Начинал мыть посуду, заглушая шумом воды их пустые разговоры, мотаясь из комнаты в ванну и обратно. То есть пытался вести себя вполне естественно, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Зака. Выйдя на первый план, Пайн начал мешать им своим шумом, брошенными вскользь вопросами, самим своим присутствием, которое до этого так успешно скрывал. Ему стало даже приятно вклиниваться между ними, отвлекая влюбленных и напоминая о своем существовании.   
Это была ревность. Уж Закари наверняка трактовал поведение экс-бойфренда именно так. Он не просил напрямую оставить их наедине, но вздохи, жесты, взгляды... Пайн знал его наизусть и знал, что друг начинает закипать.   
В отличие от Джонатана. Может, парень был более талантливым актером, но от него не исходило негатива. Он будто и вовсе не замечал навязчивого присутствия Криса. Даже наоборот. Каждый раз он заговаривал с Пайном и интересовался его делами, когда тот намеривался украсть их минуты наедине с Куинто. Джонатан знал о его отношениях с Закари. Вероятно, знал как и почему они расстались, и даже больше, чем ему полагалось бы. При этом он воспринимал все это спокойно и даже понимающе  
Пайн таким терпением похвастаться не мог. Едва ли не каждый день он пытался найти брешь в новых отношениях Закари, найти к чему придраться, но... Черт возьми, Джонатан был идеальным во всем. При одном взгляде на него зубы сводило. Широкая улыбка, забавные кудри... Ей богу, бери и влюбляйся! Зака легко было понять... После года взлетов и падений в отношениях, наверное, хотелось отдохнуть в такой гавани, с бойфрендом, который знает все о себе и своем месте в жизни, с которым они на одной волне. Видя перед глазами их пару, Крис начинал осознавать, почему все сложилось так, как сложилось.  
Мешать им и тем более соперничать с Джо было бессмысленно, а после одного из ненароком подслушанных разговор и вовсе низко.  
— Зак, он твой друг, так нельзя, — Крис шел в ванну за пластырем, когда услышал озабоченный голос парня Куинто. Наверное, следовало быстро вернуться в комнату, а не остановиться навострив уши. Но ведь Джонатан говорил о нем. — Ты должен с ним поговорить. Он постоянно сидит у себя в комнате, а если и выходит, то с таким видом...  
— Я могу попро...  
— Я не об этом. Крис здесь живет. А пока я здесь, он... не знаю, стесняется? Мы ведь толком даже не знакомы.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я официально представил вас друг другу? — судя по интонации, Закари воспринял это как шутку.  
— Как минимум. А вообще мы можем устроить ужин. Приготовить что-нибудь или, еще лучше, встретиться на нейтральной территории. Маленький ресторан вполне подойдет.  
— Крис не согласится. Ты его не знаешь, — вздохнул Куинто. — Он найдет повод отказаться, тысячу раз извинится и... Ну, я рассказывал.  
О чем именно Закари рассказывал бойфренду, Крису знать не хотелось. Этот разговор явно не предназначался для его ушей. Может, Джо двигали лучшие побуждения, но Куинто был как всегда прав. Крис действительно не согласился бы на такое предложение. Он не хотел проводить время с этим двоими, не хотел сидеть в неловкой тишине, смотря на счастливую поглощенную друг другом пару. Все это они с Куинто уже проходили еще до того, как сошлись. Кажется, все это было еще в прошлой жизни.  
Жизни, в которой не было место Джо с его проклятым энтузиазмом. Не послушав бойфренда, тот тем же вечером постучался в комнату Криса.  
— Можно?  
— А? Ну... проходи, — Пайн торопливо поднялся с кровати, чтобы не выглядеть уж совсем пропащим. В окружении открытых пачек чипсов и кружек с остывшим кофе.  
— Да нет, я уже оделся... Просто мы с Закари в кино собрались. Тут кинотеатр в соседнем квартале. Ну, ты, наверное, знаешь, — он расплылся в дружелюбной улыбке. — Не хочешь с нами? Фильм классный. Закари сам выбрал.  
— Сам? Ну тогда точно классный. Не сомневайся, — Пайн даже не попытался скрыть сарказм.  
— Так ты пойдешь?  
— Я... нет. Спасибо, конечно, за приглашение, но мне нужно закончить рассказ, — он пожал плечами. — Может, в следующий раз.  
— Конечно, если ты занят... — Джонатан внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, будто пытался понять — не врут ли ему. — Если что, мы вернемся поздно.   
— Развлекайтесь, — стоило двери закрыться, Пайн рухнул обратно на кровать. Насколько жалко он должен был выглядеть, раз даже новый парень бывшего жалостливо пригласил его быть третьим лишним?  
Глупо было надеяться, что после отказа Джо успокоится. Крис не понимал, зачем парню с ним дружить, зачем вообще пытаться сблизиться с потенциальным соперником? Хотя... Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе — так ведь говорят? Пусть Джо и казался слишком простым для подобных интриг, Пайн не отрицал возможности, что его показное дружелюбие имеет под собой более глубокие мотивы, чем просто желание казаться «идеальным бойфрендом».  
— Можно присоединиться? — даже не думая, что может получить отказ, Джо сел напротив Криса, рассчитывающего позавтракать в одиночестве. — Закари вышел погулять с Ноа, и я решил, что это хорошая возможность нам с тобой поговорить.  
— О чем? — Пайн поднял на парня хмурый взгляд. Портить настроение с самого утра не хотелось, но все разговоры об отношениях неизменно имели такой результат.   
— Скорее о нас с тобой, чем о Закари, — уклончиво ответил Джонатан. — Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время все как-то... напряжено?  
— Между нами? — Крис удивленно выгнул бровь. А вот это было уже интересно.  
— Именно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал меня как врага. То, что было между вами... Это не выкинешь. Это важная часть жизни, опыт. Ты столько лет был рядом с ним. И неважно — в качестве друга или бойфренда.  
— Джо, все в порядке. Я не...  
— Я все вижу. Как ты ко мне относишься, как смотришь на нас. Как ревнуешь.  
— Вот только не говори, что все это нормально, что ты это принимаешь. Потому что это чушь! — не сдержался и огрызнулся Крис. Ему уже осточертел этот идеальный образ все понимающего парня, который поддерживал Джо.   
— Но так и есть. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим... нашим другом, — Джонатан улыбнулся, но Пайн прекрасно знал этот прием. — Так будет лучше для всех.  
— Неужели? У вас вроде и так едва ли не медовый месяц. А что касается меня... Обо мне не волнуйся. Это мой груз. И я буду тащить его столько, сколько захочу.  
— Но я же хочу, как лучше, — Джонатан явно был расстроен и это чудесным образом улучшило настроение Криса.  
— Спасибо, но давай просто оставим все как есть.   
— Извини, — Джонатан поднялся и хотел было уйти, но уже в дверях развернулся. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал — между нами с Заком все закрутилось уже после вашего расставания. Он не предавал тебя.   
— Давай обойдемся без жалости, — Пайн совсем не хотел знать лишних подробностей. Он едва начал идти на поправку. Ему не требовалось сочувствие. Даже наоборот, Крис почти научился иронизировать над собственным положением. Третий лишний, вечно маячащий где-то на горизонте — это его роль. Роль, которую он выучил наизусть и которая предназначалась лишь для одного зрителя.  
— Что ты сказал Джо? — Крис вздрогнул, когда этим же вечером к нему в комнату заявился Зак.  
— Тебя стучать не учили? — буркнул он, не имея ни малейшего желания снова проходить через эмоциональную мясорубку, в которую в последнее время превращались все их разговоры.  
— Стучаться? Да еще пару месяцев назад я спал в этой кровати.  
— Но уже нет. И вообще тебе лучше уйти.  
— Не веди себя как сука. Хотя бы с ним. Он ни в чем не...  
— Так ты пришел его защищать? Джонатан сам за не может за себя постоять? — Крис понятия не имел, откуда в нем взялся весь этот яд.  
— Джо переживает из-за того, что между нами происходит. Он, блять, волнуется за тебя, а ты... Он думает, что ты его терпеть не можешь.  
— Твой новый парень едва ли не святой: заботливый, внимательный и все такое, но... Это не значит, что он должен мне нравиться.  
— Стоит вам только узнать друг друга получше, как... — начал было Закари, но Крис его перебил.  
— Может проблема именно в этом? Я этого не хочу. Не хочу быть лучшим другом твоего ненаглядного Джо.  
— Я не прошу становиться лучшими друзьями. Просто хочу, чтобы в нашей квартире был мир, чтобы вы с Джо....  
— Зак, такого не будет. Я ведь пытался, — Крис грустно глянул на экс-бойфренда. — Я пытался игнорировать вас, не мешать, слонялся тенью по дому. Потом наоборот путался под ногами, обращал на себя внимание. Хотел показать, что я все еще тут, что тоже все вижу и чувствую. Но стало только хуже.   
— Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что...  
— Да. Все еще тебя люблю, — едва слышно, будто стыдясь, произнес Крис. Когда-нибудь он должен был произнести это вслух и, может, сейчас настало это самое время. Последний шанс все изменить.  
— Ты просто цепляешься за прошлое, обманывая себя, — Куинто протянул к нему руку, но Пайн ушел от прикосновения. — Помнишь, сколько раз мы сбивались, пытались снова все наладить и делали еще хуже? Неужели тебе нравилось мучить друг друга?  
— Все это верно. Но я не могу ничего с собой поделать, — обнажив чувства перед Куинто, Крис ощутил себя жалким и беззащитным. Он будто сбросил панцирь, последние недели, если не месяцы, защищавший его от правды. Правды, которая заключалась в том, что они с Закари не уберегли даже то, что много лет казалось их неотъемлемой частью — дружбу. — Я люблю тебя, — снова, но уже громче повторил Пайн.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — Куинто устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Почему? Потому что ты чувствуешь то же самое? Потому что твой Джонатан лишь...  
— Потому что у нас был шанс сохранить дружбу. Но сейчас, после твоих слов... Боюсь, уже ничего не получится.  
— Это ты меня бросил, и не нужно перекладывать вину за это! — выпалил Пайн.  
— Я думал, это ради нас обоих.  
— Ты проводил со мной вечера, играя в приставку, давая надежду, а потом пропадал на сутки, отключая телефон. Приходил ко мне в кровать в поисках жилетки, чтобы пожаловаться. Трахался с костюмерами, гримерами в театре. И не нужно делать удивленные глаза, я и об этом знаю, — Крис сам поражался взявшейся из ниоткуда смелости. — А потом притащил в дом нового парня, прекрасно зная, каково мне от этого будет. И это ради нас? Ради меня? Сам все и испортил.  
— Ты двинулся, если так думаешь, — растерянно выдохнул Зак. — Если я могу что-то сделать...  
— Можешь, — Крис привык во всем потакать сначала другу, потом бойфренду. Всю сознательную жизнь он ставил интересы Закари выше своих. Это была годами отработанная привычная и безопасная схема поведения, но пришло время нарушить ее и хоть раз поступить по-взрослому. Самому принять решение, лишить Закари привилегии диктовать условия. — Уходи, пожалуйста. Разговор окончен.  
К удивлению, Закари не стал спорить. Молча, не поднимая глаз, он вышел из комнаты.  
Даже не надеясь уснуть, Крис провел всю ночь смотря в потолок и отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что натворил. Вариантов дальнейшего развития событий было не так много. Он чувствовал, что в этот раз уже не получится закрыть глаза и притвориться, что ничего не было. Раньше они всегда делали так после ссор: болтали и улыбались друг другу, старательно избегая острых углов, но сейчас... Бороться за отношения было уже бессмысленно. Самое большее, на что мог надеяться Пайн после своего признания, так это на то, что они смогут существовать в жизнях друг друга.  
Но и для этого требовалось время. С утра Крис не решился показаться из комнаты, пока друг не ушел. После бессонной ночи он чувствовал себя слишком слабым и разбитым, а для того, чтобы заверить Закари, что любовь не станет помехой для их общения, требовались силы. Пусть извиняться за свои чувства и унизительно, но Крис готов был использовать этот последний шанс. Вот только Куинто такой возможности не предоставил. В тот же вечер, по возвращению из университета Криса ждал сюрприз. Квартира пустовала. Не было ни Зака, ни Джонатана, ни даже Ноа. Сначала Пайн не придал этому особого значения. Парочка вполне могла пойти на прогулку с собакой, а заодно и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Но с наступлением ночи его начал охватывать страх. А что если Закари в кои-то веки прислушался к нему и действительно ушел?  
Набирая номер Джо, Крис не задумывался каким помешанным на контроле и истеричным он будет выглядеть в глазах того. Главное было убедиться, что с Закари все в порядке, что он проводит время со своим бойфрендом, а не надирается в баре, как делал это раньше. Ну и по возможности поговорить, попросить встретиться, узнать — что в голове у Зака.  
— Крис? Ты не совсем вовремя.   
— Знаю, уже поздно, но... Он у тебя?  
— Я не...  
— Просто скажи, он у тебя? — повторил Пайн. Он, наверное, впервые был рад, что Джонатан такой правильный мальчик и не может скрыть правду. — Мне будет спокойнее, если буду, знать где он.  
— Закари здесь, — парень вздохнул. — Что-то еще?  
— Ты ведь не дашь мне с ним поговорить? — Крис заранее знал ответ, но попытаться стоило.  
— Нет, извини. Он не сказал, что между вами вчера произошло, — в голосе улавливалась тщательно скрываемая обида. — Но Закари сейчас не в том состоянии... Он предупреждал, что ты будешь звонить, так что...  
— Понятно, — этого следовало ожидать. — Но с ним все в порядке?  
— Я бы так не сказал — Джонатан переживал из-за случившегося не меньше. — Наверное, вам нужно разобраться в своих, — он запнулся, — отношениях. Но... не сейчас. Сейчас Закари нужно отдохнуть. Несколько дней отдельно друг от друга пойдут на пользу, — кажется, Джонатан и правда был неплохим парнем и заботился о Куинто, как когда-то сам Пайн.  
— Надеюсь. Спасибо, что вообще взял трубку.  
— Подожди, не отключайся. Я... я хочу, чтобы все разрешилось, не меньше тебя.  
— Верю, — грустно улыбнувшись, в трубку Крис сбросил вызов.   
Как бы не хотелось признавать это, но Джонатан был прав. Он заботился о Закари и как мог ограждал того от лишних переживаний. А вот о Крисе сейчас позаботиться было некому. Может, поэтому он взял билет на самолет. Никто не пытался ему объяснить, что сбегать, когда ситуация выходит из-под контроля, не лучшее решение. Он скопил достаточно, чтобы провести несколько дней в Питтсбурге, повидаться с семьей. Совместный с Закари отпуск где-нибудь на Гавайях ему уже не светил, а вот убедить родителей в том, что он хороший сын, возможность еще оставалась.  
Вот только отчаянная попытка вырваться из тюрьмы собственных мыслей увенчалась провалом. Не помогла ни смена обстановки, ни расслабляющая семейная атмосфера. Да, родители были рады внезапному визиту, но Крис не чувствовал себя здесь по-настоящему дома. Мыслями он постоянно возвращался в их с Закари квартиру. Квартиру, в которой столько всего произошло. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове все предпосылки их расставания, ссоры, слова Джонатана, последний разговор... В этих отношениях было столько развилок, столько вариантов развития, что просчитать, когда именно и кто свернул не туда, было практически невозможно.  
Даже родители наверняка догадывалась, что с сыном что-то не в порядке. Не мог он просто так сорваться в Питтсбург, для этого требовалась веская причина вроде семейного праздника или чьей-нибудь смерти. И только Кэт знала все наверняка.  
— Он тебя бросил? — она благородно дала брату пару дней на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
— Мы расстались.  
— Оу... — Кэт застыла в нерешительности, как будто ожидая, что он будет все отрицать. — И давно?  
— Несколько месяцев назад, — Крис залился краской. Ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что прошло столько времени, а он все еще не может найти место и изводит себя так, что это заметно невооруженным глазом.  
— Мой тебе совет — найди себе кого-нибудь. В Нью-Йорке полно классных парней... Только не обижайся, но выглядишь ты не важно. Родители, кажется, думают, что ты что-нибудь подхватил, — шутка, если это была она, осталась не оцененной.  
— Я не собираюсь никого искать, — Крис едва не ляпнул мелодраматичное «мне больше никто не нужен». Хотя, по большому счету, это было правдой. — У нас... все непросто.  
— А когда-то было по-другому?  
— Да... То есть нет. Мы не то чтобы в самом деле расстались. Мы ведь остались жить вместе! Просто поняли... Зак понял, что пара из нас никакая и...  
— Только не говори, что вы решили остаться друзьями? —для трезвомыслящей, не снедаемой безответными чувствами Кэт это звучало как верх безумства.   
— Вроде того. У нас даже начало получаться. Думал, что привыкну, что буду двигаться дальше, пока... — Крис замялся. Ему совсем не хотелось рассказывать сестре о вездесущем Джонатане. — Зак нашел себе парня.  
— Он попросил тебя съехать? — Кэт предложила самую очевидную в такой ситуации версию.  
— Нет.  
— Так почему ты здесь?  
— Я сказал Заку, что все еще люблю его.  
— А он? — Кэт все же присела рядом, осторожно приобняв брата.  
— Если не вдаваться в подробности, ушел на следующее утро.  
— Ушел? В смысле съехал сам?  
— Нет... Вещи на месте. Я звонил его парню, Джонатану. Тот сказал, что Закари не хочет со мной разговаривать... пока. Я не мог находиться один в нашей квартире. Не знал, что делать. До сих пор не знаю. Поэтому и уехал.   
— И правильно сделал, — Кэт ободряюще улыбнулась. — Ты за этот год очень изменился, вырос. И мне кажется, что тебе больше не нужно цепляться за Куинто. Может, в подростковом возрасте ваше схема отношений и работала, но сейчас вам лучше быть порознь. Это не твой человек.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — в глубине души Пайн понимал — сестра права: так дальше продолжаться не может. Впредь любая связь между ними будет только ранить и напоминать о прошлом.   
Никакой предназначенности свыше и любви, способной выдержать напор двух непростых характеров, не существовало. Раньше Крис был уверен — ничего не сможет разлучить его с человеком, каждый жест, каждый взгляд которого такой родной и знакомый. Несмотря на все размолвки, недопонимания, обиды он знал — в итоге все будет хорошо. Но в какой-то момент они, так привыкшие к стабильности, потеряли бдительность. Их отношения зачахли как растение, забытое на подоконнике. Никто не подвязывал стебли, ставшие слишком тяжелыми и клонившиеся вниз, никто не удобрял почву, а если и поливал его, то непременно перебарщивал, делая только хуже.   
На обратном пути в Нью-Йорк у Криса было достаточно времени, чтобы наградить их отношения метафорами, место которым было скорее на страницах его рассказа, чем в реальной жизни. Он не знал, сможет ли доверить свои чувства бумаге и тем более вынести их на суд общественности. Но чувствовал, что если это случится, Закари запишет его успех, все присужденные премии на свой счет. Это ведь он за годы, проведенные рядом, сформировал Криса как личность, научил чувствовать, закалил, раня раз за разом, порой даже сам этого не понимая.   
_«Так будет лучше для нас обоих. Извини»_ , — записка, оставленная на кухонном столе, в какой-то степени подарила Пайну облегчение. Закари мог забрать свои вещи, их совместную фотографию с холодильника, Ноа — все напоминания о себе, но... Он был обречен навсегда остаться в сердце Криса, заняв в нем место, где еще недавно теплилась любовь.  
Сидя в опустевшей комнате бойфренда, на его кровати, Пайн, впервые оставшийся без партнера, без друга, без ориентира, не представлял, что делать. Чувства и эмоции кипели в нем, но поделиться ими больше было не с кем. Крис видел лишь один выход. Открыв ноутбук, он создал новый документ и начал свой рассказ.

***

_— Это не для печати._


End file.
